


Heart Of Stone

by TheFatiguedWriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cause thats what he does, Character Development, Death and gore, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Infected Characters, Link has a Tantabus, Link wont back down, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Lives, Porn With Plot, Post-Breath of the Wild, Racism (Yiga), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slavery (Yiga), Slow Build, War, Yiga are assholes, and it's name is Shadow, eventual action, holy shit I'm evil, i still suck with tags, i suck with tags, so much gore, tags will be getting dark, theres a happy ending, this is edgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 162,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatiguedWriter/pseuds/TheFatiguedWriter
Summary: The Calamity is defeated and our hero is still healing with a strange infected scar from the battle. But that's not the worst part. The Yiga Clan is back and worse than ever with a power thirsty leader that claims that his people are nothing more than slaves. Despite Link's reckless bravery, the strange infection is taking over his body faster than he can heal, even his beloved friend, Sidon, is at a loss for words. Link has made a silent vow that he will bring down the Yiga Clan once and for all before this infection finally kills him off.





	1. Bedridden

Hyrule. A land that has always been cursed with wars due to a legend that has been passed down for countless generations.

It has always been revolved around three chosen ones.

A princess of wisdom.

A swordsman of courageousness.

And a king of power.

All of them have talents that were given to them by the Triforce. The cycle of the wars always start by a king lusting for power over the kingdom. The princess being forced into surrendering. And the swordsman defeating the king. Over and over again, these wars have always been described as pure insanity.

At least, that’s how Link remembers them.

The hero has already finished another battle with the power hungry beast, and now lays in bed covered in wounds.

As soon as he finished his job and watched as Zelda sealed away the beast, he collapsed. The princess somehow managed to get him to Kakariko by horse.

For now, he lays on a mattress in Paya’s room. Mainly for privacy and for the guards to keep him safe. Impa’s house only has two rooms. One upstairs and one downstairs.

In the meantime, until they could find a better place for the hero to heal up, he remains in Paya’s room, his body healing itself. Unfortunately, the malice that Ganon used on the hero prevents fairy magic from healing as efficiently.

So, he has to let his body do the rest of the healing for him. Some of his organs were damaged, therefore he has an IV bag hooked up to him to keep the hero alive, along with a ventilator going down into his windpipe to make sure that he continues breathing while in his coma.

Sheikah technology is pretty damn advanced when it comes to medical care. Zelda already has workers building the castle back up to its glory, and doesn’t expect to go back to the castle until it is finished.

Luckily, the princess has been allowed to stay in Kakariko in secrecy. Everyone knows that the princess is alive and safe, but no one is allowed to know where she is due to thieves, including the Yiga Clan.

Although the land is finally rid of the Calamity, Hyrule is still not all that peaceful. Monsters are still roaming around, and no one even knows if the Yiga Clan has given up or not. Everyone is hoping that the land will go back to its peaceful ways.

And for the first time in months, the hero opens his eyes.

At first, he felt like he was dead, given the fact that his wounds were so severe. But, fortunately, the hero is alive. In pain, but alive.

He scans around the room with his eyes, recognizing the Sheikah decorations.

The thing that he’s most confused about, is the thing that’s in and covering his mouth. It’s very uncomfortable and feels as if he’s choking, but at the same time, he isn’t.

He feels it with his tongue, realizing that a tube is going down his throat.

He would normally panic, but he can’t move.

The hero calms himself down, noticing that he isn’t even breathing on his own. The thing in his mouth is doing it for him. At least now he realizes what the machine is for, and that it’s not hurting him in any way.

He wants to sit up and just yank the thing out, but he can’t move at all and has no idea if taking it out will hurt.

He continues laying there, not sure what is going on or where he exactly is. From the decorations, he knows that he’s somewhere in Kakariko. He can’t get a good look on the entire room, so he doesn’t know what building he’s in.

He lays there for minutes, his blue eyes open, constantly thinking the possible ways of how he got here. And why he has a tube down his throat.

He was about to doze off again, until his ears twitch as soon as he hears footsteps climb up stairs. He hears a gasp, then the footsteps scatter back downstairs. Some voices make themselves known, yet he is unable to make out their words.

More footsteps are heard, and finally, three people come their way into his sight. Paya, Zelda, and Impa all stare at him from above.

Impa kneels down next to the hero.

“Link.. If you can hear me, I want you to try and move your index finger. Can you do that for me?” The old woman’s voice is soft and calm. Link’s muscles relax, thankful that he’s in good hands.

The hero concentrates, and slowly moves his finger. Everyone sighs in relief.

“He will be alright then?..” Zelda sits next to Link, stroking the golden hair away from his face. The hero leans into her touch, happy that his dear friend is safe. The princess is now in Sheikah clothing, rather than wearing her dirtied white dress from the Calamity.

“He will be just fine. Now, Link, I need you to listen to me very carefully. When I take this machine out of your mouth, you will want to gag and cough. I want you to try and resist doing that until it is completely out. Do you understand?” Impa puts her hand gently on the mouth piece.

Link slowly makes a fist and has his wrist nod. ‘Yes.’

“Good. I will try and do this quickly.” Impa carefully grabs hold of the mouthpiece and starts taking it out.

Link squeezes his fists and clenches his eyes closed, trying his hardest not to gag.

Once Impa takes out the machine, the hero coughs, sitting up to try and let his throat finish panicking.

He then takes a deep breath, having his lungs fill up with air by his own muscles. He sighs, relieved to have that thing out. He lays back down, feeling dizzy just from sitting up.

Impa pushes a small switch on the machine attached to the mouth piece to turn it off. She also takes off some stickers attached to his chest, turning off another machine that is reading his heart beat, printing the waves onto a long slip of paper.

“Now, you are probably wondering what is going on right now.” Impa states as she wraps up the tube and sets it on the side of the machine.

The hero nods

“Well, first things first. You have succeeded in defeating Ganon. But that was almost three months ago. After you collapsed from your battle, Zelda brought you here right away. You were severely injured and needed to be worked on right away. The fairies that tried to heal you could only do so much against the malice, but they were able to heal your organs enough for you to live. Then our most advanced doctors did the rest.”

She notices Link looking down at himself, not taking his eyes off more small tubes going into his arm, the needle covered with gauze.

“The tubes attached to your arm are feeding tubes. They gave you nutrients when you couldn’t eat in your coma. They will remain in you until we are sure that your digestive system is completely healed.”

Link looks at the tubes, then looks up at the bags they are connected to. He looks over at Zelda, seeing tears in her eyes.

The hero leans his head against her knee, happy that she is finally safe.

Zelda pets the hero’s head, trying her hardest not to cry at seeing her friend awake and well. Paya and Impa smile at the two.

“And here I thought you were going to sleep for another hundred years.” Zelda giggles.

Link couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh. Hell, he’d stab himself if he slept for that long again.

The hero shifts, then feels something.. off. He lifts the blanket on him a tiny bit, looking down at his body, and almost gasps at seeing another tube connected to him in such a spot.

He immediately lets go of the blanket and looks over at Impa with a pale face.

“Oh.. Right.. I also had to put a catheter in you.. We can’t have you wetting the bed while in a coma.” She chuckles quietly at her sentence.

Link shudders a bit, shaken knowing that he has a tube going into his urethra as well.

Zelda gently pats the hero’s shoulder. “I know it’s embarrassing, but bear with it for now. You won’t be moving until your organs are completely healed, so just try to ignore it.” She smiles, hoping to cheer the hero up a bit.

Link couldn't help but smile back. The Deku Tree was right about her smile.

How it shines like the sun.

“If.. If it's alright with you, Master Link, I can bring you some books to read while you are bedridden. We have plenty of books and we even have cards in case you get bored."

Link smiles at the girl. _'__Thank you. That would be very helpful.’_ Link had to be careful when using sign language as to not bother the tubes in his arm.

Paya bows. “I will go get you them, then.” She walks downstairs to grab the supplies.

Link looks back at Impa. _‘How long will I be in bed for? There are still monsters and-'_

“And they are being slain by my soldiers along with other skilled fighters. Link, you are not leaving this bed until I say so, and that is an order.” Impa interrupts the hero with a stern voice.

The hero scowls a bit._‘But I don’t want to stay in Paya’s room forever. I don’t want to bother her. This is her sleeping quarters after all.’_

Impa thinks for a second. “Then how about this: once your organs are declared healed, I will take you off the tubes and Zelda can teleport you to your home in Hateno. Is that fair?”

Link nods. It's better than nothing.

Impa stands up. “I will leave you two alone to catch up.. Princess, you may stay with Link for a while longer. But make sure you let him rest, as well. He may be out of his coma, but he will still sleep a lot.”

Zelda nods. “Thank you, Impa. I promise I won’t annoy him too much.”

The old Sheikah smiles, then walks back downstairs as Paya comes back up with books and a pack of cards.

She sets them next to the hero. “I will leave these here for you. I hope I picked the right ones.”

_'Thank you. Any book you have is fine. As long as it kills time.’_ Link signs to the girl.

She bows then walks downstairs, helping her grandmother walk the rest of the way down.

Zelda turns back to Link. “I’m so proud of you, Link.. After all this time, we have finally succeeded.” She smiles as she holds his cold hand.

Link nods, relieved that the war is truly over. But he can’t help feeling restless. He knows that there are still thousands of monsters out there, waiting for their next kill.

He promises, as soon as he is healed up, he will do everything in his power to rid them all of Hyrule. The hero’s eyes droop, his body starting to feel fatigued from his wounds.

Zelda pets his head, then stands up. “I’ll let you rest.. And I don’t want you trying to get up at all. We are safe here. I promise.”

The princess smiles at the hero, then quietly walks downstairs once she notices the hero falling into a deep slumber.

\----------------------

Weeks have passed. Link has read almost every book in the house. He’s finally able to sit up on his own without it hurting, a good sign that he’s healing. He thought this day would never come.

The wires attached to his body are finally being pulled out. The ones on his arm didn’t hurt so bad. But the catheter made him cringe. It was awkward for the hero to have an old woman pull a tube out of his urethra.

But Impa considered it normal, due to the fact that she’s helped many people with comas before. One careful and slow tug finally had that uncomfortable tube out of him. He sighs in relief.

Impa then helps him put on some baggy pants.

“Princess Zelda will teleport you back to your home in Hateno. From there, one of my medics will be staying with you to make sure your body continues healing, along with guards.” Impa then starts to re-bandage the hero’s wounds.

He knows he has stitches on him, but being able to sit up and look at them makes him a bit nervous. He had no idea that his body was in such bad shape.

The one that stands out most is the huge stitched up scar that ran along the right side of his torso. He knew one of Ganon’s beams hit him, but he never knew how big it really was.

The skin around it looks swollen with vein-like marks around the wound. It looks pretty damn bad.

“.. Now, when you enter the village, people may get.. Excited, knowing that the Hylian Champion is living in their township. I want you to stay calm in case anyone fangirls over you. Another reason why there will be guards outside your house.” Impa finishes the last bandage, then stands up.

“Zelda will now escort you.. Luckily, the shrine in Hateno is well hidden, therefore you shouldn’t have much trouble getting to your house without being noticed. Zelda will have to teleport away as soon as the guards start escorting you. She cannot be seen. No one is allowed to see her yet, let alone know the area she’s been at. She will remain here until the castle is finished along with guards who have been trained.”

Link nods in understanding.

Zelda walks upstairs, still in Sheikah clothing.

“Ready to go?” The princess asks, smiling at the hero.

He nods, happy that he’s finally going to go sleep in his own bed.

Zelda slowly helps Link stand up, his arm locked around her shoulder as he tries his hardest to balance.

He’s so damn dizzy from laying down for so long.

Then with a click of the slate, the two teleport to Hateno, Zelda still holding Link up. The village materializes around them, with the moon high in the sky. It’s best to do this at night while everyone is asleep.

Two guards are waiting by the shrine, the princess handing the hero to them. Link now has his arms around two shoulders, the guards carefully keeping him upright.

“Take care of him.. Please, take care of him.” She pretty much begs the guards.

They both nod, carefully escorting the wounded hero to his home.

Link watches with blurry eyes as his dear friend disappears in blue rays, teleporting back to Kakariko.

As the guards walk up to his house, he sees two other guards standing by the hero’s door.

How sad.. The hero needs to be protected and watched over by newbie guards.

Link sighs, embarrassed about the entire situation. The guards by his sides help him up the stairs, then slowly lay him onto the bed.

That couldn’t be any more humiliating. Two strangers, practically carrying the Champion to his own bed.

The guards bow, then take their leave as a Sheikah woman with a red scarf approaches the hero.

“Hello, Master Link. My name is Katori. I’ll be your medic until you are fully healed.” She notices the hero start to drift to sleep.

“Before you rest, I need you to at least eat a couple bites from this omelet. Can you do that for me?”

Oh great. And here he thought the babying was over.

Link sits up, leaning against the pillows behind him. He looks over and watches as a guard hands her a tray, Katori then setting it over Link’s lap.

The tray holds a plate with a cheese omelet along with some bread to the side. The hero sighs. He doesn’t really feel hungry, despite the fact that he probably looks malnourished from being fed through tubes.

“Would you like me to help you with-”

Link interrupts the woman by putting his hand up. _‘I will be fine. Please leave me to eat..'_

The Champion doesn’t mean to be rude, but he absolutely hates it when strangers try and help him. Especially when they ask to feed him.

Katori bows respectfully and walks back downstairs, sitting at the table to read a book.

Link picks up his fork and starts eating, one small bite at a time. It has been a while since he’s eaten after all. He doesn’t even eat half of the small omelet before setting the tray on the nightstand.

He lays down, pulling the covers over himself. His stomach aches, and he didn’t even eat half the amount he usually would. Ignoring the pain from his wounds and stomach, the hero closes his eyes, drifting into a restless slumber.

\----------------------

More days have passed. Link can finally walk on his own, but not without a crutch.

Katori was very quick on understanding Link’s movements, when he was in pain and when he wasn’t. She even caught on to when Link wants to be left alone.

Although, he hates it when she helps him, she doesn’t judge him for it. She understands that the hero isn’t used to being babied.

The thing that surprised her the most, is how the hero is still even alive.

Upon examining the hero’s body, he is covered head to toe in scars. Some look like they should’ve killed him.

One of the wounds look as if he’s been impaled by a sword right into his stomach and there's a mark on his back with the same shape as well, proof that whatever hit him went completely through his entire body.

Of coarse, Purah later explains that its one of the Guardian’s beams that went straight through him, one the wounds that caused his hundred year slumber.

Link’s appetite has been improving, but is not improving as well as most people would.

His ribs are still visible, and his skin is much too pale. Other than the hero healing, the castle’s living quarters are now in perfect condition.

Zelda is able to now live at the castle and finally start putting the kingdom back together.

For now, Katori is downstairs talking to Purah.

“He is healing very fast. Usually, most people wouldn't be able to stand up, let alone walk at this time.” Katori sips on some tea.

“Well, that’s Linky for ya! Even without Mipha’s spirit healing him, he can still heal very rapidly.. But make sure you keep a close eye on him. Sometimes, he’ll fake being healed, even though he’s in pain. Poor thing always thinks that he isn’t allowed to show weakness.” Purah is standing on a chair to feel taller. She’s hoping that she’ll age again within time.

“I’ve never seen a soldier do that.. If anything, they usually fake being hurt just to get off the job.” Katori sighs.

Link is upstairs in bed, starting to wake up. It's late in the afternoon, only a few hours left until sunset. He stretches, feeling some joins pop and crack as he wakes from his slumber.

Purah’s ears twitch at hearing Link’s joints crack, almost cringing from the sound.

“Good morning, Linky! Er, good afternoon.” She giggles.

Link groans, pulling the covers over his head.

“.. How’d you know he was awake?” Katori looks back at Purah.

“I heard his joints crack when he was stretching.” Purah shudders a bit. “Sometimes I miss having my hearing go out with aging.”

Katori laughs. “I don’t blame you.”

She sets down her tea and walks upstairs along with Purah.

“Master Link, I let you sleep in. But now, it is time to get up. I want you to try and walk for at least 5 minutes today to stretch your muscles.”

Link groans even more, his ears drooping at the fact that he has to get up and exercise. Both women laugh.

“Linky!” Purah climbs onto his bed, hating the fact that her childish body makes her so short. She sits next to him, shaking him awake.

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!”

Link sits up, pushing Purah off the bed in the process.

“Wait, wait, I’m falling!” Purah was about to land on the ground but Link quickly catches her with one arm, pulling her up and setting her back on the bed.

“You need to remember, I’m shorter than all the other five year olds that live here! You’re like a monster to me, you gotta remember-” Purah pauses as she stares at the hero in front of her, his messy hair pointing in every direction.

At first, she tries to hold in her chuckles. She then quits, and bursts out laughing.

“You- you look like you slept for another hundred years!” She continues laughing.

Link sighs, shaking his head and fixing his hair._‘_

_You know, I didn’t HAVE to catch you’_ He jesters.

Purah stares at him, her cheeks all puffed up. “Well, I didn’t HAVE to fix the Sheikah Slate!” She sticks her tongue out.

Link quietly laughs, only to cringe in pain as he holds his side. The only wound that still hurts like hell.

“Oh, Linky. I’m so sorry. I’ll try not to make you laugh again.” Purah looks at her friend with a worried expression.

“And here you told me that it was doing fine.. Master Link, I’m going to remove the bandage so I can take a look. No excuses.” Katori crosses her arms.

Link sighs.

Damnit.

Purah climbs down the bed.

“Told you to keep an eye out.” She pats herself down then reaches up to grab the clean bandages on the nightstand.

Link sits up straight, watching as Katori carefully unwraps the bandage around his torso.

Both the Sheikahs’ eyes widen. The wound is sealing, a good sign of it healing. But the veins around it are almost black in color with a shade of red, due to swelling.

“.. Link.. Tell me how you received this wound..” Purah’s childish voice turns stern and serious. The hero looks down at it, confused at how it became this way.

He looks back at Purah._‘While Ganon was in its pure form, it would shoot a beam out of its mouth.. I.. Kinda got hit by it while I was riding my horse. It only nicked my side, so I didn’t think much about it until I got off my horse to finally greet Zelda..’_ Link looks down at his blanket.

Purah looks closer at the stitched up wound.

“It was pure malice that hit you.. That why it looks like that. It's infected. Badly. It's only because of the magic, that your body is fighting off and rejecting it… But once it heals, it will become a pretty big scar..” She takes out her notepad, writing down everything she notices in the wound.

“I wish I was more familiar with malice. I’ve noticed it becoming more darker, but I assumed it was due to bruising.” Katori takes out a cloth from her bag along with a bottle of medicine, pouring some of the medicine in the cloth.

She walks next to the hero, gently tapping the cloth onto the wound. Link hisses slightly from the pain.

“Hmm.. Those stitches should be ready to come out soon. I’m just worried about the malice..” Purah continues writing down notes.

“Is the malice a type of puss or venom?” Katori sets the cloth into a basket at the end of the bed, where there are other dirty rags inside.

“It’s neither. It's a type of magic that, if used to attack, can cause a strange infection that is rarely researched. The color you see is a discoloration of the skin, but also contains some of the physical magic. That’s why it turns black and looks like veins. His immune system was able to locate it, and is now targeting the infection. Of course, with infection comes puss. The white blood cells that have died during the battle in his body became black and are now in little pockets in his skin.”

Link shudders.

He fucking _hates_ puss.

He remembers strictly, shortly after he was awoken, he defeated a hinox and got a serious cut on his leg. It was swollen and badly infected.

While he was walking one day, he noticed that his pants were soaked. Soaked in puss from the wound opening by itself.

It is not a good day to remember.

“How will we get the stitches out if they’re infected with malice?” Katori asks in a nervous voice.

“Well, it’s not only around the stitches, it's around the entire wound itself. We’re gonna have to do some surgery to drain the fluids without it getting into his bloodstream.”

Surgery. Great. As if he hasn’t already had enough during his coma.

Purah continues. “We’ll knock him out as we use syringes to get most of the fluid out. It may seem a bit much, given the fact that in a normal situation, it just needs to constantly be cleaned with peroxide. But this is more serious. We’ll do the surgery here. I’ll go get my equipment.” Purah turns away, hopping down the stairs and walks out without another word.

Katori sighs. “I guess that means you need longer to heal now.”

Link groans, laying back down and pulling the blanket over his head. He really should have paid more attention and try to at least show that he wasn’t in pain. Now, he has to go through this bullshit.

Purah pretty much brings an entire lab back with her. Her assistant, Symin, is doing all the work, pushing the wheeled cart filled with machines and tools inside the house.

Katori already has Link ready, clothes and bandages off, laying on the bed.

Although, Link insists to keep the blanket over him.

Once everything is prepared, a big light above the bed turns on, shining directly onto the Hylian.

Machines and tools placed on tables surrounded the bed.

Purah gently puts a breathing mask over Link’s nose and mouth, turning on a machine that blows cold air onto the hero’s face.

Anxiety fills him as he looks around, noticing Purah and Symin watch him as the world around him turns and shakes. He keeps his eyes open, refusing to let them close, wondering what would happen.

Then everything turns black.

\----------------------

Link slowly opens his eyes, feeling extremely light headed. He looks around the room, seeing Purah, Symin, and Katori watching him.

“Good morning, Linky! The operation was a success! The fluids are now gone and your stitches have been successfully removed.” The girl smiles.

Link couldn’t tell what was happening. His head felt too dizzy, like he was still asleep. He even tried to go back to sleep until he felt small hands pat his cheeks.

“No no no. You gotta stay awake.” Purah is next to him, kneeling on the bed.

Link groans, trying to get his head together but he’s too dizzy to even remember what happened. He tries using sign language. _'_

_How?.. What.. I am.'_ He’s way too light headed to even make out a single word.

“We knocked you out using anesthesia, then we drained the fluid in your wounds and removed your stitches. Right now, you’re pretty drugged up. But you’ll be fine soon, Linky.” Purah smiles.

Drugged up..? Link is starting to understand what is happening but he’s too busy giggling to know what’s going on.

Purah laughs with him.. Well, mainly at him.

“How long will he be like this for?” Katori looks down at the Sheikah girl.

“About a half hour or so. Maybe less. Depends on the person, ya know?” Purah slides off the bed. “Until then, stay with him. Make sure he doesn’t take off the bandages or anything.”

Purah nods to Katori, taking her leave along with Symin who is once again, pulling the huge cart of equipment.

A few minutes pass and Katori is now reading her book, sitting on a chair next to the hero. So far, Link has been staring at the ceiling, daydreaming. He would open and close his fists, still wondering if he’s conscious or not.

Link then turns to look at Katori, trying to make out what book she’s reading.

Katori notices this, and looks down at the hero. “Is everything alright, Master Link?”

Link slowly lifts his hands up. _‘I don’t.. feel like myself.. Am I going to be ok?’_

Katori smiles warmly. “Yes, you are going to be just fine. Right now, you’re just a bit woozy from the anesthesia. In a few minutes, you’ll be just fine.”

Link looks back at the ceiling. _‘I remember Zelda telling me that I would be fine that one day… Then I slept for a hundred years.’_

Katori sets her book in her lap, watching the hero sign.

_‘I failed everyone. So many died during the Calamity. Too many. I’m a murderer.'_ The hero’s face was blank. Motionless.

“Master Link, that wasn’t your fault. You did your best. Calamity Ganon used an attack that was beyond anyone’s comprehension. At least you were able to finish the job, with Zelda alive and well.” She continues watching the hero’s movements, seeing no change to his expression.

The hero remains still for a moment, still staring at the ceiling. _‘Thousands died because of me. I am no hero. I am an abomination.’_ Link then turns over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head. Katori sighs, saddened that the Champion thinks so horribly about himself.

She continues reading her book as the hero slips into sleep.


	2. A New Mission

Finally. After months of recovering, the Hero Of Hyrule is finally back by Zelda’s side. Sure, he’s still bandaged up under his tunic, but at least he can walk without being in pain. Most of his wounds are completely sealed, except the big one along his torso. For now, the hero is letting it heal naturally.

They’re both standing outside Kakariko Village, in the fields, until the Sheikah Slate makes a small noise.

“Divine Beast Vah Ruta… Looks like it stopped working.” Zelda is looking down at the Sheikah Slate, reviewing a message she got from Robbie.

“Let’s investigate the situation.” She continues, then her face softens as she looks towards the castle.

“Mipha’s father… I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure.”

Link looks towards the castle as well.

“Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And so many painful memories that we must bear… I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together… We can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps… Even beyond. But it all must start with us.”

They stare at the massive building, taking in the fact that the malice once surrounding the structure is now gone. It doesn’t look as pitiful anymore.

“Let’s be off.” Zelda starts walking back towards the horses, who are grazing on the grass.

Link stares at the broken castle for a few more seconds, then follows Zelda’s lead. He watches her as she slowly stops in her place.

“... I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past 100 years…” She looks over her shoulder, then turns to the hero as she smiles brightly.

“I’m surprised to admit it… But I can accept that.” She giggles, overwhelmed with happiness.

Link smiles as well, quickly walking over to her to make up the space between them. They then walk towards their horses, getting on them, then galloping towards Zora’s Domain.

Just like old times.

\----------------------

The ride to the domain was almost like a step back in time. Zelda would occasionally try and race the hero, to where she would always lose.

Link chose an amazing horse. He told her how he found her on the right side of Hyrule Ridge. She looks exactly like his old horse from 100 years ago. At the same time, Zelda’s horse does as well. Link found him at the base of Satori Mountain.

Zelda loved listening to the stories Link would tell about the horses he’s encountered. She was more interested about the stores of The Lord Of The Mountain.

The ride took more than half a day until they were finally at the domain. Of course, the Zora guards at the entrance were extremely shocked to see the princess.

They bowed in respect as the two walked by, Link casually waving at the two guards. They couldn’t help but smile and wave back, happy to see their friend again.

On their way up the stairs, they notice Sidon walking over to them, waving.

“Link! It is so great to see you again.” He smiles widely, about to pick the small hero up for a bear hug. He quickly stops as he turns to Zelda and bows respectively.

“Princess Zelda. It is an honor to meet you again.” He looks at her and smiles.

The princess giggles. “Just call me Zelda. You’ve gotten so tall since I last saw you. You used to be so cute and tiny!”

Sidon blushes. “Erm, um, th-thank you?..”

Link and Zelda laugh a bit, remembering how cute Sidon was when he was a child.

“Anyway, the King is right this way.” Sidon stammers his words, trying to be welcoming but is also very flustered.

“Thank you, Prince Sidon. I’m sorry, it's been a long time since I’ve been here and it almost feels as if time has gone backwards.” She bows as she apologizes.

“No need to apologize, Your Highness. I understand completely. Come with me, I’ll take you to my father.” The prince smiles kindly.

They walk their way up the stairs, continuing their conversation until they reach the throne room.

King Dorephan smiles at seeing Zelda.

“Princess Zelda.. It warms my heart that you both are safe after the war. I am very grateful that you have come to our needs.” They bow to each other in greeting.

“Thank you, King Dorephan. I am glad that you are well after all these years. Onto business, you claim that something is wrong with Vah Ruta?” Zelda tilts her head as she asks.

“Yes, indeed. After Ruta released her beam into the castle, she was able to come back to the dam, but hasn’t moved since. We weren’t worried at first, but then we noticed that her lights have turned completely off. We may be over exaggerating, but we just want to make sure..”

“Of course. I will check it out right away.” She turns to the hero. “Shall we go see what’s wrong?”

Link nods, walking closer to her, ready to leave.

“Sidon will help escort you. You have my thanks, Zelda.” They both bow again before the three start making their way to the dam.

“You had me worried." Sidon starts, turning to the hero as they walk.

"During your battle, while everyone was escorted into the underwater corridors, I was up on the ridge watching as much as I could.. I could barely see you, as far away as I was, but the beast was huge. Big enough to where I could make out its features.” Sidon is walking alongside Link, right behind Zelda along with other Zora guards.

_‘I’m surprised. I had no idea that anyone would even notice the battle. How’d it look?’_ The hero looks up at the prince.

“.. Terrifying. It used all of my self control not to rush over to be by your side. I couldn’t even bear the thought of you getting hurt.” He looks down, remembering the hell of what it's like to lose a loved one.

Link nudges his arm with his elbow.

_‘__Hey. Look at me. I’m still alive, aren’t I? It's because you always believed in me. I don’t think I’d even get through any of the Divine Beasts without knowing that you’re cheering me on. Knowing that I have a friend like you saved my life countless times.’_ The hero smiles.

Sidon blushes slightly. To think that he was the reason why Link kept going.

Zelda listens in on their conversation, happy knowing that Link has at least one close friend in this world other than her. The hero needs more people to trust like that. Seeing him alone breaks her heart.

“.. I had no idea, Link. I’m.. Very glad that I was able to help you out. I thought that I was only slowing you down whenever you came by to visit.” Sidon looks away, surprised that he played a role in the hero’s most important mission.

Link grins, tapping the Zora’s arm to get his attention before he communicates.

_‘__You never slowed me down. Trust me, without a friend like you, I would’ve gone crazy long ago._’ The duo smile at each other, continuing their conversation.

Zelda turns to one of the guards, Bazz.

“When did your people realize that the battle was starting?” She questions.

He flinches a little, surprised that someone as important as the princess is talking to him.

“U-umm. The Divine Beasts shot beams throughout the land. The entire sky glowed a bright blue. It was beautiful, but also scary, knowing that an important scene was unfolding.”

Zelda tilts her head. “I’m so sorry. Was everyone ok? No one was hurt, right?”

Bazz looks down at her and smiles, hoping to ease her worries. “Don’t worry, Your Highness. No one was hurt. I’m sure that everyone in Hyrule was far enough from the castle before the battle even begun. No one ever went to the castle. Not even professional treasure hunters were brave enough to go near the structure.”

Zelda sighs in relief. “Good. That’s what I was worried about the most after our battle… That and Link’s health..”

Bazz gazes back at the hero for a second, seeing him smile and nod to Sidon’s conversation.

“Was he ok.. After the battle?” He turns back to the princess.

“No.. He wasn’t. He was in a coma for two months and two weeks. And even then, he still needs more time to heal.” She tries not to tear up. As a princess, she must not show too much emotion. She is the face of Hyrule after all.

“.. Your Highness.. I’d recommend that he stays in bed.” Bazz gazes at the hero.

Zelda looks up at the Zora, a little taken back what he said.

“Why so?” She looks back at Link, stopping in her tracks.

Link is hunched over, out of breath with Sidon holding him up.

“Link? What’s wrong?” The prince’s voice is now raised in fear, worried for his friend.

“Link!” Zelda runs over to him, holding her hand on his forehead.

“You’re burning up. I thought that the wound wasn’t infected anymore.” She looks up at the prince. “Sidon. Can you take Link back to the Domain?”

Link shakes his head, moving Zelda’s hand off his head.

_‘I’m fine. I swear.’_

“No. You’re burning up and need to rest.” The princess helps the hero stand back up straight, watching as his breathing returns to normal.

_‘Princess. I’m fine. See? I’ve just been bedridden for so long that I’m not as strong as I used to be.’_ He gives a reassuring smile, hoping that Zelda will understand.

“.. Ok. Fine.” She backs away, allowing Link to revive. “But.. Next time it happens, I’m forcing you to rest. Understand? If you feel as if you’re going to collapse or have a hard time breathing, you tell me right away. That is an order.” She places her hands on her hips as she scolds him.

The hero sighs, remembering how Zelda is more of a mother than a ruler.

_‘_ _Fine.’_

She smiles in success. “Good. Now, shall we continue? We’re almost at the stairway.”

The hero nods and continues to follow her as well as the Zoras.

Sidon catches up with him. “Link. Are you sure?”

Link nods again. _‘I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.’_

“.. You do know that Zora senses are more sensitive than Hylians.. Right?”

Link tenses up.

Shit.

He forgot about that. Sidon can sense his fever and can probably even smell his wound from the distance they’re at. Zoras are an incredible species.

_ ‘Ok.. You got me. Look, I’m ok. This is my job after all. I must be there to protect Zelda at all costs. I’m healing, I swear. This is just the side effects from it.’_ Link looks over at Zelda, making sure that she isn’t listening in as she continues to talk to Bazz.

Sidon watches as Zelda and the guards start their way up the stairs along the dam. He and Link follow behind them.

“Just promise me that you don't overdo yourself.”

Link looks up at the prince. _‘I won’t. I promise.’_ He grins.

Sidon couldn’t help but chuckle at that grin. Link tries his hardest not to breathe heavy while walking up the stairs.

He gave up once everyone else started to get tired even at the halfway point. Once at the top, everyone stopped to catch their breath.

“It's umm.. A lot easier for Zoras to just swim up the interior waterway behind the dam..” One of the guards state.

Zelda’s interest perks up. “The dam still has water flow to it?”

Bazz nods. “Yeah. It's how Vah Ruta used to travel from its resting area and back.”

“Huh.. I’ve always wondered how it did that..” Zelda looks over to the Divine Beast, seeing how its lights are off.

“It’s been motionless ever since it fired that beam at the castle.” Sidon starts. “After the battle was over, it came back here and stopped moving since. Since only Link or you can activate it, none of our people have gone inside. We wanted to allow the experts to see what’s wrong with it, rather than us trying to figure out how it works.” The prince walks over to the edge of the dock, with everyone else following behind him.

“Perhaps it hurt itself during the blast.. “ The princess thinks to herself, wondering the possibilities.

Link heads over to the balcony with the bed inside, getting ready to prepare as he takes out his Zora Armor from his bag.

Zelda turns to the group.

“Link’s plan is to head inside with the Sheikah Slate to find the issue. I.. Would love to go in myself, but I don’t have the proper attire for the task. Once the Slate finds an issue, Link will then come back and show me the data so we can start the second part of the plan.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“Prince Sidon.” She walks over to the prince. “Link is still not healed from his wounds. Do you think you can escort him inside for me?”

Sidon smiles at the princess. “Of course, Your Highness. I’ll be sure to keep him safe.”

Zelda returns the smile. “Thank you. I trust you more than anyone else with him.”

Link shortly comes back with the Zora Armor on.

_‘Ok. I’m ready to head out. Same plan as the last one?’_

Zelda turns to the hero. “Not quite. Prince Sidon will help escort you there, making the progress faster. I thought that having a fast swimming Zora help you will make this plan work out.”

Link looks at Sidon, smiling at him. _‘Sounds good. Time always passes by faster with a friend anyway.’_ He gives a silent chuckle.

“Alright then.” Sidon smirks. He runs towards the edge and dives into the water, coming back up to reach a hand out to the hero.

“Shall we go?”

Link nods, taking his hand and jumping in. Sidon helping the hero onto his back.

“Well. Let’s be off.” Sidon waves to the princess before dashing off, swimming faster than anything Zelda has seen. Link smiles to himself, feeling the water droplets hit his face as Sidon rushes towards the Divine Beast.

Ruta isn’t as far up as before, making it easier for Sidon to jump on.

“Hold on! I’m going to go under then dive upwards!” Sidon warns as he flicks his feet and dives under, feeling Link hug his neck. He quickly comes back out of the water, switching roles with Link so that the hero is in his arms as he lands on his feet.

Link blushes as Sidon slowly sets him down. The hero looks up at the prince, his eyes twinkling in excitement. _‘_

_That was awesome! How’d you do that? One second, I was on your back, then the next you were holding me. I wish I was a Zora sometimes.’_ The hero silently laughs.

Sidon smiles. “Awe. That’s kind of you to say. It takes a lot of practice, trust me. My sister actually taught me that move. Took awhile to get the hang of it.”

Link was about to sign until he turns and looks inside the Divine Beast. His eyes widen and instantly becomes on edge.

Sidon tilts his head. “What’s wrong?” He can easily sense the paranoia coming from the Hylian.

The hero sighs. _‘Dunno. I guess I’m just letting my past get to me. The Blight I had to fight in here was horrifying. Uglier than a hinox.’_

Sidon looks into the machine as well, noticing how still everything looks. As if the machine itself just died.

Link starts heading in. _‘Nevermind about my past. We have a mission to do.’_

He heads on inside with Sidon following behind him. Link turns left, looking into a doorway covered with a gate.

_‘Information about the beast is inside that room. We just need to place the Slate onto the pedestal inside.’_ Link takes the Slate out, touching a few commands onto it and out of nowhere, an ice column forms under the gate, lifting it up.

Sidon backs away a bit, not sure what just happened.

Link turns to him and smiles, setting the Slate back onto his hip. _‘Don’t worry. I did that. The Slate holds weird magic that can do tricks to help me out.’_

“Oh.. That’s incredible. I had no idea that something as small as that can do such things.” Sidon calms down.

_ ‘Yeah. It's pretty cool.’_ The hero agrees. He walks along the submerged walkway, heading into the room.

It took Sidon a little bit to get in, as he had to crouch down and squeeze past the ice column. Once they’re in, Sidon watches as the hero sets the Slate onto the pedestal. The machine then takes the Slate into it, as the stone above it starts glowing and playing a small tone.

The Zora steps back once he sees a blue glowing droplet fall onto the Slate.

“.. What was that?”

Link collects the Slate, turning back to Sidon._ ‘It's how information is transferred. It scared me at first, too.’_ The hero turns on the screen, reading the information. His eyes light up and he lets out a sigh of relief. _‘_

_Ruta is ok. It just needs more electricity. I guess the electric arrows were barely enough to keep it running.’_ He puts the Slate onto his hip.

Sidon sighs. “Oh. That’s a relief. Zelda should be able to know how to do this. Right?”

The hero nods and starts walking out, before his breathing becomes heavy again. He leans against the wall, sliding onto the floor.

“Link?” Sidon looks back, seeing the hero on the ground. He frowns and walks over to him, kneeling in front of him. He grabs the hero’s chin and lifts it up, putting his other hand on his forehead. “... You’re sick.”

Link shakes his head, signing ‘no’.

“Yes you are. You have a fever and everything. Link, you must take care of yourself now. The world isn’t in danger anymore. You can relax and focus on your health.”

Link tries to get up, forcing his body to move even with the pain. Sidon puts his hand on the hero’s shoulder, preventing him from moving.

“Let me see the wound. I can probably help. I may not have healing powers like Mipha did.. But at least let me look at it.” Sidon stares directly into Link’s blue orbs.

The hero sighs, giving up. He takes off the silver plates and then his shirt, revealing a black and bloodied bandage.

Why is there black on it?

Sidon helps the hero unwrap it, eyes widening at the sight. Even Link is worried about it.

The wound itself is healed. All that remains is a scabbed over scar… That was pitch black.

Black vein-like marks are taking up almost half his torso, the strange infection spreading. The skin under it has a purple tint to it, making it look even more severe.

“Link, what the.. What the hell happened?!” Sidon can no longer relax. This is nothing like he’s ever seen.

The hero stares at it in shock, unsure of why it looks the way it does. The infection is even covered in black puss.

“Link.” Sidon grabs the hero’s shoulders. “I am telling you right now, to see a doctor. We have an advanced medic here in the domain. This is serious. Serious, an in, your life is in danger.”

Link couldn’t tell what to do. He needs to stay by Zelda’s side. No matter what. That’s his purpose as a Champion. He stares back at Sidon. _‘_

_Sidon. I am fine. My body is fighting it off fine. I know it looks bad, but I have no choice. I must protect Zelda. No matter what condition I’m in. I already had advanced Sheikah medics look at it anyway. And they say that there is nothing I can do to heal it, except allow my body to fight it off’_

Sidon continues staring down at the hero. The Zora then sighs, deciding the trust the hero.

“Do you have any extra bandages and medical supplies on you? I want to at least clean off that discharge.”

The hero nods, grabbing his waterproof pouch and taking out his medical bag. Although it wasn’t much, it was enough to clean the gruesome infection.

Sidon grabs the tiny tube of alcohol, pouring some on a rag and cleaning off the wound until all the pus was gone. Link takes the dirty cloth, wrapping it up in paper to dispose of later.

Sidon thinks for a bit. “Put the bandage on once you’re back on land. It would be better for you to have a clean dry bandage rather than a cold wet one.”

Link nods in agreement, slowly standing up to put his clothes back on. It doesn’t take long to get back into the water and rush back to where the princess and Zora guards await.

Zelda greets them with a smile. “How did it go? Was the information able to process over?”

Sidon climbs out of the reservoir first, bending over as he leans his hand down for Link to take. Sidon easily pulls Link out and onto the marble dock.

The hero turns to Zelda, handing her the Slate.

_‘__It was. Turns out, it just needs electricity. When I came here to tame it, it needed electricity to restrain its power and stop the everlasting rainfall. After it shot its attack at Ganon, I’m pretty sure that it used up all the power it has. I only was able to give it so little using shock arrows.’_ Link’s hand goes straight to his wound after signing, trying his hardest to look like nothing's wrong.

The princess hums to herself. “Interesting. Perhaps it won't be too hard of a task after all.. I’ll head over to Robbie’s to see if we can figure out anything. If he can’t help, then I’m hoping that Purah will have some info as well.”

Link nods, confident that they’ll be able to find a way to help the Divine Beast gain back its power.

“Let’s be off then. We must not waste anymore time.” Zelda starts to walk back towards the stairway, ready to start the second plan.

Everyone else follows, with Link a couple feet behind them, knowing that his obvious limp will prevent the mission from continuing if anyone notices. Of course, Sidon keeps an eye on him on the way back.

The trail was easier this time. Downstairs is way better than upstairs. The sun has set well beyond Hyrule’s skies, sprinkling shimmering stars across the land.

“Your Highness.” Torfeau speaks up. “May I ask a question, princess?”

Zelda nods. “Of course you can. You don’t have to hesitate over a question. I’m always willing to listen.” The woman smiles kindly.

“Oh um.. Well, it's night, and Stalfos still wonder the land. Would you like to stay the night? We wouldn’t mind at all and even have rooms for the both of you.” She shifts in her spot, a little shy to ask a question to the soon to be Queen of Hyrule.

“That’s very kind of you to offer, but..” The princess looks over at Link, noticing him leaning against Sidon slightly, obviously in pain.

“.. Sure. Why not? I’m sure a good night’s rest will help with our progress in the morning.” She smiles.

The hero sighs. Not in relief, but in shame. He doesn’t want to slow the princess down. And he knows that his wound is the reason why she accepted. Damn this infection.

“I’m glad you think so. The last thing we want is any danger coming upon you.” The guard smiles.

“Come with me. I’ll take you to your rooms.” Sidon starts walking over the bridge, with Zelda and the hero following behind.

“Where are the rooms at, if I may ask?” Zelda walks besides the prince.

“Inside the mountain. The doorway that isn’t underwater, is right by Lake Mikau. The main entrance to it, is under the Domain’s lake. Half of it is underwater, while the other half is above it.”

Zelda hums in interest, surprised that there is more to the Domain than she thought. “Is there more of the Domain under the lake?”

“Actually, most of the Domain is underwater. The Domain that you can see and walk on, mostly the throne room, was built so meetings could be taken place with all races. Most of the population’s homes are under the Domain, but there are also many more who live inside the mountain as well.” Sidon smiles as he speaks, happy to teach Zelda more about his people.

“I had no idea.. That’s incredible.” Zelda takes out her notepad, jotting down some notes. She usually does so when she’s tired, that way she always remembers everything, even in her worst state of mind.

“I’m glad you think so. Many people have asked where we sleep at night, so it isn’t a rare thing for us to teach Hylians. We’re actually quite proud of it. It's how we survived during the Calamity. The Guardians could never reach us under the water, making it the perfect protection for us.”

They finish crossing the long bridge, heading over to the lake.

“I’m guessing that the Domain above the water wasn’t very protected, was it? I’m always seeing artists carve into the pillars around the Domain.” The princess gazes downward.

“Unfortunately, yes. We had a lot to rebuild over the last 100 years. And the fact that our architecture is made mostly from luminous stone and marble, it made rebuilding quite difficult. Lot’s of rupees was spent on such material, along with paying the miners we have.”

The group come across a big set of marble doors built into the mountain. The prince opens them, allowing the two Hylians inside.

“We’re here. I’ll show you where your rooms are.” He smiles warmly.

As the two walk in, their jaws could not stay shut. Beautiful designs decorate the halls, along with luminous stone lighting up the building. It’s more beautiful than the Domain itself. They are led to their rooms, which are right next to each other.

“I will have guards watch over your doors for the night. I want to make sure you are safe here as you two rest after this eventful day.” Sidon opens their doors for them.

“Thank you, Prince Sidon.” The princess bows. “Is there any time you’d like us to take our leave?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. The guards will wait to escort you whenever you feel awake enough.”

Zelda thanks Sidon once again, then proceeds into her room, closing the door behind her as she appreciates the alone time she is given.

Link starts to limp into his room, that is, until Sidon stops him.

“Wait. I want you to at least have that infection cleaned. There's a hot spring inside this mountain where you can heal. Please. At least do that for me.”

The blonde sighs. Perhaps he should care for himself at least a little.

_‘Fine. Just for a minute. And I’m only doing this because I’m no use to the princess in this state.’_

“And that’s reasonable thinking. I’m glad you’re finally deciding to care for yourself. Follow me. I’ll show you the way.” Sidon motions his hand to the direction they’ll be taking.

The two wander the halls into a huge room with multiple pools of hot springs surrounded by luminous stone to light the water.

“The water here isn’t only healing in nature, but it also has some potions added to them in order to keep the waters clean and increase healing properties.” Sidon explains to the hero, who looks around the room in amazement.

Finally, a hot spring that isn’t in the side of a volcano or surrounded by snow and ice.

Link strips down, folding his clothes and setting them aside as he slips into the warm waters. Sidon and Link have swam before whenever the hero would occasionally visit during his travels.

Link soon found out that Zoras don’t give any thought to nudity. Sidon still doesn’t quite understand why Hylians and Gerudos hide themselves in clothes, other than protecting themselves from harsh climates and sun rays.

To Zoras, a body is natural. There is no shame in anatomy to their culture. They only like to decorate themselves in jewels and fancy metals, simply because that's how they express themselves.

Once Link is relaxed, Sidon dives into the deeper pool next to the hero, splashing water onto him. They both laugh, thinking about old times.

“Remember when you tried to dive from Shatterback Point? I caught you by the ankle so you wouldn’t try and kill yourself!”

The hero gives a silent laugh. _‘The funniest part was when I dangled and hit my face on the cliffside! You were freaking out about suicide, when my damn nose was bleeding worse than a horse’s!’_

The two share a laugh, coming up with stories and jokes as they relax in the waters.

“You’ve seen a horse’s nose bleed before?” Sidon’s interest peaks up.

_‘I was riding out to the Gerudo lands, and after I passed the bridge onto dessert territory, there was a band of bokoblins on horseback. I was able to kill them easily with my bow, but the thing is, I accidentally had my bomb arrows loaded instead of my normal ones.’_

Sidon tries to suppress a laugh, knowing where this story is heading.

_‘So, I pretty much exploded the damn things, having the horses that they rode freak out. Then, out of the smoke, one of them runs RIGHT INTO my horse! Poor Echo had her nose hit the other horse’s head. I get off her, you know, to make sure she was okay. Then, out of damn nowhere, blood started pooling up around me, and when I look up,’_ Link couldn’t hold in his laughter. _‘Her nose was pouring out blood, all over me, all over her muzzle; it was fucking EVERYWHERE!’_ Link bursts into silent laughter.

Sidon facepalms, laughing as well. “Goddess, Link. You and that damn horse BOTH need to stop being so reckless.”

_‘Hey, I can’t help it. And Echo was reckless when I first found her. She bit right through my arm the first time I met her!’_

“Guess you’re both meant for each other.” Both men continue talking and laughing, all while Link starts to feel better as the minutes pass. Guess the spring water really was worth a try.

“So. How’s the wound?” Sidon breaks the silence after some quiet time passes.

Link seems to have gotten drowsy and ran out of energy to tell anymore funny stories. The hero turns to Sidon, leaning his head into his arms on the edge of the pool. The hero nods to him, silently telling him that it's going well.

“Mind showing me how it looks?”

Link yawns before complying. He stands up while in the pool, looking down at the wound. The skin looks much cleaner, with the black veins a lot less noticeable. And it definitely doesn’t cover much of his body anymore.

Sidon sighs in relief. “That looks much better. I’m glad that the healing spring worked.”

Link nods again before sitting back down and closing his eyes, becoming more tired. Sidon watches the hero for a moment, deciding that it's time for him to get back to his room.

The Zora stands up from the water, walking over to pool the hero is residing in. He kneels down and slowly wraps his arms around the hero, lifting him out of the water.

Holding the small Hylian with one arm, Sidon grabs a towel from the shelf, wrapping the blonde in the soft fabric. He leaves the spring, deciding to allow the guards to gather his clothes and gear while walking back over to the hero’s room.

“Prince Sidon, is Master Link alright?” Gaddison, questions as she stands guard outside of Zelda's room.

Sidon opens the room door.

“Yes. I had him heal in the hot spring. He eventually fell asleep. When he wakes up, tell him that I was able to bring him to his bed with no issues. And remind him to put on a clean bandage.” The Zora sets the hero on the bed, pulling the sheets over his slim body that was still wrapped up in a towel.

“Yes, sir. It makes me happy to see you taking care of our Hylian Champion. He is lucky to have such a kind friend like you, sir.” The female Zora bows.

Sidon blushes slightly. “Well, thank you. Although, you’re helping a lot more than I am. You’ll be here all night guarding him. I only carried him to bed.” Sidon scratches the back of his head fin, looking away.

She simply smiles. “Thank you. Get some rest, Prince Sidon. You deserve it, sir.” They both bow to each other before the prince heads over to his own corridors, preparing for a much needed rest.

Of course, as the night continues on, Link’s slumber finds its way into a nightmare.

Tossing and turning as he hears the curses of the all those who died during the Calamity, blaming him for the hell they went through.

It was him who failed to stop Ganon.

It was him who failed to save the Champions.

It was HIM who destroyed Hyrule.

All of it could’ve been stopped if he wasn’t so reckless protecting the princess fighting those damn Guardians. The screams and curses then stop and the hero sits straight up in his bed, gasping for air.

His eyes focus on the room around him, remembering that he is still in Zora’s Domain.

Link was about to calm down, until he feels a familiar pain in his stomach. He holds his mouth, running as fast as he can towards the bathroom as he pukes up everything in his gut into the toilet. A usual routine every morning.

After spitting the last of the acid into the bowl, the blonde slowly stands back up, walking into the bedroom as he glances towards the window. The sun is just barely rising.

He jumps as he hears a knock at the door.

“Master Link, is everything alright?” That sounds like Gaddison’s low voice.

Link grabs the towel still left on his bed and wraps the huge cloth around him before he answers the door.

“Oh.. Did you throw up? Would you like some medicine or perhaps some ginger?” Her voice becomes soft as her concerns for the hero comes upfront.

Damn those Zora’s noses. They may not use them as much as their gills, but they can still smell better than a bloodhound.

The hero shakes his head. _‘No. I’m fine. What time is it?’_

“It’s a little before five in the morning, sir. You should probably head back to bed. Princess Zelda is still asleep, and you need your rest.” Gaddison answers.

Link sighs, thinking for a second.

_‘.. Alright. Tell Zelda to wake me as soon as she’s ready. I’m gunna go back to sleep.’_

Usually, Link wouldn’t want to sleep after such a nightmare. But, his body says otherwise.

He’s too dizzy to walk straight, and the nausea isn’t helping with that at all. He climbs back into bed, curling up as he pulls the blanket back over him.

Gaddison bows. “Goodnight, Master Link. Get plenty of rest.” She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her and continuing her shift.

A few hours later, when the sun has finally reached past the mountains in the distance, Zelda sits up in her bed, stretching her arms above her head then yawning as she sets them down to relax.

Her ears perk up when she hears a knock at her door.

“Come on in.” She politely complies.

Bazz opens the door and steps in.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” He bows. “I hope you rested well.”

She nods. “I did, thank you. Is Link up yet?”

Bazz looks down, shaking his head no. “Gaddison told me that he woke up in the middle of the night vomiting. He hasn’t flinched since.”

“Vomiting?” Zelda sits up at hearing that. “Does he have a fever?”

“No, Your Highness.” Bazz eases her worries. “Gaddison is still keeping watch over him, checking his condition every now and then. She claims that he would like to be woken whenever you are ready, Princess Zelda.”

She looks back down at her blankets.

“No. Let him rest.” She sighs, knowing exactly why the hero threw up. She looks back up at the Zora guard.

“If he awakens, tell him to take his time and meet up with King Dorephan in the throne room.”

“Of course, Your Highness. And I am supposed to tell you to dress up for rain. There is supposed to be a storm today.” He informs.

“Thank you. Tell King Dorephan that I will be up to the throne room in less than a half hour.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” He bows as he steps outside and closes the door. Zelda sits on the edge of her bed, her white nightgown dangling at her ankles. Her mind races, worried about her knight. He was never like this before his hundred year slumber.

\----------------------

Sidon is already ahead of everyone, exploring the Divine Beast to find more about it. The water wheels fascinate him as he walks around the inside of the machine. He continues walking until a scent hits his nose.

It is blood.

Link’s blood.

He has smelled it before, the scent ringing alarms inside his head.

His nose guides him to the source, having him walk into a huge section of the machine. His feet walk through the shallow water until he comes across a piece of cloth laying near a pedestal surrounded by a strange statue.

The Zora kneels down to look at the beige cloth, covered in rotting blood. This must have been left here after the battle with that blight. But how did it stay in here for so long? The Beast even submerged completely underwater to get to the ledge to ready for its attack at the castle.

Sidon picks up the cloth using a napkin, wrapping the fabric up and setting it inside the small pouch on his hip. Such a thing shouldn’t remain in this sacred machine. Yes, it may be a relic of how Ruta was saved by the hero himself, but something like this shouldn’t be considered a relic. Something so sad and grieving shouldn’t make up of what happened here.

Sidon continues his adventure inside, before he ends up getting bored and decides to head back to the Domain. Maybe Link is awake and is already starting to head off towards the lab to find out more info on how to fix Ruta. Besides. Storm clouds are starting to roll in. And getting caught in lightning is not something Sidon is looking forward to.

\----------------------

“So… You are heading to a lab to get more info then?” Dorephan sits in his throne with Zelda informing him on the mission. Sidon and Muzu are with them as well, knowing that they play parts in helping Vah Ruta become alive again.

“Yes. I’m sure Robbie, a Sheikah scientist, will have better information on this. He’s been studying Guardians along with the Divine Beasts his whole life. Purah as well. We will visit them both and come back with a better view on things.” Zelda informs.

“Thank you, Princess Zelda. We are very grateful for your help. If I may ask, where has Link gone off to?” He questions.

“Oh. Link is still asleep. He was feeling ill last night, and I’m allowing him to rest.”

“He’s ill?” Sidon steps forward a little.

“Well.. Not exactly. After the battle, he’s been throwing up every night. Lady Impa claims that it's from night terrors. He’s been getting better as time passes… But it still worries me.” She looks away, feeling guilty due to the fact that she can’t do anything to heal the hero.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Zelda. I’m sure that the Champion will become well again, and his mind will heal in due time. I have faith in you, that you will be able to help him overcome his past.” The king nods to the Hylian.

“Thank you. Your kind words have always helped me in these times of need.” She smiles. “You are an amazing friend, King Dorephan.”

The Zora smiles back at her, feeling proud of his wisdom. “You are an amazing friend as well, Princess Zelda. It is a pleasure to have you back in our land.”

As Zelda and Dorephan continue their conversation, Sidon slips out of the room, using the waterfall to drown out the noise of his diving.

He swims past the Domain and into the mountain, making his way to the upper half of the inner mountain. Shaking the droplets off him, he walks down the halls, coming by to greet Gaddison.

“Good morning, Gaddison. Any word from Link yet?” He turns to her.

“Not yet, sir. Still fast asleep.” She responds.

“Can you do me a favor and check on him for me? I worry for his health, if that’s not too much to ask.”

“Of course not sir. I probably should anyway.” She turns around, slowly opening the door to find the hero still wrapped up in the bed. “From the looks of it, he’s doing just fine.” She whispers to the prince.

Sidon sniffs the air, sensing no tension or anything. No movement at all. His breath seems relaxed enough, and even seems to be in a deep slumber. Good. No night terrors.

They step out of the room, slowly closing the door shut. “Princess Zelda may have already informed you, but Link suffers from night terrors. I just wanted to make sure that he’s doing alright.” Sidon steps away from the door.

The guard shakes her head. “No. Princess Zelda has not informed me at all. Is that why he threw up last night? Why didn’t she tell me?” Confusion rises between both of them.

“What? Why wouldn’t she tell you? Such a thing should not be taken lightly, and definitely must be looked after.” Sidon raises his voice.

“Sir, please be still. I’m sure she knows what she’s doing. She knows Master Link better than anyone else. They’ve been partners for over a century.” She quietly informs.

The prince sighs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell… I guess I’m just a little overprotective.”

“It is alright, my prince. I understand what it's like to have a friend beloved enough to care for. Princess Zelda has already done so much to help everyone. I’m sure she’s doing everything she can for our Hylian Champion as well.” She tries to cheer up the prince.

“I suppose you’re right.” He nods. “I apologize for getting emotional. I should get back to the throne room-”

Both Zoras jump at the sound of crashing inside the hero’s room. Sidon is the first to open the door and rush in with Gaddison following closely beside him.

The lamp next to the bed is on the floor shattered, with the night stand it was setting on now on the floor. Link is sitting up on the bed, a look of confusion on his face.

“Link, what- what in the world happened?” Sidon walks over to the mess, lifting the nightstand back on its feet.

The hero looks around.

_‘I uh.. I felt something cold against my hand.. So, I kinda punched it?..’_

Both Zoras stand there with blank faces.

“Master Link.. I think the thing that felt cold against your hand was the nightstand right next to you..” Gaddison speaks up.

_ ‘Yeah, I figured that out, too.’_ The hero scratches his head, making his already messy hair stick up even more.

Sidon tries to hold in a laugh while Gaddison just facepalms.

Link moves the covers away, still wrapped up in the towel, he shifts to the edge of the bed, his feet dangling over.

He jumps in anxiety when The Master Sword falls from the bed onto the floor with a loud clang.

Gaddison tilts her head. “Why was the sword with you in bed?”

Link just shrugs, trying to bed over and pick it up but, due to his tiny frame, he isn’t able to reach it.

Sidon leans down for him, picking it up. It ends up being so heavy, that he has to use two hands just to lift the weapon.

How the hell can Link even wield this thing? It's too heavy for even Sidon to pick up.

Struggling with the weight, he carefully hands it to the hero, who takes it from the Zora with ease.

Gaddion’s eyes widen. With how big Sidon is, and how he struggles with it, it almost seemed impossible for the hero to just easily pick it up with one hand. Both Zoras stare at the little Hylian, who is now holding the sword in his lap.

_‘Thank you.’_ He signs to Sidon, who is still staring at him.

“How.. How are you able to..?” Sidon couldn’t finish his question as Link just shrugs.

“Oh, that’s right. Master Link, there is something that Bazz told me to inform you with.”

Both men look over at the guard. “He says that Princess Zelda is waiting for you at the throne room. And to take your time getting up.” She finishes.

Link nods. Then motions his hand to the Zora, asking for privacy.

“Of course, Master Link. I will be waiting for you outside.” She starts walking out. “Are you coming along, Prince Sidon?”

“Before I do, I would like to talk to him.” The prince turns back to the hero. “Is that alright with you?”

Link nods, not minding the company.

“Then I will leave you two alone.” She bows as she exits, closing the door behind her.

Link moves the towel and his sword aside, standing bare in front of the Zora.

“I had some guards put your clothes and gear away in the wardrobe.” Sidon moves away to sit at the vanity.

_‘Thank you. Sorry about that, by the way.’_ The Hylian walks over to the wardrobe, opening it and taking out his clothes.

Sidon sits there thinking. Why is it that the hero doesn’t mind being bare around Sidon, but makes everyone else give him privacy?

Sidon stops his train of thought as he looks over at the hero, noticing his wound. “Link. Don’t forget to wrap that up. I doubt you want it to get infected again.” He says in a soft tone.

Link sighs, then nods. Heading over to his things and grabbing the bandages._ ‘What did you wanna talk about?’_ The hero signs before wrapping himself up.

“I went into Vah Ruta today to see if I could learn anything new about it.”

The Hylian nods in response.

“Turns out, all I found out was that it's a giant machine with too much information for me to handle”

Link smiles at that, chuckling a bit.

“But I did find something” Sidon searches his pouch, taking out a piece of fabric inside of a napkin. Sidon shows the hero what it is.

Link’s eyes widen at the sight. So THAT’S when his pants ripped.

“You never told me that you got wounded during that battle with the blight.. I knew I smelled blood on you that day, but I had no idea that it was severe enough to pull a chunk this big off you.” Sidon throws the bloodied cloth away into the trash bin next to the vanity.

Link finishes up with the bandage, making sure it’s tight enough. He turns back to Sidon.

_‘You need to remember what my mission was during all that. I didn’t have time to be nurtured for wounds I received during every battle I got into. The second I finished taming Ruta, I made my way north to the Rito. My mission came first before everything else.’_ When he finishes signing, he puts his hair up in his usual ponytail. Then starts putting on his clothes for the day.

“.. Link. There is nothing wrong with asking for help. You may be the Hylian Champion, but even the greatest kings of all time needed help ruling their land. No one can do anything on their own. Didn’t the spirits of the Champions help you on your mission? Even with defeating Ganon?” Sidon points out.

Link nods in response, sliding his blue tunic on.

_‘__But that was over a year ago. Why does this matter now?’_ The hero sits down on the over-sized bed, pulling on his socks and boots.

Sidon pauses for a moment before coming up with an answer.

“Because I still have to force you to take care of yourself.”

Link takes that in. Damn that Zora being right all the time. They sit in silence for a moment before a giant crack in the sky has them both jump in surprise. It seems that the storm is already here.

_ ‘Wait. When did a storm make its way over here?’_ Link stands back up.

“We’ve noticed the clouds a while ago, along with our senses. You were asleep after word got out to everyone.” Sidon stands up as well.

_‘Well. We still have a journey to go through. I need to meet up with Zelda in the throne room. Care to join me?’_ Link puts his supply belt on along with his sword.

“Sure. Let’s hurry before the rain starts. I know how much Hylians hate the rain.” He opens the door, both men heading out as they make their way towards the throne room.

When Link steps outside the inner mountain, he feels a shiver down his spine as a strong wind picks up, dark clouds moving rapidly around the sky.

Sidon takes a deep breath in. “Ahh. The smell before a storm. The Upper Domain will be crowded today once the rain starts. No need to be underwater when there's fresh rain falling.” He smiles.

Link smells the air as well. Loving it and hating it at the same time. Why do storms have to smell so nice when all they bring is cold, annoying rain?

They both continue their way towards the Domain, remaining quiet as they listen to the rumbling of thunder. Sidon can sense a slight tension from the hero, each noise causing the little Hylian to shudder in response. Link definitely hates storms.

Once they cross the bridge, a huge flash of lightning hits close by, near the ravine. Link stops in his tracks, gasping before he calms down and continues walking.

“Are you alright, Link? Afraid of thunder?” Sidon asks with concern.

_ ‘No.. Just paranoia. Storms bring bad luck to travelers. Including electric keese. It also makes it easier for ambushings, since the rain and thunder drown out footsteps.’_ The hero replies coldly.

“Don’t worry. There is none of that here in my home. We are all safe-” Lightning strikes in the same area, as loud as ever.

“.. That’s strange.. I thought lightning never hits in the same-”

Then another hits the same spot, until they continue hitting over and over again with more individual strikes all hitting at once. The noise was loud enough for the hero to kneel down, covering his ears in agony.

Sidon covers his ears as well, the loud noise becoming much worse than a canon. Everything suddenly stops. The lightning strikes finally clear off until the only thing falling from the sky is rain.

Link opens his eyes, looking over in the direction the strikes happened.

“.. What the hell was that?” Sidon breaks the silence.

Link stands back up on his feet, shivering with anxiety.

The Zora looks over at his friend, frowning at his state as he wraps an arm around the hero’s shoulders. “Are you alright?”

A familiar roar then makes itself known. Everyone in the Domain, who was at first terrified are now amazed as they look into the direction of the noise.

Divine Beast Vah Ruta then roars again as she is finally awakened.

Zelda runs down the flight of stairs, with Dorephan following slowly behind her. “Link! Sidon!” She stops in front of the men. “Was that just Vah Ruta?! And that Lightning..?! What was it!?”

“Let’s head over. Quickly. I’ll head over to the reservoir by river.” Dorephan nods to the group, diving into the waters below as he makes his way over.

The group follow behind Link, who is running towards the dam.

“Link! You know you are faster than I am!” Zelda proclaims, sighing in defeat as she slows down.

“Don’t worry, Your Highness. I’ll get you there quickly!” Zelda yelps as she is picked up by the Zora and is placed onto his back. She gasps in amazement as she looks down to see Sidon running on all fours alongside the hero.

“I had no idea you could do this, Sidon! This is amazing!” The princess smiles.

“All Zora’s can. Why do you think our legs are shorter than Hylian’s?” They both stop at the bottom of the stairs, Zelda sliding off the Zora’s back. Sidon stands back up on his two feet.

“Thank you. Perhaps, I should get in shape as well.” She laughs, a little embarrassed at how slow she can run. They start making their way up the stairs.

The hero grins. _‘I can train you easily. I can start you off by 50 push ups, 50 sit ups, and running about 2 miles every day.’_

Zelda’s face pales. “Oh.. Umm.. Maybe.. Maybe something a little easier?”

Link shakes his head. _‘Nope. You gotta start off hard and then make your way into the thousands.’_

“The WHAT?!” She almost falls back as she slips on one of the stairs, but of course, is saved by Link who grabs her arm on time. She huffs out a sigh. “Thank you.”

The three continue their way up the stairs, almost passing out once they get all the way up.

Dorephan is already there, staring at the machine in front of him. Vah Ruta’s lights are back on, her gears spinning.

She is back on track again.

The three sigh in relief, knowing that their mission is complete.

“It seems that the lightning has brought the Divine Beast back to life. I guess you two don’t need to head over to that lab anyway.” The king smiles.

Link sits down at the edge of the dock, taking his boots off as they’re already drenched from the rain.

“Well. I had no idea things would turn out like this. This is amazing. I must tell Lady Impa about this as soon as I can.” Zelda smiles in excitement, happy to understand the Divine Beast a little better now.

“The lightning must have hit those rods on its back. The same rods you used to stop the overflow of rainfall.” Sidon turns to Link.

The hero nods, amazed at this new knowledge of the beast. He then takes out his hair tie, letting his long golden locks rest upon his shoulders. He takes off his adventure pouch and sword, setting them aside.

Sidon looks over at the hero, smiling at him. He likes it when Link is at his calmest, content with a successful mission. Then the Zora smirks, an idea popping into his head.

He walks over to the hero, standing behind him. “So. Does this mean you’ll be staying a little longer? I mean, the storm doesn’t look like it’s going to rest until sundown.” The Zora starts.

Link sighs. _‘You know I can’t. We need to head back to-’_ The hero is interrupted when his face is met with water.

Sidon gently, but quickly, pushes the Hylian into the reservoir.

Link swims up to the surface, about to scold him until Sidon jumps in after him.

“CANNONBALL!” He cries out before he hits the water, splashing the hero.

Both Dorephan and Zelda laugh at the two.

Link watches as Sidon swims under the hero, popping up behind him. “You know, you should really start timing when these things happen around me.” The Zora grins.

Link silently laughs, happy to finally have fun again.

“Are they always like this together?” Zelda turns to look up at the King.

He chuckles to himself. “Yes, they are. They have become close friends ever since they first met each other. Link even visited the Domain from time to time just to be with Sidon. It makes me proud to see my son make Link smile again.”

The princess couldn’t help but feel happy for them. Link has finally found a friend to be with.

Link tries his hardest to sign while swimming.

_‘Hey!.... Can you.. Do the thing?’_ Link chuckles as he sinks down then comes back up spitting out water.

“Sure!” Sidon grins. The prince dives down into the deep water, coming back up with a spin as he splashes Link a little, swimming beautifully around the hero. Link smiles in excitement, always amazed by the Zora’s ability to swim in such a beautiful way. He jumps in surprise as Sidon comes up from below him, having Link sit on his back. They both nod and grin to each other as Sidon takes off, gaining some speed before diving downwards. Link holds his breath, keeping his eyes shut until Sidon dives out of the water, flying high into the sky. Link spreads his arms out, jumping off the Zora to gain more height, as he dives back into the water next to Sidon. They continue swimming around, Sidon showing Link new tricks and such.

Dorephan sits himself down at the edge of the dock, watching the two.

“Has.. Has everything been ok while I was gone?” Zelda sits next to him, dangling her feet into the water.

“I’m going to be honest with you, princess.. Not really. Our entire Upper Domain was destroyed during the attack. Some were lucky enough to make it under the lake during the attack. But.. It took many years to rebuild what was lost. We still have some constructionists doing their final touches on the structure.” He replies sadly.

“.. I’m so sorry.” Zelda replies. “If only I had-”

“Now, now.” Dorephan interrupts. “It is not your fault. What happened has already been finished with. Our land is free now. There is no need for remorse. You are still our beloved Zelda and we will always be on your side.” He smiles kindly.

Zelda looks down at her lap, resisting to tear up. “.. Thank you. You have always been very kind to me, ever since I started the mission to defeat Calamity Ganon.” They continue talking, conversing about the present and how things came to be.

Link and Sidon became tired from all the swimming, the Zora now floating in the water with Link lazily lying on his chest.

“.. To think we’ve come this far..” Sidon starts.

Link’s ear twitches as he opens his eyes, silently questioning the Zora.

“You know… With the Calamity dead, and our land becoming peaceful again. No more Blood Moons, Guardians, or the threat of the end of the world.” The prince grins. “Hell. I’m even more glad that you’re still in one piece, knowing how reckless you are in battles.”

Link chuckles, agreeing with the Zora.

There was silence for a moment, Sidon gazing up at the storm clouds as the rain starts to calm down a little more.

“Hey.. Can you promise me something?”

Link opens his eyes again, gazing at the Zora.

“Promise me that you’ll stay alive from now on.. Now that the war is over and you have no need to risk your life.. Promise me that you won’t go dying on me.” Sidon continues staring at the sky.

He feels the hero shift on him, grabbing his hand and wrapping his pinkie finger around the Zora’s.

A pinkie promise.

The Zora couldn’t help but laugh. “Thank you, Link. I know you don’t need words for you to keep a promise.”

They continue relaxing, listening to the rain hit the water around them.

Link then sits up, looking down at the Zora. _‘Promise me that you won’t die, too.’_ He signs.

Sidon smirks, holding the Hylian’s hand as he wraps his pinkie around the hero’s. “I promise.”

Link sighs in relief, then lays back down on his stomach, too lazy to do anything else.

Just as the rain was about to stop, the storm decided to continue and begins to pour down hard again. Sidon enjoys it for a little, until he hears the Hylian’s voiceless sneeze.

The Zora smiles. “Perhaps it's time for you to dry off. Don’t want you catching cold.” He turns over so Link is on his back again, making it easier for him to swim towards the dock.

Zelda and Dorephan are already ready to go. Sidon helps the hero onto the dock first before he climbs out of the water after Link. The Hylian puts his gear back on, ready to head back down to the Domain.

“Link.” Zelda speaks up. “I’ve decided to head over to Lady Impa to inform her of the good news. Why don’t you stay here? I’ll be using the Sheikah Slate anyway and I know that the village is safe.”

The hero shakes his head. _‘No can do. I’m coming with you.’_

Zelda sighs. “Then that means we’ll have to go by horse. The slate can’t teleport us AND the horses at the same time. Link, I have to inform her today. I can’t wait another day and this storm won’t let up until it's pitch black out. We also can’t just teleport away and leave the horses unattended.”

Link tries to stare her down.

“Look. How about this. I’ll teleport over and inform her. Then, first thing tomorrow, I’ll teleport back to come fetch you. Is that easier for you?” She crosses her arms.

Link thinks for a second. Then looks back her Zelda. He shivers as her gaze sends daggers at him. The hero gulps a bit. _‘Fine, fine. But, first thing tomorrow. I don’t want you too long without me to protect you. Sound good?’ _

The Hylian princess sighs. “Alright. At least we could make an agreement.” She takes the Slate off her hip, tapping a few buttons. “You’re off duty until I return. Go and have some fun.” She smirks as she taps the Shrine in Kakariko Village, fading into blue light.

\---------------------

Link decides to warm up in the springs again, hoping that the healing waters will fade his wound to nothing.

Unfortunately, even after an hour passes, the faded black veins along with the blackened scab still remains. Guess Impa was right about malice, how no magic can fully heal it. The blonde sighs, relaxing in the enclosed cavern.

A bath in a spring was an amazing idea. Sidon actually came up with it. Doesn’t hurt to relax a little.. At least, he hopes so.

Link can’t help but feel uncomfortable whenever he has time to himself. He feels as if he’s a burden, even though he’s not asking for any help. It's almost as if he doesn’t deserve to relax.

The hero slowly steps out of the spring, shaking the water out of his hair. Perhaps he should go back to his room and sharpen his gear. His bow does need some tending to.

Wrapped up in an oversized towel, he walks through the halls, back to his corridors. Tottika seems to be the new guard to watch over him and his room.

They nod to each other before the hero walks in and closes the door behind him. He sighs as he sits down at the vanity and starts to brush out his hair. It must have been forever since he has brushed, given the fact that his brush is struggling with the matted tangles. It's been growing longer, almost past his shoulders. Perhaps he should get a haircut? Although, with how paranoid he is, he would never let anyone cut his hair. Maybe another time.

After battling with the tangles and using the brush to smoothly straighten out his hair, he finally sets the brush down. He would love to go outside and relax by the falls, but the cold rain is not something he’s in the mood for right now. Link walks over to his bed, plopping onto it and curling up under the blankets for warmth.

His ears perk up as he hears a knock at the door. “Master Link, Prince Sidon has come to see you. May he come in?” The guard asks through the closed door.

Link knocks two times on the wall next to him, a little code he taught the guards. One knock for no. Two for yes.

Sidon walks in, closing the door behind him. “Sorry if I’m disturbing you. I assumed that you were bored and decided to visit if that’s okay.” He pulls a chair next to the bed, sitting down.

Link rolls over in bed, turning over to face the Zora. He smiles. _‘It's alright. And your assumption is correct. I am bored.’_

Sidon grins. “Well, I’m glad I came by. Although, I do wish that the weather would be better for you. Rain is nice for Zoras, but a nuisance for Hylians.”

Link nods in agreement. _‘It's fine. I should start catching up on rest anyway. I don’t know why, but I don’t feel as well as I usually would. I’ve been more tired recently…’_ He stares out into space before looking back up at the prince. ‘_Thank you.. For being here. Honestly, if I was stuck anywhere in the world, I’d rather be stuck here.’_ He smiles, sitting up in bed.

Sidon couldn’t help but blush a bit. “Ah, well. Thank you. I’m glad that I’m your friend. Although, honestly, without me being here, you’d end up being more reckless then ever.”

Both men laugh a bit, knowing it's all too true.

“Are you keeping that wound cleaned?” Sidon brings up.

The hero nods, definitely not wanting to have it get as bad as it was. The infection slowed him down way worse than he thought. And he didn’t realize it until after the spring water healed it.

Link’s eyelids start to waver with his head bobbing, closing more and more before he blinks them away. He shakes his head awake, sighing in frustration.

“You can rest, Link. You’re going to need it for tomorrow.” Sidon talks in a calm tone, soft enough for the hero to lay down and close his eyes.

Sidon pulls the covers over the slim Hylian, allowing him to rest. Tottika knocks on the door before coming in and bowing. Link’s ear twitches, still signaling that he’s half asleep, but not minding the guard.

“Prince Sidon, your father, King Dorephan would like you in the throne room. You have more training to do, sir.” She stands back upright as she finishes.

“Oh.. Right. I forgot about that. I’ll be out soon.” He replies. The guard bows in understanding, leaving the room.

Sidon looks down at the hero as he gets up from the chair. He gently pets the hero’s head, earning a calm sigh from the Hylian. “Sleep well.” He whispers before leaving the room for Link to rest.

\----------------------

“Ah, about time you showed up. I heard that you were keeping our Champion company?” The king smiles in joy, proud that Sidon is so kind to their hero.

“Yes, Father. He seemed to be in distress.. I’m wondering if everything is ok with him.” Sidon replies.

“Well.. Think about it for a moment; he did use all the time he had to slay monsters, tame Divine Beasts, and prepare to battle the most powerful being our world suffered from. His mental state may be just as bad as his physical for the moment. But I assure you, it will pass as time will help him heal, my son.” He explains.

“Oh.. I forgot to take that into consideration.” Sidon looks away.

“Do not worry, my boy. He will be just fine. Now, shall we continue our training?” He grins.

“Of course, Father. What will it be today?” Sidon stands upright, ready to learn.

“Actually, today will be an easy one. It's about marriage and how it affects our kingdom along with others as well.” The king leans back, getting comfortable in his throne.

Sidon tilts his head. “Marriage?”

“Yes, son. Marriage is very important in royalty, as it can help many things such as decision making, working together, and offsprings to continue the bloodline.”

“Offsprings..” Sidon was not prepared for this today.

“It is even possible to conceive a child with another race.”

Sidon’s head peaks up in interest.

“We have had Zoras in the past marrying Hylians, Gerudos, even Ritos. Although it's very rare, I still must teach it to you. Most royals who do this, had to use the Splicing Technique.” He continues.

“For your instance, you are a royal male. We will need a donated egg cell from the Domain along with your DNA and your partner’s. The donated egg will be stripped of DNA from the female Zora it came from. This way, only you and your partner’s DNA is in the cell. Using magic, the cell will turn into a full egg inside an incubator, where it will grow as a normal Zora with its blood carrying both parents' genes without infiltrating its form. The only part of the offspring’s body that will differ from regular Zoras, will be the eyes. We Zoras have golden eyes, while offsprings that have been spliced will have different eye colors. So, if one of us does this with a Hylian, it will have some of that Hylian’s genes but will still grow as a normal Zora, despite the eye color. For a royal female, we simply use her egg cell but keep her DNA in the egg, therefore only needing her partner’s DNA to complete the splice. It is how we continue bloodlines. The Rito have learned how to do this as well, but they rarely do it since they aren’t ruled by royalty and have no need to continue bloodlines.”

Sidon stares up at his father in awe, surprised that such a method exists. Although his smile slowly disappears as he starts to overthink. “.. When should I get married? What if I never do marry?” Sidon becomes anxious.

Dorephan raises his hand to calm him. “You can marry when you are ready. Even after I retire, you will still have plenty of time. And I am not against it if you do not marry, but the council is strict. They could force you to travel in order to find someone. My mother was forced to do that, and ended up bringing home a Zora from the ocean. She found the love of her life, and decided that it was worth the trouble, even if the council did force her. Your special one is awaiting for you too, my son. You just need to look deep sometimes.” He winks.

“Father, please.” He rolls his eyes as the king chuckles. “But, with traveling aside. If you somehow do end up not being able to conceive, the council will be strict with you. You must give them every reason why you chose the person you love, and with enough fake tears, they’ll give up.” Both of them chuckle.

“Ahem.” Muzu interrupts them. “Although, the fake crying does work from time to time, your father is correct. Us council members can be strict and close minded. But after what Link has done for us, you may catch us in a good mood.” The elder grins. “Just maybe.”

Sidon smiles. “Don’t worry, Muzu. I respect the council’s opinions as much as I respect my own.”

Muzu looks up at the king. “You’re lucky he’s so damn loyal. Although, Mipha was kinder than anyone else in the Domain, she still glared daggers at us if we’d ever disagree with her.”

“Ah, yes. She was very good at that. To think, she did all that because she was in love with a Hylian. We would’ve accepted Link either way.”

Sidon looks down, thinking to himself for a moment.

His father quickly takes note of this. “Is there someone you’re already thinking about?”

Sidon jumps at this, flustered from the question. “Well, um, Father, you see, I, uh… I don’t know.. At least, not yet.”

“Do not worry, my son.” The king smiles kindly. “You will know. Their scent is what draws you near, a sign that you are attracted to them.” There’s a moment of silence.

“Is the um.. Is the lesson over then?” The prince asks.

“I mean, there’s still a lot to learn, so-”

“Ok! Thanks! See ya at the next lesson!” Sidon rushes past Muzu, almost knocking him over as the prince dives into the lake below, swimming away as quick as he can.

The king sighs, putting his hand to his face. “I knew this was going to happen.”

“I’m sure he’ll grow out of it, My King. He’s still young for a prince.” Muzu explains, heading back down into the domain knowing that the lesson is long over.

\----------------------

The sun has well set behind the mountains with the moon taking its shift for the night, shining brightly in the dark sky. The hero is still asleep, enjoying the rare dreamless slumber he has come across. That is, until the window is cut open. Link is now fully awake, but stays in his bed with his eyes closed, allowing his ears to do the scanning.

A pair of feet hit the ground, quietly making their way across from him. Then, another make their way inside. No others after that.

Two enemies are now inside his room, making their way closer to the bed.

The door slams open. Just in time. “Stay where you are!” Tottika yells at the two.

With the enemies now distracted, Link flies out of bed in only his boxers, stabbing the intruder through their back.

“Shit!” The other one curses, bringing his blade out to block the hero’s attack, only to be stabbed in the chest with a Zora spear.

Both intruders are now on the floor, bleeding out.

“Phew. Good work, Master Link!” She grins, high fiving the hero as he extends his hand out for her.

His smile in success soon turns into a scowl once he realizes who these people are. Yiga Clan members. And there’s bound to be more. Many more.

Link turns to the guard. ‘_Sound the alarm and get the Domain on lockdown! We are under attack by the Yiga Clan! Quickly!’_ Link quickly grabs a pair of pants then runs out with Tottika, both separating at an intersected hall.

Link bangs the doors open, scanning the mountains and ridges near the Domain. Shapes in the distance are shown. Fifteen? No. About twenty Yiga soldiers are making their way into the Domain.

He quickly pulls on his pants. A loud horn is played, signaling the lockdown and waking of all guards.

Link runs to the Domain, slamming his sword into the neck of a Yiga soldier as he crosses the bridge. Soldiers are already attacking the clan members, defending their land. Link quickly joins in, killing as many as he can. Slicing his sword through their flesh as he makes his way towards the throne room, knowing that the Zora guards will do just fine in the ambush.

Link races into the large room, seeing Dorephan holding a giant ice sword, standing in front of his throne.

“Link? Are you ok? Who’s attacking?” He questions.

_ ‘Yiga Clan members! They came into my room first. I think they were after me. Are you ok?’_ Link quickly signs.

“Yes, I’m fine. None have come here yet. Question is, are YOU alright? Did they hurt you?” Dorephan’s voice almost cracks with worry.

_‘I’m fine. Stay here, and scream if you see any Yiga’s come in here!’_ Link rushes back outside, joining the battle.

Already, the water by Mipha’s statue is painted red, with more and more Yiga members going down. The Domain is winning so far!

With pitch black eyes, the Zoras overcome the humans with wicked strength. Link grabs one of the members, choking them as his sword pokes into their chest.

The hero grins wickedly, happy to have a live one. He holds the Yiga there for only a few seconds, as the last corrupted Sheikah soldier is captured, unlike his comrades who now lay in their own blood.

Zora guards rush over to tie up the new prisoner that Link holds down.

“You fucked up this time, Yiga bastard!” Bazz calls out, attaching a chain to the Yiga’s bonded hands. “Good work, soldiers! You all were able to bring down the ambushers with no casualties. Gaddison, Tottika; go look around the Domain for any other Yiga soldiers. Torfeau, Dunma and Rivan; go check on the residents, make sure that they are safe. The rest of you, go back to your posts and keep an eye out!” Bazz finishes with the soldiers yelling “Yes, sir!”

They scurry off to do their jobs, with Link dragging one of the clan members next to the other, grinning while doing so.

Bazz looks at the hero. “Master Link, why are you smiling?”

The hero then kicks one of the Yigas in the face, turning back to the Zora. _‘Cause I’m gunna give these assholes what they deserve. Trust me, I can get them to talk. I’ve done it before.’_ He cracks his knuckles.

Bazz gulps a bit, not very interested in what Link was planning to do. “G-good. Let’s get them to the dungeons for questioning.” Bazz gets the two on their feet, escorting them to their cells.

“Prince Sidon! You are supposed to be locked in your corridors! It's too dangerous!” One of the guards call out as they chase after the prince.

“Link!” Sidon calls out, stopping in front of the bloodied battle that was now over. His eyes are raven black from the smell of blood. “Oh. Looks like you didn’t need my help after all. Are you alright? Any casualties?” He starts walking over to the Hylian, avoiding any bodies and guts.

Link shakes his head. _‘Only a few cuts and bruises. Dunno why they tried to go up against Zora guards. You guys are far more superior than humans in both strength and speed.’_ Link gives a quiet laugh. _‘They tried to kidnap me. Lucky for me, I always have my sword with me.’_

Sidon sighs in relief, stopping in front of the little hero. “That’s good to hear. And thank you for praising my people. I’m glad that we trained them so well.” He smiles as he shakes his head a bit, forcing his eyes to become golden again. “Anyway. Are you going to head for bed? It's only two in the morning.” Sidon informs.

The hero shakes his head._ ‘No. I’m gunna head over with Bazz to get information from the ambushers. You wanna join me?’_

Sidon thinks for a moment. “Sure. Why not? Anything they say, I can inform my father directly. Lead the way.”

Link nods, following behind the Captain towards their destination. To his surprise, the dungeons are also not near the Upper Domain. They cross the long bridge before appearing near two trap doors that lead underground. How convenient.

“We rarely have any prisoners. So, you will find the place mostly empty. Any menacing Zoras are usually just outcasted and banned from the Domain. And if other races commit a crime on our land, we just have them escorted back to their country and their people usually take them in. It helps prevent war and continues our alliances.” Bazz opens the heavy doors, walking down into the dark cavern.

Their eyes adjust to the dim light, with nothing but torches lighting the room. Bazz was right. There’s no one here at all. To think that a kingdom is so peaceful, that their prisons are completely empty.

The two Yigas remain silent as they are put into separate cells, one of them being locked in while the other is being set up for questioning, tied to a wooden chair. He tries to escape by moving around, but gives up realizing that the chair is screwed to the floor. Bazz takes off his mask, throwing it to the side.

The man looked young, in his twenties or so. Some strands of black hair cover his face, his ponytail all messy after the battle. The man’s hazel eyes stare up at the three, scowling in hatred.

“Now, this won’t take long, as long as you cooperate. Why were you in our Domain in the first place?” Bazz questions.

“Eat shit, you oversized fish-” The man’s insult was silenced as Link slaps him across the face.

_‘Do you understand sign language, scum?’_ Link almost growls at him.

“You do realize that no one understands you, right mute boy?” He spits.

The hero sighs, then his eyes bright up with an idea. He turns to the Zoras. _‘Do you mind giving us a moment? I’d rather you two not see what I’m about to do. I’m going to use the same torture technique that they used on me a while back.’_

Both Zoras shiver a bit, nodding to the hero as they wait in the next room.

“Wait, why’d you two look so scared? Where you goin’?! Don’t you dare think I’m finished with-”

They slam the doors behind them, ignoring the Yiga.

Some time has passed since Link has asked them to leave, both Zoras catching up on stories. Of course, they’d end up quiet as they hear the screams from the man, almost feeling pity. They never knew Link could be so dark. And they’ve tortured him before? Link never told Sidon that story, and probably for a good reason.

“O-ok! I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you, PLEASE STOP!” The Yiga screams horribly.

Both Zoras decide that’s their signal as they slowly open the doors and walk in. The man on the chair is now covered in blood, fingernails missing, skin peeled back, and a blindfold over the man’s eyes. Upon further inspection, they find an empty alcohol bottle on the ground. The blindfold is drenched in alcohol, burning the man’s eyes.

“For fucks sake, I’ll tell you! Just get this blindfold off me, PLEASE!”

Link complies, taking off the drenched fabric, setting it aside. The Yiga’s eyes are bright red, tears running down his face.

“We recently found a new master in our clan, someone who is willing to risk his life to avenge Master Kohga’s death. He has sent hundreds of our men after you, pinpointing locations and traveling to find out where you hide.” The man looks at Link, smiling maniacally.

Everyone scowls at the man, already realizing that he’s gone crazy.

Sidon moves closer to the hero, sensing some panic.

“Soon, you will be captured and used as our little toy! We will break you like a pet, use you as our little punching bag! You even have a new role once we succeed.” He starts to laugh. “Our master wants to use you as his number one concubine! Break you apart until you BEG to ride him! Hell, he’ll even allow us to have some fun, too! The best way to break a Hylian is through their ass, after all!” He laughs harder and harder.

Link does not flinch. He continues glaring at the Yiga in disgust. Sidon can sense everything past the hero’s mask. Not surprised to see him standing tall, past his own quivering emotions.

“I mean, before Paya was rescued, she was our favorite!”

Link’s eyes widen.

“She was so hot with those beautiful-”

Link grabs his head, squeezing his cheeks together until his mouth opens. Link then grabs his sword, stabbing straight into the man’s mouth, the sword cutting through his throat until it pokes out the other side. The Yiga gurgles a little, blood pouring out of his mouth before his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Link yanks his bloodied sword out of the man’s head, walking away as the sword’s sacred light burns the blood into steam, leaving the blade clean before putting it back in its sheath. The man continues to gurgle on his own blood, choking before going quiet.

Bazz is now way less worried about the prisoner as his concerns shift to Link. He looks over, seeing the other clan member weep in his cell, curled up in a ball.

“He.. He’s right.” He quietly whimpers.

Link stops in his tracks, his ears pointing backwards as he listens.

“Our master thinks that you ruined everything. That you don’t deserve to be treated right..”

Link’s ears concentrate on the voice. He then turns around walking towards him. The soldier cowers in fear, his sobbing becoming louder. Link kneels in front of the cell. ‘_Tell him to take off his mask.’_

Bazz complies. “Take off your mask and face your fate!” The soldier complies, removing the symbolized mask. Everyone is now staring at the little boy in front of them.

Only aged 14 years old.

“O-our master” He sniffs, tears dripping onto the floor under him. “He is far more controlling and terrifying than Master Kohga..”

Sidon can’t help himself anymore. He walks over to the cell door, unlocking it.

“Prince Sidon, what are you doing?” Bazz questions.

Sidon then walks in, kneeling in front of the cowering Yiga. “Why did you ambush the Domain if you were only after Link?” He talks in a calm tone.

“Because.. After we found out that the mission failed, we couldn’t come back empty handed. We needed at least one person to bring back to question.. Then use as bait. That was our second plan.” The boy is too frightened to look at the prince.

“.. Bazz. Take this boy to a room in the mountain and lock him in. Make sure to give him plenty of food and water along with a servant to care for him.” Sidon orders as he stands up.

“Wait, what?! I mean, are you sure, my prince?” Bazz questions.

“Yes. Keep a close eye on him. He’s a minor anyway. Too young to be in a dungeon cell.” Sidon walks out of the cell, towards the doors. “Link. Care to join me?” The hero nods, following Sidon out of the cavern.

“Link. I can sense it. You are paranoid beyond belief now. I want you to stay here where there are guards to protect you.” Sidon scolds as the two walk over towards the hero’s room. Sidon insisted to escort him.

_‘You know I can’t do that. It's almost sunrise and Zelda will be here to fetch me soon.’_ Link’s hands are almost shaking.

Sidon takes a second look at the hero. His breathing is uneven and rushed along with his heartbeat. His irises are shrunken, staring out in front of him as horrifying images flash through his mind.

Sidon opens the doors for the hero, walking in behind him until they get to the room. Sidon has seen Link ignore many threats from such people, all which never affected him in any way. Perhaps, the thought of rape is something that even Link snaps away from. The second the Zora closes the door, Link loses it.

He collapses on the ground, breathing heavy with tears running down his face. And here he thought he could hold it all in until he was alone.

Sidon walks over to the hero, kneeling down to rub his back. Link curls up with his knees under him, sobbing in terror.

Surprisingly, the Zora doesn’t sense any fear coming from him. Only panic, confusion, and doubt.

Now that he thinks about it, he has never seen Link afraid at all since he met him.

Link sits up a little, his hands signing in front of him. _‘I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do it.’_ Over and over again.

Sidon grabs hold of the hero’s hands. “Link. Relax.” The Zora carefully picks up the shaking hero, setting him down on the bed, still holding his hands in his own. “You are allowed to cry in front of me. As your friend, it is my job to be there for you.”

Link curls up, bringing Sidon’s hands over his chest. He lays there, silently crying as he tries getting over his panic. And Sidon remains next to him, sitting in the same chair he left there during the day.

Bazz knocks on the door, interrupting the silence.

Sidon pulls the covers over Link. “Come in. Quietly.”

Bazz does so, his eyes softening as he sees the hero curled up.

“Is.. Is he ok?” Bazz walks over to the two with a platter of cooked and raw fish, setting it aside on the nightstand.

“No.. Not really. This is the most paranoid I’ve ever seen him. Hell, even I would break down after hearing such a threat. Especially from the Yiga Clan. I thought they died out along with Ganon.” Sidon proclaims.

“We all did. Guess they’re on their own now. Although, they are still as savage as they were with the Calamity than without.” Bazz informs, patting the hero’s shoulder.

Link flinches harshly, curling up more.

“.. Perhaps he would like to be left alone. He’s not himself right now.” Sidon pets the hero’s head, calming him down.

Bazz steps back a bit, surprised that Link allows the prince to comfort him. It doesn’t hurt him as much as it interests him.

Link is a very private Hylian, avoiding conversations about his life along with his fate. Yet, he is always by Sidon’s side. Perhaps it takes time for the hero to open up to someone, as he has opened up to Sidon.

“No worries.” Bazz adds. “I understand. I decided to bring food, thinking it would help.”

Sidon smiles at the guard. “Thank you. I’m sure he’ll need it once he calms down.”

Bazz bows, “It is no problem at all, sir. Would you like me to inform the king about the reasoning for the Yigas attack?”

Sidon was about to answer, but looks down at Link who has his hand out of the blanket, signing ‘no’.

“No? Link, are you sure? I know you’ll be with the princess along with other guards, but it's still dangerous. The Yiga Clan are to be taken seriously, and I’m sure you out of everyone knows this.” Sidon tries to scold the hero, hoping that he will listen to him for once.

But, of course, the hero is too stubborn. That, or he is already coming up with a plan.

The prince sighs, deciding to trust the Hylian once again.

“Then what should we tell my father? He knows that we were attacked. We can’t just ignore this.” Sidon reminds the blonde.

Link sits up, still wrapped in his blanket. He fixes his posture, sitting up straight with a more mature expression.

‘_Go ahead and tell him everything EXCEPT the threats they have put upon me. Make sure you tell him that it's under control. It will ease his worries.’_ Link grabs a piece of the roasted fish after he finishes signing, not sure if he’s hungry or not.

“I-I’m not sure if lying to the King would be a wise choice..” Bazz looks away, his voice quivering a bit with nervousness.

Link shakes his head, setting the fish aside. His stomach would dispose of it in the morning anyway if he ate it.

‘_You are not lying, Bazz. Those threats are quite personal and embarrassing to me. Just simply not add them. You aren’t lying if he never knows about them. Rest assured; if he finds out the truth, tell him to blame me, for these are my orders. Not acts upon your own decisions.’_

Bazz relaxes a bit. “Yeah. You’re right about that. Alright. I’ll inform him right away.” Bazz bows before leaving the room.

Sidon looks back at the hero. “I’m trusting you on this. You do have a plan, right?” The blonde thinks for a moment, staring out into space.

_ ‘If I stay at the castle with Zelda, there will be plenty of guards, but the Yiga are masters of disguise. They could easily pretend to be a guard or some other castle dweller. If I asked for more protection, they will be bound to ask questions.'_

Link continues signing, his eyes still staring with ideas running through his mind. _‘My home in Hateno is a huge risk. And staying in any of both Sheikah labs will endanger those who live in them. And they will definitely ask questions as well. Yet, if I kept moving around Hyrule, traveling alone and constantly on the move, perhaps they will have a harder time tracking me?’_

Link pauses for a moment. His eyes then sparkle with an idea.

Sidon continues reading Link’s hands, smiling a bit. He always likes it when he gets to see what plans Link goes through. It helps him feel closer to the Hylian, seeing how his thoughts process and cope in situations and puzzles.

_‘I got it!’_ Link grins, his eyes drift back to Sidon; back to reality. _‘The Hebra Mountains! I’ve never been ambushed up there by a Yiga. The climate is so damn dangerous that they avoid sending troops there.. Although..’_ Link looks back down at his hands, his eyes drifting back into his mind, staring into space as they were before. ‘_There is one spot where they linger.. A cabin near the base of the mountain. There’s always a single scout there, sitting by the fire as if they’re waiting for me. But, once again, that’s only at the base of the mountain, near the Shooting Range that Rito Warriors train at. Perhaps if I avoid that area..?’_

Link pauses again, his brows furrowing. _‘No.. I’m not running away and hiding..’_ Link signs once more before turning to Sidon who is still paying attention. _‘I must fight. I have to defeat them if I ever want freedom back. If I run or hide, it won’t resolve anything.’_

“Link.” Sidon finally speaks up. “There is no way you will be able to defeat the Yiga Clan alone. Yes, running and hiding will not solve much, but it's better than suicide. If you had an army by your side, then yes, you will succeed. You doing it alone will only give them what they want.” Sidon’s eyes stare into Link’s blue orbs. “You.”

The hero takes Sidon’s words, nodding and agreeing with the Zora. He’s right. Link doesn’t have the Champions spirits with him anymore. He is only one Hylian against more than a hundred gang members. Anti-Sheikah gang members to be precise. Members who’ve learned fighting techniques and spells that even Link has a hard time learning. Especially the spells.

Link doesn’t know anything about magic. He’s only ever used swords and bows. The only magic he used to have, was the Sheikah Slate, which Zelda now has. Link leans his head against Sidon’s chest, too lost in thought to focus on sitting up. 

Sidon allows him to rest there, knowing all too well how hard Link can focus when it comes to planning. An army. By his side. By HIS command and training. That could work. Zelda would allow him to at least have that. An operation on cleaning Hyrule from the rest of Ganon’s destruction.

Link blinks, sitting back up. _‘This should work...’_ He turns to the Zora, another idea popping up.

Sidon is at full alert now, excited for what the hero has come up with.

_‘The Yiga have been destroying everything in their path, even after Ganon’s defeat. A problem that the castle should fix.. A problem that I can lead into a solution. If I bring up the gang to Zelda, she’ll want to fix it right away. She wants to fix everything she can to make Hyrule safe again. She will assign me the duty to defeating the Yiga, give me soldiers to train and fight alongside, and the best part is; she won’t even need to know why I decided to bring them down. With how many horrible things they’ve done, I can easily cover up the threats they put upon me.’_ Link smiles at the Zora, happy to finally come up with a plan.

“Sometimes, I wonder how you are able to come up with these things. It's a brilliant idea, Link! Yet, you will be staying at the castle for this.. How will you prevent the ‘master of disguises’ from sneaking in?”

Link’s eyes brighten up. _‘Good question! With me leading this operation, this will mean that we must prevent those from the outside from hearing about ANYTHING. Zelda will give me the Sheikah Slate for this. The Slate can identify faces and DNA traces on finger prints and such. With such a huge and secretive operation going through the castle, security will be much more intense. And did I ever tell you that Robbie and Purah created special gates that identify someone just by scanning them? Also, the Guardian Scouts are operable again, able to lock onto certain targets with soldiers as the operators.’_

“You did not.” Sidon places his hand on the hero’s shoulder. “And I believe that you can accomplish this. This plan cannot fail. It's the best one I’ve seen so far.”

The hero can’t help himself. He leans over and hugs the prince, trying to hide his blush.

Sidon was surprised at first, but ends up smiling and wrapping his arms around the small Hylian.

“I’m guessing that you’re much more relaxed now that you’ve come up with a plan?”

Link nods.

“Good. You should get some rest, then. You have a big day tomorrow.” Sidon watches as the hero lays back down on his bed, pulling the covers over himself.

_ ‘Are you going to stay?’_ The hero signs.

“You know I will. After all, you could use some extra protection. And I definitely know that you won’t sleep.” Sidon grabs a book by the desk, knowing that it wouldn’t hurt to stay up a bit.

Link lets out a small sigh, relieved to know that not only does he have a plan, but he has Sidon by his side as well. He can just hope that this works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I hope you all are liking the story so far. I'm still new to this site, so I apologize if I mess anything up. I've been working on this story for about a year and a half and I already have 115 pages settled in on my computer. I only decided to start editing and uploading because, well, why not? I've been writing fanfictions in secret for a long time now and I wanted to share them with you guys. I have more stories coming, but for now, I'd like to settle with this one due to my job. If a story will ever take more than a week to upload, I will let you guys know ahead of time. Anyway, sorry for rambling on. Onto the next chapter I go!


	3. The Meeting

Sidon continues reading the book he’s picked out, a bit surprised that the story has some romance in it.

The book itself is in the horror category, making it seem almost impossible for it to have any romance at all. Yet, here he is, reading a scene between two lovers despite the dark atmosphere.

The prince looks down at the sleeping Hylian, noticing a shine of metal under the covers with him. Curious, the Zora slowly moves the blanket away, his eyes finding The Sword That Seals The Darkness being held in the Hylian’s arms as he sleeps.

That would explain why he was able to prevent his kidnapping. Has he always been sleeping with it?

Sidon pulls the covers back over the hero. Perhaps it's a coping mechanism from his journeys. You never know what creatures await while you sleep in the wilderness, waiting to ambush. But that was a long time ago. Why is he still sleeping with it? Shouldn’t he feel safe?

Sidon picks his book back up, deciding that it's best to leave personal mysteries unsolved. When the time comes, he will ask. But until then, Link needs to rest.

The Zora continues his book, almost finishing it as he notices the sky start to turn pink and orange. A clear sign that morning is drawing near. As he reads the last sentence of the book, he sighs.

Of course, the two lovers die in a horrible way. Authors who work with horror and thrill have a pretty screwed up way to make the reader feel sad, yet annoyed. He has no idea why he didn’t expect the book to end this way.

Setting the cheesy book on the nightstand, his eyes watch the fiery colors of the sunrise become more vibrant outside the window.

And as if on cue, the hero’s bright blue eyes slowly open, irises slightly shrinking due to the unwelcoming morning light. Link sits up in his bed, sword still being cradled in one arm as he rubs his eyes with his free hand.

“Good morning.” Sidon greets with a nervous grin, knowing all too well how the Hylian is in the morning.

Link huffs out a small sigh, moving his messy hair away from his eyes, only to allow the locks to fall back in place.

_‘Zelda is here..’_ He lazily signs.

Sidon tilts his head a bit. “How do you know that?”

Link looks over at the Zora at first, then shifts his gaze back to his sword as he watches it fall from his arms onto the mattress. He stares at it for a moment, almost as if he forgot it was there.

Finally, his eyes focus on Sidon again. _‘_

_Know what..?’_

Yep. Exactly as he predicted. The hero is now sleep deprived.

“Nevermind that. You’re deprived of sleep again. I’ll go fetch you some coffee while you get ready.” The prince stands up from the chair, moving it back by the vanity.

“And take your time. There is nothing to rush for.” He adds as he walks out the door.

Link contemplates what the Zora just said.

Rush for what?

\----------------------

“Do you mind making a coffee for me? Extra sugar?” Sidon asks as he walks up to the counter of a tiny restaurant, located inside the mountains near the underwater entryway. Mainly for tourists, but is well known for their breakfasts around the Domain.

“I’m guessing this one is for Link?” A pale pink Zora in an apron exclaims as she starts making the coffee behind the counter.

“You memorize too often..” The prince leans on the counter.

“And you point out the obvious too often.” She grins.

Sidon couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Well, he is the only one around here who likes sugar so much.” He yawns. He is just now started to feel tired from staying up at night, watching over the hero.

“And he’s also the only one who gets to order you around. You hate coffee.” She starts to pour the hot coffee into a small Hylian sized mug.

“Hey. Once you see how he is in the morning, sleep deprived, you’ll understand.” Sidon steals a fish cake from a jar on the counter, trying not to make noise.

“I honestly don't wanna know.” She starts to pour some sugar into the cup. “But, what I do know, is that you’re both not kids anymore. Of course he’s going to be sleep deprived. He’s a royal knight. They never sleep.” She sets the cup on a plate, turning around and setting it onto the counter in front of Sidon.

“And that also means, no more free fish cakes.” She takes a napkin out of her apron pocket, setting it in front of Sidon.

“Damnit..” He grabs the napkin, wiping the evidence off his face. “And I know that knights work hard.. But, he’s the Princess’s knight. Wouldn’t you expect him to be treated better?”

The pink Zora sighs, leaning onto the counter as well.

“Yes, everyone would. But you also need to realize what he’s been through. To him, peace and downtime doesn’t exist. It’s either surviving, working, or training. He didn’t defeat the Calamity by just walking to the castle and throwing a bomb at it. No one is born strong. It took him two years to take back what was lost… I’m pretty sure he’s suffering from PTSD or some mental shit like that..” She looks down at the counter.

“... He does. And it's bad.” Sidon responds. “I just wish that the gods weren’t so hard on him.”

The two remain silent for a moment, at a loss for words. The silence was finally broken as the pink Zora lifts her head up, using her fake smile.

“Master Link. Good Morning.”

Sidon looks behind him, relieved to find the Hylian dressed in his usual outfit and ready to go. He could've sworn that he would fall back asleep.

The hero yawns, walking over to the counter.

“I have your coffee right here, sir. Just the way you like it.”

Link sits down on a bar stool, taking the coffee in his hands. He blows on it for a bit, then downright chugs the entire thing in a matter of seconds. He sets the empty cup down, sighing in relief.

_‘Don’t call me ‘sir’. You know me better than that.’_

She sighs in relief. “Good! I was just making sure that you were out of your morning phase.”

She relaxes, changing back to her usual self. “And tell your pet shark here to keep his fucking claws out of my damn fish cakes!”

Link stares for a moment, reaching into the jar of fish cakes and eating a handful, only to spit them back out.

“Goddess damn, Link!” She laughs. “Those are for us Zoras, you retard!”

_‘Sorry. I had to make your life harder.’_

The three share a laugh, that is, until Link decides to throw up.

Sharon continues laughing as Sidon cleans it up, then checking the hero to make sure that he isn’t sick.

“I’ll brew him another coffee. Just, leave my fish cakes alone. They bite apparently.” She turns back to her work, starting up another brew while getting her supplies out for more fish cakes.

“Link.” Sidon tries to hold in his laughter as he throws out the puke drenched towels. “Don’t ever do that again..”

The hero shrugs. _‘I was feeling sick anyway.’_

“You were?..” Sidon walks back over to the hero, sniffing the air.

“Don’t know why your trying to detect a scent. All I smell is blood and shame.” Sharon calls from the back.

Sidon sighs. Maybe he is overreacting.. Wait.. Blood?!

Sidon continues finding the scent, leading his nose right where Link’s injury is.

“Oh, that’s right. You forgot to replace your bandages again, didn’t you?” Sidon sets his hands on his hips.

_‘No…?’_ Link smiles nervously.

“Of course.. Go back upstairs and replace them. That infection is constantly trying to pull out bad blood and puss. Having it soak in it, isn’t making it better.” Sidon shakes his head in disbelief.

Link hops down from the bar stool, sighing in defeat as he leaves the cafe.

“An infected injury that makes him feel sick.. Just take him to the clinic. Easy enough.” Sharon walks back over to Sidon.

“See, that’s the problem.. Not even advanced Sheikah medics can heal it… It's from that battle.. The Calamity infected him with something that only his immune system can overcome.” Sidon explains.

“The Calamity?” Her head perks up. “What, did he poison him or something?”

“No.” Sidon calms her. “I was told that the beast fired beams at him during the battle. Apparently, one of them nicked his side. Now, he has a blackened scar that just won’t heal.”

Sharon hums in understanding.

“I took him to our healing spring, which did do a lot for him, but couldn’t heal it completely… I just hope that his immune system can fight it off.”

Both Zoras remain silent for a bit.

“Hey.” She brings Sidon away from his thoughts. “He’ll be fine. He’s the Hylian Champion for fucks sake. As long as you keep annoying him with simple cleaning and bandaging, I’m sure it’ll wear off soon enough.”

Sidon smiles at her words. “Thank you. Despite making fun of me all the time, you somehow are able to cheer me up” He chuckles as he steps back from the counter to sit on a bar stool. “Let’s just hope that he actually listens to me.”

Sharon nods in agreement.

A few minutes pass and the hero is finally back, with new bandages under his blue tunic.

“Finally. Your coffee is on the counter. Took you long enough.” Sharon goes back to cleaning coffee mugs while Link sits back down and chugs another cup full of coffee.

_‘We should get to the throne room. I’m already late.’_ Link hops down off the stool.

“By late, you mean we're going to show up a half hour early and wait for her to arrive?” Sidon chuckles.

_ ‘No.’_ He shakes his head. _‘This time, we are actually late.’_

\----------------------

The two men quickly make their way up the stairs to the throne room, dusting themselves off as they enter.

And Link was right. They are late. Zelda is already there in conversation with the king to kill time.

“Ah, there you two are. I was getting worried. Did Link get plenty of rest?” Dorephan smiles at the duo.

Link nods his head, then scowls as Sidon interrupts.

“He did not..”

Link nudges the Zora, who chuckles a bit.

“Hey, it's true.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Zelda assures them. “He shouldn’t rush with his wounds anyway. Impa is allowing us to head back to the castle for our next mission.”

_‘Actually..’_ Link grabs everyone's attention. He’s never gone against plans. _‘Zelda. There is already a mission I would like to propose.’_

The princess tilts her head. “Really? Well, go on then.” She smiles. “It's been a while since you’ve decided for us.”

The hero sighs, carefully choosing his words.

_‘Did King Dorephan tell you about what happened last night?’_

Zelda nods. “Yes. He informed me. It is awful news. Do you happen to have a solution?”

Link smiles. _‘For once, I do. The Yiga have been terrorizing Hyrule for too long. I’d like to hold a meeting in the castle, inviting leaders of every race about a new plan to rid of them forever.’_

Zelda thinks for a moment. “Alright. I accept your proposal.”

Really? It was that easy?

“We’ll schedule the meeting in five days. Plenty of time for every race to travel to the castle. We have an inn made in New Castle Town for the travelers. Of course, the town hasn’t been finished yet, but I’m sure they’ll understand in such dire times.”

Sidon sighs in relief. Link’s plan is actually going to work.

_‘Thank you, princess.’_ Link sets his hand over his heart and slightly bows. _‘Make sure our security is extra tight. We do not want any spies to hear in.’_

“Of course. Good idea.” Zelda takes out her Slate, sending information to the castle for invitations and security.

“Alright. It's settled.” She turns to the king. “King Dorephan, do you think this is a good idea?”

“I think it's splendid!” He exclaims. “It's a problem that involves everyone, and a problem that everyone wants to fix. I’m sure we can all rid of the Yiga Clan for good.”

“Excellent!” She turns back to the hero. “We should prepare now. I’ll have our workers use their magic touch to get everything perfect.”

She sets the Slate on her hip. “Shall we take our leave?”

Link nods, waving goodbye to Sidon.

“And thank you for taking care of Link for me. I know he can be a bit much.” Zelda giggles a bit.

“Oh, no worries at all!” Sidon smiles brightly. “He’s an amazing friend. One who all Zoras are happy to invite.”

The group say their goodbyes as Link and Zelda walk out of the throne room towards their horses.

\----------------------

“You would’ve expected life to get better after Link killed that freak..” Riju sighs as she sits bored on her throne. “My people are happy.. Flourishing even.. And here I am, bored out of my mind.”

“Now, Your Majesty..” Buliara is standing in her usual spot, sword in hand with the point resting on the ground.

“I understand that you’re not used to peace.. But please be at ease. You are now free to roam the village without danger. Why not take Patricia out for a run?”

“Already did that..”

“Have you tried playing chess with some of our guards?”

“Yes.. I keep winning.”

“Then.. Have you played with your stuffed seals?”

“I’m too old for that now.”

“Hmm.. Then how about-”

They both pause as three female Hylian messengers enter the throne room.

“We have a message for Empress Riju of the Gerudo Tribe.” One of them call out.

“Ooh! Now THIS is interesting” Riju sits up in her throne. “And who would the message be from?”

“The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda and her Chosen Knight, Master Link.” They all bow, the woman in the middle of the other two reach out to hand the letter.

Buliara takes the letter from her hands, giving it to the young Gerudo.

She opens it up excitedly, her eyes becoming more and more bright the longer she reads.

“Buliara! Pack our things! We’re going on a trip! Woohoo!” She jumps up and down on her throne, note still in hand.

\----------------------

The skies are completely clear. The wind flowing with only a slight cool breeze.

Teba sighs in content as he watches everyone fly in peace, traveling around their home without any fear of the Calamity nor the Divine Beast. Vah Medoh still sits in her perch, her propellers slowly turning, allowing extra airflow for the Rito to use to help them elevate. Some even rest on her head and beak, enjoying the lazy sunny day.

“Dad! Dad!” Tulin comes running over to his father, who is sitting on the edge of a balcony near his home.

"What is it?” He turns to face the little Rito.

“Kenali says that he needs you. Apparently it's important!”

“Alright, relax now.” He stands up. “Go give your mother company. I’ll be right back.” He starts heading over to the Chieftain.

“Ok!” Tulin waves his father goodbye before heading in the opposite direction.

Teba politely knocks on the wooden beam before entering. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

Kenali is holding what seems to look like a letter. There are three Hylian guards in the room with him as well.

“Oh ho ho! You won’t believe this, Teba! Not only is the Calamity gone, but another threat will be gone with it as well!” The elder smiles happily.

“What do you mean?” The white Rito tilts his head.

“Back your bags, boy. I am taking you with me to a royal meeting. Oh, I just hope these old wings of mine haven’t given up yet.” The merry elder chuckles to himself.

\----------------------

“It's easy once you get the hang of it!” Yunobo grins as he tries and teach some kids how to roll race.

“Just try and avoid rough terrain. They’ll have that on the tracks. All you need to do is feel the vibrations in the ground as you roll. Most of the vibrations will feel normal, until you come across a big boulder near you. Trust me, you’ll know what I’m talking about when you first sense it.”

“Wait, Yunobo!” One of the kids raise their hand. “Sometimes, I open my eyes just a tiny bit while I’m rolling to see what’s in front of me. Why don’t we do that?”

“Good question! When your racing, you’re rolling so fast, that there won’t be time to open your eyes. Just focus on the ground and the way it feels.”

“Yunobo.” One of the Goron guards interrupt as they walk their way over to the group.

“Chief Bludo has requested for you.”

“Oh.” The happy Goron turns back to the kids. “Sorry guys. I gotta go. Keep practicing!” He waves to them as he rushes over to the Chief.

“We will!” One of the children call out.

The descendant runs over to Bludo’s throne room, catching his breath as he walks in.

“I’m.. I’m here? What’s wrong?” He leans against the wall a bit.

His eyes quickly catch three Hylian messengers wearing Goron armor, only, the armor is engraved with royal symbols.

Bludo moves the flat engraved stone away from his face, grinning in excitement.

“I got a letter from the tiny Hylian Princess, saying that there’s some royal meeting we need to attend to. And as Gorons, we must always be there for our friends!”

“Oh.. Well, what’s it about- whoa!” The chief tosses a fire lizard skin bag at him, barely catching it.

“You’re coming with! Let’s go!”

“O-Oh ok!”

\----------------------

Impa takes a deep breath during her meditation, stopping in her time of peace and opening her eyes.

Paya notices this right away. “What’s wrong Grandmother?” She sets the rag she was using to clean the shelves back into the bucket of soap.

“Hmm.. We seem to have an invitation.”

At that moment, a guard opens the doors.

“Lady Impa.” He says in a calm voice. “There’s a letter for you.” He bows as he hands it to her.

The old Sheikah opens it up, reading it with a smile on her face.

“Good. He is remembering what duties he is capable of.” She turns back to her granddaughter. “We are heading over to the castle. Our greatest enemy is finally going to disappear.”

Paya smiles in delight. “This is great news, Grandmother! Will I be coming with?”

“Well…”

“Please please please please!” Paya begs. She hasn’t been out of the village in years.

“Alright alright.” Impa finally answers after teasing her granddaughter.

The young Sheikah almost cheers in happiness. “Thank you! I’ll go pack our bags!”

\----------------------

The Zora King is standing away from his throne, taking to Laflat about guard posts while he is away.

“Father.” Sidon walks in, carrying his bag. “I’m ready to go. Who will be accompanying us?”

Laflat bows, leaving the two to discuss.

“Bazz, Rivan, and Gaddison. We will bring a horse and carriage to help us travel with our belongings. Everything is ready.” The king smiles.

“Alright. I'll put my bag in the carriage.” He is about to head out until his father interrupts.

“Why the rush? We have five whole days to travel. That’s plenty of time to get there by river.” The king informs.

“Who will be riding the carriage?” Sidon asks.

“A Hylian we hired. They will be taking the trail while we take to the rivers. If my calculations are correct, our belongings will be there a couple hours before we make it there. This way, we have plenty of time to travel. I even think we’ll get there a day early.”

Sidon beams. “Really?”

The king chuckles a bit. “Yes, my son. Now, why are you so excited?”

“Well.. I just haven't been out in a long time is all. Because of the Calamity, I was never aloud to travel outside the Domain for a hundred years. I can finally see Link and-”

Sidon blushes, completely unaware that he just spit out the reason he’s so excited.

“I mean- I can finally see what the rest of Hyrule looks like, and not just watch it from a mountain top.” He smiles nervously, trying to hide what he blurted out.

Dorephan couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Alright, alright. Don’t worry. I assure you, Hyrule is a beautiful country. You’ll love the trip.” He allows Sidon to keep his secrets, pretending as if he didn’t even hear it. "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to leave early.."

Sidon beams. “Thank you, Father! I’ll get everything ready!” The prince rushes out of the throne room with his bag, more excited than ever.

\----------------------

“Oh boy oh boy oh boy!” Zelda paces around the castle.

Tomorrow is the day when every race will be showing up for this one meeting.

She stops a servant. “Has the throne room been decorated and dusted? Is the food prepared? What about the script?”

The servant smiles kindly. “Don’t worry, Your Highness. I promise you, we’ve got this.” She opens her arms, allowing Zelda to hug her to help cope with her stress.

The princess has always needed hugs, and the servants are happy to help.

“Oh, thank you Maradeth. You have always been so kind.”

“It’s no problem, Princess Zelda. You’re going to do a great job.”

Zelda smiles at her friend’s words. “Your right. I got this. I mean, I’m over a hundred years old anyway, I should learn to relax-”

“Your Highness, the Zora King, Dorephan, his son, Prince Sidon and their guards are here. Shall I escort them to their personalized rooms?” A male servant bows as he speaks.

“Wait, they’re already here?!” Zelda starts to hyperventilate.

The man takes a paper bag out of his pocket, handing it to Zelda.

She quickly takes it, breathing rapidly into it. Link walks down the stairs into the hallway where Zelda is freaking out.

He rolls his eyes. Typical Zelda. Always so worried.

He walks over to her, snapping his fingers to get her attention.

_‘Zelda. Relax. I’ll go greet them. You go finish what you need to do.’_ He suggests.

“R-right. Thank you, Link. I’ll go fill out the papers- THE PAPERS!” She quickly runs up the stairs. “I forgot about the papers!”

Link silently laughs. He turns to the servants.

_‘Stay with her. Take care of her for me.’_ He winks.

They both bow, smiling in amusement.

“Of course, Master Link.” The female responds as they both rush after the terrified princess.

Link heads down to the main gate, his expression softening as he sees the Zoras walk up to the gate. The guards bow in respect.

_‘Hey guys!’_ The hero waves.

“Hello, Link!” Dorephan greets. “I’m so sorry we’re early. We tried to lengthen the trip by taking a few stops and sleeping in, but the current was in perfect condition for traveling. Even our luggage was able to make it on time.”

_‘It's no issue. We already have your rooms set. I’ll take you to them. The guards will help carry your luggage.’_ He signs.

“Thank you! We’ll follow your lead.” Dorephan and the rest follow behind the hero, the king needing to bend down just to fit through doorways and halls.

Sidon was smiling the whole time. The trip was more amazing than he thought it would be. He definitely will be exploring more often.

After a few turns and taking a stairway down, Link opens the king’s massive room door first.

_‘We were able to add a pool with plenty of room for you to sleep in. There is also a bell if you need any servants to help you. Some of our chefs have learned classic Zora dishes to make you feel more at home.’_

“Oh my.. Why, thank you, Link. This is amazing! I already feel at home.” He smiles happily as he walks into the massive room, enjoying the window view and furniture big enough to fit him.

Link walks to the room right next to it, the door being a bit smaller than Dorephan’s. He opens this one as well.

_‘Sidon, your room is pretty much like your father’s with fitting furniture and a sleeping pool. We also included an extra large king sized bed in case you are in the mood for lounging.’_

“Holy Hylia..” Sidon steps into the room, examining the quarters. “Link. How did you do this?”

The hero simply shrugs, grinning at how stunned the Zoras are.

He walks over to the door right next to the Sidon’s.

_‘As for the most important guards in the world,’_ He opens up that door as well. _‘A split room for privacy, separate pools and beds along with a balcony to get a good view of the area around you. And of course, the balcony door has Sheikah technology along it, having it set alarms for everyone except you three.’_

All three Zoras run inside, Gaddison jumping into the pool on her split side of the room.

“Hell yeah!” She yells as she splashes in.

“Link. This is a bit much. You’re treating us guards like royalty.” Bazz chuckles a bit.

_‘Hey. Zelda wanted to make sure that everyone would be comfortable. It helps people stay in a good mood, despite the long and boring meetings.’_

“Well. In that case.” Rivan starts. “I’ll take on all the long boring meetings I can just to stay here.”

“Agreed!” Gaddison calls out from her pool.

“Alright guys. Let’s go over shifts and posts BEFORE we settle in. We’re getting paid triple to be here, so we better make it as safe as we can for our beloved King and Prince.” Bazz sits at one of the desks, taking out papers.

“Aww.. Alright.” Gaddison sighs as she climbs out of her pool to meet up with the others at the desk.

_‘Alright. I’ll leave you to it. If you guys need me, my room is all the way upstairs before Zelda’s corridors. Some guards will help you out if you get lost.’_

“Thanks, Link.” Rivan smiles.

The hero closes their door, giving them privacy.

“Hey, Link.” Sidon calls out as he steps out of his room. “Would you like to hang out tonight? I was able to bring a chess board with me.”

Link shrugs. ‘_Sure. Why not? I’ll meet you in your room once I’ve finished helping Zelda.’_

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

_‘Until then.’_ Both men say goodbyes before the hero walks back upstairs to help calm the worried princess.

Sidon smiles with a faint blush on his cheeks as watches his friend walk away.

“So.. You were excited to see him so you two could play some chess?” Dorephan was standing behind Sidon the whole time.

The prince jumps back in surprise.

“What-?! Father!” He scolds.

“Sorry.” The king laughs. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Sidon sighs, this time out of annoyance.

“Yes. He is my only best friend and being with him well.. Makes me feel like a pup again. If I remember correctly, we’ve been friends since I was young… Before his hundred year coma.”

“Hmm.. If I do remember, you two did seem to play tag every now and then…” Dorephan thinks for a moment before the guards come out of their room.

“Your Majesty, we would like to go over shifts and posts for you if you have the time.” Bazz informs.

“Oh. Of course. Thank you.”

\----------------------

Link takes his time on the way over to see Zelda. Asking a few guards where they last saw her. If she was worrying about papers, then he knows exactly where to find her.

Link knocks on the door to her study quarters, hearing a frazzled “Come in!” from the other side.

The hero opens the door to a room full of papers, probably the ones she thought weren’t good enough and gave up on.

“Hello, Link. Yes, I know about the one wall still needing paint, I’ll get to it.” Not even looking at the hero, her hands rushing with her writing, using her usual purple quill.

Link chuckles a bit. Of course, it was too silenced for Zelda to notice.

_‘I think you should relax a bit. We’re on time, I promise. And someone is painting the wall already.’_

Zelda still is focused on her page.

“The papers are written paragraphs about the meeting, detailing what our plan is and what it is about. Everyone at the meeting will get one. Luckily, Purah was able to give me a ‘copier’ or something that only needs one paper to make hundreds of copies. If I can just get the handwriting correct..” She continues working, not realizing that Link hasn’t even asked about the papers.

The hero rolls his eyes, walking over to the desk. He leans on it, snapping his fingers to get her attention.

Zelda quickly blinks out of her phase, looking up at Link.

“Oh. Hello, Link. Sorry, I didn’t notice you walk in.” She sets her paper down finally.

Link then starts to silently laugh, holding his stomach as he almost falls onto the floor.

“What- What is it?!” Zelda blushes a bit, not sure if she has something on her face or not.

_‘It's nothing!’ _ The hero sits up straight, posturing himself. _‘Anyway, the newly built wall is already being painted. The chefs are prepared, servants are ready, and the Zoras have already made themselves at home. They loved the rooms, by the way.’_

“Oh, they do?” She sighs in relief. “I’m glad. I was worried that they wouldn’t like it. Thank you. You always know how to calm me down.”

Link smiles. _‘It's no big deal. I know how you are when these events happen.’_

“Well, it's a big deal to me. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She sets her quill in her ink jar, resting her hand for a moment.

She looks back up at the hero, surprised to see him staring off into space.

She thinks for a moment, then smirks.

“You want to go see Sidon, don’t you?”

Link flinches, his mind snapping back into reality.

_‘He invited me to a game of chess later tonight. I’m thinking about bringing some-’_

“No.”

_ ‘What? Why not?’_

“Because I know how you get with alcohol. You have one sip, then you chug an entire gallon and end up in the dining area, throwing spoons at the chandeliers because you think that they are keese. Besides. Tomorrow is too important for that. No one wants to see you hungover during your speech.” She continues writing her paper, more calmly this time. She continues glancing up at the hero whenever he signs.

_ ‘But what about AFTER the meeting? There’s going to be champagne, wine, and the chefs are going to prepare Noble Pursuits for Gerudo culture! Those things are amazing!’_

Zelda sighs, already concerned for her alcoholic knight.

“Fine. But when you drink, stay well away from the guests. I’d rather you drink in your room with your drunken shame locked up with you.”

_ ‘Hell yea!’_ Link jumps in excitement.

“Now, now, don’t get too excited. I don’t want the servants to know that you’ll be drinking. A hundred years ago, I had four of them quit on me because you tried to attack them, thinking that they were moblins.” She turns to the hero.

“And, once again; Stay. Away. From. The guests.” She firmly orders.

_ ‘Alright, I will. I swear.’_ He bows.

“Good. Now, go take your mind off the party, and go play chess with the prince. I should be fine.” She smiles as she re-reads her script, proud of her work.

_‘Come to me if you’re feeling stressed again.’_ He signs before leaving the room.

“I will, I will.” She waves her hand to shoo him away, her eyes back on her paper.

Link almost rushes to Sidon’s room, excited to tell him the news. Yet, he quickly stops when he hears voices whispering.

He hides behind a corner, his ears twitching as he listens in.

“Did you hear that Sonaria is getting married?” One of the female servants exclaim.

“Ohhh! No way!” The other woman replies.

“Hush now! I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. She’s going to send surprise letters in the mail for us later on. I heard that she was able to get in touch with cousin Chelsea as well.”

“Oh, good for her! How is little Chelsea now? It’s been almost two years since I’ve seen the darling.”

Good. It's only about a wedding. No spies or anything.

Wait.

Why is he so paranoid?

Link sighs, getting into a casual walk with his arms folded behind him, looking as if he was never hiding.

The two servants continue whispering, giggling about family and the wedding. Perhaps, he does need a game of chess. Being on edge will not help the situation.

Link continues walking, politely knocking on the Zora’s door.

“Come in.” Sidon replies from the other side.

Link walks in, closing the door behind him. Sidon already has the chessboard ready on the table and is now lounging on the bed, reading a novel.

“Hello, Link!” He smiles. “I didn’t know you’d be able to come by so early.”

_‘Zelda is doing fine now. And guess what. A chef told me that they are serving special brewed alcohol for the party after the meeting. And Zelda approves of me taking some back to my room, so you probably won’t see me that night.’_

“Alcohol? Why do you need to be approved? Don’t most Hylian parties serve alcohol?” He sets the book down on the nightstand next to the bed.

Link shrugs. _‘Apparently, I’m a bad drunk when it comes down to it. But, I haven’t been able to drink for a long time, so I thought, why not?’_

“.. That’s good for you I guess? It’s difficult for Zoras to get drunk, so we’re used to just drinking Hylian alcohol as if it was a fizzy juice.” Sidon replies.

The hero smirks. _‘They are serving different foods and beverages from each race. Including alcohol. So they’ll-’_

“Be serving the Healing Moon..” Sidon finishes. “Link. That drink is NOT for Hylians. You could get alcohol poisoning from that.” He crosses his arms.

_‘I know, I know. I just wanna try a sip.’_

“A sip will be enough to get you drunk. Trust me.” The prince sits up from the bed, turning to face the hero. “Look. At least come here if you REALLY want to drink it that badly. That way I can supervise you in case something bad happens.”

The hero shakes his head. _‘No. How will I get to my corridors to sleep then?’_

“You can sleep in my bed. You’ve fallen asleep in my corridors back home before. You know I don’t mind your company.” He gets up from the bed, sitting across the table from the hero, ready to play their chess game.

Link is black. Sidon is white.

As the rules apply, Sidon makes his move first, moving a simple pawn to make room for the more important pieces behind it. Link does the same.

“So..” The Zora starts as they continue playing. “Is the plan working then? No one knows about the threats the Yiga have put upon you?”

Link nods. He sets one of his knights a few blocks away from one of Sidon’s pawns, in perfect position for it to attack in an L shape, with the unlucky pawn standing right where the L ends.

“How are you handling it? Any episodes at all?” Sidon moves the pawn away, seeing the obvious strike.

Link shakes his head this time, moving another knight away from where the king is near.

Odd move.

Sidon releases one of his own knights, this time, away from the king.

“That’s good. You know, I’m always here for you whenever you feel to let out your emotions.”

Smiling at his friend’s kind words, the hero moves his bishop in a flash, knocking down the knight he let out. The bishop that was near his king.

Sidon stares directly into the hero’s eyes, moving another spawn out of the way.

They continue playing, Link slowly winning.

The game only lasts less than an hour as Link’s knight was in full position to attack Sidon’s king.

_‘Check mate.’_

Sidon is trapped. There are bishops and rooks all around his king. One move anywhere is the end.

“Shit.. I forgot how good you are at this game.” He smiles. “I bet you’ll do even better once you have your own army to defeat the Yiga.”

This makes the hero smile a bit. He looks up at the Zora.

_‘Sidon. I don’t want you to worry about me. I’m not into alcohol because I’m addicted. It's just been a while for me to relax and take it easy.’_

Sidon watches the hero’s eyes, his blue orbs shining in the sunset peeking from the window.

“I’m not against you drinking, Link. I’m asking you these questions because I can still sense your nervousness about the Yiga. I’m sure if you tell Zelda, she will keep it a secret and help you out more” He explains.

_ ‘I know she will… I just..’_

“You don’t want anyone to find out about any weakness of yours..” Sidon finishes his sentence.

Link nods his head in defeat.

The kind Zora smiles. “It's ok to feel that way.”

Link’s eyes look up at the prince in interest.

“Trust me. I’m heir to the throne of an entire race. Everyone thinks that I’m some sort of prince charming, never angered nor upset; always willing to help those in need. Yet, one mistake, one word or action out of place, can make my people feel ashamed and hopeless.”

The hero continues listening, understanding everything that the Zora is going though.

“I have the same problem, Link. One that can’t really be resolved and can only be shadowed over by my deeds to my people. You are Hyrule’s Champion and savior. Everyone in Hyrule looks up to you in respect. And I have no doubt that you’d rather jump off a cliff into a hinox’s mouth than tell anyone your emotions or weaknesses.”

Link chuckles at that last part, agreeing with Sidon.

“But, Link.. You can always come to me if you ever get overwhelmed. I can help give you advice and tend to your wounds without anything ever thinking that you are weak. You are only one Hylian. Therefore, I think you deserve to allow yourself to release all your worries and pressures. I am always here to listen. And.. I will always save you.”

Link wipes the tears from his eyes, preventing any from falling.

_‘_ _Thank you. You.. You’re probably the only person in the world I trust alongside Zelda.’_

“And I hope that I can help you as much as I can. It's the least I can do for you saving my people. Now please.. Don’t try that beverage without me around. I can sense alcohol poisoning in others and dying from such a thing is embarrassing.”

_‘That I agree with… Alright. It's fun drinking with others anyway.. The last time I drank with anyone at all was over a hundred years ago..’_

“Before the Calamity? With who?” Sidon starts to put the chess pieces away in the chess board’s drawer.

_‘Lady Urbosa.. Champion of the Gerudo. She was my favorite drinking buddy.’_

The name sounded very familiar to the prince, who frowned at the mention of a fallen Champion.

“I’m sorry..”

_‘Don’t be. You were still a kid at the time. Besides, I was able to get closure with all four of them once I freed their souls from the Blights.’_

“I am sure that they are humble for that.”

A knock is heard at the door, Bazz walking in.

“Master Link, one of the castle guards asks for your assistance. Princess Zelda is having another umm.. Breakdown?” Bazz repeats what the guard has told him, looking back at the armored Hylian in confusion.

Link gets up from his chair.

_‘Alright. I got this.’_ He turns back to Sidon. _‘This might take a while. I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow then?’_

“Of course. I’ll see you then. Good luck on your speech.”

Link nods, signing a quick ‘thank you’ before he rushes out with the guard.

\----------------------

It is already late afternoon, the big meeting just hours away. All races have arrived with no casualties.

The Rito were the first to arrive in the early morning hours, eager to rest their wings after a long flight. They had to walk for one of the days they traveled due to a hoard of keese following them. No one was injured and the hoard was able to be avoided.

Next, the Sheikah arrive on horseback, Impa and Paya being accompanied by four guards. They were able to make it to the castle swiftly without any need to stop and fight off any monsters.

Then, the Gorons arrived with only two guards. They apparently killed an entire bokoblin camp with ease, mainly as a warm up.

Last, the Gerudo’s arrived by horse, Riju becoming quickly attached to her steed. No one intervened them.

With everyone settled in, extra security all around the castle and special security gates, the meeting is about to start. The throne room is decorated, with a large table in the center along with an entire map of hyrule, detailed with mountains and rivers hand carved to perfection.

Zelda is sitting up on her throne while the leaders of each race get their own throne as well, high enough to see the entire room.

Link is sitting on the far side of the long table so everyone can see his plan with a speech interrupter sitting beside him.

Zelda clears her throat, the room going quiet as she stands up.

“I thank you all for traveling to such lengths for this meeting. With the Calamity gone, peace has settled into our lands. Hylians may now travel and settle for land without the threat of any beasts harming them. Gorons have been able to mine their food source again, Zoras have been able to travel rivers to trade and hunt, Gerudos are now able to travel to find their beloveds, and Sheikahs are finally able to travel as well, along with our guards protecting the roads to help ensure everyone’s safety. Our economy shall rise along with our alliances.. Yet.. There has been a threat to us all for many years now.”

She takes a breath, using the techniques her father used during such important meetings.

“The Yiga Clan is still at large and has attacked Zora’s Domain.”

The room was filled with hushed whispers for a moment, then quickly stop as they bring their attention back to Zelda.

“Link, the Hylian Champion and Chosen Hero, was able to defend the Domain in time.”

Many people put their fists up, cheering for the hero. Zelda smiles at this.

“Now, he has come up with a plan to rid the Yiga once and for all. The pamphlets you have received go over any questions you may have. If any aren’t answered on there, you may ask Link himself.”

Guess that’s his cue.

The hero stands up along with the interpreter beside him.

As he signs, she speaks for him.

“I have interacted with the Yiga face to face. Even going into their old hideout to rescue a Gerudo and take back their precious Helm which Lady Riju herself used to help me take back Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Their leader, Kohga, was in charge at the time. I took it upon myself to slay him in battle, hoping that the clan would stop their ruthlessness without him.. I thought wrong. Now, they are more dangerous than ever with a leader more vicious and merciless. There are even reports of children being kidnapped and used to kill and steal under his name.”

The entire room is now in shock.

“This must be stopped before they get even worse. They’ve already done enough harm to all of us. Our people do not deserve another war. The Calamity was enough. I have asked Princess Zelda for an army. And now, I am asking you to help as well. We must pinpoint their new hideout and rid of them before they become too strong. Each member that is able to be captured will be sent for a fair trial… For some will be children.. And I believe that children who are forced to do such things, deserve a better life.”

Link starts becoming emotional, his gestures showing anger and passion. “I will single handedly free all of those children and bring them back to where they belong; back to their families where they will be protected and loved!”

Link slams his fist on the table. “I will not have any more lives killed! I am now awake from my hundred year slumber and I WILL NOT stand for anymore losses!”

He pulls his fist up in the air, the entire room cheering with him, guards swinging their weapons in the air, Gorons stomping the ground in their enthusiasm, even the Rito can’t help but fly in excitement.

Zelda’s eyes brighten up. Link has always been good at speeches, despite his lack of voice.

He continues signing, the woman still translating for him.

“Every race has unique abilities and techniques. Throughout my travels, I have watched everyone use their amazing talents against their Divine Beasts’ powers. Sidon, using his ability to swim faster than a racing arrow through treacherous waters, allowing me to get close to Vah Ruta to reduce her electricity. Teba took me to the skies, showing me how fast he can move to avoid the beams from Vah Medoh, despite the freezing snow, and even helping me shoot the barrier around it. Riju showed me how she can use her ancestor’s power to protect us from Vah Noboris’s lightning. And Yunabo used his armor to knock down Vah Rudania by shooting himself out of a canon, only to come back without a single scratch. I wouldn’t even know where I’d be without Lady Impa’s help along with the scientists Purah and Robbie. Their Sheikah technology saved my life many times.”

He pauses for a moment, collecting himself.

“Therefore, I have suggested routes for everyone to take for those who are interested. The Rito are able to withstand extreme cold temperatures. They could scout the mountains across our lands, find any suspicious markings to their new hideout. The Gorons are able to sense abnormal vibrations in the ground, helping them navigate and sense rock falls or cave-ins. They could patrol the base of mountains and fields, sensing for any underground disturbances since their last hideout was an underground cave. The Zoras can smell and sense far more than any other race. Even under the water’s surface. If the Yiga decided to hide out near water, the Zora can easily track their scent. Since the Yiga used to be located in the desert, the Gerudo can use Sand Seals to cover the desert and travel across rainforests using horses. They are able to withstand intense heat, making them the best choice to cover the south. I have no doubts that the Sheikah can use their technology to also track any members and make new and better weapons and armor. As for us Hylians, we will scout the roads and continue protecting anyone from Yiga attacks. Are there any disagreements?”

A Sheikah steps forward. Link gestures to him, allowing him to speak.

“I am not against the idea. In fact, it is the perfect plan.. But, as it says here on the papers, there is already a Yiga in captivity. A boy, at that. Has he said anything about the clan’s hideout? You would think that he would cooperate, since we are trying to help him.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“He is already with his family. He told us everything he knew. Apparently, only their elites are allowed to know their hideout’s location. Their leader only allows ‘true followers’ with such information. He claims that there are camps where people who are forced into the clan or are deemed ‘untrustful’ reside at. The camps always move. At first, I had a plan to send someone to ‘join’ their clan. But he claims that it takes over five years to become a true member. Which, we don’t have time for. Five years will give them enough time to grow in numbers, steal advanced weaponry, and kill more innocent lives.”

The Sheikah man nods. “Thank you for answering. I understand now.”

Link nods back. “Now. Does everyone agree to helping us achieve this peace?”

All leaders raise their right hands, agreeing to the new plan.

“Then, we shall start the operation. Papers and military plans will be handed out to each leader with descriptions of the plan itself. Any new ideas are welcomed. We need everyone's help with this.”

Zelda steps forward. “All details will be discussed with a private meeting for every race’s leader. Everyone is dismissed except for Elder Kenali, King Dorephan, Lady Riju, Chief Bludo, and Lady Impa.”

The leaders wave their hands, dismissing their guards and tag-alongs.

Link leads the party to the doors, opening them for the crowd to exit and go on with their business, whether it’s in their rooms or in New Castle Town. He waits patiently until everyone splits up, walking down the Castle road.

He sighs in relief, slouching a bit.

He hates speeches more than anything. He knows that his hands stumbled a bit while signing. Luckily, his speech interpreter was able to understand and continue talking for him.

He was about to follow far behind the crowd, wanting to take his horse out into the fields to gallop until he hears heavy thuds behind him.

“Brother Link!” Yunobo runs towards him, bringing him into a big bear hug. He could’ve sworn his back broke five times over.

“It's been way too long! I wish I could’ve visited you sooner!”

Link looks over the Goron’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath to see Sidon, Teba, and Buliara walking towards them.

“You deserve that breaking hug. You were gone for too long. Tulin misses your archery lessons.” Teba smirks.

“Breaking?” Yunobo carefully sets Link down, embarrassed at the fact that the hero had to take a deep breath once he let go.

Everyone laughed anyway. Link let out his own silent laugh as well.

_‘I’m sorry guys. I was kinda busy.’_

“By busy, he means he was in a coma and trying to heal up.” Sidon explains.

“Oh no. You got hurt?” Yunobo frowns at this.

Link rolls his eyes. _‘Yeah, I was only a LITTLE beaten up.’ _ He glares at Sidon, who chuckles a bit.

“Knowing you, a ‘little’ means a lot. I’m surprised that the Princess never informed us.” Buliara crosses her arms.

_‘It was my own fault. I.. Didn’t want anyone worrying about me. Yes, I was.. Badly wounded. But not all of Hyrule needs to know that. You need to remember how everyone sees me.’_ He explains.

“We understand. Just.. At least send us letters?” Teba scolds the hero.

“I agree.” The Gerudo guard speaks up. “Lady Riju was very bored without you. She was also worried sick. Despite being young, she knew that you’d come back from that battle with more than just small scratches.”

Sidon sniffs the air a bit, scowling. “Speaking of scratches, you haven’t replaced your bandages again.”

Link stiffens at this, sighing. _‘Goddess damn, Sidon, can’t you just plug your nose or something?’_ He sarcastically signs.

Buliara shifts her gaze to the Zora. “You have nostrils?”

Sidon stares at her for a moment, then quickly remembers that she’s from the desert.

“Oh! Yes, we do.” He points to the soft pink skin under his crest, two nostrils being present.

“We needs lungs to speak, after all. Gills take oxygen from the water and pulls it directly into our bloodstream. Therefore, no speech. With us evolving into intelligent creatures, nature had to have some way for us to swim, walk and talk. We’re not amphibian nor reptile.”

“Interesting.” The Gerudo examines him, feeling the smooth scales on his arm. She blushes a bit, then steps away.

“My apologies. I’ve never seen a Zora before. And we rarely see your kind in our books. It's nice to meet you, though.”

The prince smiles kindly. “It's my pleasure. And don’t worry about it. We Zoras never really travel. It's normal for people to not recognize my species.”

_‘Especially those who look like a giant shark with claws.’_ The hero chuckles.

“At least I don’t smell like sweat and run around like a wild animal.” He smirks.

_‘Oh, really now?’_ Link smirks as well, running as quick as he can and jumping onto the tall Zora, sitting on his shoulder.

_‘At least I’m not a walking totem pole!’_

Everyone laughs at this, even Sidon.

“I’m Teba, by the way, since we’re finally introducing ourselves. I’m one of Elder Kenali’s best archers.”

“I’m Yunobo, Daruk’s descendant.”

“And I’m Buliara. Lady Riju’s personal guard.”

Sidon smiles at this, happy to hear everyone’s name.

“I’m Sidon, Prince of the Zora and son of King Dorephan. And this here is my pet bird, Blondy.”

Link nudges the Zora’s head a bit, laughing.

“A prince?” The Rito tilts his head. “That explains why you're so much taller than the other Zora’s I’ve seen.”

“Wait.. He is?” The Gerudo questions.

Sidon nods his head. “Royal Zoras grow much bigger than the rest of our kin. It's an evolutionary trait that has been passed down for mellennias. I haven’t even finished growing. I have about.. Maybe another hundred years left until I become half my father’s height?”

“Another hundred years?!” The young Goron stares at the prince in shock.

“Us Goron’s only live until 80. How old are you?!”

“I’m 126. Zora’s usually live about 350 years. Royals can sometimes live for 500 years. I think Muzu is 356 though..”

“Th-three hundred a-and.” Yunobo is speechless.

“You’re only a few years older than Link? And yet you’re taller than him?” Teba tisks. “I guess Link is shorter than I thought he was.”

Link fumes at this, getting ready to jump off Sidon’s shoulder and attack him but Sidon holds him down with ease.

“Link.. How old are you anyway?” Buliara interrupts the Hylian’s rage.

He sighs. _‘I’m 117 years old… Wait, I think I’m 118 now. Not sure. I lost my birth date along with my other memories.’_

“I’m confused.. How does?” Yunobo is still trying to make sense of everything.

_‘I was in a hundred year coma after I failed to get the princess to Kakariko. Some Guardians decided to blow me up. The Sheikahs took me to the Shrine Of Resurrection where I rested until I was fully healed.’_

“Ooooh!” Everyone says in unison.

“That explains it then.” Teba states.

_ ‘What? You guys didn’t know? How did you think I was still alive?’_

Everyone looks at each other, then turn back to the hero only to shrug.

Link sighs, facepalming.

“H-hey! Why don’t we go into New Castle Town? I’m sure they have plenty of shops to browse.” Yunobo tries to lighten the mood.

“Sounds good to me. I got nothing better to do.” Teba shrugs.

“I can’t. I must wait here until the meeting has come to a close. Lady Riju’s orders.” Buliara states.

“I’m sure my father wouldn’t mind.” Sidon turns to the hero who is still on his shoulder. “Wanna come with us?”

Link shakes his head. _‘I really shouldn’t. I’ll draw too much unwanted attention. You guys go have fun. I have a date with the fields anyway.’_

“And we wouldn’t?” Yunobo speaks up. “We’re already a bit different from the crowd. I mean, we have a 126 year old Zora who’s taller than anyone else! Who wouldn’t stare? We’ll still have fun.”

Sidon didn’t know if he should feel offended or not.

_‘That’s true.’_

Now he’s a bit offended.

_‘But I’m Hyrule’s Champion. I’m the one who fought Ganon and reclaimed all the Divine Beasts. There’s going to be other Zoras, Gorons, Gerudos and even some Sheikah. It's a castle town. A newly built one at that. Every race has traveled to check it out.’_

“Don’t care. You’re coming with. You owe us anyway.” Teba starts to walk down the road.

_‘Wait, I’m telling you-’_

“He’s going with. I’ll remain here while you boys have fun.” Buliara smirks.

“He’s right. Let’s go.” Sidon starts walking with him along with Yunobo.

Link sighs, crossing his arms as he remains sitting on Sidon’s shoulder while they walk down the road towards the main gate.

Sidon stops in place so Link can get off, only to continue following the group.

“Whoa… It's uhh.. A bit crowded.” Yunobo points out the obvious as they enter the town, people walking up and down the roads towards their next destination. And as Link said, some are different races.

“Let’s just take one step at a time. If anyone sees a store they’d like to go into, just holler and we’ll follow.” Sidon sets up a plan.

“Sounds good to me.” Teba takes the lead, the group following him into the crowd as they look around for any good places.

Link tries to hide between them, keeping his head down to make sure no one spots him. Sidon remains behind the hero, keeping an eye on him and making sure he’s safe.

The group end up making a few stops, Teba pointing out an archery store while Yunobo finds a jewelry store. It sounded strange at first, until the Goron walks out of the store with a couple thousand rupees in his pouch.

“I had some jewels saved up from hikes along Death Mountain. I had a feeling they’d have a good store to sell them at.” He smiles.

“Well damn. Maybe I’ll visit.” Teba crosses his arms, impressed.

They continue walking, visiting random stores here and there. Then finally decided to stop somewhere to eat.

They find a small restaurant, not too crowded at all. The boys sit at a large table in the corner, Sidon and Yunobo needing to kneel on the floor due to their size. Luckily, the restaurant included meals from different races, making it all the more better to relax.

“Hello, welcome to our diner, how can I- oh.. My.. Gods..” The waitress stares at the hero.

The men around him gesture the woman to keep her mouth shut, trying to be polite.

“I-I mean, welcome! What can I get for you?” She blushes a bit.

“Give me the spiced cuccoo breast.” Teba sets down his menu, seeing Yunobo and Sidon stare at him with strange expressions.

“.. What? Zora’s eat fish. Gorons eat rocks. Don’t fucking tell me that I can’t have poultry.”

Everyone has a blank face for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Alright, good point.” Sidon collects himself. “I’ll have the salmon meuniere please.”

“You only have one Goron dish. I’ll just have that.” Yunobo smiles at the waitress.

She finishes writing down everyone’s orders. “Alright, anything else?”

Link sets down his menu. _‘I’ll have the grilled boar, please.’_

“He says he would like the grilled boar.” Sidon translates.

The woman blushes a bit, writing the order down carefully.

“Don’t worry about paying for that, it's on the house.” She smiles.

Link tries to tell her that it's fine, gesturing that he has money.

“No no no, please! It's the least I can do.” She blushes more. “I’ll be back with your drinks.” She rushes off, a bit flustered.

“Lucky..” Teba crosses his arms.

“Hey. He deserves it.” Yunobo proclaims.

Link sighs. _‘I told you this would happen. I’m surprised no one called me out earlier.’_

“It's no big deal if-”

“Hey. Hero.”

Teba is cut off by a Hylian man at the table next to theirs.

“Nice to meet you.. So. Aren’t you supposed to be out, oh I don’t know, doing your job?” He spits out.

“Just ignore him. He’s probably drunk.” Sidon whispers to the hero.

“Hey!” The man gets up, his voice making everyone in the restaurant turn their heads.

“You know, my father was waiting for you. He told EVERYONE how you’d one day show up and save us.” He stops in front of their table, leaning over. “You know what happened next?”

Link stares at him blankly, Teba scowling at him along with Sidon. Yunobo scoots closer to Sidon, scared that the man will attack.

“A fucking mob of monsters burned up our farm, and killed him! And for what? You to arrive YEARS later?!”

“It’s not his fault that he risked his life protecting Princess Zelda. She’s alive because of him.” Teba is starting to get pissed.

“Risked his life?! He’s still alive, ain’t he?! Alive, and eating like a pig! Pretending that he saved the world or some shit! When in reality, the world was put through a hundred years of war and death!” He slams his hands on the table, the whole restaurant staring.

Many start to become angry at the stranger’s words, not caring for unwanted drama.

Teba stands up. “You have no idea what he’s been through! You act as if you’ve done better than him in your worthless life. At least I stood up for my people and defended them by becoming an archer! All you are good at, is running your mouth!”

Everyone gasps at the comment, someone even cheered for the Rito.

“He’s right you know!” A woman stands up. “At least serve your people instead of putting them down! He is awake now, and his victory has put us in a generation of peace and wealth! Thanks to him defeating the Calamity, I can now travel and play with my band all across Hyrule!”

“You could’ve been able to do that if he succeeded before hand!” The man continues arguing. “How many people died in the last hundred years under his name!? His defeat beforehand, destroyed us all!”

He turns back to the hero. “Why don’t you apologize!? Tell everyone how fucking sorry you are for destroying our lives!”

Link turns away, not saying a word.

“A hero with no voice is no hero at all! Not even a man! He won’t even stand up for his own mistakes! Nothing more than a useless-”

In a quick move, the man rushes backwards, now face to face to a black eyed Zora.

“You better.. Shut the fuck up!” Sidon’s voice is now low and harsh, his once soft tone becoming monstrous as he growls at the man.

“Wha- Stay the fuck out of this, you freak!”

“He went through torture just for you to live in peace. Yet, you still aren’t satisfied.”

Sidon is on all fours, his scales lifting up to make his body look jagged and sharp. The blue and yellow frills that used to decorate his body in a beautiful manner, are now puffed out and jagged sharp.

He slowly walks over to the man. “How about you take the sword out of his hands and do it for him. Go ahead. Free all four of our Divine Beasts and kill a being a hundred times your size that has been dubbed ‘unstoppable.’. I fucking DARE you!”

He flashes his sharp pointed teeth in a wicked grin, the prince looking more like a monster than a Zora.

The man runs out in fear, not daring to look back.

Sidon stands back up, his scales still puffed up. He turns to the group behind him, their eyes widened in shock.

“Dude. You’re fucking awesome.” Teba smirks.

Link blushes at the sight, surprised to see his beloved friend become so.. Beast like. Not only is he blushing due to seeing Sidon in such a state, rather it is the fact that the Zora defended the hero.

No one has gone that far just to protect what little pride he has left.

Sidon relaxes a little. His scales smoothing back over and his pupils shrinking back to their normal points.

“I’m.. So sorry.” He looks down in shame.

“He deserved it.” A man calls out from his table. “No one needed that drama. Master Link saved us. The past doesn’t matter anymore.”

He raises his mug. “To Master Link! We wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for him!”

“Here here!” Everyone cheered as they raise their drinks as well.

Teba nudges the hero. “See? I knew everything would be ok.”

Sidon sits back down, sighing.

“Heya.” A woman walks over to their table with a small cup in her hands. She hands it to Sidon.

“I’ve read about Zora emotions and their abilities. Tea spiced with blue shade can help calm you down.”

Sidon carefully takes the tiny mug, taking a small sip. His muscles relax a bit, the tea soothing his anger.

“Thank you. I apologize that you had to see that.” He finishes the tea.

“Like that guy said. He deserved it.” She smiles at the prince as she heads back to her table.

Link keeps his head down. Allowing the stranger’s cruel words to sink in.

Sidon places his hand on the hero’s shoulder, giving him a kind smile.

“Focus on what we’re doing now. Having a good time and enjoying ourselves.” He turns Link’s attention to Teba and Yunobo who are laughing the day away.

“They missed you. You must be a good friend if they feel this happy around you.”

Link smiles a bit, watching the two joke around. He sets his hand over Sidon’s feeling something... odd. As if his heart is about to pound out of his chest. A comforting, yet thrilling emotion.

And that emotion lasted well into the evening as the sun started setting.

\----------------------

The boys decide to head back over to the castle, the rest of their time in New Castle Town remaining calm. The big dinner is going to start in a few hours and they know that the meeting has been over for quite a while.

Upon entering the castle, Link is introduced with a smaller hug, Riju flicking his head afterwards.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?! You could’ve at least sent a letter stating that you were alive!” She scolds.

Link continues apologizing while a guard greets the other men.

“Your leaders are already in their corridors. Prince Sidon, King Dorephan asks that you return to your room to prepare for the dinner.” She informs.

“Right. Thank you, ma’am.” He bows, turning to the others. “I’ll see you all at the dinner then?”

“Yep. We’ll see you then.” Teba replies.

“I’ll definitely be there. I hear they are going to serve meals that involve quarts for us Gorons.” Yunobo grins.

“Alright. See you then.” He waves before heading with the guard to his room.

_‘I should go check with Zelda to make sure preparations are complete.’_ Link signs to the group before heading to her room.

“Alright. We’ll see you later, Link!” Yunobo calls out as the hero heads over towards the dining area.

\----------------------

“Make sure that the Zora tables are tall enough.” Zelda calls out towards one of the workers, who nods at her command.

The princess seems to be less stressed and more focussed, finally getting over her anxiety. The meeting went perfect. She never expected everyone to be so happy to help in this operation.

Upon examination of the room, her gaze comes across Link, who is waving to get the princess’s attention.

“Oh. Hello, Link. What do you think of it so far? A while ago, they decided to extend the dining room, and thanks to that decision, it now can hold balls for kingdom holidays. Well, right now it's going to be used for those who attended the meeting.”

_ ‘Not bad at all. Looks welcoming enough.’_ He looks around, surprised at how well the decorations go with the atmosphere.

“Thank you. I decided that everyone deserved a feast after their long travels. It's the least I could do. Perhaps I should include entertainment as well?” She starts writing down notes on a pad of hers, handing it to a servant who starts working on it right away.

_‘Just make sure that it isn’t that annoying ‘noble’ music. The people here are less snobby and more optimistic.’_

“Hmm. Good point.” She continues thinking to herself. “Oh, before I forget. Go and get your energy out. Your horse is in the stables ready for you.” She smiles.

_‘You know me better than anyone else. I’ll be back before you know it.’_ He rushes out onto the balcony, jumping off and folding out his paraglider.

Some of the servants were terrified at first, but then relaxed after remembering that the hero is able to pretty much fly.

Zelda sighs.

He did that on purpose.

Link lands lightly on the ground, folding back up his paraglider and hopping onto his horse. She rears in excitement, Link lightly tapping her with his stirrups and in a matter of seconds, the stable workers watch as the hero gallops out of the castle grounds.

He avoids hitting the people in his way, even jumping over a small crowd. Of course, it was all worth it as he leaves the grounds using the west exit, closing his eyes as he feels the cool breeze hit him, the sun warming his face as he gallops into the fields.

Echo running as fast as she can with as much excitement as Link, they both take in the fresh air, enjoying themselves as they can finally roam again after days of being cooped up.

With a grin on his face, Link takes out the bow that was attached to his saddle, loading an arrow and shooting at various trees that he painted onto.

He doesn’t miss a single one. He is even able to have his arrows slash through the other arrows that have been previously shot, the wood splitting as the arrow head sinks into the tree. He continues this, taking different routes every now and then.

Link slows her down after a good while, stopping near Lake Kolomo to take a break. As Echo takes a sip of the fresh, cool water, Link sits himself against one of the birch trees that surround the lake, still smiling as he watches the clouds pass by.

It's been way too long. He really should find more excuses to leave the castle more often.

He watches as Echo starts walking towards him, only to plop down and roll around in the grass. Link couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, this time, it was less silent than the others.

Whenever he’s alone, he can sometimes feel his voice rumble in his throat. Although it's a bit hoarse from lack of use, it is still there. Waiting to be used but knowing well that it never will be.

The two remain near the lake, enjoying the sound of birds and crickets.

It's been far too long since he’s tasted the fresh wind of the wilds. He can’t stand royalty anymore. Snobby nobles always watching his every move, gossiping about the princess as if they know her.

He didn’t defeat the Calamity for them. He defeated it for those who deserve a better life. Not the ones who were already rich enough to know peace during the war and refused to even bother helping those below them.

The hero watches the sun starting to set, realizing that it's probably time to head back.

Sighing, he walks over to his horse, mounting her then galloping back to the castle.

\----------------------

The dinner seems to be a success. All races are enjoying themselves, mingling with one another in glee.

Of course, Link barely ate. He never likes to eat in front of strangers. He couldn’t help but glance his gaze over to Sidon every now and then, watching him smile and laugh with the others. At least he’s having a good time, despite the pressure.

The prince’s smile for some reason has Link slightly blushing, not able to take his eyes away.

He remains seated next to Zelda, who is unfortunately being greeted by more nobles again.

“Princess Zelda. My name is Thenagen Lee. Pleasure to meet you.” The man takes a seat next to her along with a few others.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” Her kindness will always be there for strangers, even if they are snobby and crude.

“And I assume that this is the Hylian Champion?”

Link nods his head, emotionless as always.

“Well, what a pleasure. Tell me, how do you feel about all of this?”

More useless questions. Great.

_‘I’m glad that everyone could make it without any casualties. Monsters still roam, therefore I get worried from time to time.’_

Zelda turns to the man, translating. “He says that he was a bit worried for the travelers. Monsters still roam Hyrule after all. It is a great relief for everyone to arrive here safely without any casualties.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be worried. Those, erm, ‘travelers’ could out stand anything. Especially those walking rocks” He laughs along with his group.

Link scowls at the men, ashamed that they are even Hylians.

_‘They’re called Gorons, you damn moron. And they’re definitely more smarter than you.’_

Zelda nudges the hero. Silently scolding him.

“What did he say?” One of the men asks in confusion.

“Oh, he was only telling me how happy he is that the travelers made it on time.” She puts on a fake smile.

“Say. I mustn’t ask, but why doesn’t he speak?”

Zelda holds the hero’s hand under the table, hoping to calm his anger.

“He is a mute. It is a complicated diagnosis. He can hear, just can’t speak.”

“Now, that makes no sense. Can he talk and just chooses not to, or is he disabled?”

Disabled? Seriously?

Zelda does her best not to raise her voice in anger. “It is a very sensitive subject, sir. I suggest we move on to another topic.”

“Well then.. Fine.” He gets up along with his crew, moving elsewhere to cause drama.

Link lets out a low growl, bending the metal fork in his hand.

“I know, I know. Just breathe it away.” Zelda pats his shoulder, watching as the hero sighs, controlling his anger.

He sets the fork down, collecting himself as he calms down.

One of the soldiers starts to tremble as they watch Link bend a metal fork as if it were rubber. No doubt that he defeated Ganon.

“I think you’ve had enough for one day.. You are dismissed.” She nods to him, relieved as she sees him smile at her as he gets up.

He quickly rushes out of the dining area, finding a place more quiet and less stressful.

“To think that people talk in such ways about Master Link..” One of the guards mumble to the princess.

“I know. It's horrible. I almost want to just make them leave.” She leans back in her chair.

“We’ll keep an extra eye on them. Make sure that they aren’t Yiga.” The guard replies.

Zelda thinks for a moment, then grins. “Actually. You know what? Kick them out. Tell witnesses that they were acting suspicious and could be Yiga members.”

“With pleasure.” The two guards that stood on the left side of the princess are now confronting the group of nobles, asking for identification and everything.

Sometimes, revenge can be fun.

\----------------------

Link plops onto his bed, stressed about the day he has had so far.

Meeting went great. Perfect, actually. Then, he was called out in public and was scolded for being the useless hero he is, Sidon went into a frenzy due to his rage, his friends were angry due to his lack of letters after the battle and now he has to deal with nobles.

He would chug an entire wine barrel if he could, but of course, he must wait until later tonight.

But hey, at least he isn’t stuck in the wilderness dealing with amnesia while trying to cook something made out of frogs and guts due to lack of materials and knowledge all while being told that he woke up from some hundred year coma.

Yeah. Today was definitely better than that.

He’s been through worse. There is no reason to complain.

He rolls onto his back, looking around the room he so desperately wishes was better decorated. He misses his home in Hateno.

A guard rushes in, slamming the door open.

“Master Li- AAAHH!”

The guard quickly ducks as a knife is thrown right where his head used to be, the blade hitting the wooden door with a loud thump and remaining in place.

“Ah, I forgot how paranoid you can get.” He facepalms, surprised that he’s still alive.

Link relaxes himself. Only a guard. Of course.

_‘Sorry. Now, what is it that you need?’_

The man stands up straight, remembering the reason why he went through all that.

“Sir, the princess has asked us to kick out the nobles that were bothering you both. Her suspicions were correct, they are Yigas!”

Link runs right past the guard, taking out his sword. Dodging and running past everyone in his way until he gets to the dining area, with the three noblemen now tied up with their masks on the floor.

Just the scowling face Link makes causes everyone to avoid him. His eyes sharp and more angry than ever.

He stomps towards the three, not even glancing towards those who stare while stepping away in fear.

Zelda is the only one who remains still, right next to the tied up clan members.

He stares down at them, his sword still in hand.

“You may be too stupid to talk… But I gotta give it to you.. At least you can scare those stupid royals away.” One of them grin in lunacy.

It doesn’t last long as Link swings his sword at him, the point of it poking into his neck.

He watches intently, seeing as they now cower in fear as well. He pulls his sword away, putting it back in its sheath.

_‘Are there any more?’_

“No. We have activated the Guardian Turrets, who are scanning the castle for intruders. We are on lock down.” Zelda replies coldly.

_‘Good. Bring these bastards to the dungeon. I’ll deal with them.’_ He watches as the guards around them pull them onto their feet and push them along with Link leading them.

“Thank you for you patience.” Zelda calls to the crowd. “I apologize for this. I promise you, this is the last time this will happen. Please, go back to your rooms as we overlook the castle. This shouldn’t take too long.”

\----------------------

The guard kicks the last Yiga into the cell, Link watching them with crossed arms.

_‘Keep an eye on them and see if you can get any information out of them. Use torture for all I care. That’s how we got the last one to talk.’_

“Oh, don’t worry. We are the only ones. We were so close as well. All we needed was to get out without anyone noticing, then your plans would have been destroyed.” One of the thieves stares at the hero.

He stares back down at him, no reaction at all.

“.. Doesn’t your side hurt at all?” One of the members ask, grinning.

The guards look back at Link, now concerned for their hero’s health.

Now, this got interesting.

The hero shakes his head no, not once leaving eye contact.

“Oh, don’t worry. It will. Once that malice takes over, it's curtains for you.” He laughs. “It’s like a virus. Slowly taking you over. First, it’ll take you down physically. Then, you’ll lose that thick brain of yours. You’ll be a complete lunatic, coughing up your own guts and thinking that they are worms. Trust me. We’ve had prisoners injected with it. They all go the same way.”

Link thinks for a moment, before grinning wickedly.

_‘I’m heading over to the clinic. Tell no one that I have this infection. That is an order.’_

“Of course, sir. We will stay here and keep guard.” Link nods, heading towards the clinic.

Great. Sidon was right after all. This infection WILL kill him. He makes a silent vow to himself, swearing that he will defeat this damn clan before he dies.

He cannot let the clan live after his death. Hyrule is still counting on him.

He walks into the warm room, a woman looking through a microscope shifting her gaze towards the hero.

She gasps, quickly cleaning off her desk.

“M-master Link! I’m so sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting any visitors today.” She continues to organize herself.

_‘I need you to do a favor for me.. And it's important.’_

“Wait. Really?” She stops what she is doing, looking up at the hero.

_ ‘I’m… Well..’_ He sighs, giving up on what he was trying to explain and grabs the medic’s hand, leading her to a back room. He looks around, making sure no one is there.

“Master Link? Is everything alright?” Her voice becomes serious.

_ ‘Listen, I’m sorry about this. But you must tell NO ONE about this. Do you understand?’_

“Don’t worry. I won’t, sir.” She fixes her glasses, unsure of what is going on.

Link sighs. _‘I.. Don’t have much time left..’_

Now she is more worried than ever. “What’s wrong?! Are you sick?! Get seated onto the chair, I’ll do some examinations.”

Link does what he is told, taking a deep breath before removing his tunic, and unwrapping his bandages.

The medic grabs some papers, looking over to the hero only to drop everything she was holding.

The blackened scar across his right side is now darker, sickening veins taking up almost half his body.

It's getting worse.

“... Oh my…” She stares at the wound. “This is.. The worst I’ve ever seen.”

_‘I know.. Listen, I need you to take some of the malice and-’_

“MALICE?!” She screams, only to cover her mouth as Link motions her to zip it.

_‘Ok, it's bad, I know. Listen, just take out some of the malice that is in me. I need a syringe full of it for an experiment.. And I also need you to see if you can find a cure. The Yiga are using this stuff on prisoners as some sick game. If we conduct our own experiments to find a cure, then hopefully we can save the prisoners infected with it.’_

“.. Those damn bastards.” She scowls. “Alright. But, you don’t want me to tell anyone at all?”

‘_Tell no one that I have it. You can inform the guards and scientists about everything, but leave my name out completely. I can’t have people knowing that I’m dying. I need to take down the Yiga clan before I leave this world. And that won’t be able to happen if everyone knows I’m sick and try to bed ridden me.’_

“.. You have my word. I won’t tell anyone.” She takes out an empty syringe along with other equipment. She looks closely at one of the veins, a bit nervous.

“Are you sure about this?”

Link nods, determined.

She wipes the area with some alcohol, injecting the syringe carefully into the blackened vein. She pulls the black malice into the syringe, Link staying still.

Once the syringe is full, she takes the needle out, quickly cleaning it off as malice continues to ooze out.

She hands Link some clean bandages, looking back at the syringe. “I’ve never seen this before.. I mean, I’ve seen it around Hyrule near abandoned buildings and such, but I never knew that it could infect people as well. I should do some research..”

Link starts wrapping himself up while the medic injects the fluid into a tiny bottle with a corkscrew cap.

“I’ll inform the scientists immediately.. Now, who are we experimenting on for this?”

Link slides his tunic back on. _‘On one of the Yiga members we caught. A perfect body willing to part for the sake of a cure.’ _ He puts on his hand guards and gloves.

“Oh. Perfect! I’m sure no one will really care anyway.’ She puts everything in a tin box, packing up some other materials. “I’ll get right to it.”

\----------------------

The moon is completely full, high into the sky with stars sprinkled onto the pitch canvas. The lock down was done with, no other Yigas were found, even after they interviewed the guests.

Now, the diner was filled with cheer and joy as everyone enjoys themselves with the sound of upbeat music in the background.

“So. You let Link on your back to defeat Vah Ruta?” Teba was standing with Yunobo, Riju, and Sidon. The four exchanging stories on how they took back their Divine Beasts.

“It was the only way we could get close to it. With my speed and his aiming, we were able to get close enough for him to board her. And you say that you helped him fly?”

“He wasn’t heavy at all.” He laughs. “Probably because of how short he is.”

Everyone laughs at first, then quickly stop as Riju glares at them.

“.. What?” Teba is the only one brave enough to speak.

“Funny thing is, I’ll be taller than him soon.” The girl smirks.

Everyone continues laughing.

“Speaking of Link, where is he?” Yunobo looks around worried.

_ ‘Right here.’_ The hero waves as he approaches them. _‘And stop making fun of how tall I am. At least I’m not a walking totem pole.’_

“Well, at least I don’t act like a wild animal when I wake up.” Sidon smirks.

Link gives a silent chuckle. _‘Not my fault.’_

“About time you showed up. We got worried.” Teba takes a sip from his whiskey.

‘_Sorry. Had some things to deal with. The lock down put everyone on edge. If everyone knows that I did a look over, they’d know that they’re safe.’_

“Eh. Still. I could take them down anyday.” Riju drinks some volt cactus juice, not caring that everyone else is drinking alcohol.

“Oh, please. We have a walking totem pole, remember?” Teba laughs.

“And we also have my pet bird, Blondy here as well.” Sidon adds.

Everyone continues laughing, making jokes and telling stores all while the party goes on late into the night. Now the four are sitting at a round table, watching intently as Link tells his story.

_ ‘The golden beast was tougher than anything I’ve ever encountered. Hell, three of them could even kill Ganon! It's skin was almost metallic, every slash my sword landed didn’t even leave a cut. I tried a pinpoint strike, realizing that the skin was finally breaking! I shot an arrow straight at the beast’s head, using the short time I had to mount the beast!’_

“Whoa!” A whole crowd was also listening in, some whispering to others, translating what the hero was saying.

_‘I could barely stay on, my energy fading as I took my sword and was able to cut right into its back! I could feel its ribs grind against my blade as it continued to buck me off, screeching in pain!’_

Everyone continues to lean over, too excited to look away.

_‘Then, it did something I never expected. It reached its filthy claws at me, grabbing me and yanking me off, only to pin me to the ground as its claws shredded right into my back!’_

The crowd gasps.

_‘It held me there, ready to strike, only it didn’t realize that I had an arrow in my hand. When its face got close enough, its teeth grinning as if it has already succeeded, I stabbed the arrow right into its eye!’_

Everyone gasps in excitement, a noble woman even passing out.

_‘The beast recoiled, taking its filthy claws out of my flesh. I mounted the beast again, this time, stabbing my sword into the same area where the skin was already broken, taking the blade straight into its lung and heart! I jumped off quickly as it chokes on its own blood! I watched it as its movements became slower and slower until its body falls onto the ground with a big thud! I still have the claw marks in my back today, a good memory of my fallen foe!’_

The crowd cheers, taking a swing at their mugs.

“He can really spin a good tale, that’s for certain.” Impa smiles as she stands next to the princess who is watching the hero at a distance.

“To think that he killed such things. My father would always tell me how lynels were such unstoppable beasts, and that Golden lynels were only just fairy tales. To think that they exist..”

She watches as Link smiles and laughs, telling them the time when he tried jumping off Shatterback Point, only for Sidon to try and save him.

That story would always make her laugh.

“Say… That Zora next to him. He seems to like him a lot..” Impa states.

“Yes. They are very close friends. Link went to tame Vah Ruta first, and met Sidon there. They’ve been friends ever since. Link even occasionally visited him during his mission.” Zelda explains.

“Hmm.. Could it be?” Impa thinks to herself.

Zelda blushes a bit. “Lady Impa!” She giggles.

“Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t help myself.” The elder gives a soft laugh.

“.. Maybe.” Zelda responds. Impa looks up at her friend.

“How so?”

“Link always visits him every night, he’s always by his side, and seems to always watch the prince. I saw him staring at him during dinner.”

Impa smiles. “So unique..”

“Now, we must stay out of this.. Right?” Zelda looks back over at the two.

“I suppose so.. But.. Who says we can’t give them advice?” Impa implies.

“Oh, trust me, I’d love to. But..” Zelda sighs.

The Sheikah sets her hand on Zelda’s arm, smiling at her with kind eyes. “They’ll find out sooner or later.”

Zelda smiles as well. “Yeah. You’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I know my story won't become very popular, but it makes me happy seeing people giving me kudos, even if the story only has 18. Although it seems like a small number, it still means a lot to me. I'm less into popularity than I am into just having fun with a side hobby.  
Until next time!


	4. Emotions Unleashed

Sidon walks into his room, with Link closely behind him.

The hero closes the door, sighing in relief. _‘Did you get it?’_

Sidon sighs, taking a small bottle out of his pouch. “I did. Now, remember. One. Sip.”

_‘Alright!’_ Link jumps up, snatching the bottle from the Zora’s hand, only to open it in excitement.

He looks down at it, the pale blue drink fizzling as the air hits it. He holds it in the air as if to say ‘cheers’ then takes a big sip.

Sidon takes it away quickly, closing the lid back on it. “Well?”

Link starts coughing a bit, the burn in his throat is like nothing he’s ever felt.

He shakes his head, gathering himself together. _‘Damn! That shit is strong!’_

“I told you. It's not exactly meant for taste, it's more for helping Zora’s get drunk and act like fools.” He drinks the rest of the small bottle, knowing that it won’t affect him much at all. He does so mainly to make sure that the hero won’t drink anymore.

_'Well.. I don’t feel anything really. Maybe it's.. Not..’_ His hands droop.

Sidon helps him onto the bed, making sure he doesn’t fall over.

_ ‘.. Well, fuck..’_ He plops onto the bed, looking at his hands as the world around him turns.

“I knew this was a bad idea.. Just, go to bed now.” Link grabs his hand before he can leave, only to bring it to his chest.

Sidon tilts his head a bit, sitting on the bed as he watches Link with interest.

The hero examines the webbed fingers, his hand tracing the small scales along it, obviously drunk.

Link then sets his hand in the Zora’s trying to line up their shapes, although failing due to how large Sidon’s hand is compared to Link’s.

Sidon sighs, shifting so his back is leaning against the pillows.

Link slides his boots off, only to crawl onto the Zora’s stomach, plopping down as he tries to sleep.

The Zora blushes at this. “This is the last time you’re ever drinking that stuff.” He sighs.

Link simply looks up at him, smiling.

Damn those beautiful eyes.

Link then reaches his arms in front of him, lazily signing. _‘If I wasn’t a knight, I’d come live with you so I could lay on you like this every night.’_

Sidon stares at the hero, surprised at what he signed. “Well I.. You..” He clears his throat. “You’re always welcome in my home, Link.”

The hero smiles at this, some tears forming from his blue orbs.

_‘You… Have never once left me. All my friends who have known me for years are now dead… I don’t even remember if I had a family. If I ever forget again, the first person I’d want to remember is you..’_ He sniffles, the tears now running down his cheeks.

Sidon expression softens as he sets his hand on the hero’s cheek and wiping the tears from his eye.

“You won’t ever forget again… Remember? I’ll always be there to save you.”

Link beams at this, nuzzling into his palm.

Sidon leans forward, leaving a small kiss on the hero’s forehead.

Link’s eyes flutter closed, his head resting in Sidon’s hand.

He gently rests the hero’s head onto his chest as he grabs one of his novels, deciding to kill time until he turns in for the night.

A few hours pass, and he pulls his eyes away from his book to notice Link shifting in his sleep.

He watches as the hero takes the leather straps off his torso, removing the sheathed sword from his back only to hold it in his arms as he falls back to sleep.

Of course. He forgot that he sleeps with his sword.

Sidon lifts the hero carefully, placing him down next to him.

He sets his book aside, taking off his jewels and such. Although he would usually just sleep in the water and allow the hero to take over the bed, tonight was different.

He wanted to be with the hero.

If what Zelda says is true and he does suffer from night terrors, then hopefully having someone next to the broken Hylian will help keep him safe.

Leaning over, the prince blows out the candles and pulls the covers over himself and the hero, turning in for the night.

Sidon slowly opens his tired eyes, confused as to why he sees candle light.

Of course, he comes to a conclusion as to what woke him up as he hears something in the bathroom.

Link is throwing up.

His muscles ache with fatigue, almost refusing to sit up as the prince slides off the bed, walking into the bathroom and seeing the hero leaning against the wall next to the toilet, breathing heavily.

“.. Link.” The Zora speaks in a calm tone as he walks over to kneel in front of the broken Hylian. “Is it all out?”

The hero nods, refusing to allow his panic to take over.

Sidon grabs a towel, wiping the last drop of acid off the hero’s lip.

After blowing out the candles and cradling the small blonde, he gently picks him up and walks him back to bed, laying him down among the soft cushion.

“Do you want me to stay up with you?”

He shakes his head, shifting closer to the Zora only to lean his head against his scaled chest.

Sidon can easily sense what the hero needs.

He climbs into bed with him, pulling the hero’s back into his chest as he pulls the covers over them.

Physical contact has always helped in situations as sensitive as these.

And the Champion deserves to feel safe for once.

Link lets out a soft sigh, his shivers faltering as he forgets about the sword leaning against the bed and focuses more on the warmth around him.

No cold, sacred metal could ever compare to this.

Forgetting about the mission for once, about the Yiga threats and those he has failed, the hero falls into a deep sleep accompanied by his Zora who never lets him go throughout the night.

\----------------------

When morning arrived, everyone in the castle decided to sleep in for once.

The travelers journeys back home were going to be a long one. Mind as well rest up as much as they can before the departure.

This time, morning light was what made Sidon open his golden eyes, his irises switching from black to gold as they adjust to what’s in front of him.

He looks under the blanket to find the hero curled up against his chest, sleeping the day away.

Whenever he is around the hero, he usually senses fatigue, determination, and stress.

But for now, all he can sense is relief, calmness and.. That heavenly scent.

The Zora nuzzles the Hylian’s soft hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

Wait.

Sidon strictly remembers that one lesson. On how a scent can draw you in to find the one you love. And that scent is coming from Link.

Sidon stares at the sleeping Hylian, almost surprised at how beautiful he looks. His smooth skin, that golden hair, and those eyes.

Although they are closed at the moment, he can still remember how those blue orbs would always glimmer in the sunset, colors shifting as if they were the ocean itself.

Sidon leans his head crest against the Hylian’s forehead, a gesture of love for Zoras.

His father already said that he would’ve accepted Link into their family. But that was for his sister.

Sidon is a male. And so is Link.

Homosexuality in royaly is rare. Sure, the Domain will accept it either way, but it could make him look bad. Marrying the man that his sister was supposed to marry in the first place. It could make people angry.

Especially Muzu.

He was very close to Mipha, and the whole thing could offend him.

It could offend Mipha’s soul.

There is no way he can marry the hero. It could ruin his name as well.. But..

Sidon sniffs the area between the Hylian’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling into the soft flesh. His lips run along the skin. A perfect fit for his teeth to sink in.

His eyes go black for a moment, arguing whether or not he should ignore his fate.

Marry Link and risk both their names to become a curse to say upon tongue in all of Hyrule.

Everyone will shun them both, despite the hero saving everyone’s lives. Some might even try to kill them with such hatred, simply because news got out about them disrespecting a lost Champion’s love.

Yet, he can love the one he wants. He can have Link all to himself, happy and free.

Allow the hero to go where he wants and enjoy Hyrule as his home instead of remembering it as a battleground. Hold him as much as he can until his depression and paranoia leave him for good.

Or he can ignore his feelings.

Link will continue dealing with his depression and severe paranoia that could lead him to death or lunacy.

The hero will never get over his past, and think of Hyrule as nothing but land that has yet to be rid of monsters.

But, everyone in Hyrule will respect them. Link will continue to be crowned ‘hero’ and everyone will always be by his side.

He will live his life with respect, and Sidon will continue being a beloved prince with his people proud to look up to him.

Both ways could hurt Link. And he just wants him to be safe.

Sidon continues thinking, listening to the hero’s soft breaths as if they were tones of a lullaby.

What if he kept it secret?

He could protect Link all while being able to love him as well. That’s good enough for him!

With Sidon’s self control lost, he kisses the hero with deep passion, holding him against his body.

Almost jolting in surprise, he feels the hero wrap his arms around the Zora’s neck, kissing him back.

Link’s blue eyes open, not caring about the current situation.

Sidon pulls away quickly, his eyes gold again. “You.. you’re awake?”

Link smiles more brightly than ever, nodding his head.

“And you’re.. You’re ok with this?”

Once again, the hero nods. His eyes are full of more color than ever, the deep blue sparkling in the morning light.

Sidon’s jaw drops in shock, unable to comprehend how lucky he is that Link just said yes to being with him.

Link sits up, unwrapping his arms from Sidon so he can sign.

'_I didn’t think that you felt the same way.. It's easy for me to hide such emotions. I wanted to keep them hidden in case you didn’t like me.. I mean, I thought that you didn’t. You’re a prince for fucks sake. You are the face of your people. I didn’t want to get involved with it because I understand how complicated it is.. But.. You’re just.. I always feel safe when I’m around you.’_ The hero starts blushing, then quickly hides his face, embarrassed about his emotions coming out.

So, not only does Link feel the same way, but he also understands how important Sidon is to his people.

“Link.. If anyone finds out.. What if they shun us?”

Link tilts his head a bit. _‘Why?’_

“Because..” Sidon tries to word this carefully. “Well, in my people’s eyes, Mipha loved you. They’ll understand if you find another partner, since she is now dead, but I’m her brother. The elders might think that we are disrespecting Mipha’s soul.”

Link simply smiles. _‘You worry as much as I do. I was thinking the same thing. What if we just wait it out until it's safe? Zelda has taught me that time can heal things. We give the people time, sometimes offering simple hints and gestures. This way, we will be able to know when they are ready to move on.’_

“You were already planning this?.. Link.. How long have you..?” Sidon sets his hand on the hero’s cheek.

The hero looks away, avoiding his embarrassment. _‘Only for a little while..’_

“To me, that sounds like you fell for me when we first met.” Sidon chuckles when he sees Link blush even more. “And from that look, I’m correct.”

_‘I’m.. Sorry.’_

“Don’t be. If anything, I’m very happy to know that we feel the same way.” Sidon leans his head crest on the hero’s forehead again.

Link couldn’t help himself anymore.

He jumps onto the Zora, hugging him.

Sidon can’t believe that this is happening right now. The hero himself, in his arms, not as a friend. But as his mate.

Link pulls away. _‘Your scales are very dry..’_

“I know.. I just can't focus on anything else but you right now.” He pecks the hero’s cheek.

Link gives a silent laugh, pulling the affectionate Zora away so he can sign. _‘Come on. You nag my ears off every day about this damn wound. Now, it's your turn. Go in the pool, and moist up your scales or whatever.’_

Sidon rolls his eyes. “Fine.” The prince slides off the bed, walking over to the large pool in the room.

As he slides in, a knock could be heard at the door.

Link grabs a book, making it look like he is reading as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Come in.” Sidon calls.

Bazz walks in, yawning. “Sir.” He rubs his tired eyes awake. “The king asks you to prepare for our trip back home.”

He turns to the hero. “Oh. Hello, Master Link.” He smiles. “You already woke him up?”

The hero nods. _‘We wanted to play one last game of chess before you guys left. It's been a while after all.’_

“It's no problem at all. Just a warning, we’re hoping to leave by noon. Although, it's almost 11. We may leave later than that. Everyone seems to have slept in.”

“Probably because everyone was hung over from that party.” Sidon laughs.

_‘Didn’t Gaddison chug an entire bottle of Noble Pursuit?’_ Link adds.

Bazz blushes from embarrassment. “I-I had no idea, Sir! Ok, well, I’ll see you later!” The guard closes the door.

Both men couldn’t help but laugh.

“Good one. I’m sure that will teach them from drinking so much.” Sidon climbs out of the pool, shaking the water off him before standing up. “I should get ready.. Visit the Domain every once and while for me. You’ll be searching with an army, correct?”

Link nods. _‘Yeah. I want to start near the canyons, search any cave systems. I hope I’ll be able to visit more often. I might not, due to this mission.. But, until then, expect me to sneak in every now and then.’_ He grins.

“I know you will.” Sidon starts putting his armor and jewels on. “Just, please don’t hurt yourself while doing so. You do know where my corridors are located, correct?”

The hero nods, setting the book down and sliding his boots on.

Sidon is already packing his things, not really having much to pack since he doesn’t need clothes.

He is interrupted as the hero slides right in front of him, pulling him down for another kiss.

Oh, he could get used to this.

Sidon smirks into the bliss, holding the hero as their lips move with one another. Link licks the Zora’s bottom lip before pulling away.

_‘I need to get going. The soldiers aren’t going to train themselves.’_

“No worries. I should focus on packing anyway.” He gives the hero one last kiss. “Be safe for me. I’ll always be here for you, my little barbarian.”

Link laughs, a hint of his voice peeking out. _‘I know, my giant beast.’_

He opens the door, looking back with a bright smile._ ‘I’ll be safe. I promise.’_

Sidon almost melts at those words. “I know you will. I’ll always believe in you.”

Link blushes a bit, waving goodbye before closing the door.

Sidon plops onto the vanity chair, sighing in thought with a faint blush.

“What a Hylian…”

\----------------------

Link already said goodbye to all his friends, giving them hugs and telling them that he will definitely remember to send letters.

But for now, he stands in the courtyard, looking over his new army. Some seemed to be slouching, due to being new to the military.

But Link knows he will be able to turn them into true knights.

He grins. _‘Welcome to hell.’_

Some of the recruits sweat or gulp, knowing that it isn’t exactly a good sign that the Chosen Hero of Hyrule just welcomed them to hell.

_ ‘I understand that many of you are new, but that doesn’t mean you are allowed to slack off. We are going up against one of Hyrule’s greatest enemies, The Yiga Clan. They have betrayed their people, the Sheikah, and have used the race’s techniques against them. And yes. When I mean Sheikahs, I mean soldiers with fighting techniques so advanced, that a gang of them would be able to take over a town twice the size of New Castle Town.’_

Now they’re really scared.

_‘First, we will do simple training. Fifty push-ups, fifty sit ups, and a two mile run every day.’_

Some of them groan, now knowing what they signed up for.

_‘Then, we will move on to sword and spear handling. Archers will also be given their own training. We will also go over Sheikah techniques, so you will understand every movement a Yiga makes when in battle. Of course, there are also other techniques that they have come up with.’_

Link’s pointed ears twitch when he hears a man sigh with sarcasm, obviously bored as he plays with a dagger.

In a quick flash, Link is already behind the man, his sword just barely touching his neck.

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll stop!” He begs, his legs shaking in fear.

Link removes the sword from his neck, sheathing it onto his back again. _‘That’s one of them. I want you to tell me what you learned from it by the end of today.’_

He walks back up towards the crowd, standing in front of them like he was before.

“Ye-yes, Sir!” He weakly replies.

Everyone is now impressed. They definitely have a lot to learn.

_‘Let’s start. Fifty push ups! Now!’_

Everyone, still in single file lines, drop to the ground and do as they’re told.

A soldier from another department walks up towards the hero. The man is wearing a custom uniform with blackened steel, his black hair combed back with a single wisp resting on his forehead.

He hands the blonde some papers. “These are the weapons we have in stock, Master Link. You are free to pick out which ones will get the job done.”

Link takes the papers. _‘Thank you. I’ll bring them to your office before sunset.’_

“Of course, Sir. My office is always open. We are almost done preparing yours.” He looks over at the new trainees, smiling.

“I suppose you’re not only using this to get them stronger, but to choose what weapons fit each individual best?”

Link nods. _‘Yep. As usual. They probably won’t show their true potential for a couple days. I’ll have each name written down with the weapon that fits best on paper. To have a platoon, you must recognize every knight in the squad. No two soldiers have the exact same fighting tactics.’_

“Couldn’t have said it better myself. My name is Leon. Head of the Detective Squad.” He holds out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Master Link.”

The hero smiles, shaking hands with the man, signing after he’s done so. _‘The pleasure is mine. Just call me Link. And the castle already has a Detective Squad?'_

“Yep. We’re usually out and about, but the princess wanted us here to make sure no Yigas would get in during the meeting. We’re hoping to leave next week, see if we can find any Yigas hiding in civilization.”

_‘Sounds like a good plan to me. If we have you guys helping out as well, there’s no way we can lose._’

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. If you ever need me, we have our own arrangement room where we go over planning. Other than that, I’ll leave you to it.”

_‘Thanks. Good luck out there.’_ The hero watches the man walk away, but then quickly turns his head as one of the soldiers collapse.

“I.. I can’t do it.”

Link walks over to him, noticing everyone shift away in fear.

He rolls his eyes, before kneeling in front of the man.

He reaches his hand out, helping the man onto his rear so he is sitting up.

_‘Don’t give up yet. It's hard work and it will definitely take the life out of you, but you can’t just give up. You aren’t weak. You just need more training. How many did you do?’_

The man’s eyes go wide, surprised that the hero is being so kind to him.

“I was only able to manage 36..”

_‘Not bad, But I know you can do better. Try stretching your arms more often before training, it can help make you feel better prepared. Move onto the next part. Try and do your sit ups, then go back to finish your push ups. Switch back and forth if your body needs to rest. Don’t push yourself so hard that you collapse out of breath. That will only make you more tired tomorrow.’_

He pats the man’s shoulder before standing back up. The soldier’s eyes become bright, his face moe determined.

“I will, Sir! I’ll get stronger!”

_‘Good.’_ He walks back to his usual spot, making sure no one else does the same for the rest of the evening.

\-----------------------

Link walks into his new office, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He just finished the two mile run with his platoon, and wasn’t surprised that he had to go slow for them to keep up.

This training will take a long time. It might even take weeks for them to even get onto the next part.

And he doesn’t have time for that.

He needs to defeat the Yiga in the next upcoming months. The enemy must not get any stronger while he still has time to stop them.

He plops down onto his chair, setting some papers onto his desk. All the names of his knights are written down, each with writing next to them describing their personality, talents, and flaws.

He sighs, grabbing his quill so he can get to work.

Yet something feels off.

During such training, he expected his wound to be in pain like it was back at the Domain when Ruta needed to be examined. Now, it feels numb more than anything.

Curiously, the hero lifts his tunic and undershirt, his hand running along the bandages that covered the infection.

He can’t feel anything at all. Perhaps his nerves are damaged? He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

Either way, he is grateful that there is no pain.

He focuses back on his work, knowing that he shouldn’t be worried. If there’s no pain, then there’s nothing to worry about.

Right?

He sets the end of his quill onto the paper, starting off with those who seem would do well with spears.

Until a guard rushes in.

Link raises a brow, surprised that she didn’t knock.

“Ma-master Link! Two of our men are in the courtyard fighting!”

Oh. That’s why she didn’t knock.

Link rushes out of the office and into the courtyard, watching as his troops crowd in the center.

Scowling in anger, he walks into the crowd, his knights stepping far out of the way, knowing exactly how pissed the hero is.

He stops as he sees two men fist fighting, blood already being drawn.

Link walks right between them with his sword in hand, both staring at him.

“Get out of the way! This man is a Yiga! He was talking about you as if you were some kind of monster!” The taller one shouts.

“That’s because he is! When I joined, I didn’t expect HIM to be my leader! He is no hero! Only a failure who didn’t show up for a hundred fucking years!”

“You take that back! Master Link saved us all from the Calamity!”

Everyone is yelling in anger, arguing at each other.

Link’s sword starts to glow as he lifts it up then stabs it into the ground, a loud ‘boom’ echoing throughout the courtyard as blue light fades around him.

Now everyone is quiet.

_ ‘Enough with this foolishness! I don’t care if I am a monster or a hero! Hell, you can even kill me for all I care! We have a job to do and that job is to defeat the Yiga Clan! We are in the middle of a war here that doesn’t involve a prophecy or anything! Man against man. A war that doesn’t involve me, but involves everyone in Hyrule, including you!’_ He sets his sword back in its sheath.

“Then leave.” The shorter man shouts, his arms crossed. “You can’t even talk, let alone train an army. Go home and let the real heros take care of it.. Actually.”

He starts to walk closer. “You did ‘say’ that we could kill you.”

Both men are now circling each other, the taller one who was fighting is now backed up into the crowd around them.

Link stares down at the knight, his movements slow. _‘Grow up. We have more things to worry about than me. Zelda left me in charge to-’_

“You don’t even call her PRINCESS Zelda?! Get off you high horse, and sign her name with respect!” He spits out.

The two continue circling each other, Link’s eyes locked on the target of question.

_‘Get back with your fellow comrades. I am telling you now, you do not want to fight me.. And she is more than a princess. She is a beloved friend.’_

“Then why don’t you treat her like one instead of going off and sleeping!”

He is the first to step forward.

Link doesn’t hesitate to run at him as well, both men colliding in an all out fist fight.

Link dodges every move the man makes and lands perfect hits as he attacks. He makes sure to hit the traitor knight in the stomach and chest rather than focusing on the head.

The hero wants this knight to go down through pain. Not a concussion. He needs him awake after all once he takes him in for questioning.

This continues, the crowd watching as their comrade challenges their alpha.

Link punches upward, trying to aim for his jaw but missing as he dodges.

Shit.

The man punches straight into Link’s torso.

Straight into that one wound.

Breaking the scab open.

Link steps backwards, coughing as he holds his wound.

At first, he is wondering why everyone is standing away in shock, that is until he looks down, noticing the wound bleeding.

Pitch black liquid stains his blue tunic along with his crimson blood.

“What.. Are you even human?!” The opponent calls out.

Red.

That’s all he can see.

How dare he.

How dare this rookie decide the world's fate as if he even knows the danger of this clan they’re up against?

Time around him slows down, he looks up to see the man running at him, ready to attack.

To think that a Champion could have the power of time itself.

In less than a second, Link is now below the man as he holds the traitor up in the air in a choke hold.

He stares into his eyes, then throws the man across the stone floor, a bone crack being easily heard.

He looks back at his troops, catching his breath. ‘_I.. I am fine. Take this man into custody. Now I know why you thought he was a Yiga. You all did just fine staying away from the fight.’_

Everyone sighs in relief, one of the knights coming to his aid, preventing the hero from falling.

“Master Link, is that a wound of some sort? What is it?” She questions.

_‘A gift from Ganon himself.. It will heal again.’_ He moves away from her, standing up on his own. _‘I’m fine. Tell everyone to memorize every weapon the Yiga uses while I go change. Then, you are dismissed.’_

“Yes, Sir!” She quickly gathers everyone, watching as two soldiers carry the defeated knight into the castle for questioning.

Link walks back into his office, closing the door behind him.

Then collapsing in pain.

He takes off his tunic and bandages, staring at the wound in disbelief. The scab has reopened and pitch black fluid along with his blood is oozing out.

How did this happen? It was only a punch. He didn’t even hit him that hard either.

The numbness that he just got used to is now replaced with agonizing pain.

He crawls over to his desk, settling himself into his chair as he holds in his screams.

The pain is worse. Way worse. It's as if a Lynel impaled him with a spear, and he knows exactly how that feels.

The scary part is that it somehow feels worse than that.

He remains there, his head leaning on the wooden desk as he clutches his wound in agony.

He needs to get this cleaned up without anyone seeing. Perhaps if he waits here until the wound seals, he can sneak back into the castle.

Zelda quickly rushes in, gasping at the sight. “Link!”

Or he could just get caught and forget about any plan at all.

She runs over to him, moving the wheeled chair that Link is settled on away from the desk to expose the damage.

“Oh, Goddess Hylia- I need a medic! It's an emergency!”

Link continues gritting his teeth in pain.

Zelda holds his hand, and keeps it there as he squeezes it from the agony.

“It's ok, Link. I’m right here. Please, I’ll help you I promise.” Tears roll down her cheeks as the medics rush in with a carrier, helping Link lay onto it.

Zelda runs with them, never letting go of the hero’s hand as they transport him to the medic’s office, laying him onto a bed.

“What happened to him!?” One of the doctors question.

“An opposing soldier attacked him and the one punch he landed did that to him!” The female guard from earlier followed the medics as well, worried for her leader.

“He got this wound from his battle with Calamity Ganon. But I thought it was healing. Not getting worse!” Zelda cries more as Link sets his hand on her cheek, trying to calm her down.

“We will try and drain the discharge and hopefully get the wound to heal.”

Link’s eyes dilate, a sudden flash of pain hitting him harder than a boulder.

Now, it feels like his entire body is on fire.

Link screams in pure torment, his hands grabbing and scratching at the wound as if trying to rip something away.

He shuffles and turns, curling up and stretching out, trying to find some way to get rid of the pain.

He continues to scream, everyone too shocked to look away.

Link is screaming.

The mute hero who has never spoken a word to anyone in the world, is screaming.

And that right there proves how much pain he is in.

“I NEED ANESTHESIA! NOW!” The doctor orders, watching as his coworkers rush to get it out, having the syringe suck the fluid out of a bottle.

Once full, they hand it to the doctor who injects it into the hero with no second thought.

Link continues to thrash, tears pouring down his cheeks. His screaming soon stops as he goes limp, his hands now black and red from clawing at the open wound.

“What.. What in Hylia is going on?!” One of the doctors step back as the veins around the wound form into designs, slowly spreading until they cover the entire half of his torso.

Link twitches as it spreads, then remains limp as it finally slows, stopping in motion before it spreads anywhere else.

“This.. This is..” Zelda covers her mouth in shock, unsure of what to do.

“This is a Malice Infection.”

Everyone turns to the woman at the door, who walks in holding a binder with papers.

“Master Link asked me to conduct an experiment on one of the Yiga prisoners we have. Who was saying how they would infect others with a virus that would kill them. I took some of the fluid from the wound and injected it into the Yiga. Sure enough, he had the same conditions. Except this one. The veins never took form like this.” She walks over to the hero, examining the wound while she fixes her glasses.

“Is there a cure? And why would they infect people like this?” Zelda holds the hero’s hand, making sure that there is still a pulse.

“For entertainment or to take down an enemy of their liking. And no. There is no cure as of yet. Master Link cannot continue this mission. His health is in jeopardy.”

“And so is all of Hyrule.” The female guard states. “I saw him training with us. He never faltered nor was in pain. This only happened after someone landed a punch on that wound. We need him. Just cover his torso with metal armor and he will go back to having no weaknesses. Please. We really do need him. He can help us defeat those spreading the virus while you guys find a cure.”

“That is for Master Link to say. Not you. He will make the decision when he wakes up.” She nods her head at the doctors, instructing them to start working.

They quickly take out tools, trying to drain as much discharge as possible, all while cleaning it and applying potions to make it scab back over.

“Why have the veins taken such strange shapes?” Zelda will not allow anyone to drop the subject at this point.

“No idea. At this point, he would not be able to walk, let alone fight. And yet, he can. Probably due to the fact that he is a Chosen One... We could use it to our advantage.” The head doctor fixes her glasses again, setting the binder aside on the counter. “Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to allow him to fight..”

Once the doctors were finished, they wrap the hero up, laying him back down to rest.

“I.. I can not allow him to continue suffering like this.” Zelda stares down at the hero, anger and regret in her eyes.

“We will find a cure. Do not worry. We have a test subject for a reason. This Yiga will definitely help us with this, whether he likes it or not.” She sighs, leaving the room. “I have work to get done. If he does not wake up again, take him to the hospital in New Castle Town.”

Zelda looks back down at the hero, watching his breathing becomes steady again, his face going back to its neutral look after going through so much pain.

“He will be ok, Princess Zelda.” The female guard smiles kindly at her. “I will keep watch over him. You have my word.”

Zelda smiles back, wiping the tears off her face.

“Thank you. I just can’t stand him seeing him in pain anymore. No matter how much I do for him, he always seems to be getting worse. Mentally and physically. He was never like this before his slumber.. I just want him to be happy again.”

The soldier frowns at this. If only they didn’t have to fight in such a cursed war.

“I’ll help you.”

Zelda glances up at her.

“I’ll try and become his friend. Maybe I can find out some things about him and inform you. The more we know, the more we can help.” She reaches her hand out for the princess. “My name is Nelly, by the way.”

Zelda doesn’t hesitate to shake her hand, smiling brightly. “You can just call me Zelda. It makes me happy, knowing that others care for him as much as I do.”

“He saved our lives. Of course I care about him. I just wish others weren’t so judgmental. The guard that hurt him like this was babbling on about how he was too late saving Hyrule… I could tell that Master Link took it personally.”

Zelda sighs, standing up. “I know he has depression. He never opens himself up to allow me to help him.. If only he would talk to me…"

\---------------------

Sidon yawns as he walks through the tall grass, too tired to swim. Rivan is walking beside him.

“Now the current is pushing us away from home.. It was easier going to Hyrule then leaving it.”

“At least there are no monsters out.” Bazz walks out of the river, joining his comrade.

“Yeah.. But there aren’t anymore places to visit either.” Gaddison walks out as well, following Dorephan as they start walking.

“We’ll be fine. I’m sure we’ll find more fun stuff ahead-” Sidon quickly turns to the castle, his eyes going black as he senses something he has never felt before.

“Prince?.. What’s wrong?” Bazz looks over at him, then stepping back as he notices the prince’s raven eyes.

“There.. There is something terribly wrong right now. I can feel it!” Sidon continues to stare at the castle. He senses agony and pain beyond belief.

“Should we head back?” Rivan looks over at the king, not sure what to do.

Gaddison sniffs the air, trying to catch a scent of some sort. Her irises dilate for a moment, then return to normal.

She turns back to the group. "I don't sense anything. Prince Sidon, perhaps you are just smelling blood from an animal? It has happened before to you."

Sidon’s scales flare up. “It's Link! Something’s wrong with Link!”

Sidon gets on all fours, about to dash off.

“Wait! You can’t go back! They won’t allow you inside looking like that, Your Majesty! You’ll scare the Hylains!”

“Let him go..” Dorephan interrupts them. “Our instincts have never failed us. Especially in moments like these. Sidon, my son… Go to him. Help him fight the war. I will have a troop meet you there once I have everything settled.”

Sidon nods to his father’s words, sprinting off into the water only to disappear as he heads downstream.

“Sir.. Why is he sensing Link’s health?” Gaddison tilts her head.

Dorephan only smiles, continuing their walk back home. “We’ll see..”

\---------------------

Zelda and Nelly remain in the castle’s clinic, talking about different stories. Zelda even shared some of Link’s adventures.

The hero remains asleep from the anesthesia, no longer in pain.

“He saved a dog? How cute!” Nelly beams. “This one time I-”

“Mistress!” A guard rushes in, interrupting the two.

Why do guards like to interrupt all the time?

“A Zora is running around on a rampage! He- GAH!”

A giant red Zora pushes the guard away, his eyes locking onto Link.

“Prince Sidon!?” Zelda stands up, surprised to see him in a frenzy.

The prince rushes over to the hero, checking his forehead, pulse and everything.

“How did you travel back here so fast!? You left at noon and it's almost sundown!” Zelda exclaims.

“What.. Happened.. To him?” Sidon scares the two with his monstrous voice.

Zelda collects herself, walking up to the Zora and placing a hand on his shoulder, her eyes showing understanding.

“He was attacked by a traitor and his wound was hit in the process. Do not worry any longer. He is doing just fine now.” She smiles at the beast, gently running her hand along his arm in comfort.

“He.. He is going to be alright then?” Sidon’s eyes become gold again, his voice back to its formal self.

“Yes. You sensed him, did you not? Let me get you some tea. You poor thing, you must be exhausted from rushing over here.”

She turns, only to find soldiers pointing their spears at them, confused about the situation. “You obviously did not study Zora culture like I said!” She puts her hands on her hips, scolding the guards.

“He sensed that Link was in pain, which is normal for Zora’s who grow a connection to others! Hence, why he came back in such a state! You should be ashamed of yourselves!”

The soldiers droop in shame, putting their weapons away.

“Go back to work, and study all five races again by the end of the night.”

“Yes, Your Highness..” They all say in unison, walking away with hunched over shoulders.

“Well.. THAT was something.” Nelly crosses her arms. “Honestly, not even I knew that Zoras could do that.”

“Yes, once Zoras grow a certain connection to someone, they can sense-” Zelda pauses, looking back at the two as Sidon kneels next to the hero, his head crest rubbing against the hero’s hand.

“.. Oh by the gods and all that is sacred..” Zelda places her hand over her chest.

“.. What?” Nelly tilts her head, not knowing what is going on.

“Sidon… You are..” Zelda starts, almost blushing just by saying it aloud. “Are you Link’s mate?”

Sidon sits up right away, hitting his head on the ceiling. “Ouch! I-I uh- its-” He rubs his head, flustered that the princess asked such a thing.

“You are, aren’t you?” Zelda becomes excited. “I knew it! I am so happy for you two! Link, the Chosen hero of Hyrule and Prince Sidon, son of Dorephan.. And.. Brother of Mipha..”

Zelda’s expression becomes upset. “Oh no. Now I know why you’ve kept it hidden.”

Sidon nods. “Yes.. We decided to keep our relationship hidden until my people start showing signs of fading away from her death..” Sidon watches as the hero stirs, slowly waking up.

He smiles at the Zora, weakly resting his hand on his cheek.

Sidon just melts into the touch, holding the Hylian’s tiny hand that was resting on his cheek.

Nelly blushes at the sight. “Link has a boyfriend?! And he’s royalty?! How is this bad? This is amazing!”

“Because a hundred years ago, Link and Champion Mipha were in a relationship.. That is, until she died and Link lost his memories. The Zoras still mourn for her death, and they could become angry knowing that Sidon, her brother, is now mates with Link. To them, it could be disrespectful to the dead.” Zelda explains.

“Exactly.” Sidon watches as the hero nuzzles his head crest, trying to kiss him but easily failing due to the anesthesia.

He can’t help but smile at that. “Link doesn’t remember anything about his life before his slumber, other than being a knight. It's not his fault that he doesn’t remember his feelings towards her.”

Sidon sets his hand in front of the hero, allowing him to run his small fingers along the smooth scales and claws. A good distraction for a loopy hero.

“But.. I can’t help myself either.. He’s so precious and beautiful.” The Zora continues to smile while watching his beloved.

“Falling in love with him wasn’t on purpose.. I’m just happy that he shares the same feelings.” Sidon strokes the hero’s cheek, who smiles bright and nuzzles the Zora’s hand.

The prince looks back at the two women, puzzled that they are looking at him with their hands on their cheeks with big smiles.

“You two, are literally, just so perfect!” Nelly squeals.

“Just watching you makes me feel as if there is hope again.” Zelda brings her hands over her heart, trying to stay in posture.

“Um.. Thank you?” Sidon looks back at the hero who easily steals a kiss.

The two women are now screaming high pitched, smiling and giggling.

“Mm-Linkph.” Sidon pulls away blushing madly. “Is the drug really affecting you that badly?”

Zelda relaxes herself, remembering that she is a princess after all.

“My apologies. And he will be loopy for a little while. We had to..” She pauses for a moment, remembering what pain her friend has gone through. “We had to put him on anesthesia due to how much pain he was in.. It was hard to watch.. But, the doctors took out most of the fluid, cleaning it and allowing it to close back up. He should be fine until then..” She looks away.

Sidon easily senses what is going on. “There is something you are not telling me..”

“I’m sorry.. Link ordered an experiment to take place on one of the Yiga soldiers.. To infect him with the fluid in Link’s wound.”

“Infect..” Sidon repeats, not liking where this is going.

Link tilts his head, wondering why Sidon seems distressed. The hero holds his hand tight, hoping to cheer him up.

“Yes.. And.. Well, the Yiga have used a method of torture on their victums.. They infected them with a virus.. Known as the Malice Infection.”

Sidon squeezes the hero’s hand, not letting go.

“When Ganon hit Link with that beam.. It had pure malice in it, which has infected Link to a degree.. We are searching for a cure-”

“So that’s why it keeps turning more and more black?!” Sidon pulls the blanket off the hero, unwrapping the bandages that were already soaking in black discharge.

“Sidon, wait!” Zelda runs over to him, placing her hand on his arm. “Please, he will be alright!”

Sidon ignores her, dropping the bandages from his hand as he sees something that he wasn’t supposed to.

The wound is not surrounded by those veins anymore. It is now surrounded with bulging designs that have spread throughout the entire right side of his torso.

Sidon covers his mouth in horror, tears threatening to spill from his golden eyes.

“How long has he been like this?! Why didn’t anyone notice?!” Sidon cradles the hero, who is staring at him with a concerned look.

“It only happened after the fight. I’ve been making medics check him every day and it was doing fine at first but then.. He was in so much pain that he was screaming. And out of nowhere, the veins turned into that.” Zelda tries to calm the Zora.

Sidon grabs some clean bandages, wrapping the hero back up as Zelda continues to talk.

“I promise you, we will find a cure. He is doing better than the Yiga in the dungeons. The enemy only had it for a day, and yet, he is already starting to die while Link is able to stand with no issue.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Sidon pulls the hero away from her and the bed, holding him in his arms.

“Sir. Please trust her.” Nelly speaks up. “We care about him as much as you do. We are doing everything we can.”

Sidon takes a moment to think, looking down at the hero as he.. Cries?

“Oh, Link.. I’m so sorry.. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Sidon holds the hero with one arm while using his free hand to wipe his tears.

Zelda stands there shocked, never once has she heard the hero cry without being in physical pain.

Although, he is on anesthesia.

Sidon rests his crest on the hero’s forehead. Link wraps his arms around the Zora’s neck, pulling him in for a hug. Of course, Sidon obliges.

He holds the hero, standing up and hitting his head on the ceiling again.

“Ah, for the love of..” He uses his free hand to rub his head, still holding the hero.

“Perhaps he can rest in your corridors. It's still there, after all.” Zelda reminds the prince.

“Thank you.. My father asked me to try and help with the war as well. Is that alright with you?”

Zelda smiles. “Of course. We can use all the help we can get. I’ll go through some papers to see where we can put you.”

_ ‘With.. Me.’_ Link slowly signs.

Everyone looks at the hero.

_‘He can.. Help me train my idiots..’ _ He chuckles, still drugged up.

Zelda thinks for a moment. “We’ll see.. I can try to get him in. But, are you sure? He’s royalty and the new recruits may feel uncomfortable.”

“She’s right, my love.”

The women squeal again, this time more quieter.

He rolls his eyes. “I have my own troop on their way from the Domain. We can help scout ahead and gather info while your platoon continues training.”

Link gives him a goofy smile. _‘Yeah.. They suck.’_ He snorts.

Now that’s new.

He's never seen Link snort while laughing.

Sidon nuzzles into the Hylian. “You are too precious.”

“Awee!” The two are now next to him with sparkling eyes.

Sidon sighs. “Is it normal for Hylians to act like this?”

Zelda clears her throat. "My apologies. I will have you two escorted to your room."

"Thank you." Sidon turns to the woman. "What about his duties? Is there anything that I can do for him?"

The princess shakes her head. "Don't worry about that. His soldiers were already dismissed and his paperwork can be put on hold for now. He should focus on rest."

"Of course." Sidon walks out of the room with the two other women. "Well, I shall see you two around then." He looks down at the hero, who is starting to doze off in his arms.

"I should take him to bed. When will the drug wear off?"

"In a few hours or so." Zelda responds. "Usually, people on anesthesia tend to sleep it off rather than stay awake dealing with it."

The two guards near the door now stand beside Sidon, ready to escort him.

"Welp. I guess I should head back and make sure my comrades actually followed Master Link's instructions." Nelly adds. "Take care of him for us."

"I will. As long as I am here, I will always protect him." Sidon smiles as he looks down at the hero in his arms.

"Your room is this way, Prince Sidon." The guard beside him tilts his head in the direction. The other guard is holding Link's belongings, struggling with the sword.

The other guard decides to help carry it, both of them doing their best to keep the sword above the floor.

"Of coarse." He turns back to the two women. "Until then."

They bow to each other before heading off in different directions.

Sidon is accompanied by the soldiers who escort him and the loopy hero in his arms to the room.

One of them walks in, setting Link’s cleaned tunic and other possessions near the bed. Of coarse, sometime during their walk, two more guards had to come by to help carry Link's sword.

Now there are three buff men struggling with the weapon, all of them catching their breaths after carefully setting it down near the night stand.

Finally leaving the room, they bow as Sidon closes the door, laying the hero down onto the bed.

He lights some candles on the nightstand before sitting onto the bed. He turns to the hero, who is hugging a pillow now.

“I’ll protect you, Link.. I swear my life on it.” He runs his fingers through the Hylain’s golden locks, smiling as the hero hums in content.

His voice sounds so heavenly.

“Can you.. Do more of that for me?” Sidon continues to pet the hero’s head.

Link lays on his stomach, stretching then going limp.

Sidon tilts his head a bit, then runs his hand down Link’s neck and back, hearing another content noise from the hero.

Gods, he wants to hear more.

Sidon starts to massage his muscles, crawling over and leaning down so he can leave kisses here and there.

Link is in heaven, humming every now and then when Sidon’s hands find the right spot along his scarred muscles.

He continues this, worshipping the hero’s strong body before a scent stops him in place.

The Zora was a bit confused at first, knowing that this is Link’s scent. Yet something is mixed in with it.

His irises widen, black taking over gold.

It's musk.

Arousal is all Sidon can sense now.

He looks down at the hero, eyes now raven black once he notices the faint blush on the hero’s cheeks. Sidon sits up, trying to control himself.

He can’t do this. Link isn’t himself right now. It's the drugs that are making him this way.

Link sits up as well, staring into the beast’s eyes. _‘Take me.’_

Sidon pauses, extremely surprised by his words. “.. L-Link.. I can’t. You’re drugged up. You aren’t yourself-”

_‘I can feel it fading away… Please. Teach me how to remember. For once, let me have this moment where there are no worries. I’ve forgotten everything about sexual interactions… Let me make new memories with you, this way, I finally have something to cherish.’_

Sidon leans his head crest against the hero’s forehead. “Are you sure?.. Wait.”

Sidon sits straight up, his eyes becoming gold again. “Link. You.. Don’t know anything about sex?”

The hero looks away, blushing. _‘I’ve read some books throughout my travels… On the basics.. But, I honestly still don’t understand it. The only reason why I was able to understand what that Yiga was threatening to me about, was because I read up about it in a book. Without books, I would probably have the knowledge of a five year old.’_

“You really forgot everything when you woke up?” Sidon smirks a bit. “Did you need to read on how to breathe as well?”

Link nudges the Zora. _‘I’d be dead by now.’_ He chuckles silently, only to cringe and hold his privates.

Sidon panics a bit. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” He moves the hero’s hand aside, not surprised to find a tent.

“That looks uncomfortable..”

_‘For fucks sake, why did I have to forget shit like this?! I don’t even know what’s going on.’_ He covers his face in embarrassment.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. I’ll teach you… Well, first let’s get these clothes off of you.” He lays the hero down, sliding off his pants.

Luckily, it's the only thing he is wearing, since he just got done surgery.

Link hides his face again, his cheeks completely red.

Why the hell does he feel so flustered?

Sidon has seen him naked before.

Link carefully peeks down, sitting up quickly as he sees his phallus way bigger than before. Link tries to calm himself down.

_ ‘This is normal, right?’_

“It is.. Honestly, I had no idea that Hylians could get that big.” Sidon lifts the hero’s leg, kissing his inner thigh.

Link’s arms give up as he plops backwards on the bed, shuddering a bit. Sidon lets out a low laugh, his eyes turning black again.

“Don’t worry… I will make sure that I teach you well.” He carefully licks up Link’s shaft, surprised to see the hero pull away in confusion.

_ ‘What… What was..’_ He couldn’t finish signing his sentence, too alarmed to even comprehend which question he wants to ask.

Sidon pulls the Hylian back towards him, kissing his cheek.

“Relax..” He whispers. “You are very sensitive right now. It will feel strange at first, but trust me. You will soon want more.” The Zora’s voice is now low and seductive.

Sidon sneaks his hand down, grabbing hold of the hero’s shaft. Calming him down with kisses and comforting words as he slowly strokes it, keeping his senses on edge to make sure that the hero does not feel fear nor pain.

Although he has never sensed the Hylian’s fear, he is certain that Link can still feel the cold emotion.

Chosen one or not, he is still a Hylian.

Link’s arms cling to the Zora, trying to figure out if he likes this or not. He wants Sidon to let go, but at the same time, he wants him to go faster.

“Do you know the basics between a man and a woman? Or have you read on homosexuality before?” Sidon continues his movements.

_‘I thought that…’_ Link thinks for a moment, trying to remember how to sign the word._ ‘Homo..Sexuality was some sort of biology lesson… That is until I came across a signing dictionary..'_

“So innocent…” He mumbles. “Do you know where the one on top enters?”

Link blushes. _‘In hetero.. The female has an opening.. Wait, are you saying males have one too?’_

“Kind of..” He strokes the hero faster. “Homosexual’s aren’t meant to reproduce.. We have found other ways where we can bond with our mates.”

Sidon rolls over, switching positions with Link now on top. Gently taking the hero’s hand, he guides it to the pink hole he is talking about.

Link jumps as he feels it, his face turning red.

“This is where I will be entering you… It may sound painful, but I assure you, it will be quite the opposite. It will be more pleasurable than anything.”

Link has no idea how to react. If only he had his memories back.

He slouches a bit, jumping in surprise as he feels something against his rear. Looking behind him, he sees not one, but two phalluses emerging from an opening.

They looked much different from his, with ridges on the bottom. The tips look similar to a Hylain’s except they are more pointed and less round.

He stares at them, not exactly sure if he’s still drugged up or not.

Sidon senses this right away, sitting up with the hero in his lap as he pulls the hero back so the large cocks now in front of him.

“Sorry.. I probably should’ve told you that mine are a bit.. Different. From both Hylians and Zoras.”

Link looks up at the prince, tilting his head.

“I am a Shark Subspecies of the Zora.. We have two of these, while the rest only have one… I’m sorry if they scared you.”

Link shakes his head, actually more interested than anxious. Sidon smiles at this, setting his hand on the blonde’s cheek.

“Always so brave. Now.. Shall we continue?”

The hero nods, starting to feel more comfortable.

“Good.” Sidon is now back on top of the hero, using his long tongue to pleasure the Hylian’s dick all while being careful of his pointed teeth.

Link does his best to stay still, his hands resting on Sidon’s head as he tries to get Link used to the pleasurable feeling.

Now he understands what Sidon meant about pleasure. He doesn't ever want this to end.

The hero quietly whimpers as he feels Sidon’s hot mouth move away. He crawls over the hero, guiding one of his small hands to one of the Zora’s penises.

“I produce a natural lube that helps with intercourse..”

Link grabs hold of it, feeling the warm fluid coat his hand.

“I want you to prepare yourself for me.. I don’t want my claws hurting you, so you must do it yourself.” He continues to guide Link’s hand to his own entrance.

“Start with one finger.. I want you to continue until you get to three.”

Link nods in understanding, cringing in pain as he enters one of his fingers.

Sidon can feel his self control starting to leave him. He must make sure that it doesn’t happen while the hero is unprepared. To help, the Zora starts to stroke himself, hoping that the pleasure will prevent him from becoming impatient.

Link pulls a pillow over his face, too embarrassed to see Sidon watch him as he prepares himself. Of course, Sidon chuckles at this.

“So.. So cute.” Sidon tries his hardest to contain his beast, his voice changing to a low growl as he speaks “Add… A-Add another.”

Link is curious about the Zora’s voice changing. Adding another finger, he decides to ignore it and focus more on what Sidon has planned for him.

The Zora takes off the pillow that was covering the hero’s face, and kisses him deeply.

This is exactly what Sidon has been dreaming about.

The hero a quivering mess, preparing himself for the Zora to finally take him and mark him as his.

Link adds a third finger with no second thought, trying his hardest to feel the pleasure through the pain. The lube was helping more than he thought it would.

Sidon pulls away from the blushing Hylian, shifting back and spreading the hero’s legs apart.

“I think you’re ready.. I promise I will drown you in pleasure, my beloved.” His raven eyes stare into deep blue. Link is now a blushing, horney mess.

Sidon moves Link’s hand aside, having the tip gently start pushing into the hero’s tight entrance.

Link grabs the pillow again, not exactly sure what to do, but knows for sure that he can trust Sidon. For once, he can trust someone.

Sidon slowly and carefully enters the Hylian, watching every move that he makes.

Every flinch of pain he senses, he stops in place, allowing his beloved to adjust to it before continuing on.

Link remains silent as always, moving the pillow aside so he can watch what the Zora is doing.

It’s painful and uncomfortable but if his pain tolerance can withstand a stab to the gut, then Sidon knows that he will be able to handle this.

And the fact that Link is watching in interest rather than in pain, proves his point exactly.

Sidon stops once he is fully inside, staying still.

“Does it… Does it feel alright?” Sidon’s voice becomes soft again, leaning down to kiss the hero’s cheek.

Link smiles at this.

How did he find such a kind and loving mate?

_‘It itches more than it hurts. Is that normal?’_ After signing, he sets one of his hands on Sidon’s chest, feeling the smooth scales that lay there.

“For now, it is. Listen to me. If it becomes too much, you tell me. No just for your safety, but for mine as well. I need you to promise me that you will give me a sign..”

He nibbles at Link’s neck, trying to calm himself down so he doesn’t end up slamming into the hero.

_ ‘I’m sure you’ll notice… Right?’_

Now he’s a bit nervous. Why would it be too much? 

Sidon takes hold of the hero’s erection, stroking it.

“I’m hoping that I will. If it becomes too much, I want you to hit me or push me away.. I.. Wish I could explain it to you. It's just.. I can get a bit too into it.”

Link smiles warmly at the prince. _‘I doubt you’d do anything like that. You’ve already proven that you can handle me..’_

Damn that beautiful face.

Sidon trusts once into the hero, his self control waning.

The hero covers his mouth in shock, his erection throbbing for a moment. What was that feeling?

“Oh.. Does.. Does that feel good?” The Zora becomes beastly again, slowly thrusting into him, making sure that he hits the sweet spot that made Link flinch.

Link clings to the Zora as he continues his movements, panting ever so slightly from the pleasure.

Picking up the pace, Sidon grabs Link’s and his other unsheathed cock and starts stroking them together. The hero starts becoming limp, the pleasure taking over.

Out of instinct, he lightly kicks the Zora’s hind with his ankle, asking him to go faster.

Sidon stops all of his movements. “Link… You know that I am not a horse, right?” He grins, showing off his sharp blades of teeth.

Link shakes his head._ ‘I’m sorry! I didn’t mea-’_

Sidon thrusts faster into the hero, his movements becoming less gentle and more rough.

“Oh, I’ll forgive you… That was cute, I must say. With you being a mute, perhaps that gesture would be useful..” He continues to thrust, hearing Link’s voice start to come out.

The voice that he has been longing to hear.

He thrusts faster, taking over the stroking as Link’s hands move to clench the sheets.

“You want me to go faster? Show me how much you want it.” He growls lowly, loving the tight feeling around his prick.

Link kicks him again, then, with his legs wrapped around Sidon’s hips, brings the Zora’s crotch closer into him.

Sidon obliges, pounding harder and harder into the hero.

Link is now full out moaning, the bliss becoming too much for his voice to hold back. Each thrust causes a beautiful sound to come out of the blonde's throat.

“Yes, my love. _Sing _for me!”

Sidon uses all his strength to pound relentlessly into the hero with speed that leaves the hero into a moaning, crying mess.

He’s getting close. Both of them on the edge of climaxing.

“S-Sidon!”

The Zora's eyes widen.

That heavenly voice brings him over the edge.

Still slamming into the Hylian, he opens his jaws around the area between Link’s neck and shoulder and sinks his teeth into the flesh.

Link arches his back off the bed as he screams in pleasure, semen shooting out of him along with Sidon who spills everything inside and onto the hero.

Both men go limp, Link panting heavily.

Sidon’s jaw remains attached to the hero, his tongue tasting blood more sweet than anything he’s ever had.

His black eyes notice Link shifting in pain, in which he slowly legs go, but laps up the remaining blood trickling out.

“Sidon…” The hero whispers this time, not even aware that he is using his voice.

Once the bite wound is all clean of blood and scabbed over, Sidon lays beside the hero, pulling him into his arms.

“Your voice is so beautiful, Link..” Sidon’s eyes are back to their usual gold. “I will always treasure it.”

Link’s eyes flutter closed before he could respond, his body too fatigued and relaxed to stay awake.

Sidon uses this time to clean each other up, using a towel to wipe off the semen they made. Perhaps a bath is much needed in the morning.

But for now, sleep is the only thing on Sidon’s mind.

He lazily takes off his jewels and metals, allowing them to fall to the floor until he is bare.

He gently pulls the hero into his chest, holding him there as he stares at his lover’s sleeping face.

“I will always protect you… I will never let you die.” The two remain in bed for the rest of the night, covered over with warm blankets.

No night terrors dare to disturb the hero.

For there is a protector who shields him from any of the nightmares.


	5. Happiness At Last

Sidon’s golden eyes slowly open from the sunlight pouring in, not really wanting to wake up. Of course, he is forced to as he realizes that the hero is no longer in his arms.

Sitting up, he allows his nose to easily lead his eyes towards the other side of the room.

Link is staring at the wound in the mirror nude, not sure what to think about it.

The fluid that the doctors drained only weakened it. The designs are starting to take over his body again, stretching up to his upper shoulder and down over his hip.

Link is less worried than he is intrigued. He could’ve sworn that he has seen these designs before, their patterns seeming quite familiar.

The familiarity feeling terrifying, yet comforting. And that is confusing the hero more than anything else right now.

Sidon sniffs the air more, easily telling that Link already bathed this morning from last night’s activity.

Instead of calling for the Hylian’s attention, he decides to examine his mates body, memorizing every scar that is painted upon his flesh.

Link is beautiful, no doubt. Even with the scars, Sidon can’t help but fall in love with the hero even more. Despite being so small, Link’s body also shows strength more than anything.

Behind the scars, he can make out Link’s muscles as well. They aren’t overwhelming, like a bodybuilder. Rather, they compliment his body, proving that he can survive anything.

The Zora decides to stop staring for now, realizing that he has already been staring for a couple minutes.

“Link?..” Sidon gently calls out, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Of course, he is too into his thoughts to even hear the Zora. Link stares at the designs, strange emotions overtaking his mind as if he is forgetting something. Almost like another memory trying to make itself known.

It takes time for Sidon to sense what the hero is feeling, and is surprised to find out that he is trying to remember something over that wound.

Perhaps he is trying to remember what happened at the medic’s clinic? Although, he was drugged up when it was explained to him, so it is possible that the Zora will have to explain it again.

He gets off the bed, walking behind the hero and watching him as he stares at his own reflection.

_ ‘.. This.. Reminds me of a forgotten friend.. I think?..’_ He turns to Sidon, back to reality as he gives up trying to remember. _‘Do you remember anyone with these designs? I remember seeing them a long time ago, but I forget. Like always.’_

“I’m not sure.” Sidon kneels down, rubbing his hand along the blackened marks. “Perhaps Zelda would know. I was only a child before the Calamity, so I wouldn’t know as much as she does.”

Link nods. Of course Zelda would know. She has more documents than anyone in Hyrule that go back tens of thousands of years.

Link leans into the kneeling Zora, wrapping his arms around his neck for a comforting hug.

Sidon, of course, wraps his arms around the hero as well.

“You can conquer this.. I know you can.”

Link sighs blissfully into the prince’s shoulder, his kind words easing the hero’s worries. The Hylian is the first to pull away.

_‘I need to get ready. Those newbies aren’t going to train themselves. And I’m being literal here.’_

Sidon chuckles. “They’ll get there. It takes time to become a true warrior.”

He kisses the blonde’s forehead before standing up. “My troop won’t be here for a while. Two or three days depending on the weather. Mind if I watch you train them from the watchtowers?”

Link nods._ ‘Why not? I’m sure you’ll get a good laugh from it.’_

He walks over to the desk, wrapping himself up in the special bandages the doctor gave him, only to stop and look at the new bite mark on his shoulder.

He blushes, remembering what happened last night.

“I’m.. Sorry about that. Does it hurt?” Sidon stands in front of the hero, rubbing his thumb along the scarred flesh.

Link smiles, shaking his head. _‘Not really. It kinda.. It.. Felt really good when you did that.’_ He blushes more.

Sidon kisses the mark. “It’s a Zora’s way of saying ‘you’re mine’.” He chuckles lowly as the Hylian leans into him, his legs almost giving out from such words.

Sidon pulls away, not wanting to make Link feel aroused before he leaves for work.

“Go ahead and wrap it up. It should leave a nice scar when it heals.” He walks back near the pool, his gold eyes never leaving the hero’s blue orbs.

Link shakes his head, getting back on track as he continues to wrap the bandages around himself.

Sidon pretty much belly flops into his pool, allowing his lungs to empty as his gills take over. He really should remember to do this every morning. Sleeping in a bed is comfy and all, but dry scales are a bit painful in the morning.

Link laughs at the lazing Zora, remembering how silly he can be.

After pulling his beige undershirt and blue tunic on along with his gear and sword, he takes out some folded papers, remembering where he left off before that fight.

Sidon surfaces, breathing in before he speaks. “Be more careful this time.. Although the soldiers were interviewed, that doesn’t mean that there aren’t any actors.”

_ ‘I will, I will.’_ Link heads for the door, opening it. _‘And don’t be shy. Make yourself at home. No one will be angry at you for simply waiting for your team to arrive. In fact, see if you can find any information from the guards that have been on patrol for me. It’ll make my day way easier.’_

“Sure thing. I’ll be around if you need me… And Link.”

The hero turns his focus from his papers to the Zora.

“I love you.”

The hero blushes madly, but smiles nonetheless.

_‘I love you, too..’_

They smile at each other, Link closing the door before he gets off track.

If only he could be with him longer. But, for now, he has a war to win.

\----------------------

Link is still training his team with exercises, this time, making them do one more push-up, pull up, and quarter mile every day. They won’t last in a single ten minute battle with the shape they are currently in.

Sidon remains watching from the top of the castle walls, relaxing in the autumn breeze.

“Excuse me, sir, are you Prince Sidon?” Leon walks towards the Zora, holding his helmet at his side.

“Um, yes. Sorry, am I in your way?” Sidon, of course, overthinks.

He shakes his head. “Not at all. You’re free to roam around as much as you want to. My name is Leon. I'm the captain of the castle’s Detective Squad.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sidon smiles, not minding the company. “My troop should be here any day now.. I’m hoping tomorrow. The sooner they arrive, the sooner we can start scouting ahead, finding new leads that our noses pick up.”

“It makes me proud knowing that your people are helping. With you on our side, there’s no way they can hide… And, I apologise if this offends you, but doesn’t the king usually lead with the troops?”

“It doesn’t offend me at all. And you are correct.. You see, my father is getting old.. He should’ve retired by now, but I’m still in training. He can’t move as fast anymore. He sent me instead, although, I kinda sent myself.” Sidon sighs. “I couldn’t just stand around with such a delicate operation at hand.”

“I understand. Hey, at least being here will probably train you more than before. Almost half of being royalty involves alliances and wars. I’m sure your people are very proud of you for being here.” He smiles kindly at the prince.

“Well.. Thank you. It means a lot hearing that from you.” Sidon looks back down at the courtyard, watching as the hero helps give a few soldiers advice about the training.

“He’s actually doing very well.” Leon adds. “Sometimes, our lieutenants are too soft and feel as if they’re helping their soldiers with the lack of such discipline.. When in reality, they’re putting their troop’s lives at risk. They need confidence, experience, and strength.. And Link is helping every single one of his soldiers learn that.”

Sidon looks back at Leon. “You must already be friends with him. How long have you known each other?”

The detective tilts his head at the Zora. “Only a day. How’d you know?”

“If he trusts someone, he always insists them to not call him ‘Master Link’. Although, it makes sense due to the fact that your squad plays the most important role of this mission.”

“Oh. I never knew that.” He looks back down at the courtyard. “Glad to know that he trusts me. I want to do everything I can to help him with this.. That wound is taking a toll on him.”

Sidon glances at the Hylian Lieutenant. “How many people know?”

“Not too many.. Princess Zelda wants to make sure that the Hero Of Hyrule’s weakness is a secret. She made sure that everyone who knows understands the severity of the situation. If the Yiga find a weakness, they will use it to their advantage… Damn savages.” He scowls.

Sidon can immediately sense the anger coming from the detective.

“You seem to know a lot about them. I’m guessing you’ve dealt with their crimes before?” Sidon brings his attention back to the courtyard, watching the hero.

“You could say that.. I have had a.. _Personal_ interaction with them.”

He tries to contain his emotions as he speaks. “My hatred for them is what drives me to bring them down. I know that it is unhealthy to thrive on such an emotion, but knowing that the emotion will fade into contentment once they’re finally gone… I will not stop until they fall.”

Sidon’s eyes quickly lock onto the detective again, understanding almost completely what he means by ‘personal’.

Taking a closer look at him, he is able to find a scar along the back of his neck, almost hidden from his hair.

“I’m sorry… I promise you we will achieve peace in Hyrule once again.” He looks back down on Link again. “All those apocalyptic years. Along with a secret war raging on… We deserve peace.”

Leon nods, silently agreeing. “I should get back to it. I’ll see you around.”

He waves as he turns and walks towards the tower that connects to the walls.

“Good luck.” Sidon continues watching the hero, his eyes sparkling just by looking at him. How he wishes he could be with him more often.

\----------------------

Sidon continues to roam the halls, greeting some people every now and then.

It is now sunset and Link should be dismissing his troops by now. He is praying that his own troop arrives soon, not wanting to look like a freeloader in the castle.

“U-um, Prince Sidon.” A female servant walks up to him, interrupting his thoughts.

“Is everything alright? Oh, perhaps you need help with something?” He smiles at this. He has been wanting to do something for hours now, the boredom becoming overwhelming.

“Thats a kind thing to ask, but no, Sir.”

Sidon sighs, trying not to look too bummed out.

“I was going to ask if you ate at all today? None of the chefs have heard word from you and we got worried.”

Sidon smiles again, happy that the Hylians care about him. “I already went hunting out of boredom a few times. Don’t worry about my health, I am doing fine. If anything, Link should be the one being looked after.”

The servant stares at him, surprised to find him so kind.

“O-oh! You’re right! Thank you.” She bows. “In all seriousness, if you need anything at all, we are willing to help. It's the least we can do while you await for your troop.”

“As I said, I should be just fine. But, thank you.” He slightly bows to her. Her face turns red at this.

“S-s-so kind! I’ll go find Master Link for you, Sir.” She bows as well, scurrying off.

Sidon tilts his head a bit.

Are all Hylians so flustered like that? He’s simply using the manners his father taught him.

Nevertheless, he continues to walk to his corridors. There should be a few other unread books that he packed, nothing better to kill time with.

He enters a large room, his eyes widening as he realizes what room he has found himself in.

Books line up the entire walls surrounding the room, huge windows showing off the sunset as the orange light gives the library a magical look.

And the best part, it is completely empty.

Making it the perfect time to look around and not be bothered with anyone due to being royalty.

The Domain’s library doesn’t even compare to this.

He walks along the upper level, looking over the railing as he gazes upon more bookshelves, tables, and even chalkboards.

He stops in place as a sweet scent hits his nose.

He looks over towards the other entrance, Link walking in and down the stairs to the first level.

Sidon smirks a bit, deciding to watch what the hero does rather than confront him.

Link continues to walk with his arms behind his back as usual. He then stops, his blue eyes gazing at the piano. He walks closer to it, his hand running along the wooden cover that hides the keys underneath.

He then starts to look around him, making sure that he is alone.

Sidon hides behind a pillar, knowing exactly how good Link’s hearing and sight is when it comes to his alone time. He peeks his head from behind the pillar, watching as the hero sighs and sits down onto the chair in front of the instrument.

Link can play piano?

He unlatches the wooden cover and folds it up, his fingers running along the black and white keys.

He starts off with a simple tone, testing the notes. Then a full out song is played, the sad melody filling the large room.

Sidon’s eyes soften at this. It sounds so beautiful. He had no idea that the barbarian of Hyrule was so soft hearted when it came to music. It was a depressing piece, yet, is the most beautiful thing Sidon has ever heard. Zoras are more into string guitars than soft pianos.

Sidon continues to listen, watching as the hero’s expression becomes… Happy.

Despite the sad music he is playing, a smile could easily be shown on his face. And Sidon can definitely sense the uplifting emotion as well.

Sidon’s eyes widen, realizing something.

Link is a mute.

He also holds in his emotions as much as possible, making sure that everyone only sees him as a cold hearted knight with the urge to protect and fight.

With Link having no words to express, nor the trust to show those words to anyone, music would have to be the only way for him to let out his emotions.

And that is exactly why the hero is smiling through the melody, the emotions that have been purging him are finally coming out.

Link’s fingers stop in place, his ears twitching as he hears footsteps. He quickly pulls the wooden cover over the keys, running up the stairs and out of the room.

Two guards walk in, surprised to find the place empty.

“That’s strange… I could’ve sworn I heard music in here.” One of them states.

“Maybe the piano we bought is haunted? I mean, thousands of people died here from the Calamity.” The other one mentions.

“H-hey, don’t say that! You know how I am with those damn ghost stories.”

“Relax.” He laughs. “I’m just kidding. We should go back to our posts. It's obvious that no one is here.”

Both men walk out, Sidon sighing at this.

He exits out of the library as well, deciding to explore it later. Due to the fact that he is leaving the same way the hero ran out, he is sure that Link is on his way to the Zora’s room to visit him.

Sidon continues to walk down the hall, smiling to see the hero looking out one of the windows as if in thought.

Sidon walks up to him quietly, setting his hand on the hero’s shoulder.

Link finches at first, but then quickly relaxes as he feels the Zora’s kiss on his head.

“Relax, my love. It is only me. How is training going?” He starts.

Link sighs. ‘_Still have a lot to do… They’re getting there, just not as fast as I’d like them to. It's not their fault. Without me being here for a hundred years, the knights haven’t been able to pass down their teachings.’_ Link leans into the Zora behind him, his stress starting to fade.

“They’ll get there. I’m sure that they will become full knights in a little while. They just need a good teacher like you to prove it to them.” Sidon massages the hero’s shoulders, surprised to find them so tense.

Link hums at this, closing his eyes. Of course, he had to wake himself up from the bliss to prevent his legs from falling under him.

Sidon laughs at this. “I’m guessing you were on your way over to my room?”

Link nods, his head starting to feel fuzzy from the Zora’s soft touches.

“Then let’s hurry before you fall asleep.” He chuckles.

Link smiles, shaking his head. _‘Alright, you got me.’_

Sidon lets him go, the two now walking down the hall and into the room, two Hylian guards bowing as they do so.

“Let me see the papers you have been working on. Perhaps I can help with weaponry and assignments.” Sidon quickly adds before they walk in, hoping that the guards don’t think much of them walking into a bedroom together.

Alone.

Link smirks at this, catching onto what the Zora is doing before closing the doors behind him.

_ ‘Nice catch. Although, I doubt that they will catch on to what we’re doing. Not only are all the rooms soundproof, but to Hylains, whenever a knight and a prince walk into a room together, they will always assume that it's just business.’_

Link plops onto the Zora’s bed, taking off his boots and gear.

“Well, that’s a relief. Sorry, I guess I tend to overthink and become nervous over silly reasons.” Sidon sits on the bed with him.

Link unlatches the leather straps around his torso, taking his sword off and setting it down on the nightstand with ease.

“Seriously, how can you even carry that thing? I saw three guards struggle with it when we escorted you after your surgery.” Sidon asks.

Link simply shrugs again, taking out his ponytail band and allowing the long locks to rest upon his shoulders.

He lays onto the bed, sighing once again.

_'I need an excuse to leave this damned castle. I’m not used to being cooped up like this.’_

Sidon was about to say that he can leave, but then quickly remembers the Yiga’s threats.

“... Once this war is over, I promise you, I’ll find as many excuses for you as possible.” He smiles.

Link looks over at him, smiling back. _‘Better write a lot down then… Although, I like just being with you.’_

His blue eyes practically glow as he looks into Sidon’s bright gold eyes.

Sidon loses it at that.

He leans over, stealing the hero’s lips for a long deep kiss. A kiss that has the Hylian shivering from the bliss.

Link taps the Zora’s shoulder, in which the prince complies and pulls away for Link to sign.

_‘Can we… Do that again? What we did last night?’_ He blushes as he signs.

Sidon’s eyes start becoming black as he grins, showing off his pointed teeth.

Link blushes even more at the sight. Despite the monstrous face he makes, it still turns him on whenever he does that.

Sidon leans in closer to him, whispering in his ear.

“I should have you know that this time I may be a bit… Rougher than before.” He licks up the Hylain’s neck with his pointed tongue, chuckling to himself as he senses Link’s arousal skyrocket.

Sidon quickly takes off the Hylian’s clothes, almost ripping them in the process. Once bare, the Zora immediately starts kissing and nibbling on Link’s soft flesh.

The soft moans that the hero releases almost makes Sidon want to fuck him right away.

But wouldn’t teasing be even more fun?

Link’s member is already hard and dripping, his body reacting quite positively to his lover’s touches.

“What should we do first, I wonder.” Sidon’s kisses starts going lower. “I started with sucking you off yesterday..”

He nibbles at the hero’s crotch, remaining there.

“Would you want me to start that way again?”

This time, Link is the first to move.

He pulls the Zora up for a rough kiss, only to push the Zora down onto the bed with unspeakable strength.

Still kissing him, Link pins him down while straddling him, smirking into the kiss as he feels the Zora’s cocks start to pop out from his slit.

Link pulls away, panting as he tries to figure out what just happened.

“By the goddesses, how did you become that strong?” Sidon speaks up, panting as well from the intense play.

Link plops onto the Zora’s chest, shrugging as he tries to catch his breath.

“... Are you alright, love?” Sidon sits up a bit, sniffing the air.

Link is becoming dangerously aroused. His body is pushing out more energy than it should as if he was a dog in heat.

“Link, you need to relax..” Sidon runs his fingers through the hero’s golden locks. “You’re still not used to this. Your body is craving it so much… Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Sidon’s eyes become black again as he lays the hero onto the bed.

Leaning down, he slides the hero’s phallus into his mouth, being careful with his teeth.

Link’s hands cling to the Zora’s head, quietly moaning from the contact.

He wraps his long tongue around the hero’s shaft, bobbing his head faster and faster.

Link lets out a loud moan, covering his mouth after doing so as he climaxes into the Zora’s mouth.

Sidon is a bit surprised by how quickly Link came, swallowing it all and licking up the last few drops. Link catches his breath, his body more relaxed now.

“That’s better…” Sidon kisses his stomach. “Don’t panic when that happens… It is normal for you right now. Just know that I will treat you right.. I promise.”

He licks up his chest, Link shuddering from the feeling.

Sidon smirks at this, still sensing arousal from the hero.

“You want more?” Sidon’s self control is waning, his voice becoming a low growl again.

Link slowly nods, still blushing madly.

Sidon grabs Link’s hand, bringing it to one of his dripping cocks.

“You know what to do, right?”

He nods again, soaking his fingers before bringing them to his entrance.

He slowly inserts one, surprised to find it less painful than last night.

With his free hand, he grabs one of the pillows and covers his face.

“Why do you always do that, my love?” Sidon teasingly nibbles on the hero’s hand that is holding the cushion.

“Please let me see you… You’re so beautiful.”

Link doesn’t move.

Of course, this upsets the beast.

Sidon takes hold of the hero’s hand that was preparing him, making it go faster. He bites the pillow and yanks it off the hero, having it thrown to the other side of the room.

He kisses his lover deeply, making Link put in a second finger as he quietly moans.

“So precious…” Sidon nibbles on the hero’s neck. “Where should I mark you this time? Shoulder.. Side…”

He kisses downwards, his black eyes not once leaving the hero’s blue orbs.

“Thigh..”

Link inserts a third finger on his own, going in and out faster simply from the Zora’s low voice. He can’t take it anymore.

He tries to speak, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

Sidon senses his frustration, taking the hero’s fingers out of himself so he can sign.

Link smiles at this. _‘Thank you.. Now.. Please, just fuck me already.’_

Sidon crawls over the hero, one of his members rubbing against the hero’s entrance.

“Oh? Are you getting impatient, my beloved?” He smirks, teasing the hero.

Link whimpers, wrapping his legs around the Zora’s waist and trying to pull his hips closer to the hero’s throbbing entrance.

Sidon flashes his teeth in a smirk. He’s too cute for his own good.

He leans down, his cock in position for Link’s entrance.

“Sing for me.”

In a flash, he trusts into the hero, his movements rough and harsh. Link is now a moaning, blushing mess.

With every thrust, his voice lets out a wanton moan, getting louder and louder. Sidon doesn’t once falter, instead, he trusts harder and faster, forcing Link to let out those beautiful sounds.

Like last night, Link lightly kicks the Zora’s hind, asking him to go faster. Sidon obliges, using all his strength and stamina to pound into the hero.

He knows damn well that he can pleasure Link more than any Hylian ever could. His thrusts alone can make the hero scream from the bliss.

“S-Sidon!... I-I’m… I’m gunna!” Once again, the hero’s heavenly voice brings the Zora over the edge.

With no second thought, he bites the same area as before but closer to his shoulder, his jaws clinging to the flesh.

Link screams as he climaxes, arching his back off the bed while Sidon continues to thrust into him.

Right after Link, he too, cums deep inside the hero, while his other unsheathed cock spills everything onto his lover.

He likes it when the hero climaxes first. It makes his ass all the more tighter for him, the pleasure like nothing he’s ever felt.

Both men go limp, panting from the intense pleasure. Sidon is now lapping at the blood, his warm tongue catching every crimson drop.

Link doesn’t even feel the pain as he comes down from his afterglow.

“I love you… So much..” The hero almost whispers.

Sidon’s eyes go back to their usual gold as he looks into the hero’s blue orbs.

“I love you, too, my beloved.” He nuzzles into the Hylian’s chest, taking in his sweet scent. “Are you up for a bath? You’re all sticky..” He chuckles.

Link nods at this, still half asleep.

Sidon sits up in the bed, gently scooping up the little hero in his arms and walking towards the bathroom.

Holding the hero with one arm, he turns on the faucets to the giant tub. While waiting for the tub to fill, Link roams his hand along Sidon’s chest, his fingers tracing the smooth scales that lay there.

Once full, Sidon turns off the faucets and settles into the water, still holding Link in his arms.

The Hylian hums as he feels the warm water around him, realizing that he has never felt this relaxed before.

Sidon grabs a cloth and begins to scrub up all the cum off the both of them, smiling as he watches the hero fight away his instinct to sleep.

_‘Why… Am I always so sleepy… After this happens?’_ He lazily signs.

“Well, once you’re tired after a mating session, then you know that it was good.” He kisses the hero’s forehead. “And it definitely was good, because I’m tired as well.”

The blonde smiles at this, then flinches as he feels the seeds inside him start to come out. That’s always the worst part.

“... Perhaps you should do this on the lavatory. It's easier that way. We’re already washed up, so what do you say?”

Link nods, agreeing with the Zora.

Still holding the hero, he stands up and steps out of the tub, setting the hero down onto the toilet.

“I’ll give you some space. Take your time.” He wraps a towel around his beloved before walking out and closing the door.

Seriously, how the hell did he find such a kind lover?

After finishing his business and cleaning up a bit more, Link walks back into the bedroom wrapped in a large towel.

Sidon is already settled in bed, reading another book again. He sets it down and smiles at the hero.

“Ready for bed?”

Link nods, limping over only to plop down onto the mattress.

Sidon chuckles at this, setting the book onto the nightstand and blowing out the candlelight.

“My apologies. Was I too rough?” He leans over, his hand gently massaging Link’s rear.

Link simply hums as the prince’s hand kneads out the pain.

Sidon then pulls the hero next to him, having the Hylian’s back flush against the Zora’s chest.

Link sighs in bliss as his lover wraps his arms around him, spooning the small hero.

“I love you…” The prince lazily speaks.

“I love you too… Sidon..” Link mumbles before settling into a deep sleep.

\----------------------

Fall is already here, the grass being covered with golden leaves along with a cool breeze that brings a calm crisp scent to it.

Link’s army is almost ready. He has everyone’s assigned weapons in order, fitting armor, along with strengths and weaknesses memorized.

Link is now confident that they will be on time to take down the Yiga.

Leon’s Detective agency have been able to scout out the land, pinpointing when Yiga camps were moving and finding their locations. Each one being taken down.

Sidon and his troops have been in charge of this, succeeding in every battle. Since the Yiga attacked the Zora, Link and Sidon thought it wise for the Zora to attack back. This way, the clan will think that the Zora’s are the danger, when in reality, the entire kingdom is planning a full out ambush.

At least, until their hideout has been spotted.

The Gerudo have searched the entire desert and jungle. All reports show that there are no Yiga scouts nor camps anywhere within the region.

The Rito have done their best to scout out all the snowy mountains, yet have not seen any campfires or suspicious footprints.

The Gorons have searched more than half the land, finding no underground hideouts or camps.

And the Zora, of course, have been attacking the rookie camps as a diversion, but have not found anything near the rivers or lakes.

Even the Sheikah technology hasn’t been able to trace anything. But their weapons have been modified for the soldiers.

Despite the hideout still being hidden, Link has been in a good mood as of late.

Instead of his usual serious and emotionless expression, people are starting to find the hero smiling more often. Hell, he’s even become more friendly.

Many rumors have emerged, some saying it’s because he finally got over his past, others saying that he has a secret lover.

The many nights spent with Sidon have slowly made the hero more happy. He’s even been able to take care of himself more often, slowing the effects of the infection.

The hero walks into the princess’s office smiling, despite being called in for paperwork and map marking.

“There you are. Sorry to call you in, I just want to make sure that your plans are-” She looks up from her papers, raising a brow as she notices his positive mood.

“... You seem quite happy today. Again.”

Link nods his head, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“... Anyway, what is the first location you are thinking about scanning once the knights are ready?” She sets the papers down, taking out a large map and spreading it across her desk.

Link walks over to it. _‘I definitely want to try the northern side of the canyons. The Gorons have avoided that spot due to being vulnerable to the cold.’_ He points to the location after signing.

“Interesting. I’m sure I can make arrangements. I’ll have sleeping bags, tents, and precooked food prepared before the trip starts. Should be in a few more months, correct?” She grabs another paper that was buried underneath scrolls and books, writing down the list.

She looks back up at Link, surprised that he is still smiling as he nods. She smirks a bit, deciding to test a theory.

“I heard that Sidon and his troops have been able to save more than a dozen children from Yiga captivity.”

Link beams at this. _‘I heard as well. I’m so proud of him.’_

“I also heard that you two have been going over planning and weaponry in his room.”

_‘Oh, well, you know. Never hurts to be prepared.’_

“He prepared you?”

_ ‘Yeah. Didn’t hurt a bit.’_ Link immediately stops signing, his face turning red as he realizes what he just confessed.

Zelda giggles at this. “I knew it!”

Link covers his face, completely confused on how she tricked him to say such a thing.

“You’ve been practically skipping with every step you take, you’re smiling a lot, and you didn’t even flinch when one of your knights made a mistake and accidentally broke a spear. You’re usually always on your platoon’s ass to make sure they don’t make mistakes like that. And you just cheered him on, like it was nothing!” She continues to laugh, not surprised about the reasoning behind Link’s good mood.

The hero sighs, embarrassed about even waking up today.

_ ‘I’ve been acting that different?’_

“Yes! Link, you’ve been eating on time, you’re showing up on time for the doctors to tend to your infection, you’re writing down whenever you change into clean bandages for the doctors; which are ALSO on time! You are finally taking care of yourself. I have never seen you this happy before, and it's making me happy as well.” She smiles brightly. “I haven’t needed to scold you once to stop being reckless for the past few weeks, and I usually have to scold you every day!”

Link scratches the back of his head, still embarrassed.

_‘Well, I mean… You know, I just didn’t want the doctors to complain is all..’_

“Not only that, but you also have been talking, well signing, to servants, knights, and even nobles; getting to know them and making new friends. You usually never communicate to anyone unless it's about business, only caring about work and training. Link. You’re finally happy.” She finishes up the list, setting it aside on another pile of papers.

_ ‘Alright, alright, I get it… You’re right. For once, I do feel happy. I’ve never had a connection to anyone like this before and Sidon.. He’s just.._’ Link blushes again, just thinking about him makes him smile. _‘He’s just so perfect.. He’s kind, intelligent, and he never once has made me feel uncomfortable or worried. It's as if he actually cares about me, despite being so broken and reckless… You’re pretty much the only other person besides him that I can trust. And having both of you in my life makes me feel… Well, not as alone as I once was.’_

Zelda doesn’t even know what to say.

Link is opening up to her.

Link, the chosen knight who makes everyone believe has no emotions nor weaknesses, is opening up to her.

“Link..” She smiles. “You're never alone. We’re always here for you. I know you’ve been through hell and back, but you don’t have to fight this alone. You don’t need to be this lone wolf with no emotions. Yes, everyone does look up to you, but that doesn’t mean you have to act as if they’re judging your every move. Link, I’m the ruler of Hyrule. Everyone is definitely watching my every move, but I don’t allow them to make me who I am. I make myself who I am, and everyone seems to be fine with it. Link, you’re funny, kind, an amazing story teller, and you have a free spirit that can influence others to live freely as well. Don’t think that you’re ever alone. Because if anyone hurts you, I will single handedly banish them into the twelfth dimension of pain and torture.”

Link chuckles at this, flustered from her kind words.

“Ok, well, maybe not… But still. Please, always come to us if you are feeling alone.” She stands up from her desk, walking towards the hero. “I may be royalty, but I will always be your friend. Remember that.”

Link can’t help but allow tears to form.

He pulls his friend into a hug, not knowing why she didn’t tell him this sooner.

Zelda wraps her arms around her knight. “We’re here for you, Link. Always.”

The hero pulls away, wiping the warm tears from his cheeks.

_‘Thank you. I think.. I think I’m going to be okay now. You’re right. Time really can heal.. But, so can having great friends.’_

Zelda grabs a handkerchief, wiping away the hero’s tears for him.

“You were always there for me. Even with the serious wounds you had, you would always check up on me. I don’t know how you did it, but whenever I would cry, I always recall you being there for me. Now, it's my turn to return the favor.”

Link nods, too happy to know the right words to sign.

“And, one more thing.” She puts the handkerchief in a small basket next to her desk. “The two guards that watch over Sidon’s room at night know what’s going on. One of them decided to check in on you two and found you both sleeping in bed, naked, holding each other.”

Link blushes again, sighing.

“Don’t worry. I forced them to keep it secret.” She adds, knowing that it will at least make the hero less paranoid about them.

“Now, shoo. I have work to get done.” She smirks, sitting back at her desk. “Although, I really don’t want to.. I never want to see another piece of paper again after I retire…”

Link tilts his head. _‘When will you become queen?’_

“Well, it took you about two years to finish your mission… I’m nineteen years old now.. Wait.” She blushes a bit at her mistake. “Sorry. I’m one HUNDRED and nineteen now. I’m never going to get used to that. They want my coronation on my birthday, on September 28th. It already passed right before the castle came together. You were still in Hateno at the time, healing. So, next year I will be crowned queen.”

_‘Oh.. I don’t even remember my birthday. I’m 117, right?.. Or 118?’_

Zelda frowns at this. “... Link. You’re 119 as well. Your birthday is in the winter. February 21st.”

Link looks down at the floor._ ‘I’m sorry… I forgot.’_

“Link, don’t be sorry. It's not your fault that the hundred year coma caused you memory loss. If you ever need to know anything that you forgot about, ask me. Alright?”

_‘Alright, alright.’_ The hero gazes outside, realizing that it's almost sundown.

_'I better get going.’_

“Going off to see Sidon again, hm?” She smirks.

_‘No! I mean.. Yes..’_ Link sighs. He knows he can’t lie to Zelda.

“Go relax then. I’m busy anyway.” She returns to her papers.

Link smiles at her, waving goodbye before leaving her office and closing the door.

He looks over at the sky. Zelda has the perfect view right outside her bedroom and study.

He walks along the bridge, through Zelda’s room and back into the castle. He continues to smile as he walks towards his lover’s room, his good mood causing some people to stare at him, unsure of what can possibly make the mute hero so happy.

He quickly opens the door to Sidon’s room, his vision becoming blurry due to the tears that are about to spill. Sidon sets his book down, standing up from the vanity.

“Link? What’s wrong?”

The hero closes the door behind him, only to run into the Zora’s arms.

Sidon kneels down and holds him tight.

“Why are you crying? Did something happen?” The prince continues holding the sobbing hero, not knowing why he is sensing relief and happiness instead of sadness or grief.

Link pulls away, tears freely falling from his face.

_‘I’m sorry. Zelda told me something… And I want you and only you to be the one who sees me like this.’ _He smiles at the Zora, his blue eyes still drawing tears._ ‘I didn’t even think I had it in me.. I’ve been holding in for so long and I didn’t even know that I was holding in anything at all. All I remember is fighting. It's the only thing everyone sees me do. Yet, you somehow see past that. Zelda is the only person I remember after waking up from that shrine, and I thought she would be the one I could truly talk to… Until I met you.’_

Sidon continues watching the hero sign, his golden eyes never once leaving Link’s hands.

_‘You talked to me as if we were friends when we first met on that bridge. You allowed me to come by to heal and rest, and every time you did you would talk to me… You would tell me stories and such, even going as far as asking me what I liked and disliked. No one ever does that to me, Sidon. All they care about is the work I do for them. And yet, you actually wanted to get to know me more than anyone else.’_ Link sniffs. _‘And I fell in love with you because of that.’_

Sidon uses his thumb to wipe Link’s tears, his own eyes blurring up from tears of his own.

_‘You can fix me… You are fixing me right now and I have no idea how. I wake up not wishing I was dead anymore. I don’t long for fights anymore, nor the thrill of pain. All I want now, is to be by your side. I love you, Sidon.’_

The prince wraps his arms around the small Hylian, running his hand through his golden locks as he listens to the hero’s sobbing.

“Link. I would always sense those emotions whenever I would see you. I would use my senses to find out what made you happy. And simply talking and jestering around was one of them. I knew that if I tried bringing up your depression and anger, you would deny it and would probably become annoyed with me. I knew that in order to heal you, you needed to find out for yourself that the depression you have awoken with can be replaced with something more alive.” Sidon pulls away, staring into the hero’s eyes.

“And that something, is the real you, Link. I have seen bits and pieces of it, despite the depression clouding it over. But know this, I will always love you, hero or not. Mute or speaking. Sad or happy. I will never stop loving you.”

The two lean in for a kiss, their lips interlocking with passion.

Link breathes out, getting used to the new calm emotion he has found.

They both pull away still smiling, holding each other in their arms. Link doesn’t know how he was able to gifted with such a kind lover, nor does he think he deserves it.

But he does know for certain, that he will never let this feeling go.

For now, the war is far from both of their minds.

The night goes on, the happiness remaining even after making love.

Both men lay holding each other as they sleep far into the late morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Link plays is right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFfarGiBU2A
> 
> I want to thank you guys so much for your kind comments! I literally almost cry every time I see them. It makes me so happy knowing that I have people that support me in this story. And if that's the case, then I will make sure to make this story awesome for you guys! While over reading what I have unedited on my laptop, I noticed how rushed the story is and there are some major parts missing. And the climax of the story needs tending to. Not only is it rushed, but it is a bit bland as well. The climax is kind of all over the place as well, so I will be focusing as much as I can on fixing that. Not only that, but the story itself seems short. I'm only on five chapters, and if I don't add more to the story, the next chapter will right away go straight into a part that is extremely dark and gloomy way too quickly. From now on, chapters might take more than a week to upload, since now I have to type up new scenes, re read, edit, re read again then edit onto this site. And I haven't given up on illustrations yet at all. Still, I will be working on this story every day now and make sure to keep you guys on the edge of your seats every time I upload a chapter. You guys really motivated me, and I want to return the favor. And once again, thank you so much for the kind comments!


	6. Brush Strokes On A Canvas

With winter on its way, the hero is finally proud to call his platoon, soldiers. No longer are they rookies in training. Now they are courageous knights, strong enough to take on an army. Even Nelly is strong enough to fight a Hinox.

As a reward, Link has decided to give them a three day vacation in which he is sure that there will be a lot of drinking and partying in the Guard’s Chamber. He has disciplined them enough to where he can trust them to not get too crazy in the chamber.

For the moment, Link has decided to use this time for something he has planned for a while.

He needs to go outside.

It's been far too long since he’s set foot outside the castle grounds and his patience is long gone. He knows that Sidon will be coming back with his troop later in the afternoon, so mind as well get it over with before his lover finds him gone.

He quickly gets his horse ready, this time taking out one that he knows will protect him.

A pitch black shire with an ego that thirsts for blood.

He named the stallion Whiskey, mainly because he acts as if he’s in a drunken rage all the damn time.

The giant shire may have an attitude, but when it comes to protection, Whiskey is the one that won’t go down until he feels bone pieces between his teeth.

Whenever he goes into battle with him, all he needs to do is jump off the beast and watch as the stallion crushes, kicks and bites everyone in his way until the enemy is down.

He found the steed in the snowy tundra, not surprised that the horse is so damn tough. The Hebra region’s weather is ruthless and can kill travelers in a matter of hours.

Climbing onto his saddle, Link quickly gallops out of the stables, this time using the east exit into the green fields.

Link closes his eyes and sighs, not giving a damn that he should be watching his back for Yigas.

For now, all he cares about is the chill wind blowing the leaves along the ground, the sound of birds, the smell of pine. He opens his eyes again, looking up at the cloudy sky.

It looks as if it is going to rain soon, a hint of humidity on the wind. With how chilly it is today, rain is something that the hero does not want to be caught in today. Mind as well make this alone time a quick one anyway.

Link does his usual routine, target practice with his bow, doing some jumps and just simply relaxing, taking in the cold autumn air. Of course, it is short lived as he feels some droplets fall onto him.

Although his free time is short lived, it was still better than nothing.

He gallops back to the castle, sighing in relief that he didn’t come across any Yiga. And he sure damn hopes that no one was spying on him.

He slows to a trot as he enters New Castle Town, watching as everyone starts to scatter for shelter, aware of the cold rain about to hit. Some people stare in awe as the hero rides by, his sword almost shimmering in other people's eyes as it remains against his back.

Link smiles a bit, allowing them to look up to him for once. He would usually hide away from frustration when this would happen, but for now, he wants to give people hope. And the sword on his back is what is making these people hopeful.

Hopeful for peace.

The two guards near the entrance to the castle bow as the hero trots past them, heading up the hill and back into the stables.

Whiskey snorts at the stable owner, baring his teeth in annoyance.

Link pats him, calming the stallion down as he walks him into his stable and hops off. After stripping the raven horse of his gear and saddle, Link locks him up. He looks back at the stable owner.

_‘Take care of him for me. I know he’s a pain in the ass, but he saved my life more than once.’_

The owner stares at the hero for a moment, only to give an embarrassed smile and shrug in confusion.

Oh that’s right.

Not everyone knows sign language, dumbass.

Link sighs, motioning his hand as if to say ‘never mind’ as he takes his leave.

While walking up to the castle, his eyes quickly catch crimson along the stone road. Upon further inspection, the crimson red is in the shape of a large strange footprint.

And the bloodied footprints lead straight into the castle.

Link takes out his sword, sprinting towards the structure while following the blood.

His feet skid along the stone as his blue eyes widen at what is in front of him.

Sidon and his troop have come back from the looks of it. Except, Sidon looks more red than usual.

Warm blood soaks his scales, dripping from his body onto the stone path. He is bent over, panting with a slight growl to his voice. His scales are flared up and his eyes are black.

Link sheaths his sword, running over to the Zora.

“Master Link! You shouldn't go near him!”

The hero ignores Rivan’s warning as he stops in front of his lover, his hands clinging to the Zora’s arms.

A large gash is seen running along his side, right below his gills. How did the blood get all over him then if there is only one wound?

“He should be fine. He left no survivors during the attack, I apologise for that.”

Link’s ears twitch as he listens in to Bazz talking to one of the Hylian guards.

“We had him take a walk before coming here. His stamina is low right now, but as long as no one comes near- Link!” Bazz quickly grabs the hero, pulling him away.

Sidon roars at this, shoving Bazz aside as he walks closer towards the hero on all fours.

“Master Link, run! He’ll-”

The hero interrupts Gaddison by putting his hand up, walking closer to the enraged beast. He gently sets his hand on the Zora’s cheek, smiling at him.

Sidon sighs at this, closing his eyes as he nuzzles into the hero’s palm.

Link wraps his arms around his lover’s neck, happy that Sidon kneels down to hug him back. The beast has been calmed.

“No way..” Bazz stares at the two, surprised at seeing Sidon’s scales go flat at the simple gesture.

Sidon stands back up, smiling down at the hero as his eyes go back to their usual gold color.

“Thank you, Link. I apologize for that. We were ambushed by some Yiga, one of them mentioning your name. I… I’m afraid I lost control the second I smelled my own blood.” He cringes in pain, the gash still bleeding.

Link grabs his hand, leading him inside the castle. The three Zora soldiers stand in bewilderment.

“... How is it possible that Master Link helped calm Prince Sidon down so quick?” Gaddison stares as the two disappear.

“I have no idea. But, it doesn't matter. The Hylains would’ve been even more scared of us if too many saw him like that. He is the face of our kingdom after all.” Bazz adds.

“Prince or not, he is still a Shark Sub Zora. I will always respect him for who he is and you guys should as well.” Rivan huffs out, walking into the castle as the rain outside finally starts to pour down.

The two soldiers watch as Rivan now leaves, both looking at each other more confused than ever.

“... What offended him?” Gaddison asks.

“We’ll ask him later… For now, we must be there for our prince.” Bazz then walks in, with Gaddison following behind.

Link continues to guide his Zora to the clinic, motioning the Zora to watch his head while walking in.

The doctor that treated Link before is still at her desk, this time going through x-rays. She quickly stands up as the sight of the bloodied Zora.

“Oh my! In here, quickly!” She leads them to a larger room, one with a bed that can fit a Zora.

Sidon sighs in relief, happy that they added a room for his race.

He sits himself on the hospital bed, his hand clutching the bleeding wound. The woman quickly takes out some alcohol wipes, cleaning off the blood all over his body.

“How did this happen?” She asks.

“A Yiga footsoldier caught me off guard and sliced me with their weapon.” Sidon hisses in pain as she cleans the gash.

“What kind of weapon?”

“Just a Viscous Sickle. No modifications or anything.”

“Good.” She grabs some gause, placing it onto the scar and adding pressure before wrapping it up for him.

“There you go. All clean and scabbed over, Your Highness. It was a pretty clean cut. It might leave a scar, but other than that, it should heal in due time. And don’t you dare pick at the dead scales around it.” She scolds.

“I-I’m not a pup anymore. I won’t.”

“Good. Now go and rest. Do not do any physical activity for the rest of the day.”

“Alright..” He turns to Link. “Thank you.. For helping me calm down.”

The hero smiles. _‘I don’t know why everyone is so scared of you. To me, you’re just a giant scaly teddy bear.’_

Sidon laughs. “I doubt that I am like that in everyone else’s eyes, my love.” He quickly covers his mouth, both boys slowly turning to see a blushing doctor.

She sighs. “Fine. I’ll keep it secret.”

Both men sigh in relief.

Link grabs the Zora’s hand, leading him out of the clinic and towards his room.

“Well, um, you’re welcome I guess?” The doctor calls out.

“Thank you!” Sidon calls back, not sure why Link is still dragging him.

Link quickly shoves Sidon into his room, closing the door behind him.

_‘Where were you during this attack? How many foes? What did they say about me that triggered you?’_

“Relax.” Sidon scoops up the little hero in arms, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“That’s no way to greet your lover.” He chuckles.

Link smiles, bringing the Zora down for a longer kiss. They pull away, Sidon setting Link down on the bed.

“That’s better. Now. We were in Central Hyrule, there were only about seven enemies, and one of them was talking to their comrade about the perfect place to capture you.”

Link groans in anger, plopping onto the bed as he squeezes a pillow.

“What’s wrong, Link? I’m alright, don’t worry about what they did to me.”

The hero sits up. _‘I’m worried because earlier today I went out into the fields. I couldn’t stand being here anymore, I’m so sick of this stupid stone castle! I fucking hate the walls, the dusty smell, the royal decor, the damn nobles; and worst of all, I hate birds! They just fly around outside my window all free and shit looking down at me and laugh saying, ‘hey look at that, it's a loser’ and fucking shit balls motherfucking dick tits-’_ Link’s hands continue to curse.

Sidon rolls his eyes at this.

He pins the hero onto the bed, lifting up his shirt. Link looks down at him, scowling.

_‘Don’t you fucking dare-’_

Sidon blows raspberries into his belly, causing the hero to giggle and trash.

“S-s-stop! Y-y-you-!” He tries to force himself to speak, his voice quivering with stutters as he continues to laugh.

Sidon knows well that Link cannot use his voice on command, nor can he force it. If forced, it either refuses to work or it makes him stutter.

He found out not too long ago, that only when he is at his calmest, he is able to speak. But just barely.

“Not until I get an ‘I love you’.” Sidon grins, about to continue until the hero quickly signs.

_ ‘I love you I love you I love you.’_ The hero snorts while he laughs, already in a good mood.

Sidon smiles, nuzzling onto the hero’s neck.

“You're too precious..”

Link wraps his arms around his beloved’s neck, kissing his cheek.

The Zora then lets out a low rolling growl, almost like a cat’s purr but far more beast like. Link listens to the low rhythm, his eyes fluttering shut.

“... If you ever need to go out into the wild, let me come with you. That way, I know you’ll be safe.” Sidon almost whispers into the Hylian’s ear.

The hero nods, agreeing with the Zora’s idea.

“Now then, if you’ll excuse me, I smell like medicine and blood. My scales are dry anyway, so mind as well wash up. Care to join me?”

Link nods, sitting up and taking off his gear.

“I’ll get everything ready then.” The prince kisses Link’s cheek before sliding off the bed and into the bathroom. After getting nude and wrapping himself in an over sized towel, the hero walks into the bathroom to find Sidon already bare from his decor and armor.

He watches as the Zora unwraps his wound, the scales around it looking more grey in color.

Link walks in front of the Zora, his fingers tracing the now dead scales. He looks back up at the prince, a worried and sad expression showing on his face.

“Do not worry for me. Zora’s heal quick.”

Link shakes his head, pointing to Sidon’s scar, then pointing to the various ones along with own flesh. Sidon is quick on catching onto what the hero is trying to say.

“As I said, Link. We heal quick. I have seen a number of battles myself over my life and have been wounded far more than once. Not only are our scales thick like armor, but they can also prevent scars from forming. Of course, the one I received may heal with a small line, but nothing else."

Link looks down, his depression taking over again.

_‘My fault..’_

Sidon kneels down to Link’s level.

“It is not your fault. Do not blame yourself for things that are out of your control. You deserved getting out of the castle for once. And the Yiga have been trying to pinpoint my troop’s location as well due to us interfering with their work.” The prince gently grabs Link’s chin, making him look up into his golden eyes.

“Never blame yourself on events such as these. You may be a hero, but that doesn’t mean you have to try and save everyone. I got distracted during battle is all. You know how strong I am. I have taken down camp after camp, trying my hardest to find at least one Yiga bastard to tell me where their lair hides. Of course, they chose death over imprisonment.”

Link nods, understanding what Sidon is explaining.

“Now, let’s go relax. You have three whole days to yourself. Mind as well make the best of it.” Sidon leans his crest on Link’s forehead before standing up and dipping himself in the warm water.

Link does the same, sitting in front of Sidon while leaning back into him.

“... Why are you worried about scars anyway? Everyone has at least some.” Sidon brings up.

The hero doesn’t respond at first. Instead, he stares off into space, figuring out if he should open up or not. The prince allows him to take his time, nuzzling the hero’s shoulder while taking in his sweet scent. Only two minutes pass before he moves his hands.

_‘I don’t want anyone to have the burden that I have. These scars are reminders of how many times I failed, how many times I was reckless… And worst of all, they’re ugly. I don’t want anyone else to feel the way I do about my disorientated flesh. At least they fit in with how ugly I look. With or without them, I’m not that attractive.’_

The hero’s insecurities break into Sidon’s heart, causing the prince to wrap his arms around the hero.

“Don’t ever say that. You’re the most handsome, most beautiful Hylian I have ever set eyes upon. Your muscular shape, those gorgeous blue eyes along with golden locks that shine in the sun… And best of all, those scars. They are stories that I have yet to translate into words or memory. Stories that I will always treasure in my heart. They are not ugly… They are simply brush strokes along a canvas that has yet to be discovered.”

Link hiccups as he starts to sob, grabbing onto Sidon’s arm as he allows his emotions to come out yet again.

“Please don’t ever think that you are ugly. And if you ever feel as if you are, then I will give you ten thousand reasons why you are not until you find your confidence… I love you, Link. Body, soul, and all. I will always love you.”

Link turns around in Sidon’s arms, leaning his head on the Zora’s chest as he cries out his depression.

Sidon continues holding his beloved, rubbing his back as he allows him to let out the negative emotions. In only a few minutes, Link becomes still. His breathing is calm again, still leaning against the Zora.

Sidon smiles as he senses a familiar feeling from the hero.

Calmness.

Every time after the hero cries, another burden flies off his chest, causing him to feel nothing but calm and collected. It has been over a hundred years since he’s cried anyway. The damn boy needs it.

“I love you, too.” The hero quietly replies, humming in content as he gets comfy in Sidon’s arms.

The Zora smiles at hearing the voice of heaven again, leaning back in the large tub until his entire body is submerged. Link remains on his hips as he watches the Zora, his head tilted as he watches his movements.

The first thing Sidon does is exhale completely. Bubbles leaves his nostrils until his lungs empty. The hero is even able to feel the oxygen leave the prince below him, his chest flattening a bit.

Once that was over with, the Zora then puffs his gills out a bit, blue and yellow frills being seen through the openings. Sidon opens his eyes, his golden orbs being clouded over a bit due to having his third eyelids closed.

Link reaches his hand into the water, stroking near the Zora’s eye in wonder. Why are his eyes so cloudy now? What happened to his vibrant gold?

Sidon takes his hands out of the water, signing. _‘Third eyelid.’_

The hero hums in interest. He definitely will need to learn more about that later on. He never knew creatures even had more than two eyelids in Hyrule.

Although, he does remember Teba’s eyes looking a bit cloudy while flying on his back during the attack on Vah Medow.

Link lays on his stomach on top of Sidon, fluttering his eyes closed as he lays on the Zora’s half submerged chest.

Sidon closes his eyes as well, enjoying the peace and quiet. He smirks as he quickly remembers that his and Link’s army have been given a three day vacation. It has been a while since he’s taken a break after all. From prince and military duties.

Link made a good choice in doing that. Every now and then, he deserves to have time off.

Although he allows his troops to have off on weekends, Link is always constantly working. Whether it's in his office or outside training his abilities, Link only ever gives himself time off once night comes around.

Mainly because he doesn’t want to get in the way of the many guards that have night patrols around the castle. But that may just be his excuse to see Sidon in his room.

The Zora is the first to move, sitting up in the tub and gently moving Link into his arms.

Taking a deep breath now that he is no longer submerged, the Zora then shows Link his third eyelid, opening it and closing it for the hero.

Link stares in amazement never seeing anything like it.

Sidon steps out of the tub with Link in his arms and wraps the little hero in a towel. He also decides to dry up a bit as well, knowing that his scales have more than enough water between them.

Link continues to doze off while Sidon sets him onto the bed. It is still a bit early for the hero to be falling asleep, yet Sidon can’t help but leave him be. He has worked hard for a long time now. Perhaps it is best to let him rest.

Sidon slides his decor back on, his stomach growling for muskie. He found a few good sized ones near the castle's moat, just before Hylia River. He is in the mood for a good hunt.

Being reckless himself for a change, he decides to ignore the doctor's instructions about moving too much.

He is fine.

He’s a Shark Sub Zora for hell’s sake. Besides, asking the cooks to make him food will only bother them. He would much rather hunt for his own food rather than force others to do it for him.

After pulling the blanket over the hero and kissing his forehead, Sidon slips out of his room.

“If Link asks where I am, just tell him that I went out for a bit. I should be back before the sun sets.” Sidon informs the guard outside the room door.

He simply bows. “Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you.” Sidon gives a small bow as well before walking off through the halls, exiting the castle through the moat below the castle.

\----------------------

Link slowly awakens from the sound of pouring rain against the window.

Groaning in annoyance, he rolls over and pulls a pillow over his head. Only to quickly realize how cold the bed is.

He sits up, his eyes looking around the dimly lit room only to find out that his Zora is not here.

He slides off the bed, opening the wardrobe to grab some clean clothes. Since he never sleeps in his room anymore, he practically moved all his clothes and belongings here for the time being.

After pulling on boxers, a beige shirt and black slacks, he folds up his champion’s tunic . Mind as well have it washed for the time being.

He decides to leave his hair loose, too lazy to put it into his usual ponytail. But of course, He will never go anywhere without his sword strapped to his back.

Sliding his boots on, he opens the large door, handing the uniform to one of the guards.

_ ‘If it wouldn’t be a bother for you, could you give these to one of the maids to clean for me? Tell them to bring it back to this room whenever they can.’_

“Of course, Mater Link.” He clears his throat, remembering something. “And Prince Sidon informed us that he went out for a bit and to tell you that he would be back before sunset.. Although it is already night.”

“No, he’s back.” A female guard roaming the halls for the night shift steps in.

“He’s in the dining area. Apparently he brought back some huge fish from his hunt. Him and his troop are sharing it together.”

Link nods. _‘Thank you.’_

He then turns, heading towards the dining area. A few guards bow in respect as he walks by, Link always nodding back at them.

He wants to make sure that they know how much he appreciates them for respecting him in such a way. He doesn’t deserve it, yet they always look up to him. The least he can do is show respect towards them as well.

Walking into the huge room, he is a bit surprised to find it empty. His blue eyes quickly notice something on one of the tables, walking over to it to find out what it is.

A plate with cooked fish and rice sit near a seat with a folded paper near it reading ‘Link’.

The hero smiles a bit, a small blush forming upon his cheeks. He sits down, taking a fork and eating a small bite of the fish.

It is cooked very well actually, despite the fact that Zora’s eat raw fish and meat. It could be seasoned a bit more, flavoring being something that Link believes to be important. But other than that, it's not bad at all.

The hero takes his time eating everything on the plate, taking the empty ceramic up to the counter for the busboys to clean.

Yet, he still hasn’t found Sidon.

Damn his gluttony for distracting him.

Link leaves the room, wondering the halls in hopes of finding the prince. He knows damn well that he can’t get a good night's rest without him.

For some reason, the Zora is always able to calm Link down at night, calm enough to the point to where he would have no night terrors anymore. He’d be better off not sleeping at all than sleeping without Sidon.

After searching for a while, he finds himself in the library, some night time classes still being held as small groups of people sit at tables while listening to a professor. The classes should be done soon, then, the library will be completely empty again.

He blinks his eyes, realizing that he has been staring at the piano. He obviously can’t play it at the moment. So he’ll just have to ignore it.

Walking upon the upper level, he finally finds the red Zora sitting on the floor with a pile of books next to him, too occupied to notice the hero as he reads the book in his hands.

Link tilts his head a bit, surprised to be finding him reading a book on Hylian anatomy.

He walks up to the Zora, sitting next to him. Sidon looks over, smiling happily.

“There you are, my love. I apologize for leaving you to rest, but I decided to have a bit of fun while I have off.” He tries not to kiss his beloved right then and there, knowing that there are still people on the first level trying to study.

_ ‘I didn’t know you were such a nerd. If you want to know about our anatomy, why didn't you just ask me?’_ The hero silently chuckles.

“Ah, well.” Sidon blushes a bit. “I didn’t want to bother you with my random curiosity. Besides, I’m pretty sure that this book has more answers about anatomy than you even knew existed.”

_‘You got that damn right. When I first woke up, I didn’t even know what the hell my balls were used for. And I didn’t know that books existed until I met Impa later on. It was humiliating to read a book on sex organs.’_

Sidon bursts out in laughter, trying to be quiet from the classes going on downstairs.

“You are too funny, my beloved.”

Link smiles at this, happy to make his lover laugh.

“So. Have you gone to the dining area yet?” Sidon brings up.

The hero nods. _‘Yep. The meal left for me wasn’t bad at all. What kind of fish was it? It tasted familiar.’_

“It was a Lanayru Muskie. They’re quite popular back at the Domain. And the rivers around here have plenty of them. I like hunting my own food rather than having someone else prepare it for me. My father taught me that hunting is very important for our species, royalty or not.”

Link hums in interest._ ‘I just like hunting in general. Helps keep my anger at bay.’_ Link leans against his Zora, reading the book Sidon is holding.

“... What if they see?” Sidon whispers.

Link simply smiles._ ‘I don’t care at this point. Everyone so far has accepted our relationship. Even the soon to be Queen of Hyrule is supporting us. There should be no reasons at all as to why we shouldn’t be together.’_

Sidon leans his chin on Link’s head, sighing in content.

“You’re right… We shouldn’t let the world decide what our fate is anymore.”

The two remain leaning against each other, both reading intently on the book Sidon has picked. This continues on into the late night, all students have long left the library, leaving the colossal room empty and barren.

The librarian walks up to the two, Link trying not to fall asleep.

“Will you two be staying here for the night?” He asks, fixing his glasses. ”You are always welcome to bring those books with you. Just make sure you check them out at the counter for me.” The man is only a bit taller than Link with curly red hair.

“I think we will try that tomorrow.” Sidon smiles as he watches the hero start to doze off. “I should get him to bed. Thank you for the offer.”

Sidon sets the book aside, helping Link get onto his feet. Even with both men now standing, the hero is still leaning on Sidon, too sleepy to move.

“Of course. You can find me here during work hours if you ever need anything from our selection.” He smiles kindly. “Anyway, I should head home. I hope to see you two around here.” He bows before leaving the boys to their own devices.

Sidon looks down at his hero. “Wake up, my love.. It would be rather strange for people to find me, a prince, carrying you, the hero, to our room.” He chuckles.

Link kisses Sidon’s hip since he’s way too short to kiss his cheek, before rubbing his eyes and standing up on his own.

The two then start walking back to Sidon’s corridors.

“So. We have three days off. What are you planning on doing?” Sidon tries to keep the hero awake with conversation.

_‘I’m not sure. I’ve never really considered it. I was thinking maybe going out more? Borrowing the Sheikah Slate from Zelda so I can teleport somewhere where I can relax. What about you?’_ He yawns.

“I’m not too sure either. Perhaps I will go out as well, swim along the rivers and see if I find anything.”

Link smiles, an idea popping into his head.

_‘Why don’t we visit the Floria Falls?’_

Sidon tilts his head. “In Faron you mean?”

The hero nods. _‘It may be a bit hot and humid down there, but the falls are really beautiful. And the lake is nice and cold, perfect to swim in.’_

“Given the fact that you have traveled absolutely everywhere in Hyrule, I’ll take your word for it.” Sidon opens the door to the room, letting Link walk in first.

“But how will we travel there? It will take a very long time to travel that far south from here.” He closes the door behind him.

_‘As I said, I’ll see if I can borrow the Slate from Zelda. It can teleport up to three people I believe. And there's a shrine right behind one of the waterfalls, making a perfect spot for tourism. At least, for you.’_ The hero sits on the bed, sliding his boots off and unstrapping his sword.

“Hmm.. We’ll see. I would really love to go see it. But which day should we go?” Sidon starts settling down as well, removing his armor and jewels.

Link sets the sword against the bed on the floor.

_ ‘Tomorrow the storm from today will be down south. So, maybe the day after tomorrow?’_

“Sounds good to me.” Once bare, the Zora lays onto the bed with a flop, sighing as he feels his body sink into the mattress.

Link lays right next to him, his hand interlocking with Sidon’s. The hero closes his eyes, allowing his fatigue to get the best of him as he falls asleep right there.

Blowing out the candlelight, the Zora does the same, holding onto the hero as his body relaxes around the hero’s presence.

Sidon’s hand then wanders up Link’s side, his thumb making out the many scars along his body.

“Body, soul and all… I will always love you.” Inhaling Link’s scent, the Zora decides to rest up as well.

As long as Link is with him, he knows that he can conquer the hero’s insecurities.

And replace them with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. As I said earlier, I don't want to rush the story too much. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer and hopefully add an illustration. Ahhg I just wish I could drink more coffee during the day so I could type faster. This fatigue is killing me. I wanted to at least get this chapter out before I start working on the next one which may take a few days, possibly a week (I'm hoping to the gods that it doesn't take more than a week). I'm working overtime again this week so whoo hoo! More hard manual labor! I just needed to get this chapter out before the longer one is published. It's the fact that this chapter is a bit personal to me in some ways. My hands just typed what I felt.  
Anywho, onto the next chapter I go! (Hopefully I don't pass out on my desk.)
> 
> 9/28/19 UPDATE: I'm so sorry about the wait guys! My internet is acting up and it will take about a week to get fixed. I am so sorry for this inconvenience. I will have the new chapter up by October 4th-5th. Let's hope I don't ever get a delay like this again, cause I need mah internet! Once again, I am so sorry for the delay. See you guys next week!


	7. Hidden Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA! YOU HAVE BEEN BAMBOOZLED! I WAS ABLE TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP A DAY EARLY AIGHT SO LETS-A-GO!-  
(Gore warning ahead)

With a sudden blow to the head, Link is thrown across an empty void-like room, falling to the ground.

He already has many wounds along his body, his own crimson blood covering him from head to toe.

“All the people who have suffered the war… They died because of you.”

A huge black wolf covered in shadows walks towards the hero, speaking in Hylian tongue as if it were human.

“Zelda suffered because of you. The Calamity killed thousands of people… all because of you.”

Link struggles to get up, staring at the talking beast in front of him as he coughs up blood.

“If only you were stronger. If only you were quicker… If only you were braver. But yet, you weren’t. You are still some worthless boy who claims that he saved the world. But all you did was go off and sleep while everyone else died!”

Large claws grow from one of its paws. Link tries to draw his sword, but quickly realizes that it isn’t even there.

“Their deaths could have all been prevented. Look at how pathetic you are now!”

Link doesn’t even try and dodge when the claws slice open his torso. He hits the ground hard, his own intestines seeping out from one of the gashes.

“Look at how useless you are. You can’t even fight a brainless beast like me without watching in fear. You have no courage.”

Link’s ear twitches as he hears footsteps behind him. Looking back, he notices small feet in front of him. He quickly looks up, his eyes widen as he sees a child with half his face ripped off.

“Why did you let me die?” He whines, blood dripping from his face. “You were our hero..”

“I-I’m s-s-s-s-” He tries to speak, his muteness getting in the way.

Now there are three children in his view, the one with half a face, one with no arms, and one without a jaw. All of them pouring blood onto the void floor.

“Hero’s don’t stutter, you fake!” They all yell in unison at him.

The wolf somehow picks up the hero by his hair with its paw, watching as his intestines fall out even more, the wound bleeding severely.

“Look at what you have done to them. They trusted you with their lives. They died such horrifying deaths, Link. Deaths that no one can ever comprehend. And yet, you are still alive? You’re a murderer. A hypocritical murderer who tries to save others from being killed only to fail and make it worse.” It throws Link onto the ground again, the hero twitching every now and then from the pain.

Link tires to get up again all while trying to pull his guts back into his body.

“Why.”

Link’s head thrashes upward as the familiar beast like voice fills his ears. Sidon is now standing in front of him, his eyes black.

But upon further inspection, there are no eyes at all.

Just empty sockets spilling blood.

“Why do you pretend so much?” Sidon is now on all fours, crawling closer towards the hero.

“I am a creature far more evolved than you, and yet, I pity your emotions. I thought that you would be able to control them like a real hero would.” Sidon leans down, face to face with the blonde.

“This simply won’t work.. Goodbye, dear friend.”

Link tries to scream, reaching his arm out as Sidon is tackled by the wolf and ripped to shreds. Link’s neck then feels an unfamiliar breeze, as if his entire body is frozen.

No.

He is immune to this emotion.

He was gifted with courage. He was supposed to be numb towards-

The wolf throws Sidon’s contorted body next to Link, walking towards the hero once again.

“Look at what form I take. For this is the form you were destined to have.”

Link looks back towards the wolf, his eyes widening in horror as he watches its shape shift into a Hylian.

Except the shape itself looks exactly like Link.

Only difference is that its skin is still pitch black with blood red eyes and white hair. It looks down at the hero, grinning.

“What’s wrong? Too scared to see the truth? Don’t you get it, Link.” He crouches down to the hero’s level.

“What you are seeing now, is someone who lives deep inside you. A power that has become dormant for thousands of years. You, are the Triforce of Courage. The Triforce of Wisdom holds the power of light and divinity. While the Triforce of Power contains dark magic unlike anything else.. What does that make the Triforce of Courage to be, little hero?”

Link continues to stare at the man in front of him, uncertain as to why all of this sounds so familiar.

“The Triforce of Courage contains the power of shadow and twilight. A mix between both light and dark. Too much light will cause you to transform into a being not of this world, one that is more humanoid. While too much darkness will transform you into what humans call a Divine Beast. And no. I’m not talking about those machines you are too scared to even go near anymore. You turn into a real beast, one with fur and flesh.”

Link tries to speak again, his mouth moving with no words coming out.

“What am I then, you ask?”

The hero nods.

“As I said, I am apart of you. I am the true beast inside of you with total darkness. This form can only be achieved through the Triforce of Power. Only that magic can activate me. What I just did helped me understand your fear, and how I can help you avoid it. In which, I apologize for scaring you so much.”

Link once again moves his mouth, trying to say ‘Why are you telling me this?’

The man grins with razor teeth. “You will understand soon. Just know this.”

He turns back into his wolf like form, staring down at the hero with that grin.

“Day after day, I will continue to corrupt you. I will show you who you truly are and what powers you can posses through me. Now..” He shows off his fangs again.

“Let me have a taste of your flesh!” He opens his gaping jaws, rushing at the hero with his teeth ready for blood.

“...L…nk....” Link’s ear twitches, trying to make out the familiar voice.

The wolf then quickly disintegrates, leaving the hero alone in the void.

“..Link…”

Someone is saying his name. Possibly because it will finally be known for damnation and failure?

“Link.. Open your eyes..”

Zelda said the same thing to him once. But this voice is different. So familiar.

“Link! You need to wake up! Please Link!”

The hero gasps for breath as his blue eyes shoot open.

Was that all just a dream?

It seemed so real.

“Link, I’m right here. Please, I’m…” Sidon stops as he senses something unfamiliar. He has felt this with other people, but never with Link. Looking down at the Hylian,he quickly realizes what it is.

Fear.

Link is feeling fear.

The hero continues to hyperventilate, his eyes dilated as his body shakes and trembles. This is the worst night terror yet it seems. But what caused it? He was doing so well.

Sidon cradles the hero in his arms, his mind racing on what to do. He has never dealt with situations like these before. His eyes start to water at seeing the hero shake so violently, tears spilling from those blue eyes as if he was traumatized.

He quickly runs out of the room, the two guards staring at him in concern.

“Is everything alright, Prince Sidon? What’s wrong with Master Link?!”

“I have no idea. This doesn’t look like a normal panic attack.” The Zora’s voice cracks, not caring about his posture at the moment.

He is still stripped bare from his jewels and he honestly doesn’t really care right now. It's not like they hid anything.

“I need to know where Princess Zelda is at! H-he was thrashing in his sleep, and then he woke up like this, please just tell me where she is!”

“Relax, Sir. I’ll lead the way!” The one soldier points down the hall. “Her corridors are on a separate level. Follow me.”

He rushes down the hall, Sidon not far behind as he continues to cradle the unresponsive hero.

Once at the guarded door, one of the soldiers knock.

“Princess Zelda, are you awake? I apologize for disturbing you this late, Princess, but Master Link seems to be-”

Zelda quickly opens the door, her hair a bit of a mess and is only wearing a white nightgown. She stares at the hero in shock.

“Quickly! Bring him inside!” She goes into the room, grabbing a spare blanket. “On my couch, over here.”

Sidon lays the trembling hero down onto the soft cushions, who is still hyperventilating.

Zelda pulls the blanket over him.

“You did well coming here. And here I thought these episodes would be over by now. I’ve had to help him through this a couple times while he was bedridden.” She takes Sidon’s hands, placing them on both on Link’s cheeks.

“Link..” She kneels beside him, talking in a calm tone.

“Close your eyes, Link. Close your eyes and breath in through your nose and out your mouth.”

Link starts responding, placing one of his shaking hands over Sidon’s, grabbing onto it and clinging.

Sidon looks down at the Hylian’s body, knowing that something isn’t right.

He lifts up the hero’s shirt, only to find that the designs are now slowly spreading again, and instead of the normal black, there are strings of red constantly flowing through the designs.

“What is happening to him!?” Sidon's eyes spill tears.

Zelda quickly tries to calm down the Zora.

“He needs a calm tone of voice. Any signs of stress or panic anywhere else other than in him will only make it worse. Ignore the infection for now and just focus on him.” She gives a reassuring smile. “Trust me on this.”

Sidon nods at her words. He leans his crest against Link’s forehead, his gold eyes calm and determined.

“My love… Breathe for me. I am right here for you. I will never leave your side.”

Link starts taking in longer shaking breaths until his eyes finally close.

The Zora cradles the hero in his arms, making sure that the blanket stays wrapped around the little Hylian. He then sits down on the couch, his one hand still on Link’s cheek.

“Hush now.. I am right here.. Breathe with me, Link.”

The hero’s breathing slows more and more as Sidon continues whispering to the trembling blonde. His quick breaths eventually become long inhales as he concentrates.

And the best part, the designs have stopped spreading and are back to their normal black.

Sidon is finally able to sense some form of consciousness. A few minutes pass and his breathing is finally slowed.

“Why is he still trembling?” Sidon holds the hero tighter.

“It's because he was hyperventilating. His hands and legs are probably numb for the moment. As long as he keeps up with this, he should be perfectly calm in only a few more minutes. You did very well.” She smiles at the prince.

“I don’t know how.. I almost sobbed just seeing him like that.” Sidon chuckles sheepishly.

“Don’t worry. I bawled my eyes out the first time I saw him like this. I thought he was having a seizure at first because he was still bedridden and healing. Impa taught me as much as she could. Do you know what it was that triggered him into such a state?” She gently holds the hero’s hand, stroking his scarred knuckles with her thumb.

“I’m pretty sure it was a night terror. He normally just wakes up and throws it all up until he feels better. But this one.. He was thrashing and crying in his sleep. It took me a while to shake him awake. Then, before I knew it, he…” Sidon leans his crest on the hero’s forehead again.

“He was scared, Princess. I felt his fear and it was nothing like I’ve ever felt before. It even made me feel terrified. I have never felt him scared before. And those designs, why aren’t you worried about them?”

“I am… And what you just did prevented them from spreading any more than they would’ve. Upon the results of the infected Yiga we have, it seems that fear can speed up the process of the infection, pulling its victim into a state of lunacy. Of course, I am still very grateful that Link is doing far better than normal people infected with this. Giving us more time to find a cure.”

Sidon looks up at the princess. “Princess, as long as I’ve known him for, Link has never felt fear before. There must be a reason why he was scared.”

Zelda doesn’t respond this time. Simply because she doesn’t have an answer.

No one understands what makes Link feel scared, nor how he can feel so brave all the time. The fear is a random emotion that lingers, yet remains dormant until it finds the perfect time to slip in.

And once it slips in, all hell breaks loose.

Link finally opens his blue eyes, smiling up at the Zora with a tired expression.

“Link!” Sidon nuzzles into him. “I thought I was going to lose you. I’m so sorry. I should’ve read up on panic attacks or something. I love you so much.”

Link wraps his weak arms around the Zora’s neck, blushing as he kisses the hero’s cheek over and over in front of Zelda.

Of course, the princess can’t help but giggle.

“You should take him back.” The woman yawns. “It’s late. He shouldn’t have another relapse for the rest of the night.”

“Thank you, Princess Zelda. Honestly, I have no idea what I would do with him if it wasn’t for you.”

Zelda blushes a bit. “Please, just call me Zelda. Now, go to bed. I have a meeting at six in the morning and I’d prefer if I could pass out without you two here.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry.” The Zora stands up, Link still being cradled in his arms.

“Anyway.. Good night..” She shoos them out before tiredly closing the door behind them.

“I can escort you back. Is he doing alright?” The same guard from last time speaks up.

The hero nods for him, yawning.

“He is just fine. Thank you for taking me here.” Sidon uses his free hand to pull one of Link’s golden locks behind his ear.

The guard blushes a bit from the act. “E-erm, it is no problem at all, Sir. I’ll escort you back now.”

With the soldier leading the way, Sidon follows behind with the hero in his arms.

Despite Link’s exhaustion, the hero does his best to stay awake. Every now and then he would squeeze Sidon’s hand, as if reminding himself that he is safe.

The guard opens the door for the two, bowing then closing it behind them to resume his post.

Sidon sits on the bed, still holding the small hero in his arms.

“Sleep, Link.. I will never let you go.”

The blonde lets out a soft sigh, his hand slowly going limp in Sidon’s as he finally succumbs to sleep.

The Zora lays down with the hero still in his arms, closing his eyes and never letting go for the rest of the night.

\----------------------

Sidon is the first to open his eyes, of course, he quickly closes them, not wanting to wake up just yet. The hero has not moved an inch after what happened last night. Instead, he peacefully slumbers in the Zora’s arms.

Sidon nuzzles into the hero’s chest, taking in his calming scent as his mind races.

What dream did he have last night that caused him to have fear?

Has he ever felt fear before?

Sidon’s eyes droop closed, his thoughts coming to a stop as he continues to inhale that heavenly scent.

Perhaps he can ask the hero later when he wakes up. Sleeping in doesn’t sound like a bad idea anyway. Mind as well do it while he has these rare days off.

He should send a letter to his father, tell him how things are going and how much he has learned from being a leader.

He misses his father deeply. His wisdom and corny jokes have always helped him get through stressful times.

Sidon doesn’t have any time to think of anything else as his mind drifts back into sleep.

A few hours later, Sidon wakes up again. This time, he feels a small hand petting his head, stroking the smooth scales that lay there.

His throat rumbles with a low purr, enjoying the calming sensation.

This is a first for him.

Link is usually the one who wakes up last. But, he could get used to this.

Waking up to blissful touches from a beautiful man he loves more than anything else.

Sidon shifts closer to the hero, his head now laying in Link’s lap as his small hands continue to stroke the Zora’s scales.

He finally opens his golden eyes after the hero kisses his crest. Sidon’s iris’s become round, staring at the beauty above him.

Link looks tired, that much is certain. The episode last night took a toll on him to the point to where he almost fell into unconsciousness from hyperventilating. The hero probably forced himself to wake up due to how late it is.

Sidon pushes his head into Link’s chest, forcing the Hylian to lay down.

“If you need more sleep, then go ahead and sleep. I don’t mind sleeping a little longer either.” Sidon leans up, kissing the hero’s neck and exposed shoulder.

Link doesn’t even protest as he closes his blue eyes and passes out right then and there.

Sidon shifts their positions, spooning the small hero as he rests up as well.

It is late afternoon by the time both men wake up, Link still looking exhausted. Sidon will definitely make sure that the hero doesn’t do anything too physical today on their first day off.

“Good morning, handsome.” Sidon chuckles as he kisses the blonde’s cheek.

Link simply hums in response, trying to sit up only for his arms to shake under him and fall back down.

Sidon quickly catches him with his hand, pulling the hero into his lap.

“Relax, Link. Don’t push yourself too hard today. Let’s take this first day slow. You are still shaken up from last night.”

Link turns around in Sidon’s lap, leaning against him. Sidon tilts his head.

That’s strange.

Instead of protesting like he usually would, he is taking heed of the prince’s words. Although, it seems more like he is asking for protecting as well, which is also extremely rare for him to want.

Nevertheless, Sidon wraps his arms around the hero.

“So. What do you want to do today? I still have my chess board with me. Or perhaps we can go back to the library?” Sidon starts stroking the hero’s hair, still loving how soft it is.

Link himself doesn’t respond. But his stomach on the other hand growls in anger. Link blushes, hiding his face against Sidon’s chest.

“My guess is that you are hungry.” He chuckles. “If you want, you can rest up here while I go out and hunt for you.”

Link looks up at the Zora in interest.

“What are you interested in? Boar? Rabbit? Venison?”

Link’s ears perk up a bit. He quickly nods at the last option.

“Venison it is then… Last time I brought back a muskie for the chefs to prepare. You don’t think they will mind if I bring in a deer, do they?”

Link shakes his head. _‘Not at all. I’ve actually brought in some game myself and they gladfully take it. The castle usually buys their meat, but I prefer hunting it for them.’_

“Hm. I never knew you were a hunter yourself.” Sidon lays the hero back down onto the bed.

_‘I like hunting. Cooking it especially. It helps take my mind off things.’_ The hero yawns as Sidon pulls the covers over him.

“Then I will bring back the best one I find for you..” He kisses the hero's forehead, standing up from the bed and grabbing his armor and jewels.

“I will be back in due time. For now, try and rest. I will come collect you as soon as the chefs finish preparing the meal for you.”

Link doesn’t have time to respond as his body relaxes back into a deep slumber. The second Sidon finishes putting on his usual attire, he quietly slips out of the room, closing the door quietly so the hero doesn’t awaken.

“He is still shaken up from his panic attack last night..” Sidon informs one of the guards outside the door. “For now, he is resting while I go fetch some food. Please keep an eye on him. Although it has only been a few hours, I worry that he will relapse.”

The guard bows. “Do not worry, Your Highness. We will make sure he is safe.”

“Thank you.” Sidon bows back before heading down the hall and exiting the castle.

The first thing the Zora feels once he steps outside, is the cold autumn air bring in the winter wind. It seems to be getting colder every day now. Eventually, at this rate, snow will cover the ground.

Which means that the Zora’s at the Domain will be remaining under the lake’s caverns for warmth. Sidon, on the other hand, has a job to will and will simply take potions to relieve himself from the cold.

Zoras are only temperature tolerable to a certain degree. Below the freezing point will make the moisture between their scales freeze up and could cause frostbite under them. While heat as painful as the desert sun will dry them up too quickly.

Unless equipped with special potions or attire, it is difficult for them to travel too north or too south.

After exiting the town, Sidon allows his eyes to turn black, sniffing the air as he uses his instincts for once. Catching a scent, the Zora dashes of on all fours until he stops near a small area of trees.

A lone doe is seen grazing upon the tall grass just outside the tiny wooded area. He hides himself between the trees, stalking his prey.

Although Zoras have a main diet of fish, they can still hunt on land and eat mammals as well. Though they rarely do, mainly because of how bright some Zora colors can get.

And Sidon’s shining red scales makes it way more difficult for him to blend in.

Getting as close as he can to the mammal without being seen, Sidon waits for it to make any motions at all. Then , he pounces.

Deciding that he doesn’t want to return to the castle covered in blood, the Zora simply pins down the doe, using his free hand to grab the deer by her muzzle and twist her head until a loud crack is heard.

Once it lays still, Sidon catches his breath, eyes turning gold again. He wanted to just rip it apart so badly. But for obvious reasons, Link doesn’t eat raw meat. It is best that he brings it back in once piece anyway.

With complete self control gained, Sidon carries the doe over his shoulder, walking back towards the castle. He was lucky to find a perfect kill so close to the castle. He doesn’t want to keep his beloved waiting.

Walking back towards the castle entrance, a guard hands him a large cloak.

Bowing as thanks, Sidon uses it to cover the deer’s body. Some nobles may be too prissy over seeing a dead body.

Heading towards the dining area, he was surprised to see the chefs bowing in respect.

“Thank you so much for your help. I suppose you’d like us to prepare a meal from it as thanks? We will use the scraps to help feed our soldiers, if that is alright.” She smiles.

“Definitely. And make that two meals if you don’t mind. I will be bringing Link in here as well.” Sidon uses the sink to wash the fur off his scales.

“Of course, Your Highness. Thank you for the donation once again.”

“It is no problem at all. I will support this war as much as I can until we win.”

Sidon emerges into conversation with all the chefs as they bled, sliced, and cooked the venison. Sidon, of course, needed to exit the room when they hung the body to bleed, but other than that, his self control was in check.

“I suppose I should go and wake him up now. It was very nice chatting with you all.”

They all bow to each other.

“Same towards you, Prince Sidon. We aren’t used to such kind company while we work. It's nice to have someone like you around.”

Sidon blushes a bit, scratching the back of his head fin. “Oh, it's nothing really. Anyway. I’ll see you all soon, if you’ll excuse me.”

The group say their goodbyes to the prince as he makes his way towards his room.

Link once again finds himself back in the void, this time, the floor is covered with shallow water and a small island with a tree stands in front of him. With the shadow leaning against it.

“Back so soon?” He grins.

Link tilts his head at the figure. _‘What are you doing here?’_

“This is where I hide. Deep in the consciousness of your dreams. Before, I wasn’t able to even present myself, no less, make a sound during your other night terrors. Those aren’t my fault by the way, I hope you know that.”

Link sighs. _‘I don’t really care. Seriously. What are you doing here? Why am I seeing you?’_

The shadow sighs as well. “Aren’t you a curious one. Although, that’s what I like about you. Always wanting to learn more rather than running away from fear of the unknown.” The shadow puts his hand up in front of himself, examining his claws as if he were bored.

Link walks onto the small island, examining the figure.

No doubt it looks exactly like him, despite the black skin and white hair.

_'Are you.. Like a personality trait of myself? Or a symbol of my fear?’_

“Oh, I’ve got to hand it to you. You are extremely close to the answer there. But, as close as you are, I will not tell you who or what I am. That is for you to figure out, Wild.”

Wild?

Link furrows his brows, uncertain of what he was just called.

_‘... Wild what?’_

“Wild you. That is the name I have given you. Like it?” He smirks.

Link simply rolls his eyes. _‘I guess? What about you. What’s your name?’_

“Just Shadow. That’s it. Pretty obvious, honestly.” He yawns.

Link walks closer to him, slowly reaching his hand out and poking his shoulder. He shudders as shadowy wisps follow his finger as he pulls away.

“Damn. Ok, let me correct myself. You are _way_ too curious.” Shadow fades into black mist before appearing again, this time behind Link. He leans towards his ear, whispering.

“You don’t know just how dangerous I can get. And yet, you were brave enough to just poke an entity such as myself as if I was just a docile creature..” He runs his hands up Link’s sides, the touch making the hero shudder a bit.

“Don’t worry. As long as your touches don’t hurt me, mine won’t hurt you as well. You are actually reacting quite calmly, making this all the more better.” He fades away again, this time, appearing back in front of the hero.

“You better get used to me, because from now on, your dreams will always come here. Which in terms, lucky for you, no more night terrors… Unless I decide to make one for you.” He grins, this time his body shifts to make himself look taller and more lean, his joints looking more sharp and jagged.

Link doesn’t flinch. He simply stares back at the creature as Shadow leans down with that crooked grin.

“Do as I say, and you will be fine. Piss me off, and I will make you cower in fear again. But don’t worry.” His shadow-like body spirals itself around the hero, his black hands resting on the blonde’s shoulder as he speaks again into his pointed ear.

“For now, we have nothing to do. Your body needs rest right now after what I did last night. I apologize for doing that. I simply needed to take control of your aura. And putting you in your most vulnerable state was the only way to get it done.”

Link doesn’t move at all. He will refuse to be pushed around by some shadow monster.

“Do not fret, my precious…” Shadow pins the hero down onto the ground, his face way too close to the hero’s. “I will make sure to take care of you. You and I are the same after all. Never one without the other.” He licks the hero’s cheek before shifting away from him.

Link quickly gets up, scowling at the creature. _‘The fuck do I need you for? I don’t obey ANYONE. No one controls me, do you fucking understand!?’_

“Ah, so stubborn. Just like the others before you.”

Others?

“I won’t punish you for lashing out like that. All it will do is make you turn away from me even more. Trust me, Wild. Once you understand what commands I will exactly be telling you, you will soon realize that you need me more than anyone else. Even more than that prince of yours.”

Link lashes out at him, only to be stopped by a giant black hand grabbing him, holding the blonde in the air.

“Hush now..” He sets the hero back down, quickly shifting behind him and running his hands along his skin again.

Link tries to resist the urge to relax from the gentle touches, gritting his teeth in frustration.

“After years of dealing with the others, I’ve learned that each one has a different personality yet also have certain traits that are passed down.” He continues to massage the hero’s scarred muscles, smirking as he feels the hero relax.

“One of those traits having to due with touches like these. You are always used to pain. Never pleasure. I consider it more of an instinct than a weakness.”

Link lets out a sigh as his body relaxes without consent, leaning into the shadow’s caresses.

“When in anger, this is what has always helped you. Do not try and hide anything from me, nor misunderstand my actions. For I know everything about you.” He allows Link to lay down onto the ground as he continues to comfort and massage him, relieved that Link was able to calm down.

“There is one more thing for you to know..” He strokes his thumb along Link’s cheek while leaning over him.

“The time spent here is always faster than in real time. It’s already been over an hour, and your lover is here to greet you..”

Link smiles a bit, not about the fact that he has to deal with this bastard, but simply because Sidon is still with him.

And one thing's for certain.

He can’t have Sidon know about these strange dreams.

The Zora walks up to his door, turning towards the guards.

“I’m hoping that everything went alright while I was gone?” Sidon asks in a polite tone.

“We checked in on him every now and then. Hasn’t moved since you left.” One of the guards inform.

“Thank you, truly. He can be a handful sometimes.” Sidon walks into the room, smiling as he sees the sleeping hero still in a peaceful slumber.

Closing the door behind him, Sidon walks up to his beloved, sitting on the bed next to him.

He strokes the hero’s stray golden locks away from his face, leaning down.

“Link… It's time to wake up, my love.”

The hero groans, turning over and curling up.

“Come now, my beloved... “ He kisses the Hylian’s pointed ear. “Food is ready.”

And just like that, Link sits up right away, lifting his arms to stretch his muscles awake.

Sidon chuckles a bit. “That was quick. Now I know how to get you out of bed.”

Link smirks at the prince. _‘You say that, yet somehow I can get you in bed even faster.’_

Sidon blushes madly at the comment. “Goddess damn, Link…” He sighs while the Hylian gives a silent laugh, obviously loving how easily Sidon can be teased.

Sidon gives a smirk of his own as his pupils become round. He pins the hero down, showing off his pointed teeth as the hero stops laughing and blushes as much as the prince once was.

“You might want to be careful when you say those things.. Because I can go much faster than you think.” His pointed tongue licks up the Hylian’s neck, Link giving out a soft moan in response.

That is, until his stomach growls louder this time.

The Zora chuckles. “My apologies. I forgot that you are hungry.” He sits up, allowing the hero to take a breath and calm himself down.

Link sits up as well, leaning into the Zora.

_‘I know you’re fun to tease and all… But please don’t give me such a hard on when I’m this hungry.’_ Link nibbles on Sidon’s side, copying the actions that Sidon has done so many times to him.

It seems that Link has taken a liking to biting as well.

“I’m sorry.. I forgot how sensitive you are.” He nuzzles into the hero’s cheek only for Link to push Sidon away, the hero raising a brow at him.

“Right, right. Definitely not sensitive. Then what do you want me to call it?”

Link simply shrugs, sliding on his boots and signing afterwards.

_‘Anything but delicate, sensitive, weak… Anything but that.’_

“Of course, my strong, handsome, courageous knight.” Sidon kisses the hero’s cheek as the Hylian’s turns red at such words.

“Come now. We don’t want the food to get cold.” Sidon stands up from the bed, extending his hand out for the hero to take.

Link doesn’t hesitate as he sets his small hand in Sidon’s, sliding off the bed and walking over to the vanity.

He sighs at seeing his bed head. Grabbing his brush, he fights against the tangles until his hair is straight and smooth again.

Once he finishes strapping the sword to his back, he nods at Sidon, ready to go.

The prince opens the door for the hero, the two heading down the halls throughout the castle until they finally reach the dining area.

Link almost drools at the plate on one of the tables, the ceramic holding a juicy piece of venison steak with a side of diced potatoes. Sidon waves to the chefs who bow respectively and head back into the kitchen.

Everyone knows that Link likes to eat alone. But Sidon is an acception, his company always having the hero feel calm.

Link sits down at the table, right away eating at the meal.

Sidon sits next to him, taking his time while the hero wolfs down the meat. While Sidon is only halfway, Link is already finished as he wipes the sauce from his cheek.

_‘How the hell did you get this?’_

“I told you before you fell asleep that I was going out hunting.” Sidon looks down at the hero’s plate, almost jumping in surprise as he notices it empty.

“My guess is that you liked it?”

Link nods, chugging a mug of water before setting it back down.

_‘I slept so much… Why am I still so tired?’_

“You had a pretty bad episode last night. Listen to your body and sleep some more. It's your day off anyway.”

Link pushes the plate away from him as he leans into his arms on top of the table, his fatigue getting the best of him. It's normal for him to feel tired after such a meal.

Yet, with how low his energy is at the moment, tired doesn’t even describe as to what he feels.

A chef walks up to the two, taking Link’s empty plate in hand.

“Is he doing alright?” The woman asks.

“He is fine, rest assured. This is his first day off and his fatigue has been getting to him.” Sidon decides to push aside his unfinished meal, trying to shake Link awake.

“Of course, Sir. Sorry for interrupting.” She bows before walking away.

Sidon sighs after he realizes that Link is not going to wake up anytime soon.

He gently pulls the sleeping hero into his arms as he stands up. He carries the hero back to their room, relieved that no one is around to see him like this.

Quickly slipping past the doors, Sidon lays the blonde back down onto the bed. He then unstraps the leather around the hero’s torso, removing the unbearably heavy sword from his back and setting it down on the floor as carefully as he can.

After tucking him in, Sidon kisses the hero’s forehead.

“Sleep well, my love.” He whispers before leaving the room once again, deciding that he should find out what his troop is up to.

“Back again I see?”

Link gasps as he hears the familiar voice, groaning in annoyance as he remembers that he now deals with this chattering cunt.

“I know, I’m not exactly a welcoming person, am I?” He grins. “You chose a great lover by the way.”

Link looks back up at the shadow in interest.

“Another thing that is different about you all, is the fact that each of you have different tastes in lovers. One fell in love with an optimistic farm girl. Another went for a fallen enemy who was once a slave to his master. And the last one before you, married a childhood friend from his village. I think you’re the first one to marry into royalty. All the others were more into simple people. Except the second one I mentioned. Sky somehow fell in love with a goddamn demon and I have no idea why.”

Link tilts his head. _‘Who’s sky?’_

“Ah, he is the first one I met. He was the one who allowed me to be brought into existence. Although, he was kind of a goodie goodie. Which is why I wonder how he fell in love with a damn demon.”

_ ‘... What’s a demon?’_

Shadow stares at the Hylian in front of him before face palming.

“Nevermind that. You are not ready to hear about them. Although, you are attached to your sword, you have not yet become attached to yourself. Or other selves if you wish to call it that.”

Link sits under the dead tree, sighing as he leans against it.

_‘I probably would know what you’re talking about if I didn’t lose my damn memory.’_

“Oh no. Even before your slumber, you never knew. As I said, in due time, you will remember everything.” Shadow settles next to the hero, picking at his claws.

_‘So, you won’t tell me anything at all then? Not even if this Malice Infection is linked to you?’_

“Oh, hell no. The Malice Infection simply strengthened me. I have always been here. Usually, once the host awakens, only then will they be able to see me. But you are different. I had an opportunity to use a familiar magic to get myself inside your head. And, to answer your first question, no. I can’t tell you much of anything. You must figure it out for yourself or it will end up badly. For both of us.”

_‘How so?’_

"Well, first off, you are not awakened yet. In order to even comprehend my answers for you, you must remember something far longer than one hundred years. And once you do, your personality may change. It completely depends on how you are. You will either become stronger in mind, or go into a state of depression and angst. But, with the way this infection is affecting you, I’m pretty sure it will take you a long while before you awaken. And let me tell you something that will ease your mind.”

He leans his head against the hero’s shoulder, still examining his claws.

“When this ‘infection’ takes over your body, you will not die. Instead, something extraordinary will happen.”

Link raises a brow at the shadow.

“And no, I won’t tell you what happens.”

Link sighs, moving over so Shadow is no longer leaning against him.

“Pfft. Fine. Even though I gave you those comforting touches in our last meeting, you still treat me like an ass. Just like Twilight.”

Link ignores him for the time being. He knows if he asks about the weird names, he will simply be denied an answer.

Sky, Twilight, Wild; they aren’t even names.

“Stop over thinking. It’s annoying.” Shadow sighs.

Link tilts his head at him, blue eyes showing nothing but curiosity.

“As I said before. You and I are the same. Never one without the other. Therefore, I know what you are feeling from time to time…” Shadow glances at his way. “Don’t worry about any questions. Once something comes up that I know you are ready to handle, I will answer. For now, just rela-”

Both men quickly look up, sensing danger.

“Nevermind. Don’t relax. What you are feeling right now is another quirk that I come with. Now. Wake up, and go! Quickly!”

\----------------------

It doesn’t take Sidon very long to find his troop hanging around the banks of the castle’s moat, Rivan already catching himself a snack.

He didn’t recognize them at first without their armor on. Now, they are wearing decorative jewels like all the other citizens of his kingdom.

“Hello, Prince Sidon!” Gaddison waves to him.

“There you three are. I suppose you are all enjoying yourselves?” Sidon slips himself out of the water and onto the bank, joining his troop.

“You bet. It’s nice that we get to relax outside the domain. And the rivers here have new treasures to be found. Gaddison already found fifty rupees along the rocks.” Rivan takes another bite out of the fish he caught.

“You bet your ass I did!” Gaddison takes the rupees out of her pouch, showing them off. “And I swear that there are more out there. You’d be surprised what fishermen leave behind other than baits and hooks.”

“Speaking of hooks, be careful where you swim, Sir. I already had a hook nab my fin while I was swimming. These are Hylian fishing grounds after all.” Bazz points out.

“Don’t worry about me.” Sidon sits on the bank with the others. “This scar I have now is already healing up on me. I doubt a small hook will even poke through my scales.”

“We know that much, but we are talking about fins here. Also, how are you holding up with that wound anyway, Sir?” Gaddison sets her rupees back into her pouch.

“Not bad at all. Most of the pain is gone. I doubt it will even leave a scar. Besides myself, is there any word from my father?” The prince asks.

“Ah, that’s right. I almost forgot.” Bazz shuffles through his things, taking out a letter and handing it to the prince. Sidon opens it with delight, reading through the words.

‘My dearest son,

I hope you are doing well with the war. So far, things have been peaceful here.

And, once again, if you ever need back-up for a raid, I am always willing to send more soldiers. The more Zora’s on your side, the less casualties there will be.

I’d rather have my people come home to their families rather than you show up empty handed. I learned that the hard way. But, nevertheless, I trust your instincts.

From what I have heard, you are doing an amazing job and I have never been more proud of you. You certainly will become a brilliant ruler someday.

Write to me when you can.

-Love, dad.’

Sidon folds up the paper, setting it inside his pouch. “It seems life back at home is very peaceful.”

“That’s good to hear.” Rivan tosses the skeleton of the eaten fish aside. “I hope Dunma is doing well without me. This is the first time I’ve ever needed to leave the Domain for so long.”

“Same here.” Gaddison walks back into the water, floating on her back. “Ever since the Calamity, none of us have ever been brave enough to leave our home. Especially not after so many traders left and never came back.”

“That’s all in the past now.” Sidon starts. “Now that Link has ended the apocalypse, we can-”

“Heya Zoras!” A lone fisherman calls out. The man has short brown hair with a weaved sun hat. “Mind if I fish here?”

“Not at all!” Bazz smiles at the kind stranger. “We saw some trout around not too long ago.”

Gaddison halts her swim and docks back with the others, sitting next to Bazz.

“Really? Thank you.” He walks next to the group, casting his line out. “My daughter has been begging for a good meal, so mind as well make one for her.”

“How sweet. I should probably bring back some for mine. Haven’t seen her in a while.” Rivan adds.

“You haven’t? What’s her name?” The fisher brings his line back in, only to cast it back out.

“Dunma. Although she’s all grown up, I still worry about her from time to time.”

“Hey, that’s what fathers are for. It’s our job to protect our little angels. So, how come you haven’t seen her in awhile?” The Hylian continues to slowly reel his line, hoping to make his bait look alive.

“Just on a business trip. Right now, we’re enjoying a day off. Doesn’t hurt to explore the rivers a little.” Rivan proceeds to use a code of conduct. It’s best that strangers don’t know who they are.

“Ah, I understand. Work is work after all. I’m guessing you lads travel a lot?”

“This is our first time for a while, actually.” Bazz answers this time. “The Calamity made traveling impossible. Now, we are able to finally get back on track.”

The fisher reels in his rod, putting on better bait.

“That makes sense. It has been tough times for all of us.” He glances at Sidon, noticing the wound.

“Damn, that looks like it hurts. What happened?” He looks at the prince with a concerned look.

“We got raided in the middle of the night by moblins.” The prince explains. “It’s still a bit dangerous for travelers, even for us Zoras. This is actually the first casualty in weeks, therefore, there is nothing to worry about. We heal easily.”

“That’s good to hear. You lads must be trained fighters to be able to take on such monsters.” The Hylian casts back out.

“If you’re a traveler, you must be able to at least defend yourself.” Gaddison speaks up. “Hyrule is still dangerous after all.”

“Ah, you guys should train me then. I’m still a bit jumpy when it comes to fights.”

Sidon watches the Hyian’s movements, surprised that he seems to be fishing in a rather poorly manner. Even the bait seems off.

“I mean, we could try. Honestly, you’d be surprised that just having a good weapon can help you out in a lot of ways. No burly strength needed.” Bazz smiles a bit, a little happy to be giving out advice.

He likes training people, especially those who are willing to learn.

“Hm. I’ll take that into consideration.” The fisherman then reels in his line, holding the rod at his side.

“Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I showed you my good weapon.”

Bazz reacts immediately, opening his jaws as he tries to tackle the man.

The Hylian dodges, red scrolls surround him for a split second before his Yiga uniform and mask cover his identity.

“Why won’t you damn bastards just give up already!” Gaddison bares her fangs as she and the two other Zoras attack him, completely missing him with every move they make.

Sidon quickly turns around as he sees three more Yigas behind him.

“We’re being ambushed again!” The prince calls out as he snarls at the enemy now surrounding him.

Sidon is about to attack, until he hears familiar screams.

Bazz, Gaddison, and Rivan are now on the ground with shock arrows dangerously close to their heads, each with Yigas pinning them down with the threat of death.

“You can’t try and attack something that can kill you with one touch. Tell us everything about the raids you fish bastards have been annoying us with. How the hell are you pinpointing our locations?” The Yiga crosses his arms, a Demon Carver being held in one hand. A weapon known to damage horridly.

“We have noses that track better than bloodhounds. And tracking your disgusting filth is easy enough.” Sidon growls, his raven eyes staring back in anger.

“Such naughty words from a prince… You freaks are nothing more than beasts that are afraid of lightning.”

Sidon was about to attack, give into his killing instincts and just get rid of the problem itself.

That is, until one soldier goes down from an arrow to the head.

All Yigas look around in panic.

“What the-”

Another footsoldier goes down with an arrow. The Yigas who were once pinning the Zora soldiers down with shock arrows are now scattering, each one being brought down with arrows.

This time, they are aimed at their legs.

A sword then stabs straight through the one Yiga in front of Sidon, the point coming out of his chest. He coughs up a gurgled whimper before going limp as the sword retreats from the body.

Sidon stares at the Hylian in front of him who is still wearing his beige shirt and black slacks, some blood sprinkled across him.

“Master Link! Thank the gods you showed up!” Bazz calls out.

Gaddison runs up to the hero, pulling him into a hug.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou-” The soldier trembles a bit as she continues thanking him.

Link rolls his eyes, pushing the Zora away from him.

_‘Relax. And you don’t need to hug me.’_

“We almost died!” She yells, her hands clenched over her pounding chest. “Of course I need a damn hug!”

_‘Ok, yeah, and that can be a bit unsettling-’_

“We were goddess damned horrified!”

_‘Yeah, alright, I understand.’_

Rivan joins the group with two tied up Yigas, both who have arrows in their legs.

“You killed the other one that tried to run. But, this is enough to bring back.”

“Fuck you, you fucking shushi smelling-”

Link smacks the Yiga across the face, scowling at him.

_‘Bring them to the dungeon entrance of the castle. The guards inside will handle them from there. Hopefully we can get some actual information.’_

“Let’s hope so..” Sidon catches his breath, trying to make sure the smell of blood doesn’t get to him.

Bazz drags the two Yigas through the grass back towards the castle. Rivan and Gaddison following closely behind.

Link watches as they leave before turning to Sidon.

_‘Why the fuck did you decide to go out without any protection?’_

“Link, I don’t know if you’ve noticed by now, but I’m pretty sure my teeth are protection enough.” He crosses his arms.

_‘You’re still wounded!’_

“Yes, and it doesn’t hurt. Unlike you, I don’t push myself to the point to where I know I would be in danger simply by walking. I told you. I heal much quicker than Hylians.”

Link sighs, knowing that he won’t win trying to scold the prince.

_ ‘I’m sorry. I’m just pissed off because it’s only been a day and your troop was already attacked again.’_

“At least we brought back two footsoliders who could be from the hideout. We’ve tried camps, but none have been able to tell us. Some even commit suicide rather than even giving us a clue.”

_‘Goes to prove how much they fear their leader. They know that they will be hunted down if they betray their clan.’_ Link sets his sword back into its sheath. _‘Let’s head back to the castle. I’m still tired as fuck.’_

“I can tell.” The Zora chuckles before looking up at the setting sun. “I’ll be more careful for you. I promise. I’ll be sure to tell my troop as well. It’s obvious that the enemy wants us gone.”

He reaches his hand out towards the Hylian. “Shall we take our leave then?”

Link smiles, placing his small hand on Sidon’s. The two remain hand in hand as they walk back to the castle, both remaining on edge in case of another attack.

Although one does not seem likely, the two continue to squeeze each other’s hands, never letting go until they make their way into the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL I am so sorry about the three week delay. Work was eating me alive and then my internet decided to take a shit on me. 
> 
> Anyhoo, ONTO LE NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. As Beautiful As A Dragon

With his first day off done and over with, Link rests with the prince, hoping that the strange figure in his dreams would disappear along with his exhaustion from that one panic attack he had.

He thought wrong.

Once again, he is back in the same void like area, shallow water being the only thing seen for miles with nothing more than a tiny island with a dead tree.

Link jumps when he hears a loud hiss next to his head, only to cross his arms and stare at the shadow in annoyance.

“Haha! Got ya!” Shadow smirks as he hangs from the tree upside down. “You are also just as jumpy as the others. Go figure.”

Link rolls his eyes.

_‘When the hell will I be able to sleep without you being here annoying me?’_

“Ouch. Don’t be so cold. And it’s not that bad. At least time goes by quicker here.” He jumps down from the tree, standing in front of the hero.

“And don’t even try to avoid sleep because of me. That’s an order. It will only make your life hell.” He shifts back into his wolf form, this time, his size isn’t as huge and there is less red in his blackened fur.

Link sits by the tree again, staring at the shadow.

_‘Why do you transform into a wolf?’_

“Because that is who we are. A creature with beauty who is known to protect and never back down when it comes down to their loved ones. Intelligent, but also very fierce. Get too close and they won’t hesitate to question you with their fangs.” Shadow grins, showing off those razor teeth along his mouth.

_ ‘... I like horses better.’_

Shadow stares at the hero, completely taken off by what he said.

“Horses are nothing more than travel companions… They won’t fight back unless they have a personality for it. More docile than anything.”

Link laughs a bit. _‘Then you’ve never met Whiskey before. He would kill you with one kick.’_

“I can’t get killed. I am an immortal entity.” He yawns, laying down next to the hero, his tail slowly wagging back and forth.

_‘But I bet if you had a body in the real realm, you’d run away from him screaming.’_

“I do have a body. Don’t you get it?”

Link tilts his head, questioning the creature.

“Your body is my body. When your body dies, I will simply be passed onto the next one in line. You, on the other hand, will join the others in the afterlife.”

_‘... If I ask who the others are, will you answer?’_

“Nope.”

_‘Useless.’_

Link leans his head on his knees as he curls up next to the tree.

“Hey, don’t be so bummed out. Like I said. Any of your questions at all will be answered as soon as you have made a step forward.” Shadow yawns, his gaping jaw is completely filled with sharp teeth, almost purposely trying to put the hero on edge.

But as always, he doesn’t even flinch. Shadow sighs at the hero.

“You want a dream that doesn’t involve this? Fine.” He shifts back into is humanoid form, snapping his fingers. The area around the two starts changing completely. Sunlight replaces the usual fog, grass and soil grow under them along with trees and ambiance.

Link stands up, taking in the new view. He turns to the shadow.

_‘Thank you. This is much better.’_

“You and the others are most calm in a forest atmosphere. Although I prefer my area more, your complaining was getting annoying.” He huffs.

Link simply chuckles, happy that his complaining caused the creature to create a better dream.

“By the way, aren’t you planning on going to the falls with your lover?” Shadow tilts his head.

Link nods, surprised that the creature can actually start a normal conversation.

“It sounds like a good place. Yigas never travel in that area. But, just in case, use the perk that I gifted you with. Just like me, you will now be able to sense danger before it even starts. Although, the gift was forced. The more the infection takes over, the more changes you will go through.”

Link nods at Shadow’s words, sitting down in the grass as he takes in the deceptive sunlight.

“One other thing since you seem to hate me so damn much.”

Link looks back at him.

“If you ever wish to not have any dreams while sleeping, then simply sleep while within the dream. I won’t bother you while you do so. But, know that certain answers will not be told during such slumber. For I will not disturb you.”

Link’s ears perk up at this, deciding to try it out. He lays upon the grass, closing his blue eyes as he relaxes.

Everything remains black.

And as soon as he opens his eyes again, he is back in Sidon’s room.

Sidon is already awake, reading one of his novels.

Link turns over, curling up closer to the Zora. Sidon wraps an arm behind the hero, bringing him closer as he kisses his forehead.

“Good morning. Did you sleep alright?”

Link hums in response, happy that the shadow gave him some sort of useful information. At least he now knows how to sleep peacefully.

“So.. What’s on the schedule for today? We have all day today and tomorrow to do what we want.” Sidon chuckles at the cuddling Hylian, who starts to nibble on Sidon’s chest.

Both men simply lay there in each other’s arms, Sidon waiting for Link to wake up completely before he finally signs his answer.

_‘I’m going to borrow the Slate from Zelda. We’re going to the falls today. Riola Spring to be exact.’_

“Are you sure? Even with Yigas about?”

Link nods. _‘Yigas avoid the jungle for some reason. Besides. I’ll keep you safe.’_

Sidon smiles. “Alright. Let’s try it then. I’ve never traveled so far south before. Mind as well do it while we both have nothing to do.”

The hero sits up, stretching his arms above his head, allowing his sore joints to pop and crack before relaxing. He slides off the bed, walking over towards his clean Champion uniform, which is now folded up neatly on the vanity desk. He starts to undress out of his lounge outfit.

Sidon turns to sit on the bed, grabbing his jewels and such before putting them on along his body.

Link finishes up by typing back his hair in his usual ponytail. He turns to the prince.

_‘I’ll be right back. Get my Zora tunic ready for me, if you don’t mind. I can’t put it on now. People would stare at me.’_

“I understand, don’t worry.” Sidon assures.

Link opens the door, turning back to the Zora one last time.

_‘Love you.’_

The Zora can’t help but smile at those silent words.

“Love you, too.”

Link walks out, closing the door behind him. He head over to Zelda’s corridors, surprised to find only two guards outside her door instead of four. She’s not in her studies from the look of it.

_‘Is Zelda busy at all? I would like to speak with her._’ He signs to the guards.

“She is a bit busy, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind seeing you, sir. She is outside in the courtyard, examining one of the Guardians."

Link bows as thanks before heading outside. His body stiffens the second he sees the machine, still never getting over the fact that those things are back on their side again.

Sheikah’s are surrounding the machine, taking notes and such with Zelda with them. He walks over to the princess, waving to get her attention.

“Hello, Link.” She smiles. “I’m a tad busy right now, but I have a little time to talk.”

_‘Don’t worry. I just want to borrow the Sheikah Slate for today is that’s alright.’_

“Oh, sure thing.” She takes it off her hip, handing it to the hero. “You’re in luck. I need it every other day except for today.”

_ ‘Thank you.’_ He takes it, attaching it to his belt. _‘I’m going to be gone for the rest of the day. Will you be alright without me?'_

Zelda rolls her eyes. “I’ll be fine. It’s not like I have a castle full of hundreds of guards and armed robots.”

Link gives out a silent laugh. _‘Alright, good point. Don’t over stress yourself. And don’t forget to drink your herbal tea before bed-’_

“For Hylia’s sake Link.” She laughs. “I appreciate how caring you are, but I promise you I will be just fine. Now, go have fun!” She turns Link around, gently pushing him away.

Link continues to laugh at this._ ‘And don’t forget to breathe!’_ He signs one last time before Zelda turns away laughing, walking back towards the Sheikahs.

Link almost runs back to Sidon’s room with the Slate in his hand, his thumbs running along the screen. He misses this thing. He misses being able to teleport to wherever he feels like going. Mainly the Great Plateau. He always seems to find peace there, due to the fact that no one has the strength to climb up the massive structure.

He walks into the room, holding up the Slate for Sidon to see.

“That quick? You mean, we’re leaving right now?” Sidon asks, who is just finishing folding up the Hylian’s Zora tunic for him.

Link nods, walking over to his lover. He clicks a few buttons on his slate, the folded tunic on the bed glowing blue before disappearing into blue streaks and going into the Slate. Sidon looks at Link in bewilderment.

  


“H-How, what..”

Link smrks, setting the Slate on his hip.

_‘It can absorb material for inventory. How do you think I survived traveling so much with so little on my back?’_

“Thats.. That’s incredible! I never knew such a small thing could have such incredible power!” Sidon smiles in excitement.

_‘I guess I’m just too used to it to feel excited about it anymore. Anyway, you ready to head out?’_ Link signs.

“Yep. I just didn’t think it would take that quick.. So, how does it work?”

Link taps on the screen, pulling up the shrine behind the one massive waterfall. He grabs Sidon’s hand before tapping one last time with his thumb. Sidon watches as the world around them dissolves, then the atmosphere becoming more warm and humid. Before Sidon even realizes it, they are already at the hidden shrine, his eyes beaming with excitement as he looks at the cave walls around him.

Link smirks, setting the Slate back on his hip as the Zora continues to stare. Still holding hands, the hero follows Sidon as he looks around the area they are in, walking up to the waterfall and reaching his hand out to feel the water.

“Link… I literally have no words to describe how amazing this is.” He turns to the Hylian.

Link lets go of his lover’s hand, taking out the Slate and having his Zora tunic materialize. Link starts undressing, starting with the sword on his back. Sidon continues to look around at the cave, finding it to be the most peaceful place he’s ever seen. And the waterfall ambiance makes it all the more beautiful.

Link allows the Slate to absorb his Champion uniform before walking back over to Sidon, ready to go.

_‘So. Should we swim up the waterfall to get a better view?’_

“Hell yes, we should!” Sidon grabs Link’s hand, both of them running out of the cave to get a better look. Tropical trees surround them both, Sidon looking up at the massive waterfall.

“I’ve.. I’ve never swam up such a tall waterfall before.” He looks back down at Link. “Shall we go up together?”

Link nods._ ‘The suit does it all for me. So, don’t worry about me.’_

Link is the first to dive down into the river, Sidon following him right after. They swim closer to the waterfall.

“Ready?”

Link nods. They both dive under, only to rise back up as they swim up the massive fall. Towards the end, Sidon grabs hold of Link in his arms, jumping out of the water.

Still holding the hero, Sidon lands on top of the cliff, gently setting Link down.

Of course, his pupils immediately turn round as he sees the view now in front of him.

The entire lake can be seen along with the jungle itself. He can even make out other mountains and structures between the trees. Link stares along with him, taking in the fresh humid air.

Although the hero hates hot places, it isn’t so bad here during fall and winter. He really should take the Sheikah Slate more often, teleporting to barren areas just so he can get a glimpse of the wild he do dearly lusts for.

Wild.

That explains why the shadow calls him such a name.

And now that he thinks about it, it fits him perfectly. Despite being such a strange name.

“Link…” Sidon interrupts the silence. “Please.. Take me here again sometime.”

Link simply smiles, nodding for the Zora.

_‘Once the war is over, I’ll teach you how to use the Slate so you can come back here whenever you want.’_

“Truly? Will Zelda be alright with that?”

_‘Sure. I trust you. Once she knows that, I’m sure she’ll trust you as well.’_

“Oh, thank you thank you!” Sidon picks up the hero again, pulling him in for a hug.

Link chuckles as Sidon kisses his cheek over and over again, obviously happy over such news.

“So. Up for a swim then?”

“Mhm.” Link tries to use his voice to respond this time, and for once, it actually works despite it being nothing more than a hum.

Maybe Sidon can someday help Link learn to fully talk without effort. But that’s only a dream.

Zelda said so herself that his muteness is something that isn’t exactly selective. It’s more of an instinct. An instinct that cannot be avoided.

After setting Link down, Sidon goes for a running start, diving into the cool water.

Link isn’t far from him, smiling as he cannonballs into the lake. Sidon comes back up, looking around him.

“How is such a small pool generating such a large waterfall? Although, the bottom does seem to be endless..”

Link swims over to him, motioning Sidon to hold him in the water so he can sign. Sidon does so easily, cradling the hero with one arm.

_‘I’m pretty sure that there is a tunnel system under the mountain to keep water constantly flowing.’_

“A tunnel system? Nature couldn’t have done that. Was it man made?”

Link simply grins, shaking his head. _‘I’ll tell you later. Right now..’_

Link swims away from Sidon’s arm before splashing him and laughing.

_‘I wanna.. Have fun!’_ He signs while trying to keep his head above the water’s surface.

Sidon grins as well. “That the best you can do?”

He uses his feet to kick up and splash Link even more. The two continue the day splashing around and having fun, even going fishing and Link roasting a meal over the fire.

Of course, Sidon went down into the river to catch the fish, knowing that he saw some hearty bass swimming around. And those taste amazing when spiced right.

After eating, the two go back into the water, Sidon even tried to go down and find the bottom of the lake.

Turns out, Link was right. There are massive tunnels that scatter at the bottom, all filled with fresh water. He is surprised to find no fish around either. Tunnels like these would attract all kinds of wildlife, yet, he finds nothing but seaweed, rocks, and some rupees. Travelers possibly tossed some rupees in the lake for good luck.

He kicks himself from the bottom, giving him a head start as he dashes his way upwards. Deciding to show off, Sidon dives high out of the water, turning his body backwards so he can be seen above the hero. He dives back downwards beside him, coming back up.

“You’re right! The tunnels are huge! Like nothing I’ve ever seen.”

Link gives a small smirk as if saying ‘I told you so’.

“How did you know such a thing? The pressure down there is far too dangerous for any Hylian to swim.”

Link simply shrugs, swimming over to Sidon. He wraps his arms from behind the Zora, leaning his head on the back of his scaled shoulder.

Sidon takes Link into his arms, floating on his back while laying Link down on his chest. The hero sighs in content, listening to the Zora’s slow heartbeat.

The two remain that way, Sidon floating on his back with Link laying on top. The two even took a nap like that.

Link is the first to wake up, his fingers feeling a familiar static in the water.

He quickly shakes Sidon awake.

“Huh? What is it?”

_‘Swim to land. Quickly.’_

Sidon doesn’t need to be told twice as he pulls Link onto his back and dashes towards land. He jumps out of the water with Link still on his back. He gently helps the hero onto the ground afterwards.

The hero runs up to the cliff side, motioning Sidon to stay there.

“Link? Is everything alright?” Usually, Sidon would panic. But for some reason, the hero is smiling. Perhaps he has something planned?

A huge splash is heard in the lake, Sidon quickly looking over. From the water, a giant beast’s head emerges, it’s scales glowing gold and green.

It’s a dragon.

Sidon is staring at a creature that should've been nothing more than myth and legend.

Yet, there is one right in front of him.

Sidon watches in absolute awe as the creature’s long body slowly flies out of the lake. Easily feeling the static, he takes a few steps back as he watches electricity running through its body.

And it looks absolutely beautiful.

Sidon never expected something so dangerous to look so ethereal.

He watches as the long dragon flies into the sky, only to turn around towards the hero. The creature’s head gently stops in front of Link, the Hylian setting his hands on the beast’s nose. He leans his forehead against her, his hair puffing out a bit from the electricity.

The dragon closes her eyes, relieved to see the hero healthy and alive.

“I missed you too..” Link whispers.

The dragon makes a small noise, then dashes back off into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

Link looks back at Sidon with a smile on his face, his hair now pointed in every direction from such electricity.

Sidon can’t help but laugh, not only from Link’s hair, but in disbelief.

“I can’t believe it! Link, That was a goddess damned dragon! A DRAGON!” He runs over to the hero, making sure to keep a distance knowing all too well that the electricity in Link’s body will definitely shock him.

“Link! A dragon! DRAGON!” The Zora continues to babble on. “And it was so beautiful! I thought dragons were supposed to be destructive beasts, but his one… This one was almost as beautiful as you!”

Link blushes a bit, making a motion as if to say ‘oh stop it, you’. Link’s hair then finally settles down, the electricity fading away from his body. He sighs in relief, taking out his ponytail and fixing it.

“Wait, is that what those tunnels are from? The dragon made them?”

Link nods. _‘She made them to keep the jungle hydrated. These waterfalls create steam, thus making rain. And rain makes life. She made everything you see here into a rainforest.’_

Sidon takes Link’s hands in his own, knowing that it is safe now.

“Link! This is amazing! Why aren’t there any books that tell about them? Are there any more?”

Link nods, moving his hands out of Sidons to sign.

_ ‘There are two others. The one you saw is named Farosh. The other two are in different areas. Dinraal is a dragon of fire, she is seen around the canyons and Eldin region. Then there is Naydra, a dragon of water and ice. She can be found in the Lanayru region, including Mount Lanayru.’_

“Let’s visit them all then!” Sidon excitedly proclaims. “I want to see every single one! If this one is beautiful, then I know that the others will be as well!”

Link laughs at the Zora’s eagerness. _‘Then I’ll show you each one of them. I know some areas they pass through that aren’t too hot nor too cold.’_

“Can we visit them now?!”

Link shakes his head, his smile fading. _‘It would take two more days for us to be there when they show up. One day for each. They don’t show themselves that often. To be honest, I had no idea that Farosh was going to visit us. I thought we were too late, mainly because she comes out of there early in the morning. They can be tricky to spot.’_

“That probably explains why no one has seen them.. Well, no one other than you.”

_‘Don’t worry. Someday, I will have us visit them.’_ Link smiles.

“Oh, thank you, Link!” Sidon brings the blonde back up for a hug. “No one has ever made me so happy before in my life.. To think that I can finally travel and see something new for once in my life..”

Link gives a silent chuckle, wrapping his arms around the Zora’s neck.

“.. I’m a bit bored of swimming for now. Is there anywhere else that is interesting around these parts?” Sidon pulls away.

The hero smirks. _‘Other than trees, waterfalls and strange buildings, I’m sure that there is one other place we can visit.. And I’ve been meaning to visit it as well.’_ Link slides his hand over his infected wound which is hidden underneath his tunic and bandages.

“Really? For how long?”

_‘Since I got this infection. It is called The Spring Of Courage. There are rumors that the three springs can purify sickness and such… It’s only a legend. But I want to at least try.’_

Sidon smiles weakly at the Hylian, his hand resting on Link’s cheek. “Any chance we have at healing you is worth it. Even if we need to visit all three springs, I will do anything to help you.”

Link leans his head into the Zora’s palm.

_‘You’re too kind to me. I still wonder how I ever met someone so kind, amazing, and caring as you. And the fact that you love me, baffles me even more so.’_

Sidon blushes deeply at such words. “Link.. I still wonder how no one has showed you the kindness I give you. You are the most amazing person in the world, words can’t even describe how incredible you are. And if I’m the only one who can give you such kindness, then I will give you everything I have.”

Link almost cries at hearing such words. Instead of allowing himself to tear up, he simply hides his face in Sidon’s palm.

He brings Link close to him, having him lean against the Zora’s thigh with his hand gently rubbing his back. Once collected, Link wipes the stubborn tear from his eye, stepping away from the prince.

_‘Sorry about that. Ready to go?’_

Sidon nods. “Yeah. Will we be walking?”

Link simply shrugs. _‘I mean, we could swim there too. With your speed, it could be faster. I’ll lead the way.’_

“Fine by me.” Sidon walks over to the edge of the waterfall, looking down at the river far below.

“How will we get down? I mean, I would be able to make a dive like that, but would you?”

The hero grins a bit._ ‘Already have. It’s deep enough for me to dive safely. Wanna see?’_

Sidon shudders a bit. “Link, I don’t think that-”

But before he could finish, Link already jumped off the cliff, diving into the waters below.

Sidon watches in horror as Link hits the water down below, coming back up and waving at the terrified Zora.

Sidon sighs in relief, jumping off as well and meeting with the hero. After surfacing, the prince scoops Link up in his arms, holding him tight.

“By the fucking gods, Link, don’t ever do that to me. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Link simply laughs, kissing the Zora’s cheek to try and reassure him.

_‘Sorry. And don’t worry about me. I may be reckless, but I’m sure that I’m not suicidal. The Zora tunic helps me with dives like these. It’s magic and scales have seriously helped me escape into rivers and lakes whenever I needed to escape a battle I was too lazy to get into.’_

“Then tell me that instead of proving it beforehand.” Sidon allows the hero to climb onto his back. “Now. Show me the way, oh so invincible one.”

Link chuckles, pointing downstream. Sidon follows his hand, jumping down more waterfalls until they reach the massive lake. Sidon watches as Link points left, to which he finds a small steep stream carving through the land. It was tough to swim through, mainly because of how large Sidon is compared to the narrow waterway, but he pulls through the harsh flowing stream until he comes across another small lake.

Link continues to lead him through it, leading them into a larger river near a small bridge. Link taps the Zora’s shoulder.

_‘From here we need to walk. The rivers are a bit scattered around here.’_

Nodding, Sidon crawls out of the water, Link still riding his back. He taps the prince’s shoulder once again.

_‘Actually, you’re pretty damn fast on all fours. Kinda like a cougar but more handsome with scales.’_

Sidon chuckles at the hero’s jestering words.

“What do you propose we do then? Are you going to treat me as if I was your loyal steed or something?”

_‘Yep! Let’s go!’_

Sidon continues to laugh. “Link. If someone saw the Hylian Champion on the back of the prince of the Zoras, they’d be terrified.. Besides, we abandoned walking on all fours for a reason. Other races became terrified of us, saying how we looked like feral beasts.”

Link shakes his head. _‘Fuck them. They obviously don’t understand that every race has their own strengths. You guys are so much faster on land when traveling like this. Yet, I always find you guys walking on your two legs, and I can tell it exhausts you guys way more. Your back legs are meant for swimming. Not walking. And when you balance the strength by using all four of your limbs, you guys are unstoppable. Besides, this is a secluded part of the rainforest. No one comes near these parts due to monsters.’_

“Are you certain?”

_‘Positive. And let’s be honest here, you look badass like this. Kind of like a wingless dragon.’_

“.. A dragon? Me?”

_‘Well, you have beautiful scales, sharp teeth, golden eyes, and claws. You may not be like Farosh, but you certainly have the looks of one as beautiful as her.’_

“... Goddess damn, Link.. You and your silent words. You always somehow always make me feel more confident in myself.”

_ ‘Good. Now, let us be away, my steed!’_

Both men continue to laugh.

“Whatever you say.” Sidon then dashes off to wherever the Hylian points, dodging past massive trees and jumping over rocks.

That is, until a bokoblin decides to show its ugly face.

Link grins in excitement along with Sidon, who runs past the monster, but close enough so Link can slash his sword right through it. Sidon continues to allow Link to slaughter any monsters in their way, surprisingly enough, they only find the creatures alone, never in a group. Even though they prefer to stay among their own kind. Perhaps it has something to due with the fact that the Calamity is gone and their numbers are dwindling.

Once outside the strange structure that is the entrance of the spring, Sidon skids his claws along the ground until he comes to a complete halt.

Link slides off him with a big smile on his face as he sheathes his sword.

_‘That was fucking AWESOME! They were just standing there like the dumb bastards they are, then all of a sudden they are slashed completely through- Holy Hylia I-’_

“I’ve never had so much fun before!”

Link quickly stops in his tracks, his hands feeling his throat.

Did he just talk?

He knows that he tried to talk, but it never works whenever he forces it.

Yet, this time, it did.

Sidon simply smiles at the Hylian, walking closer to him only to kiss his cheek.

“Your voice is healing, my love.”

Link smiles back, wrapping his arms around the Zora’s neck for a brief moment. Sidon stands back up.

“Give me a moment. I would rather go into a sacred spring without muddy hands.” He chuckles, walking over to the nearby river and washing them off.

Link waits for Sidon to finish cleaning up before the two finally head inside. Sidon looks around the unfamiliar spring, taking in the beautiful scenery. Link stops where the stone road ends, looking down at the shallow water in front of him.

“... Do you.. Know what to do? I haven’t read up on these springs yet, so I have no idea.”

Link turns to the Zora. _‘I think so? I’m not sure either. I know Zelda used to come here to try and awaken her powers.’_

Link looks back at the spring, sighing. He decided to take the top part of his tunic off, unwrapping his bandages after doing so.

Sidon can’t help but stare at the designs, hoping that just maybe this spring can heal him.

Link slowly walks into the water, gazing up at the Goddess Statue before him. Praying doesn’t do shit for him. He’s tried it multiple times before and the Goddess simply does not answer him. Hell, she didn’t even help Zelda either.

Link sighs, looking down at his designs. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.

‘You did well coming to this spring.’

Link looks straight at the now glowing statue, his pointed ears flicking from the voice in his head.

Sidon looks up at the statue as well, knowing full well that the glow is not from the water’s reflection. Surprised, the Zora takes a step back, allowing the hero to concentrate.

‘You wish to be healed, do you not?’

Link slowly nods, not sure whether or not if he should sign. He has far too many questions to ask her.

Why was I chosen?

Why couldn’t you have chosen someone better for the task?

Why did you allow me to live after such a battle?

‘The designs you have now are lines from a time long past. From another world in which you have traveled to long ago. Although malice infects normal people through sickness and death, you will be gifted with power and knowledge.’

Link gives the statue an uncertain expression, not quite understanding what she is trying to say.

‘If I tried to use my powers to vanquish the malice, your body would crumble from the sudden shifts in magic. Only one other magic can help you overcome this power, one that bends and shifts alongside both shadow and light.’

Link continues to listen to her, slowly becoming angry from her confusing words.

‘Listen to what the shadow tells you, for he wants nothing more than for you to become whole again. You were not supposed to meet him yet. You are far too unprepared. The malice has strengthened him far too much to the point to where he is able to show himself to you.’

Unprepared? Unprepared for what?!

He had to suffer through 124 shrines just to be worthy enough to battle a monster that has killed almost everyone in Hyrule. He had to train himself just to pick up a magical sword that could’ve killed him if he wasn’t strong enough.

He had to reclaim four giant machines only to find out that all his friends fucking died horrifying deaths inside them.

‘While the others were awakened through the Master Sword, you are being awakened through darkness and shadow.’

Link flinches as gold light shimmers along his body, matching the black designs around his wound.

‘Once the malice has taken over, your body will be decorated like this with black designs. Once they do, take your sword in hand. Only then, will your answers be revealed.’

The glowing designs on Link’s body fades.

Link is about to answer back, but quickly realizes that the statues glow is now gone. Angry, the hero walks over to it, banging his fist on the stone.

Sidon quickly rushes into the water, setting a hand on Link’s shoulder.

“Link. What’s wrong? What did she say?”

The hero turns back to the prince. _‘Nothing but useless riddle and rhyme. I don’t know why I expected anything else to happen.’_

“Tell me what she said. Maybe I can help in some way?..”

The hero sighs. ‘_She told me that this malice will gift me with power and knowledge. She then tells me that I am far too unprepared for this, and if she tried to heal me using her magic, it would’ve killed me.’_

Link leaves Shadow’s name out of this, not wishing to tell Sidon about him.

_‘She then tells me that the others have awakened through the Master Sword, yet I am being awakened with scary shadows and shit. Then, she says once these designs take over, I need to take sword in hand or whatever. It all makes no sense. And apparently in order to get rid of this infection, I need some weird magic that bends or something. I don’t need magic, I need a cure!’_

Sidon thinks for a moment, looking up at the statue. “... Maybe Zelda would know.”

_‘.. Maybe. But I don’t want to rely on her help anymore. I need to find out how to do this without interrupting her own duties as ruler.’_

Link looks back up at the statue, only to sigh at it. _‘Besides. My infection can wait. I have a war to win.’_

“Link, the war can’t be won if you are being slowed down by an infection. You must take care of yourself.” Sidon reminds.

Link doesn’t respond this time. He knows that Sidon is right. He’s been cleaning it and allows the doctors to drain the fluid from time to time, therefore, he has been able to get more work done. As long as he keeps on treating the wound, he shouldn’t slow down from it. And even if he does, he can always push himself harder. He’s done it before.

_‘.. And here I thought we were done with all the magic and prophecy bullshit. I don’t want to get involved in anything else that the goddesses are involved with. I just want to free my people from fear..’_

Link leans against his Zora, not sure whether or not if he should be grateful or angry that the goddess spoke to him.

Out of instinct, Sidon gently strokes the hero’s head, his fingers sliding through the silky strands of hair.

“I will be there to help you with that. We all want nothing more than peace. For now, ease your mind away from the war, from this infection. We will tell Zelda what we saw later on when we can.”

Link hums in response, relaxing from the prince’s gentle touches.

“Why don’t we go somewhere else? There’s still time until sundown. Do you have any other places in mind?”

Link looks up at the Zora, finally smiling through the pain. _‘There is one place where I go to calm down… Although, It’s a bit chilly. Will your scales be up for it?’_

“I should be fine.” Sidon assures. “Even if it is below freezing, I will still have a few minutes before my scales start to freeze up.”

Link nods, walking out of the water so he can wrap himself back up in clean bandages.

Sidon follows out of the spring as well.

Once Link is all dressed up and ready, he takes hold of Sidon’s hand, pressing on the Slate. The two teleport once more, this time, on a remote mountain.

Sidon’s scales flatten at the sudden change in climate, the air feeling much colder than before. He looks around, not making out the area they are in.

“Where are we exactly?”

_‘Satori Mountain. Follow me, I’ll show you the area.’_ Link sets the Slate back on his hip, grabbing Sidon’s hand again and leading him up the mountain.

After passing through some narrow rocks, the Zora’s irises become round as he looks at the beautiful view in front of him.

A large cherry blossom tree stretches above a small pond. And with them being on top of a mountain, miles of land can be seen around them, making the sunset all the more beautiful.

“.. Whoa..” Is all Sidon can say as he steps into the area.

Link settles down next to the tree, sighing in contentment. He misses this place. He would always visit here whenever he needed to cool his mind. And sometimes, he would be lucky enough to have the presence of the Lord Of The Mountain with him. Looks like he isn’t here today, which is fine given the fact that the beast is shy towards strangers.

Both men remain silent, Link relaxing by the tree while Sidon looks at the view below the mountain. Eventually, the Zora starts to feel cold and sits next to his hero, wrapping an arm around him.

Link leans his head on the prince’s chest, listening to his slow heartbeat.

“You feel cold.. I’m guessing the Zora suit doesn’t help much in this weather?”

Link cuddles closer to him. _‘It doesn’t. But I’ve gotten a bit immune to the cold. It relaxes me from time to time… Although, warming up in a bed doesn’t sound like a bad idea.’_

Sidon smirks at the hero’s concept. “Shall we head back then?”

Link nods, taking out the Slate before standing up. The two hold hands as he teleports them to the shrine inside the docks.

The soldiers around the area jump at first from seeing such light, but quickly remembered that Link went out with the Slate. They bow in respect as the two walk up towards the library, Sidon’s scales easing a bit now that it isn’t as cold as before.

They make their way towards their room, Link already taking off his damp Zora tunic. Sidon undresses as well, tired after a long eventful day. He hopes that he can do this with Link again, go out and see the world. If only he was allowed to travel even with the Calamity a threat.

Link slides on some baggy pants, plopping onto the bed after doing so.

“My guess is that it was uncomfortable being in a wet outfit all day?” Sidon chuckles.

Link simply groans, grabbing an arm full of pillows and pulling them towards him. It seems the cold got to him a bit more than he thought it would.

“Why don’t we relax in the bath? I’m sure hot water will help warm you up than a bunch of pillows.” The prince suggests.

Link nods, smiling while doing so. They’ve both been swimming around in lake water anyway. A bath sounds amazing to him right now.

While Sidon gets the water ready, Link undresses himself again, looking down at the spreading designs.

Knowledge and power.

Instead of sickness and death.

What does that mean?

If he asks Shadow tonight, he is certain that his questions will not be answered. No one seems to tell him anything anymore.

He decides to ignore it for now as he walks into the bathroom, the steam kissing his aching muscles. After the two finish cleaning up and drying off, Link sits on the bed relieved, still wrapped in a towel.

“Better?” Sidon asks from the bathroom, hanging up his towel.

Link nods, not even bothering to open his eyes. This is a rare moment for him. Feeling so relaxed after a day of adventuring and having fun. He usually never takes care of himself afterwards.

Sidon walks into the room, leaning over and kissing the hero’s cheek.

In response, Link nibbles back at Sidon’s cheek.

Oh, so he’s in that kind of mood.

Sidon gently pushes the hero onto the mattress, kissing and dominating the hero’s mouth with his tongue. Link quietly moans during this, forgetting about the comfy towel as his arms find their way around the prince’s neck, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, they pull away for air, Sidon immediately kissing down the Hylain’s neck and chest.

Link is already a panting and blushing mess just from the kisses, his hands clinging to Sidon’s head.

“What should I give you today, my love?” Sidon’s pupils are already becoming round, black overtaking gold.

“Do you want more kisses? Perhaps some more bites?”

Link quickly nods at both of those options, his member already hard and leaking. Gods, how that low voice turns him on. And Sidon knows it does as well.

With interest, Sidon gently rubs his thumb over one of Link’s nipples. Link immediately sits up, unsure of the strange pleasure.

“Relax, my beloved..” He licks up the hero’s chest. “This is just a little something I’ve learned while reading up on anatomy… Just like with sex, I promise you this will feel good.”

Link relaxes with Sidon’s touches, the Zora then running his tongue over the pinkened nipple, doing his best to pleasure his Hylian. Link arches his chest into his mouth, starting to feel the pleasure from it. It’s not as intense as he thought it would be, rather, it simply adds to the pleasure.

Impatient, Link bucks his hips up a bit, wanting more friction somewhere else. This time, Sidon decides to make Link wait just a bit longer, curious as to how far the Hylian can go with simple teasing.

“D-don’t… t-t-tease..” Link barely whispers, a bit surprised that his voice is starting to function better.

“Are you that impatient, my love?” Sidon licks up the hero’s neck, his black eyes not once leaving Link’s blue ones.

The blonde simply nods in response, his member already throbbing from neglect. Tired of waiting, Link decides to take things into his own hands.

He pushes Sidon away, making him sit up while Link moves down the Zora’s body. The prince jolts in surprise as he feels the Hylian’s tongue on his pelvic slit, his cocks already hardening from the feeling.

“L-Link, you don’t have to do that.” Sidon runs his fingers through the hero’s golden locks. Once Link feels the members slide out, he works his mouth on one of them, copying what Sidon has done to him multiple times.

At first, Sidon was about to pull on Link’s hair to make him stop so he could give the Hylian what he wanted. But after Link runs his tongue over and around the head, Sidon couldn’t help but growl in pleasure.

This is Link’s first time doing such a thing and yet he is already amazing at it.

With instinct, Sidon grabs one of the Hylian’s small hands, making him run his fingers in the natural lube the Zora is starting to produce before making Link put a finger inside himself. Easily sensing the Hylian’s embarrassment, Sidon continues to rub the blonde’s black and head.

“Do not fret, my love. It is only me that is here. You can do whatever you want freely in front of me. I will always love you.”

Relieved from those kind words, Link starts to finger himself faster, focusing more on the pleasure and the massive phallus in his mouth. Not even a minute of this passes and Sidon can’t control himself any longer.

He leans back on the bed, pulling the hero off his cock and making him sit on his lap.

“Are you ready?” The prince asks in a low beastly voice.

In response, Link positions himself over one of Sidon’s members, slowly sinking himself down onto it.

The Zora runs his claws gently up and down Link’s thighs, knowing that the ticklish pleasure will help him relax. Once fully mounted, Link remains still to adjust to it.

Meanwhile, Sidon strokes the hero’s member and nipples, smirking while the Hylian lighty moans from such touches.

Link then slowly lifts himself up, only to drop himself back down with a loud gasp. He continues to start off slow, slowly going faster and faster until his moans become noticeable.

Sidon grabs the Hylian’s hips, thrusting up into him while controlling the Hylian’s hips to slam down at the right time.

“Ah- S-Sidon!” Link continues to moan in bliss, his voice getting louder as Sidon’s claws accidentally penetrate his skin.

“For fucks sake, Link… You’re so damn beautiful.” Sidon continues to thrust upward into the hero, the fresh smell of his blood making his instincts go wild.

“Coming!” The hero yells in between moans, the pleasure becoming too much for him.

Sidon then sits up, his hands still clinging to the hero’s hips to help him ride faster as his jaws open wide and bite down into his shoulder. This time, Link decides to bite as well. His teeth cling to the scales near the Zora’s collar bone, muffling his loud moans as his member shoots out his seeds. Sidon isn’t too far behind as he climaxes from the hero’s heavenly voice.

Teeth still clung to flesh and scale, both men go limp in each other’s arms, catching their breath from the intense sex.

Link is the first to let go, leaning his head against Sidon’s chest while he wakes up from his afterglow.

The Zora, of course, laps up all the blood before laying back down with the hero still on top of him.

“I think.. We should’ve.. Done this before the bath..” Sidon brings up in between breaths.

Link can’t help but laugh at the obvious statement, the sticky semen becoming uncomfortable between them.

“I don’t mind bathing again.” Link smiles as he speaks, happy to blurt out a full sentence without any stutters.

Sidon lets out a breath. “Goddess damn, Link. Your voice.. It almost makes me want to do it again.” The Zora chuckles.

Link simply shrugs. “Dunno why.”

Sidon sits back up, Link still on his lap. “Probably because you’re still mounted on me..” He licks the hero’s cheek.

Link shudders at the gesture, his member already starting to come back to life.

“Hmm.. Maybe just one m-more time.” The hero catches Sidon’s lips in a long kiss, the two holding each other in their arms.

Link then has a sudden thought pop into his head.

What if everyday could be like this?

Waking up with Sidon, going out and having fun without a worry in the world only to come back and show each other their love.

But Sidon is a prince.

And Link is a Champion.

They both have very different lives, and the only reason they can do this is because Sidon and his troop have been asked to stay in the castle in order for information to be communicated easier.

Even well after the sex is over and after their second bath, Link can’t help but think while lying in his lover’s arms what life would be like being together forever.

Link settling down in the Domain so Sidon can tend to his duties while still being close to each other.

Of course, Link is still Zelda’s appointed knight.

There is no way he could abandon his fate. The same is for Sidon as well.

With all questioning thoughts aside for now, the hero decides to succumb to sleep. And hopefully this damn shadow will have some sort of answers for him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I got a work injury on my ring finger (a thick layer of skin was sliced and hanging) and typing became difficult. Especially drawing. BUTT I have not given up! I can still type, but I must be very careful and slow. Chapters will not be uploaded as often (at most three weeks) and illustrations will hopefully still be able to be worked on.
> 
> And if you wanna see my injury HERE IT IS! (blood warning)  
https://scontent.fphl2-4.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/72650047_2439914792922181_2974566118666010624_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&_nc_oc=AQnlH3lxKH1ZQibDf_VIiCTLquqxTZ7d02otahX1vMfg2jTMMUOsVa03Wa-KEHM9XxA&_nc_ht=scontent.fphl2-4.fna&oh=1780346c209057488c16449972564f0f&oe=5E634DCD
> 
> Also, here is the full image of the illustration for this chapter:   
https://scontent.fphl2-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/72764927_701355683711892_3212336886857072640_n.png?_nc_cat=103&_nc_oc=AQn5F0YbnCxPi6r2Ss_678SI2lzAxk4X1_DyG3zsNlSF7wZAN7-Vh0sBgPMJlYBr2Qw&_nc_ht=scontent.fphl2-1.fna&oh=02b81185517c9815a4e56a012f5ea188&oe=5E6025FD


	9. Another Eventful Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this chapter taking a month to be posted. Life caught up with me. I'm even working on a new story. Same ship, but a much different world. And this is the last boring chapter, I swear. The next chapter will get into some dark shit! Get your wrists ready for slicin', cause it's about to get hardcore edgy!  
(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT SUPPORT SELF HARM IT WAS ONLY A JOKE PLEASE DON'T SUE ME)

As the early sun just barely peaks over the ocean, a blue light is seen, Zelda appearing in front of the Akkala Laboratory.

With a slight sigh, she sets the Slate back onto her hip as she walks into the lab. Robbie turns around from his project as he hears the door, quickly smiling as he sees none other than the princess herself.

“Princess Zelda! Oh Hylia, it has been far too long.” The old man runs up to her, holding her hand and shaking it. “You haven’t changed at all, just like Link! Although, I do hope you aren’t suffering from amnesia as well?”

Zelda simply giggles at the blabbering man. “No, I’m sure my memory is fine. And it is great to see you as well. I’m sorry I couldn’t visit sooner. My new job as ruler has kept me locked up from visiting the people I miss most.”

“Ah, do not fret, my dear. You still being alive and well is all that matters to me. My wife should be here soon if you would like to see her.”

“Oh, I would love to.. But..” Zelda looks away for a moment, finding the right words to say.

“I would rather speak to you alone.. Has Purah talked to you at all?”

“She has sent me letters with research information, but that’s about it. Why?” The scientist’s voice starts to become less optimistic, easily telling that something is wrong.

“.. It’s Link. He..” She takes a breath, keeping her emotions at bay. “I’m afraid he has been infected after his battle with the Calamity.. One of the beast’s beams nicked his side, and now he.. He has-”

“The Malice Infection?!” Robbie finishes her sentence, running over to his shelf of books and starts throwing papers around as he frantically looks.

“Now, I’m no doctor." He starts. "I’m more into machinery. Purah, on the other hand, had the time to go to school before the apocalypse began.” He grabs a few large books, carrying the tower to his desk and setting them down.

He quickly skims through the pages. “All I know is that there is no cure and it only became worrisome once the land was malice infested thanks to that monster.” He sighs, stopping on a page that goes over malice and its magic properties.

“I wish I could help, princess. I really do. But Purah is the one to ask.”

Zelda walks next to the Sheikah, looking at the pages he has open.

“I know that part about the infection.. I didn’t come here for a cure, I came here to find out about any ancient texts you have about the Triforce Of Courage and it’s abilities.”

Robbie takes off his motorized goggles, looking up at the princess with old eyes.

“Wait.. What?”

“I know it sounds strange. It’s the fact that Link isn’t reacting to the infection normally at all. He can still walk, fight, and eat while others infected with it can’t even stand after a few days. Not only that, but he doesn't have the normal veins that most people get.. Instead, they’re these strange designs..”

Robbie sets the books aside, rushing back to his shelf and taking out a large green book. The cover used to have gold designs on it, but now fade to brown due to age and use. He sets it on the desk, flipping through the worn pages.

“All I know is that Link supposedly holds the Triforce Of Courage. Just as you hold the Triforce Of Wisdom. Your powers have already activated, obviously, while Link hasn’t even had a spark of magic hit him.”

“.. Well, I mean..” Zelda starts.

Robbie looks back at her. “.. You mean to tell me he has? Well, tell me! This is exciting news!” He grabs a notepad, ready to jot down everything the princess says.

“Now, wait. I’m not sure if it is magic or just him being an incredible fighter. But, I do remember him telling me how during certain fights he feels as if he can slow the flow of time itself. And I even witnessed him during a battle where he moved so fast that I couldn’t even make out his shape.”

“Hm.. That definitely isn’t normal for a Hylian, now is it?” He turns to a certain section of the book.

“There it is.” He points to it. “A long time ago, there were tales of a hero who could travel back and forth through time. Although it was only legend, we still put it in our records. Mainly because the hero was claimed to have the power of the Triforce Of Courage.”

Zelda scans the page, surprised to find this all sounding far too familiar.

“.. But how does this affect the infection? It still doesn’t make sense as to why his body is reacting so strangely to it.”

“Well, see, that’s the thing.” Robbie fixes his goggles. “The three shards of the Triforce are huge magic magnets. Their powers are so strong that they can literally change and control other elements as well. I’m thinking that Link has this magic without knowing.”

Zelda gives Robbie a confused look.

“Let me explain. Malice is a type of magic. A dark magic to be precise. It is mainly used to kill and destroy. The Malice Infection contains this magic, which is why it infects and kills people.”

“.. What you’re trying to say.. Is that Link’s Triforce Of Courage is changing the effects of the malice?”

“Correct, my dear girl. And I can’t say whether it will affect him negatively or not. As I said earlier, Purah may know better than I do.”

“Ah, I should’ve visited her first..” Zelda sighs, frustrated with herself. “You two are the only ones I know who are smart enough to crack this mystery… Unless..”

Zelda looks back at the open book. “Impa has records about previous battles with Ganon. Do you think she would have records about the Triforce?”

Robbie doesn’t say anything at first. He simply stares at the princess, setting his goggles back on.

“Zelda, I am going to be honest with you. I do not think you are prepared to go to Impa about information such as that.” Robbie heads over to the door, opening it and looking around before closing and locking it.

“.. What do you mean?” She instantly becomes on edge from his serious tone.

“Now, listen. Do not tell this to anyone, not even Link.” He walks back up to the princess. “I don’t even know if I should be mentioning this or not. You already know a lot about the Triforce and how its shards are passed down to certain people.”

“I do. But, why is this all such a secrecy? The Royal Family has known about the Triforce for generations. I’m sure it would be no harm for me to know a little more.” She sits down on a chair next to the desk, trying to relax herself.

“See, that’s the thing. It could do harm. The Sheikah do a lot for the Royal Family, even going as far as becoming personal guards and such.” Robbie opens a hidden drawer under his desk, taking out a single sheet of paper. “But our main job is to protect fragile information such as this.” He sets the paper on the desk for Zelda to see, relieving a diagram of the Triforce along with some cryptic writings from a time long past.

“.. I don’t understand. Why the secrecy?”

“Because if it is found by anyone with a sense of greed or lust for power, they could become unstoppable.. It has happened before in our history. Simple word from tongue showed up in front of a man and he somehow took over everything with it, causing a great war to start havoc on our world.” He quickly hides the paper away. “I could get in deep trouble for telling you this in an unsupervised environment, so please do not tell anyone, not even Impa, about this conversation.”

Zelda remains shocked at his words, but nods nonetheless.

“I won’t tell a soul. I promise.”

“Oh, thank you.” He sighs in relief. “I trust you, I really do. But at the same time I must keep my code of conduct in check. Do not ask anyone else about the Triforce except Impa. She is the one who should tell you what it is.” He walks back over to the door, unlocking it.

“Thank you, Robbie. Either way, Triforce or not, at least I know who to go to. And your name will not be mentioned. I understand how strict royalty can be.”

“And I am not surprised. You always were a clever one. Now, go. Quickly. My wife should be here soon and you have a question to be answered… Either way, it was a pleasure to meet you again. Until next time.” He bows.

“Until next time, dear friend.” Zelda bows as well, before taking her Slate and teleporting away.

\----------------------

Link slowly opens his eyes, yawning as the familiar tree and shallow waters make way into his field of view.

“I think it’s time I told you something.” Shadow is leaning against the tree, staring back at the hero. “Hylia gave you the answers you needed. Therefore, I have been given permission to translate it for you.”

Link almost smiles in excitement, running over to the shadow.

_‘Fucking finally! Tell me tell me tell me!’_

“Alright, easy there.” He sighs. “First thing is first. Who do you think you are?”

Link slouches his shoulder, bummed out that he is asked a question he is still unsure of.

_‘.. The princess’s appointed knight?’_

“Hm, I mean, you aren’t wrong.. But I think the better question is; do you know WHAT you are?”

Link slowly shakes his head, unsure where this is going.

“You, Wild, are a series of stories and wars. You are as old as the ancient humans who claimed this land ‘Hyrule’.”

Link tilts his head. ‘_I know I’m over a hundred years old, but that’s being a bit over dramatic.’_

“No Wild. Not your body. You, yourself.”

Link leans against the tree as well, not understanding.

“Tell me, why do you think the infection is reacting so differently towards you than everyone else?”

The hero simply shrugs.

“It is because you hold a magic that is capable of unlimited power. Or, at least a fraction of it. This magic is shifting the properties of the malice inside of you. Instead of sickness, you are being gifted with talents.. You sensed Sidon being in danger. Of course, that is only just the beginning.”

Link’s ears flicker, the shadow’s words sounding all too familiar. Not about the malice, but about the magic he contains.

“The malice will take time to adjust to your powers. Soon, you won’t have any episodes of pain due to that wound.”

Link stares at the shadow. _‘Forget about the infection. What did you say earlier? About magic?’_

“... I was hoping me saying that would trigger a memory for you. But it seems like you aren’t ready quite yet. For now, I will give you information on the malice.”

Link groans in frustration. _‘I don’t care about that! I get it, I’m different! So what?! I just want to know where the fuck the Yigas are hiding so I can give my people peace by destroying them! Hell, I was even threatened to become a concubine by them! A CONCUBINE! No normal person would go out and keep fighting with that kind of threat! But for some reason, I can! I am not scared of torture, rape, or even death! Yet I can’t find a stupid fucking hideout that houses hundreds!’_

The scenery around them changes, the water dissolving until only soil is seen. The fog lifts, but the sky turns darker, some lightning being seen.

Shadow immediately reacts, no longer leaning against his tree.

“Wild, relax!”

_‘No! Don’t tell me what the fuck to do! Instead, tell me why the hell you won’t tell me anything! Ever since I woke up, everyone keeps saying ‘you’re not ready, you aren’t prepared’_. _Then when the fuck will I be?! Am I not succeeding in this war because I’m never good enough?!’_

Link kneels on the ground, tears spilling from his eyes.

_‘Give me one good reason why I should even bother trying anymore!? A single reason as to why I deserve to continue living?!’_

Link gasps as he feels warm arms wrap around him. The world around then becomes completely black, Shadow blending into it completely with his blood red eyes being the only thing he can see.

“Link.. It’s ok. I’m right here. Please don’t cry.” Sidon’s echoed voice is heard.

“.. That is your reason right there.” Shadow answers.

Link moves his hands over Sidon’s arms, although in his dream, they are nothing but black shadows that hold him. The environment then shifts again, this time, they are now under water. Sidon can be completely seen this time.

Link turns around in the Zora’s arms, leaning his forehead against his scaled chest.

“There now. There is nothing to be sad about. See? I’m right here.” Sidon’s calm voice is enough to have the hero halt his sobs.

“I will leave you to rest your mind.” Shadow speaks up. “You aren’t confident in yourself like you used to be. You may not be ready now, but I know that sooner or later, you will grow in mind. Do not allow your insecurities to break into you. Instead, allow them to break out and disappear.” The shadow’s words fade as Link lets out a blissful sigh into his lover’s chest, the warmth melting away his worries.

Meanwhile, Sidon continues to hold Link throughout the night, happy that he was able to calm whatever nightmare the hero was having. They continue to rest throughout the night, Link remaining calm during his dreamless slumber.

\----------------------

Zelda gently knocks on Impa’s door, the sun still barely rising.

Paya opens the door with tired eyes, but quickly rubs them awake as she looks up at Zelda.

“Y-Your Highness! I-I mean pl-please come inside..” She opens the door for the princess.

Zelda walks in, stopping to bow for Lady Impa.

“My, my, I’m surprised that you remembered to visit.” She smiles at the young woman. “How is our Link fairing? He did very well during the meeting.”

Zelda smiles back at her. “He is doing.. Alright.. Thank you for praising him.”

“.. Now, that isn’t right. Whatever is the matter with him?” Her smile falters at such news.

“.. That one large scar along his side.. The one you had stitched up the longest.. It turns out that he has a Malice Infection.”

“A what?!” Impa sits straight up, the sentence itself haunting her. “That can’t be.. The wound itself would’ve shown the infection when he first got it. How did it take so long for it to show any symptoms?”

Paya places her hands over her heart, some tears almost spilling from such news. She has studied certain diseases, and the Malice Infection is one with a 99% chance of death.

“I have no idea. I thought that you would know.. Link is doing well and he’s had it for a long while now. He can run, fight, and his diet has been fine as well. We conducted an experiment on one of the Yiga prisoners we have, hoping to use him to find a cure but.. After only a few days, we had to tie him down due to his lunacy. The subject ended up dying the second the veins grew all over him. His hair turned white as well.. Yet, Link isn’t showing any of these symptoms. He doesn’t even have veins, instead he has these black designs spreading along his body from the wound-”

“Paya.” Impa interrupts the princess, calling for her granddaughter. “I need you to close and lock all windows and retreat upstairs. Do not listen in on this, do you understand?”

“Y-Yes Grandmother..” She does as she is told, locking up the house before rushing upstairs.

“.. Zelda. Do you understand why he is having this reaction?”

“Yes, ma’am. If I recall in my studies, Link may contain the Triforce Of Courage. Which is why I came to ask you what abilities it has and how it will affect Link in the future.” She does her best to leave Robbie’s name out.

“.. I suppose it is time I tell you..” Impa clears her throat. “But, in exchange for my wisdom, I ask that you do not tell Link any of this information. I am sad to say that he is not ready to hear this just yet. Not only that, but no one, not even your closest friends are allowed to hear this information. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Lady Impa.” Zelda nods.

“.. Good.” The elder hops off her chair of pillows, walking behind it only to move away the embroidered cloth hanging on the wall. She takes out a blank book filled with loose papers and such. Sitting on the floor along with Zelda, she carefully opens it, revealing numerous stories, sightings, and drawings.

“You, Link, and even Ganon are all apart of something more extraordinary than the dragons themselves.” She turns to a page that shows the Triforce. “You, my dear, hold the Triforce Of Wisdom. Link holds the Triforce Of Courage. And Ganon holds the Triforce Of Power. You were told that these shards are randomly passed down to different people.. And that is false.”

Zelda looks back up at Impa, surprised at this new information.

“When people die, they never come back.. But you three are all apart of a never ending series of stories and wars. Reborn time and time again. You and Link are reincarnated every few generations or so. Called upon the gods themselves whenever our land is in danger. Ganon is reincarnated due to hatred and anger, constantly causing war and chaos because of it. That is where you two come in.”

She turns to a page that shows an illustration of a princess with glowing eyes and a knight wearing a green tunic.

“You and Link are reborn time and time again to make sure that Ganon does not succeed in his time of revenge.”

“.. I don’t understand..” Zelda places her hand on her forehead, a migraine making itself known. “Why would Ganon constantly come back just to destroy?”

“.. Because an angry god rages inside of him.”

Zelda tilts her head at this.

“Long long ago, when we lived among giant birds, there was a god who wished that he had the land all to himself, while the goddess Hylia was the one who protected it. She knows that if Demise ever got ahold of our planet, all things living would die. Demise simply didn’t have the power nor responsibility to handle life. When he started the first war, a maiden and a knight came to the rescue, sealing him away… But alas, gods are very powerful. Demise used his power to become reborn inside a male Gerudo, only to use him as nothing but a pawn. Ganon never wanted to hurt anyone.. But with the Triforce Of Power raging on inside him, he can’t control himself.”

Zelda takes in Impa’s story, sad that someone has to go through so much.

“The maiden was a reincarnation of Hylia herself… Which is who you are now.”

Zelda’s eyes widen. “This.. This is sounding so familiar.”

Impa smiles at this. “Good. That means that you actually needed to hear this. Do you now know who Link is?”

Zelda nods, her eyes more determined. “I do.” Her right hand glows with the Triforce Of Wisdom, her powers more awakened.

“Can we know for certain that Link’s powers will make sure that the malice won’t affect him negatively?”

Impa thinks for a moment. “I’m not sure. If the infection hasn’t made him turn ill yet, then I would think that it is using the malice for something else. For now, all we can do is wait and watch.”

Zelda stands up. “Thank you, Impa. I promise that I won’t let you down”

“I know you won’t. The sun is starting to rise now. Head back home to tend to your duties. I will always be here if you need any more help.” She stands up as well, collecting the book.

Zelda takes out the Slate, opening the teleporting screen. “Until next time.”

With a single tap, she teleports away in a blue hue.

\----------------------

As the sun starts to rise, a guard gently knocks on the couple’s door, Link groaning from being awoken.

“Come in…” Sidon groggily replies.

In response, Link quickly hides himself under the covers, curling up closer to Sidon.

The guard opens the door, walking in and closing it behind him. “My apologies for waking you both up on your day off, Your Highness and Master Link.”

Oh good. It’s one of the personal guards Zelda had made keep Link and Sidon’s relationship secret.

Link still remains under the covers, not wanting anyone but Sidon to see him like this.

“No worries.” Sidon yawns. “Is everything alright? Did something happen?”

“No, Sir. I am simply here to spread word of an invitation.”

Link slowly moves the covers away from his head, enough for one eye to peek over at the soldier.

The guard continues speaking. “Master Link, your platoon has arranged a celebration in the guard’s chambers and request you to come visit. It begins at sundown.”

Link pulls the covers back over him at the news. Not another party. The dinner after the meeting was enough for him.

Sidon sighs at this. “Sorry about him. He is always grumpy in the morning.”

“It is not a problem at all, Your Highness. If you would like, I could ask the chefs to prepare some coffee for him.”

Link carefully sits up, his rear still sore from last night. He keeps the blanket wrapped around him, not wanting a stranger to see the scars along his body. He moves his hands outside the blanket, signing ‘tea’.

“Of course, Sir. How would you like it?”

_‘Extra sugar and honey. Blue nightshade brew.-’_ His hands quickly grab the blanket as it almost falls down his one shoulder, bringing it back up.

The guard does stare for a moment, no doubt he saw the bite mark. Link continues to sign, hoping to the gods that he doesn’t judge him nor Sidon.

_‘... And hold the creamer..’_ He finishes.

“I will send word immediately then. Prince Sidon, would you like anything as well?”

Sidon wraps his arm around the small Hylian next to him, bringing him closer. He can easily sense the hero’s embarrassment, hoping that comfort will calm him. His hope came true as Link leans against the Zora, taking a deep breath and relaxing.

“If you don’t mind, I would like him to have food as well. And make the food in about an hour or so. I’m pretty sure once you leave he will fall back asleep.” Sidon adds for Link, rather than adding for himself.

“Sure thing, Your Highness. I will ask them to prepare you both some breakfast. And on a side note, would Master Link like some ointment for that love bite?”

Link’s blush becomes obvious as he hides under the covers once again, clinging to his Zora.

Sidon blushes a bit as well. “Erm, yes, that would be helpful, thank you...”

The guard gives a reassuring smile. “Don’t be so embarrassed, Sirs. Princes Zelda made it my job to make sure you both are safe among this castle. Please tell me if any injuries occur that needs tending to.”

“Thank you..” Sidon relaxed a bit at his words. He knows Zelda is wise when picking people for the right job.

“Also, Master Link, a medic is here to examine your wound.”

Link sighs, staying under the covers.

The guard bows as the nurse walks in, closing the door after the guard leaves.

“Sorry for this random check up, Master Link, but this is Princess Zelda’s orders.”

The hero sits up in curiosity, the blanket still around him.

_‘Why didn’t she tell me to come visit your office instead?’_

“I’m not sure.. She even has a few things she wants me to check as well other than the wound itself.” She walks up to the bed, setting her binder on the nightstand and opening Link’s file. “And yes, I will need you to remove your blanket.”

“Um, miss.” Sidon interrupts. “Would you like me to go elsewhere? I mean, I’m still in bed with him after all.”

“Oh, no worries at all, Prince Sidon. When it comes to Hylian royalty and their health, injured castle dwellers are usually checked on in their own rooms anyway. We’re used to lovers being with them during the check up.”

“Oh, I never knew.” Sidon adds. “Back at the Domain, injured royals are given a separate room close to the healer. It’s to make sure dead scales don’t end up in our sheets.”

“That’s understandable.” She nods. “If you ever feel uncomfortable, you can leave whenever you’d like. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Sidon looks down at Link. “Would you like to be alone?”

The hero shakes his head. _‘You can stay. I’m used to this.’_

“Alright.” Sidon moves away from the hero, allowing him to do what he needs to do for the doctor.

He slowly allows the blanket to fall from his shoulders, exposing his scarred skin and black designs.

The doctor immediately starts by cleaning the wound with alcohol, then taking a syringe and sucking out a sample of the black puss that still runs through the designs. She holds it up to the light, examining it.

“Have you had any pain? Soreness?”

Link shakes his head no.

“Has it recently been hit or cut open?”

Once again, he shakes his head.

She sets the syringe inside a metal case, then running her hand along the designs. “They seem to have spread more.. Can you move the blanket completely off you?”

Sighing, Link obliges, moving the blanket aside and exposing his entire body. Looking down, he sees now that the designs have started to spread onto his thigh.

“.. That’s new. It spread faster somehow..” She uses her hand to feel the muscles around the area. “Any pain at all?”

_‘No.. Just the same numbness like before.’_

She turns to the binder, taking out a page with an outline of a person's body, showing the front and back. Only the body had the designs drawn in. She adds the new ones on, setting the paper aside after doing so.

“Have you had any changes to your sleep patterns? Any dreams, pain or dizziness around when you fall asleep?”

Link shakes his head no, but of course Sidon chips in.

“He was crying in his sleep last night. It looked to be a mild night terror.”

“A night terror, hm?”

Link looks back at Sidon, trying to use his scary face.

“That doesn’t work on me and you know it. If you want to get better, you need to tell her everything.” Sidon sets his hand on Link’s shoulder. “You are not weak for telling people what you are going through. If anything, it makes you all the more braver.”

Link can’t help but smile at Sidon’s words. Guess he should anyway.

_‘After I had that one panic attack, I’ve been having these dreams every night…’_

The doctor takes out a small notebook, writing everything down. “Are they scary dreams?”

_‘No.. The dreams are always in the same area every time. And there’s this man there.. He looks exactly like me, but more like a shadow than anything.’_

She continues to jot down the details. “Does he say anything to you?”

_‘He.. He keeps saying how I am not ready to hear what he has to say and that this infection won’t kill me.. Rather, it will do something incredible or some shit.’_

“.. Incredible how?”

_‘I’m not sure. He never tells me anything… Last night, he tried to tell me something, but he then just said that I wasn’t ready again. I then yelled at him, asking him stupid questions… Then, I felt arms wrap around me._’

Sidon’s eyes widen as soon as Link mentions that.

_‘I heard Sidon’s voice and I just.. Calmed down. I don’t know why I have these dreams but, whatever the hell they are, they’re annoying.’_

She finishes up writing everything down before setting the notepad away in her pocket. “Thank you for telling me this, Master Link. Anything else you kept secret?”

_ ‘No. Nothing else.. How have the lab results been? Any closer to finding a cure?'_

“Not really.” She closes her binder. “Almost everything we use on the infected or even the malice itself aren’t doing anything. Even our most expensive magic has done nothing for them. Right now, the victims that have been rescued by the Yiga with the Malice Infection have been relocated to the hospital. We need the hospital’s experts on mental diseases as well because of how this infection affects them.”

Link nods his head at the news. At least they’re trying to use magic against it. Hopefully they find the right one to cure it.

“Back to the subject, have you been eating normal as well?”

Link nods once again.

“Well, I think you’re all done then Master Link.” She closes up her binder after writing down more things.

The hero lets out a relieved sigh, wrapping the blanket around him again.

“And here is some ointment for those bite marks.” She hands it to the blushing hero, then turns to Sidon. “Your Majesty, make sure he uses this every time after intercourse.”

The Zora blushes, but nods nonetheless as he takes it from her. “Um, yes ma’am. Thank you.”

She smiles at his manners. “It is not a problem, sir.”

Link leans against the prince’s shoulder, wanting to go back to bed.

“I’ll leave you two alone then.” She collects her binder. “Let me know if the designs spread any further, Master Link.”

The hero doesn’t respond, his eyes fluttering closed as Sidon holds the small Hylian in his arms.

“I’ll make sure he knows.” Sidon responds.

She nods at the Zora before leaving the room.

Link hums as Sidon runs his hand over the hero’s cheek.

“How are you so sleepy all the time?” The prince chuckles.

Link opens his blue eyes. _‘Because you’re so damn comfy.’_

Sidon leans down, kissing the hero’s forehead. “I’ll let you take a nap then. You have plenty of time before you need to get ready.”

Sidon lays them both down, Link curling up in his arms. It doesn’t take very long for both men to fall back asleep, wishing they could have more days off like this.

Meanwhile, Zelda is wide awake, already tending to her royal duties. A knock is heard at the door of her studies, interrupting her work.

“Come in.” She softly responds. She quickly sits up as she sees Link’s doctor walk in, two guards at her side as escorts.

“Oh, thank you for reporting back. How is he doing?” She smiles, setting her quill aside.

The doctor nods her head. “All is fine.. But it has spread faster while he was asleep last night. The markings are now making its way down his leg. And I did find out something for you, Your Highness.”

Zelda motions the guards to give them privacy, both soldiers bowing before exiting the room.

“I really can’t thank you enough for this.” The princess starts. “I know I might be acting a bit overprotective, but he is a beloved friend of mine and I’m sure we both know how stubborn he is when it comes to opening up about his health.”

“He is stubborn. Well, Prince Sidon helped a little bit. I think he is the reason why Link’s confidence has been better. Hell, I wish my husband was as kind as him.” The doctor chuckles a bit as well as Zelda.

“He does have his charming ways. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, what was it that you found out?”

The doctor fixes her glasses, clearing her throat. “He has been having strange dreams ever since he suffered that one episode, the one where Sidon went to your room asking for help.”

“Dreams?” Now this is new. “Has he explained what they are about?”

“Actually, yes. He has. He told me that there is always a shadow there with him. But the shadow looks exactly like him. It even talks to him, telling him about how the infection he has will do something incredible to him. He also told me that this shadow tries explaining things, but ends up telling him that he is not ready. He calls these dreams ‘annoying’ rather than scary.”

Zelda thinks for a moment before responding. A shadow? That looks just like him? Could it be one of his reincarnations trying to tell him something? And if the figure claims that he is not ready for certain information than that proves that Impa was right about Link not being ready to hear about the Triforce and his past lives.

But, what’s more interesting is how the figure told Link about the infection doing something ‘incredible’ to him. It’s better than being told that the infection will kill him.

“Thank you.” Zelda replies. “I’m sure this information will help with a cure. You are dismissed.”

“It is not a problem, Your Highness.” She bows before taking her leave.

Zelda remains seated in her office chair, tapping her quill on her ink jar, deep in thought. Should she try and use her powers to awaken Link’s or allow this ‘shadow’ to lead Link in the right direction? It’s obvious that it is trying to tell the hero something important. She sighs, looking out the window.

Perhaps she should wait and see. It could be too early to assume anything.

\----------------------

Content with the dreamless slumber he was given, Link slowly stirs awake in Sidon’s arms. The Zora is already up and awake, reading one of his novels again. He looks down at the sleepy hero.

“Good morning, my love.”

Link responds by kissing the prince’s chest. Gods he wishes he could sleep in Sidon’s arms forever. But once his platoon is ready, travels will become frequent.

The hero’s stomach growls in anger, in which he sits up in shock.

Sidon chuckles a bit. “Don’t worry, I have the chefs preparing breakfast.”

_‘I hope so.. Fuck I’m starving. I feel like I haven’t eaten in days.’_

“Relax, my beloved.” The Zora gently kisses Link’s cheek and neck. “You’re just hungry is all.”

_‘Sidon.’_ Link grabs his lover’s full attention. _‘The thing is, I know what it’s like to not have anything to eat for weeks on end. I have the pain memorized. This literally feels like I haven’t eaten for like, two or three days.’_

Sidon focuses in on his senses, his pupils becoming round as he tries to sense the hero's pain. And no doubt, it does feel as if he is starving

“.. I’ll have them make extra for you.” The Zora’s pupils return to their pointed state.

Link tilts his head in interest. _‘... Why’d your eyes turn like that? Actually, to make things easier, tell me what your eyes mean.’_

“Oh, I probably should tell you this anyway.” Sidon makes his pupils round again, his sixth sense open again. “Right now, I am able to sense you. Your emotions and your physical state. I can do it with other people as well, but it isn’t as easy. But with you being my mate, I am able to use this to make sure that you are doing okay.”

“Hm..” Link hums in interest.

“It can also mean that I am seeing something beautiful or of interest. Which is why you see a lot of the Zora pups back at the Domain look at you with round pupils.” Sidon allows his senses to rest, his eyes returning to normal once again.

_‘What about those times when your eyes turned black?’_

“Oh.. Well, there are two reasons. The main reason would be because I am pissed off and my instincts have taken hold of me. It is actually quite useful, mainly because it helps prevent fights in our home. We have been taught that if another fellow Zora’s eyes turn black, to leave them alone and not make eye contact with them. Yes, we are a social species, but our instincts can be a bit primal.”

_‘What about the times when your eyes turn black every time we have an intimate moment?’_

“That’s, um, the second reason. As I said, our eyes turn black when our instincts have taken over. During intercourse, we focus on nothing but the one we see in front of us… It’s hard to explain.”

Link crawls onto Sidon’s lap, leaning his back against the scaled beast behind him. The Zora wraps his arms around his hero, a slight low rumbling purr being heard.

_‘And is that a purr I hear?'_

“Not a cat’s purr if that is what you are referring to. I haven’t been taught about this sound as much. All I know is that whenever I feel completely safe, mostly around you, my breathing turns into a growl.. But, not exactly. I’m not so sure how to define it. I do feel it in my throat, but I also feel it in my chest as well. I should probably read up on it for you.” Sidon kisses the hero’s cheek, his arms still wrapped around him.

_‘Maybe later when you have the time. Now, go bathe in your pool. Your scales are dry again.’_

Sidon licks up the Hylian’s ear. “Why so impatient?”

Link can’t help but blush and shudder at such a gesture. _‘Cause I’m fucking hungry as hell! And I told you, don’t turn me on when I’m this hungry.’_

Sidon chuckles lowly. “Fine, alright.”

After the two finish getting dressed and eating, they find themselves back in the library. The two nerds use their last day off by finding random novels and books of knowledge, laughing about the illustrations and making fun of any cheesy lines they find. Luckily enough, no classes were being held that day, so the library was completely empty except for a few wandering souls who actually like reading.

“Hey, Link?” Sidon nudges the hero who is now doodling on a stray sheet of paper.

“Hm?”

“Why does this book have a picture of a lizalfos eating a Rito?”

Link looks over at the illustration, a brow raised in concern. That is, until he reads the chapter title. Which reads ‘The attack on Tabantha Frontier.’

_ ‘Because Ritos used to have a lizalfos problem. I remember reading about it. Apparently the Rito had a small war going on before the Calamity, one against a horde of lizalfos. The horde would kill and devour them, trying to make their way to the lake and take over the territory. I can’t remember if I was involved or not, but Revali did indeed help destroy the damn things.’ _

“.. Revali?”

_ ‘He was an asshole Champion of the Rito. He hated me due to jealousy. He wanted nothing more than for his people to look up at him in hope. I always remember him being so lonely. Poor bastard should’ve accepted that I could beat him in an archery contest, maybe then we could’ve been friends.’ _

“Huh.” Sidon turns the page, another graphic illustration being seen of a lizalfos plucking a helpless Rito.

“Oh, gods, that looks so painful.” Sidon turns the page, not wishing to see more.

_ ‘Did you know I had a lizalfos scratch right near my crotch?’ _

“Ah, that explains those scars. But, no. And it may seem funny to you, but if that happened to me, I’d be goddess damn terrified.”

_‘You should be. Those things have sharp ass claws. I heard a guy tell me how one of those thing’s claws got caught in his jaw. Like, the claw went through his chin and got caught on his jaw bone.’_

“Looks like you finally found someone as reckless as you.” The Zora chuckles.

_‘Oh, yeah. He’s dead now.’_

“.. Eh?”

Link laughs at Sidon’s expression._ ‘He was an old man! He told me the story because his chin was a bit disfigured. He died from old age.’_

“Ahhh, alright.” Sidon lets out a relieved breath.

“Hey! Master Link!” Leon calls from a distance, walking towards the two.

Link waves back, smiling as he does so.

“Hello Leon.” Sidon greets. “Enjoying the days off?”

“Ah, I enjoy them by working my ass off anyway. You know how detectives are. We lust for information. And speaking of information, those soldiers that you two caught after the ambush finally talked. But only a little.”

Link sits up at this. _‘About fucking time. I was about to go down there myself to make them talk.’_

Leon sits at the table. “No need. One of them was from the hideout itself and the only information he gave was ‘cold’.”

“.. Cold?” Sidon repeats back.

“Yeah. The guy was a lunatic, no doubt. The new leader barely allows anyone to leave their new hideout apparently, keeping them stored away for his own protection if anyone finds them and attacks. Which is why we only got one word out of him.”

Link thinks for a moment before grabbing another stray paper and writing down objectives. He hands it to the detective once finished.

_‘Forget inside the canyons. They are no doubt near the Hebra region. Give this new information to all the knights and send this letter to the Rito. Have them overlook the entire Hebra mountain on foot and in the air.’_

Leon takes the letter, folding it up and setting it in his pocket. “Will do, Master Link.”

The hero rolls his eyes. _‘Just call me Link.’_

“Oh, right. Sorry Link.” Leon chuckles a bit. “So. What have you two been doing with the rare days off?”

“Just simple things really.” Sidon replies. “Mostly catching up on sleep. Other than working for fun, what about you?”

“Ah, just spending time with my wife and daughters. I mean, that alone is good enough for me.”

“I don’t blame you. I miss my father’s wisdom.” Sidon replies. “How many daughters do you have?”

“Heh.. I um, got four of them.” Leon scratches his chin. “I know it’s a lot of responsibility. But I can’t imagine a world without them. To me, family is important.”

Link smiles at first, but then a familiar migraine makes itself known. He gasps as the world around him changed, a lost memory being played before him. It’s been so long. Finally, he can remember at least one more thing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dad! Dad!” A little boy runs up to his father, the two are in what looks like Hateno Village. Only there are more buildings and farms.

“Heya little Link. What did you find?” The man kneels down in front of the boy with a basket of groceries.

“Look!” The child holds out a rusted arrow with designs painted onto it.

“Ah, looks like someone was practicing archery and lost an arrow. Hang onto it, maybe I can fix it up when we get home.”

“Yay!” Link then runs around all happy, arrow still in his hand.

“Hey, don’t run with that, it’s sharp. All warriors gotta practice safety. Do you know why?”

“Cause strong knights can’t win without being 100% healthy and strong!” He giggles.

“Atta boy! Now, are you hungry? We’re having chicken pot pie when we get home.”

“Hecka yea!” Link jumps up and down.

“Alrighy- ahg!” The father cringes as he tries to get back up, his hand on his leg.

“.. Dad?” Link becomes worried instantly, settling himself under his dad’s shoulder to help him up, knowing exactly what to do.

The father slowly stands up, petting his son’s head. “Thank you, champ. Don’t worry. It will heal soon.”

“I know, dad.” Link smiles. “All knights know that taking care is important.”

“I’m glad you remembered. You’re a smart kid, Link. Now, let’s head home so we can eat.” The two start walking down the road, the memory fading away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is he alright?” Leon looks at the hero with a concerned face.

“He’s waking up from it now.” Sidon holds the hero in place, his thumb stroking the back of his neck in comfort.

Link takes a deep breath, back into reality. He clings to the Zora, not expecting a memory like that to appear.

“What did you remember?” Sidon asks in a calm tone.

Link blinks for a moment before responding. _‘.. My father.. He was a knight. We lived in Hateno and… and..’_ Link touches his face, gasping as he feels tears. He quickly wipes them away, not wanting anyone to see him cry.

Damnit, Leon saw everything.

“.. You.. Really forgot everything after your hundred year coma?” The detective watches as Link quickly collects himself, not judging him at all for crying.

“He did. I think this is the first memory he has ever gotten about his life other than being a knight.” Sidon answers for the hero, making it easier for Link to calm down.

The blonde then takes a deep breath. _‘Tell anyone I cried, I will strangle you both.’_ He chuckles, but is still half serious.

“There’s nothing wrong with crying, Link.” Leon smiles a bit. “Just because you’re the head general of all knights, doesn’t mean that you can’t have emotions.”

The hero doesn’t respond. Leon is half right. Yes, he can have emotions. But he can never allow anyone to see.

He is Hyrule’s hero. Everyone looks up at him in hope. If he starts crying in front of them, they will become less hopeful and care more about Link’s well being than their own. All Link wants is for his people to live free and happy. Having them worry about him will just make it all collapse.

_‘Wait, I just remembered. Wasn’t I invited to some party in the guard’s chambers?’_ Link changes the topic.

“Oh, yeah. It’s starting in like, an hour or so. Are you going to be there?” Leon asks.

Link simply shrugs. _‘I’m not sure. I’m not really that good at parties.’_

“Ah, it won’t be so bad. What if the prince comes with you?”

Link looks up at his lover, tilting his head. _‘But, he’s a prince. And a doofus. I don’t want to put stress on him.’_

Sidon chuckles. “I may be a ‘doofus’ but at least I’m not short.”

_‘At least I don’t look like a walking totem pole.’_

“At least I don’t act like a wild animal.”

Link pinches the Zora’s cheek before signing._ ‘At least I’m not as adorable as you.’_ He chuckles.

“Oh please, you’re the one with the pretty blue eyes here.”

“Ahem.”

Both men turn to the detective with blushing faces.

He raises a brow, smirking a bit. “So. When’s the wedding?”

Link’s ears droop as soon as he hears that word.

Wedding? Marriage? A happy ending?

Does that even exist for the hero?

“Erm, not for a long time. We haven’t even been together for that long.” Sidon answers. “And as simple as it sounds, marriage in royalty can be a pain. There is so much paperwork to go through even before the date is planned.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Leon chuckles a bit. “Sorry to bring it up. I was only curious. Anyway, are you two coming to the party?”

Link sighs._ ‘Yeah, it would only make sense for the head lieutenant to be there. What should I wear though?’_

“Dunno. I’m just wearing my usual attire only without my armor on.” Leon shrugs.

_‘I’ll just wear my Champion’s Uniform then.’_

“Link, you wear that all the time though.” A woman's voice interrupts them, Zelda herself walking up to them.

Leon steps away from his chair to kneel and bow.

“I figured I’d find you here.” She smiles as she walks up to the hero, who stands from his chair to give her a hug. He signs after.

_‘I’m guessing you have some time off?’_

“Yep. It’s been a while since you and I got to relax for a little. And Link. Wear something different. I have plenty of outfits for you if you’d like to see them.” She smirks.

_‘You know I hate playing dress up-’_

“Ah ah ah, it’s NOT playing dress up. This is for a formal party and you deserve to look nice for once.”

“Hmm, I agree.” Sidon cuts in.

Link looks up at him in defeat. _‘How dare you betray me..’_ He signs with a sarcastic pout.

“Well, the princess has known you longer than I have. I have never once seen you dress formal before. If shes so persistent, than I know that I’m missing out on something here.” Sidon smiles at his beloved.

_‘You’re missing out on seeing a scarred up pin cushion dress up like a noble.’_ He huffs.

“That’s convincing enough. I’m in.” The Zora smirks.

_ ‘Wait, what? No.’_

“Awww, c’mon Link!” Zelda wraps an arm around the hero. “It’s been so long. And I haven’t been able to have any downtime with you for the past few weeks.” She puts on a pouting face. “Pweese?”

Link sighs, patting her head. _‘Fine, fine.’_

“Yes! Let’s be off then! Oh, and Sir Leon. You can come with if you’d like.” She smiles as she tugs on Link’s arm.

“Thanks for the offer, and as humorous as it would be to watch, I must send new objectives to the Rito, Your Majesty. Link’s orders.” Leon takes out the slip of paper.

“Oh, I’m sorry for distracting you then. Carry on.” She leads Link and Sidon out of the library and into a separate room.

Once he steps in, Link sees nothing but hundreds of clothes and outfits hanging on carts. A huge mirror and a small podium is also seen.

_‘Oh gods, what have I agreed to.’_

A short woman walks up to the three, smiling. “Hello, Your Highness! Who do we have here today?”

“Just Link. He was invited to a party in the guard’s chambers. His platoon decided to do it as a surprise for him.”

A surprise? No wonder why Zelda was so persistent. Imagine inviting someone to a party that was very important and even made the party just for them. Only for them to never show up. That would look bad on Link’s part.

“Oh, we have plenty of fancy dress for our young Champion.” She quickly looks him over, using a measuring tape around his hips, and torso. “Hmm. I believe a nice navy would do for him. It would go well with his blonde hair and blue eyes.”

“Perfect! And I was thinking we could braid his hair instead of having it be held up by a normal ponytail.” Zelda adds.

“Ohh that would be perfect!” The woman jumps in glee. “I’ll go get my things.” She rushes off into the back room.

Link sighs in annoyance._ ‘Why am I starting to remember how much you liked seeing me dress up like a prince?’_

“Because you had low confidence in yourself and having you look nice helped with that. And your confidence still isn’t perfect.” Zelda informs.

_‘... Yeah, that actually kinda makes sense.’_

“Finally, you understand.” Zelda giggles a bit. “What about you, Sidon? What colors do you think would match him?”

“Honestly. He looks beautiful no matter what.” Sidon kneels down to the hero’s level, his hand on Link’s chin as he stares into those blue orbs.

Link’s face turns bright red, too flustered to even try and sign.

“Din’s balls, you two are adorable.” Zelda mumbles.

Sidon stands back up as the tailor from before walks in with a bunch of clothes. She sets them down on a bench.

“So, what should we start with? If we’re going for a knightly look, I’d suggest less frills and fancy dancy lace.” She holds up a navy blue trench coat.

“Hm. that might do.” Zelda and the tailor rummage through the clothes before finding the perfect outfit.

“Yes, those will do!” The woman smiles excitedly. She tosses them to Link who catches them with ease “Go change behind the curtain now. I’ll help you get changed into them-”

Link stops right away, setting the clothes down. _‘No. I can do it myself.’_

The woman tilts her head a bit, not understanding.

Of course, how could he forget.

Only the knights were informed on sign language. Not everyone in the damn castle.

Sidon repeats what Link says to her, aiding the blonde in communication.

“.. Oh, are you sure, Sir?”

Zelda quickly whispers to the woman. “He has scars that he would like to keep private.”

“Oh, of course. My apologies.”

Link picks the clothes back up as he walks behind the curtains. It only takes a few minutes before Link shows his hands outside the curtain signing ‘help’.

Zelda rolls her eyes. “Alright, alright.” She walks behind the curtain, seeing Link fully clothed from the waist down but is struggling with the shirt.

_‘Why the hell does this thing need to be zippered from the back?’_ He complains.

Zelda giggles a bit. “It’s just the way fancy things are.” Her eyes can’t help but stare at the scars along his back, guilt slowly taking over.

She quickly shakes her head, adjusting the shirt for him and zipping it up. “There. I’ll do the braid as well for you.” She sets Link down onto the chair, taking out his ponytail and braiding the golden locks.

_'Have I.. Ever had a braid before?’_

“Before your slumber, yes. You allowed me to braid your hair whenever I was stressed. If you’d like, I could teach you again.” She finishes it up, tying the blue band at the end.

_‘Maybe later.’_ He stands up once she’s done, feeling it with his hand.

“Anything else you need help with?”

Link shakes his head. _‘No. Thanks for the help.’_

“Anytime.” The princess smiles before walking out and leaving Link to finish.

Once he is fully dressed, the hero sighs. Gods he feels way too pampered. He takes a breath before finally walking out from behind the curtain.

_‘This feels dumb.’_ Sidon stares in awe. The navy really does look good on him.

“You look amazing, Link!” Zelda rushes over to him, adjusting the jacket for him. Sidon’s pupils become round as he stares at the beautiful hero in front of him.

If only Link could dress up like that more often.

Link simply shrugs. _‘Really, I don’t understand why you become so frantic over me wearing shit like this.’_ He chuckles.

Zelda rolls her eyes. “Look in the mirror and tell me that you don’t look handsome, doofus.”

The hero looks over at his own reflection, tilting his head a bit. He looks so different. If it weren’t for the scars along his face, he could actually go as a normal person. He then looks over at Sidon, who is still staring at him with wide eyes.

Link literally had to snap his fingers to wake the Zora up from whatever phase he was stuck in. Sidon quickly shakes his head, pupils still round.

“I.. Have no words for how beautiful you look.”

The blonde’s face turns red from such a sentence, surprised that Sidon even thinks he looks good. And Zoras don’t even wear clothes!

_‘Now you have me curious. What is considered formal wear for Zoras?’_

Sidon clears his throat, collecting himself. “Usually gemstones and decorated metals. Necklaces are usually popular as well.”

“Wait, I forgot.” Zelda interrupts. “What about earrings? You always wear the same bland blue ones.”

_‘Nope.’_ Link stands next to the Zora, almost defensively trying to hide himself. _‘I am NOT wearing jewelry. I’m not a princess, I’m a barbarian. These blue earrings and my hair tie are the only two things I woke up with and I treasure them.’_

“What about those shorts?” Zelda smirks.

_‘Those were tight as hell and uncomfortable. Weren’t they only meant to be used during my coma?’_

“They were. But I’m surprised you don’t treasure them.” Zelda's tone remains sarcastic.

_‘Those were given to me by Sheikahs a hundred years ago. My hair tie and earrings must have been given to me before then. And I still wish I could remember who.’_

“Speaking of remembering.” Sidon speaks up. “Link had a memory of his father not too long ago.”

“Wait.. Really?” Zelda’s voice becomes softer now.

_‘Yeah.. It wasn’t much. All I saw was him and I shopping in Hateno Village. At least now I remember what he used to look like… And.. I talked at one point? When I was young?’_ After signing, Link straps his usual sword to his back.

Zelda doesn’t respond this time. She has no idea when Link stopped talking or even why.

“I’m sure with enough time, you’ll gain all your memories soon.” Sidon smiles, setting his hand on Link’s shoulder.

“Oh! Look at the time! The party stars in a few minutes!” The tailor interrupts. “Master Link, would you like any additional changes at all? Perhaps some make-up to cover those scars?”

Link shakes his head. _‘As useful as that sounds, my knights already know me by my scars.’_

Sidon repeats the hero’s silent words again to the tailor.

“Of course. I hope I was able to help.” She smiles.

“You did, thank you.” Zelda speaks up. “So. Ready to go?”

_‘Yep. And Sidon, you don’t have to be at my side at all times during the party. Leon was simply joking. I’ll be fine. Your troop will be there anyway, so why not spend some time with them?’_

“I know you’ll be fine, Link.” Sidon sets his hand on Link’s head, gently petting his soft hair.

For fucks sake, why does being pet like a dog feel so damn nice?

Link leans into the touch, yawning as he does so.

Zelda’s Slate makes a small noise. She quickly looks at the screen, sighing. “I should head back to work. You two go have fun.” She smiles.

_ ‘I’ll try to, at least.’_ Link starts heading out. _‘You coming with, big guy?’_

Sidon rolls his eyes. “Is that a new nickname or something-” He was about to follow the hero, that is, before Zelda gently grabs his arm.

“Go on ahead, Link. I just remembered something that Sidon needs to hear. Politics and stuff.”

_‘Well, leave me out of it then. See you soon, Sidon.’_ Link smiles at his lover before leaving the room.

The Zora looks down at the princess. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m hoping so. Sorry for keeping you like this, but it’s about Link.” She hands the Zora a small journal.

Sidon takes it, looking at the blank cover. “This is cute but.. What’s it for?”

“I want you to try and get Link to write down his dreams, memories, and thoughts in there. I’m hoping that maybe it could help him. I would give it to him myself, but he’d think that I’m just being the mother I am to him. And I have a feeling that your charms could get him to give him.” She giggles a bit.

“Well, um..” Sidon blushes a bit, surprised that the princess of Hyrule just complimented his charm. “That makes sense I suppose. Of course I’ll try and help. With him being a mute; perhaps writing his thoughts down will help him through his depression.”

“Exactly.” Zelda nods. “I’m glad you understand as well. And if he still refuses, tell him that this is a direct order from the ruler of Hyrule herself.”

The prince chuckles. “I’m sure that will make him listen. I’ll give it to him as soon as the time is appropriate.”

“Thank you, Sidon.” The woman smiles. “You have my full trust when it comes to Link. And I know that together we can help him get through his PTSD.”

\----------------------

Link takes his time walking to the Guard’s Chambers, waving hello to any familiar faces he sees on the way. Luckily, Zelda added a stairway and a new hall into the chambers from the inside. Beforehand, it was all destroyed after the war and only accessible from the outside.

Just after he makes his way down, his ears twitch after hearing someone shushing.

He isn’t alone it seems.

He sets his hand on the handle of his sword, his pointed ears turning forward and back as they try to find the slightest noise of anything.

“DOGPILE!” A group of knights jump at the hero, only to end up landing on the hard floor and each other as Link easily doges.

“Ow.. Damnit..” One of them complains.

Link leans on the pile they made, smirking. _‘You guys need to be WAY more quieter.’_

“Whoa!” A female looks at the hero with blushed cheeks. “You look so handsome, Master Link.”

The hero blushes at her comment, looking away as he scratches the back of his head. Damnit Zelda, why did she have to choose such a good outfit?

“How’d you do that?” One of them speaks up. “Your ears literally moved like a dog’s. That’s so cool!’

_‘Well, Zoras have excellent noses. Ritos have eyesight that can see for miles and Gorons can feel the slightest vibration in the ground. It’s only common sense for Hylians to be given advanced hearing. Back in my time, Hylian knights were taught how to pick up sound frequencies around them and use them to avoid ambushings.’_

“Weren’t we given long ears to hear Hylia’s advice? Ach! Clyde, get your foot off me!”

Link stands back up so his defeated knights can get back up on their feet, watching Link sign as they do so.

_‘Oh please. The Hylians of old times only wrote that down because they didn’t understand why we were evolved this way. Now, we use what we were given to our advantages. Not for religious reasons.’_

“Ah, that makes sense.” One of his guards respond as they roll their sore shoulder.

_ ‘Anyway, next time, be way more quiet. But you are getting better.’_ Link ruffles one of his knight’s hair. _‘So, how’s the party going so far? Am I late?’_

“Not at all, Sir.” He turns to the others. “Let’s go before he walks in.” Then turns back to Link. “Take your time walking with us, Sir!”

Then all of them rush off, giggling like school kids.

Link rolls his eyes as he slowly follows behind. What have they got planned this time?

As he walks into the entrance of the chambers, everyone in the entire room screams “SURPRISE!”

Link flinches with a surprised yelp, his hand quickly roaching for the hilt of his sword. Yet, his paranoia didn’t have time to settle in as he quickly smiles at seeing his platoon throw confetti and hold up their drinks while laughing at his reaction.

“So sorry Master Link!” One of his knights call out.

Link can’t help but laugh with them, walking down the stairs as he puts his sword away. Handshakes, hugs, and cheers were all Link was receiving as he walked through the chambers.

“Master Link!” Rivan calls out, walking alongside Bazz and Gaddison.

The hero walks over to them, Gaddison giving him a high five.

“How have you been?” Bazz starts. “We haven’t seen you since we were ambushed. And thanks again for saving us.”

_‘It’s no problem at all. And I’m doing fine. What I want to know is who’s bright idea was it to scare the living shit out of me as a surprise?’_ The hero chuckles.

“No idea, but it was hilarious anyway.” Rivan laughs. “We’re sorry about that, by the way.”

_‘I mean, no one has made fun of me about it yet, so for now it doesn’t matter.’_

“There you all are.” Sidon speaks up as he walks over to the group.

“Glad you could make it, Prince Sidon.” Bazz smiles.

“Why wouldn’t I? I may be royalty, but you three should know that I wouldn't miss a chance to celebrate your knighthood.”

“You’re too kind, Sir.” Gaddison speaks up.

Link quickly looks over at the archery competition being held, his eyes sparkling a bit.

Sidon notices this. “I bet you they’ll try and beat you.” Sidon smirks.

_‘I bet my right leg that I’ll beat them.’_ Link rushes over to the area, some knights looking at him with excitement.

“Master Link wants in!” One of them call out. Link is tossed a bow and quiver, standing in between two other knights.

“Rules are simple. Each one of you have a target to shoot. Three arrows. Whoever shoots closest to the bullseye, wins.”

Is that it? This should be easy.

“Ready now, draw your arrows!” The knight in charge calls.

The three load and aim. Link’s blue eyes sharp and determined. Sidon and his troop watch in the crowd.

“Fire!”

They all release their strings, the other two knights hit really close but Link, of course, gets it perfectly in the middle. The knights behind them cheer in awe.

“Second arrow, load and aim!”

Sidon watches the hero with interest, his pupils almost round as he watches his form and strength.

“Fire!”

One of the knights were able to hit dead center. Link’s arrow hits in the middle again. Almost overlapping the first arrow.

“Third arrow, load and aim!”

Link takes a breathe this time, his eyes focused on nothing but the target.

“Fire!”

This time, Link’s arrow splits right through the other one, making all three arrows fit perfectly in the center.

“Hell yeah!” Nelly calls out, cheering for her lieutenant.

“And the winner is, of course, Master Link! And he is also disqualified for being too damn good.” He chuckles.

Link smirks, handing his bow back. He turns to the two others he was competing with.

_‘Not bad. You’re getting better. At this point, all you need to focus on is aiming. Your postures were perfect.’_

“Thank you, Master Link.” They bow.

During the night, Link simply listened in on his fellow knights stories and jokes. He likes being able to get to know them. These are his knights after all.

Of course, more than once, Link ends up telling a story and everyone is silent as they watch him. As terrifying and thrilling as his stories about his mission are, they always have the listeners lean forward in anticipation, too excited to look away from Link’s signing hands.

Once everyone is sat at tables and food being eaten, Nelly stands up, tapping her spoon on her champagne glass.

“Everyone, can I please have your attention.”

The knights turn to her, voices quieting down.

“As we all know, Master Link is the one who brought us all together. He taught us that we really can accomplish anything through hard work and determination. Never once has he ever given up on us, telling us to just go home and forget about even trying. Instead, he motivated us, showing us that anyone can become strong.” She raises her glass. “To Master Link!”

“To Master Link!” Everyone cheers.

Link then stands up, setting his glass down to sign. He asked the knight next to him to translate loudly in case someone couldn’t see him sign.

_‘If it wasn’t for you all, I wouldn’t be here right now. I would be out doing this mission alone like always, acting reckless due to my own dumbass stubbornness. You all put your lives on the line to give your family and home peace once and for all. And I can’t thank you enough for being here to do that. To the Champion’s Army!’_

“To the Champion’s Army!”

Another knight stands up. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for my wife calling me a wussy all the damn time.” She chuckles. “To my annoying wife!”

“To her annoying wife!” Everyone laughs as they clink their glasses, taking sips and chugs.

The night goes on with more laughter and cheer, some of the soldiers practicing their teachings near the archery practice.

Sidon finds the hero outside, the cool autumn air forcing his scales to flatten more. Link stares at the night sky, taking in the moonlight as he memorizes the stars he hasn’t yet kept in his memories. The Zora walks next to him, looking up as well.

“.. What was it like? Falling asleep under the stars?” He starts.

Link smiles at the prince’s curiosity. _‘I don’t really know the exact emotion.. But whenever I was feeling lonely at night, I would try to find the stars and the moon. They were always there, so long as it wasn’t cloudy. They would always follow me, no matter what suicidal location I was at… I felt.. At ease, I suppose.’_

Sidon allows his senses to take over as he gets a taste of what Link would feel. A mix of loneliness yet contentment.

He looks down at the hero, seeing a weak smile on his face as he stares at the night sky.

_ ‘.. I never want this to end. Being by your side it.. It feels as if I’m alive again.’_

Sidon watches Link sign.

_‘I died a hundred years ago, Sidon. And I haven’t felt alive for a long time after I woke up. The second you kissed me that morning.. I swear I thought my heart was beating for the first time in my life.’_

The hero turns to the prince, his smile more happy. _‘And It has remained that way to this day. I still can’t believe it at times.’_

Tears start to form in those blue orbs. _‘Thank you.. Thank you for being by my side. Thank you for bringing me back to life.’_

He sniffs, the tears finally falling.

Sidon kneels down, using his thumb to wipe the tears away. He then leans in, gently pressing his lips to Link’s. He pulls away to speak.

“It has been nothing but an honor to be with you, Link. I simply can’t see my life without you in it. Therefore, I must thank you as well for staying with me.”

Link quickly hugs the Zora, not knowing how else to show his gratitude and happiness.

As the two make their way back inside, the smile on Link’s face never faltered. For once, life seems to be granting him happiness. He just hopes that the happiness will last long after tonight.

And that this war will soon find its end towards victory.


	10. Saving A Friend

Winter is already here and Link’s army has already traveled from place to place, finding clues on locating the hideout. 

At times, Link only brings four or five soldiers with. Other times he brings more than half his platoon with. The more people there are, the more land can be tracked down. And monsters aren’t even a problem. 

Yet, the less people there are makes sneaking around much more useful, and traveling goes by much quicker with less tents needed to be put up.

Link is barely ever at the castle anymore, coming home every week or so. Sidon does his best to make sure Link is as relaxed as possible when back at the castle, the two wishing they could spend more time together. 

Sidon heads out as well with his troop sniffing out new leads and raiding Yiga camps, only to come back to the castle with no leads.

Even with all the camp locations marked on a map, there is still no clue as to where their hideout could be. Link has a grudge that they are in the Hebra regions, yet Sidon is always finding camps near Akkala or even in Central Hyrule.

_ ‘What if we never find them?’ _ Link brings up one night, laying in Sidon’s arms on their bed in the castle. His bare body laying on Sidon’s chest.

“Then we’ll at least bring down their camps. There have been fewer and fewer around lately. It seems they’ve finally given up on trying to attack us.” The prince runs his hand through Link’s golden locks while his other hand runs along his scarred skin in comfort.

_ ‘Will you be safe for me tomorrow when we head out again?’ _ The hero has been making a habit of asking the same question every night they’re together.

“You know I won’t be reckless, love. It’s you I’m more worried about.” He chuckles. “Let’s get rest now. We just made love and you look exhausted.”

Their nights together seem to go on like that, both never letting each other go until the time comes for them to go off and travel. Yet, despite their separate days, Sidon has been seeing the hero’s blue eyes sparkle with wonder and excitement. He then quickly remembers how much Link loves to travel and explore, seeing the vast lands covered in snow and leaves.

And as always, everytime the hero lays to rest, Shadow is still there in his dreams, speaking in rhyme in riddle as usual.

“You still don’t know what I am, do you?” He smirks, showing off his massive sharpened teeth.

_ ‘You’re still not going to tell me, are you?’ _ Link scowls, getting annoyed.

“As I said earlier, Wild. I can’t tell you unless you figure out what the hell I’m saying to you. Instead, you seem to ignore me.” He watches the shadowy whisps turn and twirl in his hand, obviously bored from saying the same things over and over again.

_ ‘Maybe because you make no goddess damn sense.’ _

“‘Restless souls wander where they don't belong, bring them calm with the Sun's Song’”

Link’s head throbs with a random migraine. _ ‘Whatever the hell kind of spells you keep saying do nothing but give me fucking headaches.’ _He leans against the tree in pain, trying his hardest to stay on his feet.

“Your mind is trying to tell you something, Wild. You simply aren’t listening.”

Link sighs in anger, laying down near the tree and closing his eyes.

“You may be able to skip our lessons together, hero. But know that each minute you go into deep slumber is another hour it will take until you awaken yourself.”

Link continues this every night, ignoring the strange threats the creature puts upon him. 

Another strange thing that has been happening, is his hunger has been far more demanding frequently. He would wake up feeling as if he hasn't eaten for days. And even after two meals he still doesn’t feel quite full. 

This of course was told to Zelda, in which she gave Link some special herbs to calm his unnerving gut from constantly being hungry. And so far, it has been working. He has a feeling that Shadow knows something about his sudden change in appetite, but has always ignored asking due to getting used to the shadow keeping secrets with every question.

He simply cannot wait for the morning to come, waking up in his lover's arms only to go back out and explore the land he misses traveling on. He also can’t wait to see snow start to come in, his blue eyes always fascinated by the white sparkles that flutter from the heavens.

Speaking of snow, the castle has been able to give the Zoras special potions to prevent hyperthermia and prevent the water between their scales from freezing up.

“I have never been out in winter before… Damn, we miss a lot when we retreat underwater during this season.” Gaddison looks up at the grey clouds in wonder as it starts to flurry, her and her troop already out and about during the late morning hours.

“I’ve been out only a few times.” Bazz informs. “But I was never given such rare potions. I was on a time limit. Only, when the time ran out, I would die. Sort of like a death countdown or something.”

“Thats dark as hell.” Rivan chuckles. Then looks towards Sidon as the prince stares into the empty sky, a saddened expression on his face. Making sure no one is looking, his eyes go round for a split second as he senses.. Longing? Who does the prince miss so much?

Rivan thinks for a moment before remembering the letters Sidon would send to his father all the time. It makes sense missing family. The knight himself misses his daughter Dunma very much. He even wonders how his grumpy father, Trello, is doing.

Sidon sighs as he feels the flurries gently land on his face, wondering how Link is fairing in such weather. He misses the hero more than ever, wishing he kissed him longer before they parted ways. He quickly shakes his head, hiding his emotions as he notices his troop looking at a map.

“We were told that there have been some masked terrorists stealing from the locals near Hateno. Perhaps they would be hiding out near the tower? There are plenty of woods there to hide in.” Bazz starts speaking to them.

Sidon joins them, reading the map the black Zora was given.

While the Zoras search the east, Link and his platoon are settling on Hyrule ridge near the west, hoping to find something north of the canyons that the Gorons missed.

With the sun quickly setting, camp tents are being rushed to set up, exhausted knights wanting nothing more than to lay upon their bedrolls.

Link already has his tent set up. He sits on the edge of the cliff, facing the tundra across the wide canyon. He sighs while looking over in the distance, his loose hair flowing in the cold wind. It’s far too cold to wear a ponytail anyway.

He watches as the flurries start to glide down from the grey sky, halting trying to sharpen his arrow to look up at the vast sky. The clouds go on for miles. He wouldn’t be surprised if the snow is reaching towards the eastern ocean.

“Master Link.” A knight walks up to him.

The hero turns around, setting his arrows and sharpening stone down in his lap.

“Some local Ritos have instructed us to stay here with our tents until tomorrow afternoon. Apparently a storm is making its way in. Should we heed their warnings?”

Before Link can even answer, a familiar white Rito walks over to them.

“I mean, you’re asking if you should heed the warnings of a giant white bird that can look over the land in the sky and see that heavy snow is already starting in the east. What do you think the answer is, soldier?”

Link smiles brightly, getting up and walking over to Teba. The two give each other a ‘homie handshake’.

“Good to see you again, Link.”

_ ‘Same to you. And yes, Gerald, tell the others about the upcoming blizzard. Looks like we’re sleeping in tomorrow.’ _

“Fucking finally.” The knight cheers before running into camp.

Link gives a silent chuckle at his knight's reaction. He turns back to Teba. _ ‘Anyway. Other than the good news about a storm, what brings you here?’ _

“Just saying hello. Kind of..” The white Rito sighs. “We searched everywhere, Link. That mountain is completely barron. All we found were animal prints, but that’s it. We even tried the Coldsnap Hollow.

The Champion sighs as well, staring back over to the tundra across the canyon. 

How has no one found them yet? 

The entire land has been searched, people have even gone miles BEYOND the borders and still nothing. It's as if they just disappeared. Not even the Rtio have found tracks along the Hebra mountain or any signs of human life for that matter.

What if they know?

Link starts to panic, overthinking of the possibilities that could happen just by them knowing their plans to raid them.

“Relax.” Teba allows his wing to rest on Link’s shoulder in comfort. “What if I bring you up into the skies with me? Maybe your eyes can catch a glimpse of something that I haven’t yet found.”

Link thinks about it for a moment before nodding. _ ‘Thank you. You can rest with us then once we come back. We have plenty of food.’ _

“Thanks for the offer.. But I need to head back to the village and help board up windows and such. I’m sure my wife would be worried if I didn’t come home.”

_ ‘Understandable. Let me know if I can do anything for you at all then. You’re helping me a hella lot here.’ _

“Least I can do for our short Champion.”

Both men laugh a bit before Link collects his knights’ attention.

_ ‘Look here!’ _ He waves his hands over his head while whistling, his knights stopping what they are doing to look over at their lieutenant. 

_ ‘I’m heading to the mountain with Teba, the Rito warrior here. Hopefully we will find some sort of information as to where our enemy is. If we don’t return by moonrise, well... We will return.’ _

“Yes, Sir!” They all say in unison, making sure Link knows that they all understand.

The hero quickly grabs a bow and quiver, leaving behind his sword.

Teba and Link then make their way to the cliff edge, the Rito crouching down a bit to make it easier for the hero to climb on. As soon as Link mounts the Rito’s back, Teba makes a running start then takes off to the skies towards the tundra. Link pulls his hood up, the huge drop in temperature making him shiver a bit.

“I know. I’m freezing as well. Winter is never a good time to visit Hebra. Even the wolves and rhinos migrate south because of how cold it gets.” Teba doesn’t take his time towards the mountain, flapping his wings with more force. He knows neither of them want to be here for too long. 

Once at the mountain, Link takes out his bow and starts to scan the area alongside the white Rito.

“Dammit.. I can’t see anything. The snow is starting to become heavier.” He sighs. “As I said. Nothing but animal tracks.”

Link thinks for a moment before tapping the Rito’s shoulder and pointing downward.

“You want me to land?”

The blonde nods.

“Alright. But be quick. If the snow gets any thicker, I won’t be able to take us back by air.” He dives downward, hitting the snow ground harshly with his talons.

Link slides off his friend's back, running over to the tracks and examining them.

Teba walks next to him. “See? Just moose tracks. It seems that’s the only thing me and the others have seen on this mountain.”

Link crouches down to look at their shapes, seeing how one print isn’t perfect to the other. He turns to Teba.

_ ‘Something isn’t right. Moose are huge. Yet, the prints aren’t far enough apart to show a huge creature.’ _ He looks back at the tracks.

Teba kneels down as well, looking closely at them. “.. Not only that, but the balance is off.. It looks like it was trying to tiptoe or something.. How the fuck-”

_ ‘They’re fake!’ _ Link quickly stands up. _ ‘They’re shoes with moose prints on the bottom! The Yiga are here! Quickly, take me back so I can-’ _

Link’s eyes widen, sensing a familiar danger thanks to the shadow’s abilities. He quickly pushes Teba away with a strong shove, the Rito almost falling over from the force

“The hell was that for-”

Link is then knocked to the ground, a heavy net thrown at him and keeping him pinned down in the snow.

Teba takes his bow out from over his shoulder, ready for a battle, only to look down in confusion with Link signing ‘no’.

“No? Link, I can fight-”

_ ‘Go! They will catch you! Go tell Zelda! And do not allow my army to rescue me without more back up!’ _

He roughly signs.

“But-”

Link watches in the distance as Yigas start running towards them, one of them aiming a net gun at Teba.

No.

He won’t allow one of his friends to be captured.

“GO!” The Hylain’s rough voice yells at the Rito.

Teba’s eyes widen at the unfamiliar voice, stepping back a bit.

“GO! NOW!” He shrieks, his low panicked voice startling the Rito. 

Teba doesn’t even think twice from Link’s voice as he quickly leaps up into the air with a powerful flap of his wings. He avoids the net just in time as he rushes away into the snow storm.

Link fights against the net, hissing in pain as he feels a pointed blade cut him a bit.

Great. The net is covered in spikes. How convenient.

Link grabs one of the spikes, quickly using it to try and cut the rope.

“Well, well, well..” One of the Yiga footsoldiers start, her and two others walking up to the captured hero.

“We didn’t expect you to find us so quickly. In fact, we were expecting us to find you before you found this mountain. Oh well.” She shrugs. “At least now we finally have you.. Now, why don’t you come with us quietly-”

Link cuts the rope enough for his arm to fit through. He immediately uses this chance to give the footsoldier a good old fashioned punch in the face.

She topples over in the snow, the two other footsoldiers looking back at Link in surprise.

“Don’t just stand there!” The woman gets up, holding her now cracked mask on her face to prevent it from breaking apart. “Get him!”

Before Link is able to cut the rest of his way out of the rope, one of the Yigas slams the hilt of their sword straight onto Link’s head, knocking the Hylian out cold.

He huffs as he sheathes his weapon. “I never thought he would react that quickly.”

“Who cares..” The woman removes her broken mask, some pieces of it falling onto the snow. “Let’s get him home. Master should be happy enough to promote us.” She grins.

\----------------------

Teba watches as Link gets caught in the heavy net, taking out his bow immediately. His eyes look down at Link, making his sharp pupils become thinner.

_ ‘No.’ _

Teba tilts his head in confusion.

“No? Link, I can fight-”

_ ‘Go! They will catch you! Go tell Zelda! And do not allow my army to rescue me without more back up!’ _

The Rito needed to pause for a bit as he sees what Link roughly and quickly signs, ignoring certain gestures to his signing as he rushes to get out what needs to be said.

“But-”

“GO!”

Teba takes a step back at the voice. Link has never spoken once to the Rito. This is obviously an emergency if Link is yelling at him, telling him to leave.

“GO! NOW!”

Without any second thought, Teba rushes up to the skies, his foot feeling the edge of the net just barely hit him. He doesn’t care which direction he is going, he needs to get to Link’s troops first. Maybe they can help. Doing his best through the snow filled skies, Teba turns his direction, heading towards the ridge. He sighs in relief as he sees the tents. He quickly lands, almost falling over as he does so.

Nelly is the first to notice him, running over to the panicked Rito.

“Sir? Are you alright? Is Master Link okay?” She asks with concern. Her other comrades stop what they are doing and turn to the Rito, having a sinking feeling in their chests.

“Link has been captured.” He huffs out, shaking a bit. “He saved my life… I need to get to the castle. Do not enter that damn Hebra region, understood?!” 

The army slowly starts to panic, whispers and gasps being heard.

“Why can’t we just go save him?!” One of the knights call out.

“Because he..” Teba tries to collect himself. “It’s his orders. He doesn’t want you guys to attack without preparation and back up.”

The army continues to mumble among themselves, many of them bringing up different plans and ideas on how to come about the new rescue mission. They go quiet as Teba speaks again.

“Head back to the castle. Princess Zelda will lead you guys from there. I need to go inform her.” He spreads out his wings. “And do not attempt to go to that mountain! There could be hundreds waiting and ready for a battle.” He calls out one last time before flying off towards the castle.

“.. And I just got my tent set up..” Gerald complains.

“Alright.” Nelly brings everyone together. “Let’s pack up camp and move. Storm or not, we can’t stay here for long if the Yiga know we are close by. Anyone with me?”

“Yes, ma’am!” A few spring up, the rest of the comrades nod along with her.

“Then let’s go! Master Link is counting on us!”

\----------------------

“Anything?” Bazz calls out to him comrades. The troop found a campsite that was recently packed up and moved, the fire pit still smoking from the dying fire.

“I’m getting a scent but.. It’s not human.” Gaddison looks around

“It’s bokoblins.” Sidon answers as he walks over to the three.

“In other words, not what we’re looking for.” Rivan sighs. “This is so weird. Now, there are almost no signs of Yiga at all. It’s like they just gave up.”

“Maybe they headed west?” Bazz asks, only to look down at a tiny bokoblin hitting his leg with a stick. “Or perhaps they moved to avoid these annoying bastards.” He continues to watch it desperately try to hurt the Zora, smirking a bit at how weak it is.

“Welp… Mind as well have a bit of fun! Got any bets for me?” Gaddison cracks her knuckles as she walks over to it.

“Hmm.. Maybe twenty meters?” Bazz picks up the worthless creature by its ear, setting it down father away from him. The creature falls with a plop, landing on its rear as it looks up at the female Zora in confusion.

“Nah, I bet she can do fifty.”

“Let’s hope I can!” She takes a running start, the bokoblin screeching in fear as she kicks it high up into the sky.

“Ooh, looks to be twenty? No, now thirty?” Rivan and the boys watch as the creature flies into the air, only to land with a crunching thud as it dies on impact.

“Yep. That’s about forty.” Bazz chuckles. 

“Close enough.” Gaddison smirks. “Rivan wins the bet then.”

“Damnit..” Bazz sighs as he hands over the fifty rupees over to the other black Zora.

Gaddison gazes away from the two men, looking over at Sidon.

“.. Sir?” She walks closer to him, noticing his rounded pupils looking over at the distance.

“Sir, do you sense something?” Gaddion finally pulls the prince out of whatever phase he was stuck in.

Sidon shakes his head a bit. “My apologies.” He collects himself, feeling random dread and panic. He does his best to calm his quivering emotions as he speaks.

“Something is telling me that we should return to the castle… And it isn’t anything good either-” Sidon snarls a bit as his eyes turn black, holding his head in pain.

Gaddion turns to the two men who are now trying to wrestle each other in simple fun and competition.

“Boys!” She calls to them, interrupting their play time. “Prince Sidon is sensing something. Something bad.” Her voice holds concern for her leader.

Bazz quickly runs over to him, standing in front of his blackened eyes.

“Sir, what’s wrong?” Bazz tries to calm him, gently setting his hand on the red Zoras arm. “Are you in control of yourself?”

“I.. I am.” Sidon huffs. “I’m so sorry.. My senses are going crazy.. I sense..” His eyes return to their usual gold as he looks over at the castle. “I sense that something happened to Link! We must return to the castle immediately!” 

“.. Master Link? But isn’t he with some of his knights?” Gaddison tilts her head.

“He is.. I’m not sure what is going on, but everything in my being is telling us to head back.” Sidon takes a breath, doing his best to stay in posture in front of his soldiers.

“Then we head back.” Rivan speaks up. “Your senses are way more powerful than ours, Sir. Therefore, I will always follow it.”

“Same here.” Gaddison grabs her spear, which was leaning against a tree. “Let’s go.”

Bazz nods to them, turning back to Sidon. “We’re with you on this, Sir.”

“Thank you.” Sidon smiles. “It’s nice to know that I have trustful knights by my side. And know that I will always trust your instincts as well.” Sidon cringes a bit as his senses start taking over again. “Let’s hurry before my instincts collide with my mind.”

The four Zoras quickly make their way over to the castle, Sidon leading the way through the snow.

\----------------------

Zelda walks along the courtyard, using her precious time off to look up at the snow starting to fall.

“Your Highness.” A guard walks up to her. “One of our turrets have picked up a Rito heading closer to the castle. They seem to be alone. Should we-” The woman is quickly interrupted as that same Rito crash lands in front of them, his feathers covered in ice and snow. Zelda gaps at the sight, knowing exactly who this is.

“Teba?!” She quickly runs over and helps him up. “What happened? You look exhausted.” Her usual calm voice now has a tone of panic in it as she allows the white Rito to lean on her as he tries to stay standing.

“It’s Link..” He weakly replies. “He… He’s been..” Teba can’t finish his sentence, his voice quivering far too much as his mind is still trying to comprehend the event that happened.

“Take your time. Let’s get you inside to warm up.”

“Teba?” A familiar voice speaks up, Zelda looking over to find Sidon and his troop now standing before them looking exhausted as well.

“Hey totem pole.” The Rito smirks a bit, hoping that his humor will lighten the mood at least a little.

Sidon’s pupils go round as a scent catches him, slowly walking over to the Rito.

“Link was with you?..” Sidon connects the dots, seeing how exhausted the snow-covered Rito looks. “Don’t tell me.. He.. Link is fine, right?” 

Teba sighs, shaking his head. “We were on Hebra mountain. I had him on my back as I was flying around. He hoped to find some sort of suspicious activity on the mountain.. And he was right.”

Teba takes a breath, still trying to stay standing. “The Yiga are using shoes with animal print soles on the bottom. The second Link found out that some moose tracks were fake, we were ambushed…”

Zelda stares at the Rito, some tears starting to form.

“I’m sorry, Princess…” Teba falls to his knees, his head looking downward. “He saved my damn life. I was about to do the same for him.. But he literally screamed at me to go. I already informed his knights that are currently out. They’ll be on their way back. Link’s new plan is to gather as much of his platoon as possible and attack with prepared weapons.”

Zelda’s tears finally fall, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

Sidon simply stands there with blackened eyes, too scared to say anything in case he loses control.

“.. He screamed?” Bazz breaks the silence, feeling as shocked as everyone else.

Teba finally looks up. “Yeah.. he did. And I gotta admit, his voice is pretty damn scary when he yells, despite how small he is.”

“We..” Zelda clears her throat. “We need to rescue him immediately. There’s no telling what the Yiga could do to him.”

“The Yiga?!” Everyone turns to the head detective as he runs over. “What about them? What happened?” Leon quickly helps the white Rito onto his feet, handing the exhausted man over to the one guard. “Take this one inside. Get him warm.”

“Yes, Sir.” The woman keeps Teba’s wing over her shoulders as she walks him into the castle.

“Now.” Leon continues. “What. Happened... Seeing a crowd surrounding an exhausted soldier is never a good sign. Did the Yiga attack him?”

“Yes..” Zelda coldly answers. “And Link was captured.”

Now it’s the detectives turn to stand in shock. “.. No.”

“We’re going to save him.” Sidon finally answers. “And I’m not resting until we do.”

“You don’t understand.” Leon angrily replies. “Link will not be okay.. You have no idea what those damn savages are capable of.”

“Sir Leon..” Zelda looks over at him, more concerned now. “What.. What do you mean?” She starts to panic again.

“I… I can’t tell you..” He sighs. He slides off the armor around his torso, only to lift the back of his shirt up a bit. “But.. I can show you.”

Along his back are multiple whip wounds, all deep enough to cause his skin to be scarred over and discolored.

Everyone stares, unable to remain calm.

“I was once a prisoner there before Kohga was finally killed by Link. I was able to escape with a few others during the panic.”

He allows his shirt to cover himself again, sliding his metal armor back on over his clothes. “Link needs to be saved NOW. Because I know exactly what they will do to him and it could end up destroying his mind as they once did to me.”

Sidon snarls, his eyes completely black now. “I’ll go. I can easily kill them all.” He is about to turn away, that is, before Rivan grabs his arm.

“Sir. Don’t go alone.” He keeps eye contact with the prince, his pupils round in hoping that he can connect their emotions.

“You could die. It will be far more easier with more people by your side. Besides, Link ordered that we grab all of his knights and go in for the attack together.”

Sidon harshly pulls his arm out of Rivan’s grip.

“I... I need to be alone for a moment..” Sidon then rushes off on all fours, quickly leaving the castle grounds through the moat.

“What should we do, Sir?” Gaddison steps forward, turning to Bazz.

“I’m not sure..” He sighs. “We can’t do much until the rest of Master Link’s knights come back from their journey. That Rito did well informing them first before coming here. Maybe he can help as well.”

“Captain Bazz, I need you to make sure everything in this castle is secure.” Zelda finally speaks. “I’m going to find some clues.”

“But, Your Majesty, it could be too-”

“Dangerous?” She finishes. “Don’t worry about my health, Bazz.” She gives a reassuring smile. “Link and I took down the Calamity together. I doubt a few anti-Sheikah will stop us.” She then turns and rushes over to the stables

“I hope her and Prince Sidon find something..” Gaddison watches as the Hylian princess disappears from sight.

“I hope Link is ok..” Bazz looks down, hoping that his childhood friend somehow finds his way back home and out of the Yiga’s grasp.

\----------------------

“Bring him in here.”

Link slowly opens his blue eyes, his head throbbing from the impact earlier.

“Give him a separate cell for now.”

As soon as he hears that, the hero is up on his feet, attacking the person who was dragging him along the floor.

“Get him off!” The one Yigas yells as Link pulls him into a choke hold on the floor, using his knee and ramming it into the man’s gut.

The two others quickly grab his arms, Link retaliating by using his one leg to kick them off.

“Dammit!” The one man lets go of the blonde’s arm, holding his privates in pain after such a forceful kick.

Link then quickly starts kicking at the other one, having her let go and bring out her clever. She swings the blade at him, Link using the chains on his wrists to catch it and throw it elsewhere. He kicks her legs, having her fall to the ground.

All three Yigas are now on the ground groaning in pain.

“Now THAT is some wild spirit there…” A low voice is heard.

Link looks up at the man now walking towards him, the Yiga wearing Kohga’s mask. His tall muscular body would be easy enough to scare anyone.

Anyone expect the hero.

With a primal yell, Link dashes towards him with the intent to kill.

The man whistles, four other Yigas coming out from behind him and clashing with the hero, grabbing his arms and forcing him to kneel.

Of course, that doesn’t stop the blonde.

He allows the time around him to slow, his blue eyes twinkling with a grin on his face.

Is this all these bastards know how to do?

Link uses his tied hands to knock out the two on the right, while using his one leg to knock down the two on the left in a spinning action.

He starts to run towards the man in charge, wanting to give him a good old double punch in the ugly face.

That is, until the man’s hand punches Link’s stomach, his fist covered in what seems to be red electricity. Perhaps a magic that has been passed down in the Yiga.

How the hell did the man know where to hit? And he moved fast enough to prevent Link from acting?

Perhaps he should be more careful in his time-slowed phases.

Link yelps in pain, the time around him speeding up again.

“Holy shit!” The man yells before he starts laughing as the hero’s failure. “Not bad at all! You moved faster than anyone I’ve ever seen!” He praises, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Link falls to the ground, the four Yigas from before using this to quickly pin him down.

“Don’t underestimate him.” The man scolds his servants. “Little runt may look weak, but he did kill the Calamity after all.”

He leans over, picking Link up by the neck with his hand surrounded with that magic again. Link does his best to fight back, but the crimson electricity stuns his muscles.

“Now then. How about I introduce myself.” He then harshly throws Link into a cell, closing and locking the door. The second Link’s back hits the stone wall, he loses everything in his lungs.

He coughs and gags, trying his hardest to catch his breath while trying to stand back up.

“I don’t know if you haven’t noticed yet, but I am the leader of the Yiga clan. You may call me master. But my friends call me Lord Aitan.”

When Link finally stands back up, he runs at the bars, testing its strength all while scowling at the enemies in front of him, his blue eyes sharp and fierce. 

Some even take a few steps back, not daring to stand in his way.

_ ‘I will fucking kill you.’ _ Link signs angrily.

Everyone stares at him in confusion, Aitan then laughing at the blonde.

“No one here understands that weak way of communication. If you wish to communicate, you must speak like a normal man would.”

Link growls in rage, hitting the bars.

“.. You’re more of a feral beast than a glorious knight. I’ve heard stories about how ‘amazing’ and ‘kind’ you are. Yet it seems your only instinct is to kill. Just like all the other knights in that petty castle of yours.” He turns his head down the hall. “Hey, fishy!” He yells.

Link tilts his head as to who the hell he would be calling to. His eyes quickly widen as he watches a navy blue Zora walk into his view. His entire body is full of scars, his back destroyed from whip marks. His one ear fin is missing but the other one has a piercing tag with the Yiga symbol on it

“Use your nose and find out who he’s been hanging out with. We can track them down and bring them here as well.”

Link watches in shock as the Zora walks up to him, his emerald eyes tired and dull.

The hero tilts his head. Why are his eye green? Aren’t all Zora eyes gold?

The Zora carefully leans over towards the bars, sniffing the hero. It doesn’t even take the Zora a second before he quickly steps back, not wanting to even be near the blonde.

“.. What is it? Why are you so scared?” Aitan grabs the poor Zora by his head fin, pulling him close to the cell.

“N-No! If my scent is found on him, I will be killed!” The Zora protests.

“Explain to me why the fuck you will be killed? And why do you even care? Your kind is below ours anyway.”

“Be-because he has another Zora’s scent on him! He has a mate!”

".. What?” The man’s voice lowers an octave.

“When two Zoras are mates, they leave their scents on each other to show other Zora that they are already taken. You captured him, right? His mate is probably going on a rampage right now, desperate to find him.” The Zora shivers a bit, unsure of what punishment he will receive for such bad news.

“.. So what you’re saying is..” The leader looks back over at Link. “That my star prisoner has been sleeping around with a fish?” He laughs. “That is damnable by the gods! Two different races? Together? Ahaha!”

The other Yigas laugh along with him.

Link ignores them, looking over at the Zora. _ ‘What are you even doing here? And why are your eyes green?’ _

“Hmm.. Dunno. A birth defect maybe?” The Zora shrugs.

The Yigas then watch their conversation.

_ ‘You sound young. How old are you?’ _

“About ninety I believe. It’s hard to tell. I don’t even know what year it is anyway.”

_ ‘You haven’t been outside?’ _

“I’m a prisoner. Prisoners don’t ever go outside.” He coldly replies.

“Ryo.” The leader interrupts.

The Zora shivers in fear a bit from the man’s voice.

“.. Since when could you understand hand language?”

The Zora gulps before speaking. “O-Our kind learns sign language at an early age.. We cannot speak underwater, therefore we use sign language to communicate.”

Aitan pauses for a moment before patting the Zora’s shoulder, Ryo flinching harshly at the touch. 

“Looks like we found something useful about you for once.” He turns back to Link. “You’re lucky, kid. Looks like someone understands your weak language after all.”

_ ‘I’m over a hundred years old you fucking cunt of a jackass.’ _

“.. Fish, translate what he said.”

Ryo looks at the Aitan, stepping back a bit. “Are you sure, master? He was offending you..”

“Just translate it. Obey and I will not whip you.”

The young Zora sighs. “He claims that he is over a hundred years old and he called you a.. A something something of a jackass? Wait, did you sign vagaina?”

Link shakes his head, signing out each letter of what he signed. 

_ ‘C U N T.’ _ Then signs it in his own way, pointing to the bottom of his palm as if he was signing the word of the genitalia, but he uses his nail and scratches at it. 

_ ‘Sorry. I tend to make up my own curse words. For example: instead of me signing F U C K, I simply do this.’ _He makes a circle with his hand and quickly motions it as if he’s jacking off. 

“Oh that’s actually pretty funny.” Ryo chuckles a bit.

_ ‘So it comes out to; go fuck yourself.’ _

The Yigas stare at them both, confused out of their minds as to why the hell the hero is making a jerking off gesture.

“That makes sense actually. It kinda makes people know that you’re insulting them.”

“Enough chit chat.” Aitan grabs Ryo’s head tail, pulling harshly. “When I ask you to translate, I demand you to obey. Not talk to him as if you two are-”

Link slams on the bars, scowling at the leader with his teeth clenched. _ ‘Don’t fucking talk to him that way.’ _

“.. What did he say?” Aitan asks with a slight growl.

“He.. He told you not to talk to me that way..” Ryo’s irises become round, surprised that anyone at all would even care about him in such a way. Especially a human.

Aitan pushes Ryo aside, staring at the hero with anger. “You do not make the commands here. I do. You are nothing but a prisoner here, do you understand?”

Link scoffs. _ ‘How about this: open the doors so I can show you who the real boss is.’ _

“.. Translate, fish.”

Ryo gulps. Translating everything the hero signs as he continues to communicate.

_ ‘The first thing I am going to do once I am out is I am going to break both of your legs and then both of your arms. Then I am going to slice down your chest and expose your breast bone. Next, I will peel the skin away piece by piece before I start to break open your ribs and rip apart every fucking disgusting organ in that damn chest and make your precious footsoldeirs eat them in front of you!” _

Ryo takes a step back after he finishes translating for the Yiga.

The foot soldiers around them also start stepping back, not only from the threat Link made, but also because the blonde is showing off a gruesome smile.

Two of the soldiers run away in fear, not caring what Aitan will think of them after their retreat.

“.. Well I’ll be damned. I have not once come across a Hylian who can scare my soldiers so easily… Nor make a threat great enough to amuse me.”

Link continues grinning, his blue eyes as sharp as a beast’s. _ ‘You have no idea who the fuck you’re dealing with. You can torture me all you want. You can try to break me. But I’m telling you now, I will make sure to make it as difficult as possible for you to even poke me.’ _

Ryo continues to translate, his shuddering voice not quite fitting into what Link is trying to say.

Aitan smirks. “We’ll see about that then.” He turns away, looking over at his remaining soldiers. “Don’t give him any food. Only melted snow. We must weaken him before we do anything.”

“Yes, Lord.” They bow before walking alongside him.

“And fish, go wander about if you want. I will allow you to walk on your own due to your loyalty today.” Aitan orders.

“.. Thank you, master..” He quietly speaks.

As the Yigas disappear into the halls, Ryo takes a deep breath and plops onto the ground. He sighs, sitting near the hero’s cell.

Link whistles to get the Zora’s attention. _ ‘So, now that we are alone. Why the actual fuck are you here? Please tell me they give you something to withstand the cold.’ _

“Oh, um, they do.. When I’m good at least.. Sometimes master lets the potions wear off on me and watches me shiver with ice between my scales. It makes him feel better for some reason.”

Link’s expression saddens, sitting near the bars next to the Zora. _ ‘How were you captured? You look like you’ve been here for a long time.’ _

“I have been.” He replies. “I’ve been here during the Calamity as well. Although, Master Kohga treated me better. He actually cared about me and made sure I was healthy enough to serve him.. But Master Aitan on the other hand.. He has actually jerked off at watching me get beaten this one time.”

Link lets out an angry growl after hearing that, getting back up and ramming his shoulder into the bars.

Ryo quickly stands up. “Wha-What are you doing?! You’ll get us in trouble!”

Link pauses to sign. _ ‘I’m going to break out and kill that fucker! I’m going to rip off whatever baby carrot he has rotting on his crotch and I’m going to force him to fucking bite it off!’ _ He then continues to slam into the bars.

Ryo chuckles a bit at the intense threat, but quickly becomes on edge as soon as he catches the scent of guards approaching. He quickly runs off, not wanting to be punished.

Link continues to ram his shoulder into the bars, using all his force to at least try and get them to bend.

“Hey! Knock it off!” One of the guards yell. He takes out a spear that was latched to his back, pointing it at the hero through the bars. 

“If you continue, you WILL be punished- AH!” 

He yelps as Link reaches his arm through the bars to grab the spear, the guard quickly pulling it away.

“Holy fuck that was close..” He sighs. “Don’t make me get the punishers. They’ll make sure you obey.”

Link rams into the bars again, not giving a shit about the man’s threats.

“Alright, you asked for it.” He walks away.

Link continues to run into the metal, watching it as it slowly bends.

It’s actually working. The bars are far more slimmer and older than the ones in the castle dungeons.

The man finally returns but this time he has two others with him. The two by his side are wearing black and red masks with plenty of weapons holstered by their sides.

“He’s only been here for a couple minutes and he already needs to be punished?” One of them snicker. “Now that’s a new damn record.”

“I’m sure you guys can break him soon enough.” The white masked guard unlocks the cell. “Do your worst.”

As soon as he opens it, Link and the two Yigas clash in the cell. 

The hero is about to get one in a choke hold, but the other grabs the chains on his wrists and quickly slams his arms down onto the stone floor. 

The other Yiga pins him down while the one with his wrists quickly snap a metal collar around the blonde’s neck. Both Yigas spread out, holding chains that connect to the collar and forcing Link to stand still. He tries to attack one, but the other pulls the chain to prevent him from doing so.

Link yells in frustration, trying his hardest to out strength them.

One of the Yigas then quickly grab his chained wrists and start wrapping them against his torso with rope to prevent movement.

The white masked guard from before closes and locks the cell door. “Call me when you’re done.”

“Will do.” One of the black masked Yigas snicker. They then finally lock the chains tightly onto hooks in the stone walls, making Link completely stuck in the center of the cell.

“Phew. Damn he’s strong.” The taller man sets his hands on his hips.

“I wonder if he’s still warm in those winter clothes.. Think we should remove them?”

“Definitely a good idea. We’ll fetch him some prisoner garbs soon.” The taller man takes out a dagger, ripping off Link’s clothes.

The hero does his best to protest, trying to lean down to bite or head butt him as his clothes are ripped off him, but fails with how chained up he is.

Link is now completely bare in front of two strangers, his ears drooped down in embarrassment.

“.. Is he.. Infected? I can’t tell if those are demented tattoos or some sort of magical disease.”

The smaller man whistles. “Now THAT is a lot of scars. He’s like a fucking pin cushion!” 

“That’s not a bad idea actually.” The taller man takes out a bunch of small throwing knives. “He’s strong, right? Too strong for us to handle with ease.. So, why don’t we make his strength painful to use?” He smirks under his mask. “Ahh, I get it! Use him as a pin cushion.” The smaller man takes one of the knives, stabbing it directly into Link’s bicep.

Link growls in pain, using his legs to kick up at the man.

“Whoa!” He quickly doges it. “He definitely needs to be slowed down.” He then stabs Link’s thigh in revenge.

“Don’t forget his other leg.” Another knife is harshly stabbed into his other thigh.

The two continue to insert the small knives into him, doing their best to avoid bone as not wanting to kill him yet. They step back to look at their progress, Link’s arms and legs having at least three or four knives inserted through his skin and muscles.

The blonde is now gasping for breath, doing his best to stay still and calm. Stab wounds heal quicker with less movement.

“Alright. Think that’s enough to keep him still?”

“Hell no.” The shorter one laughs. “He still needs punishment, remember?”

“Ah, that's right.. And I know we’re supposed to ignore whatever the hell kind of scars and birthmarks our prisoners have, but those are some pretty big ass bite marks.” The taller one brings up.

“Yeah. Looks like they’re from a lynel or something.” He pokes one of them. “They don’t look that old either. I’d say.. Maybe a couple days old?”

“This one looks like it’s a couple months old. It’s already faded.”

“And all of them are around his shoulders..” The shorter man looks at the hero with curiosity. “Care to tell us where they’re from-”

And just like that, Link spits directly onto the man’s mask. An angry scowl staring directly at him.

“.. He did not just do that.” The taller one puts his hand over his mask near his mouth.

The shorter one wipes it off in disgust. “Yeah. He did.” He takes out a short blade, quickly slashing it across Link’s chest.

The hero doesn’t even make a sound nor flinch. He continues to stare at the man with his blue gaze.

The other man then decides to inflict further pain by ripping out the knives inside the hero’s flesh.

‘Hey, Wild.’

Link’s ear twitches at the familiar voice in his head.

‘I gotta say, we’re in a tough situation here.’

“Get the whip out.”

“Which one?”

“The black glass one.”

“Ooo, I like that one.”

The two Yigas contemplate on which weapons to torture him with

‘Because of how often you kept skipping our sessions, you don’t have the quirks you should have..’

The shorter man takes out the whip, the rope covered in sharp blades of glass.

‘Listen. I will do everything in my power to get us the fuck out of here. All you need to do is listen to every fucking word I say from now on. Got it?’

“Hope you’re ready, cause I’m about to add to those scars.”

Link sighs, drooping his head.

‘Good. Now. If your infected wound is hit and you have another episode, I will be there to relieve the pain this time on the condition of me using my powers. The more you sleep, the more I will be able to get us out of here. Good luck.’

Link cries out in pain as the whip is slashed against his back.

“Look at that! I think that’s the loudest I’ve ever heard the fucker!” He cackles as he continues to whip the blonde over and over again.

Link’s cries become quieter and quieter until he remains unresponsive to the lashes, the pain already at its peak.

“Aww. How boring. He became mute again.” He lashes one last time, Link’s back completely covered in blood.

“Think he learned his lesson?” The taller one asks.

“Hmm, let’s see if he has.” The shorter man unlatches the chains connected to the walls, leaving the hero falling flat on the floor.

“Oh yeah. He won’t be moving for a long while now. How many was that? Ten lashes?”

“Nope. Eleven. If we go too far, he would die from blood loss. And I doubt master wants to have him die so quickly.” He opens the cell door. “Hey Tei! We’re finished here!” He calls out.

The guard from before comes into view, staring at the bleeding hero in the cell. 

“Damn. Thanks guys. That should keep him quiet for a while.”

“Hopefully.” They both leave the cell, locking the door behind them. “And keep that collar on him. It took all of our might to keep the damn runt still.”

“Will do.”

The three turn as they hear a small whimper, Link already starting to move. 

They watch in awe as he slowly stands back up, his blue eyes still holding that scowl and wild temper.

“.. I thought that I gave him enough to remain lying for hours.”

Link simply smirks at the man’s comment, trying to slide his arms out from the rope tied around him.

“Think we should tell master about those designs?”

“Mind as well. I’m sure he’d be interested.” The two punishers walk off into the hall, leaving only the guard remaining.

Once Link realizes that it will take time to get the ropes off, he sits down on the stone floor, facing away from the bars to try and hide his nudity. 

He shivers a bit from the lack of clothing and the fact that they’re in a cave in the mountains. Although it is warmer inside the hideout than it is outside, it is still enough to be uncomfortable and have you shiver when clothless.

“Are you sure these aren’t tattoos? Have you even tried to cut it open to see if there’s puss?” The familiar voice of Aitan makes Link’s ears shift backwards, interested in what he has to say.

“We haven’t thought of that master.” The taller one apologizes. “We’ll do it right away.

Once they reach the cell, Link is still turned away from them.

“.. Turn around.” Aitan orders.

Link turns his face to look at them before scoffing and shaking his head no.

“.. I can’t tell if he’s a hundred year old warrior or a seventeen year old bratty teenager.” The leader sighs.

Link gives a silent chuckle at the come back. He’s definitely going to remember that one.

“Wait, did he just.. Laugh?” One of the punishers tilts his head.

Aitan’s fist sparks to life with his red magic, forming a rope with it. He has the magic grab hold on one of Link’s chains, roughly pulling him.

Link topples backwards as his collar is tugged, now laying on his wounded back.

Aitain raises a brow. “How the hell did such a scrawny kid live to own those scars?.. And I’ll be damned.” He kneels down to get a better look as Link scrambles to his feet, his whip marks stinging from being ragged against the floor.

“Yeah. That’s malice alright. Just for some reason instead of veins he has those ugly designs. Lord Ganon probably gave those to him as one last touch to revenge.

‘Fuck off, Yiga shit. These designs are badass. And I made them. Not that dick head.’ Shadow remarks in Link’s mind.

Link does his best to get the rope untangled from his torso. He desperately needs his hands free in order to hide his nudity.

Aitan then pulls the rope more, forcing Link to be dragged over near the bars. He quickly grabs onto the hero’s collar, examining his face. 

“This will make the progress of breaking you all the more easier..”

Link scowls at him, leaning over to try and bite him.

Aitain doesn’t hesitate to slam the hero downward onto the floor using his collar.

“Keep up with that behavior and I’ll end up pulling out your teeth.” He reaches his gloved hand between the bars, his finger picking up some blood along his back.

Link tries to thrash even more, not happy about being touched near his new wounds.

The leader then lets go of Link’s collar, turning to his soldiers. He takes off his bloodied glove and hands it to them. “Use his blood to find out how his body is reacting to the malice.”

“Yes, master.” The one bows before rushing off with it.

Link gets up on his feet right away as soon as he is away from the man, hissing in pain from moving too fast with the stab wounds.

Aitan looks back at him. “And get me some garbs for him along with bandages.. I don’t want him to bleed out just yet.”

Link finally is free from the rope, huffing afterwards. That took way longer than it should’ve.

All the soldiers leave to do their chores, leaving only Link and Aitan.

They both stand in silence, Link needing to sit down due to his painful wounds.

“So. I see you needed to be punished already. Are you going to obey now that you know the consequences?”

In response, Link flips him off, still scowling at the bastard.

He scoffs. “You are probably the most dumbest, bravest idiot I have ever laid eyes on. You are the first kid to ever disrespect me purposely. You even know the danger I am to you.”

Link then smirks, an idea popping up in his head. He takes the blood off his back with two of his fingers, then using it to write on the floor. He makes sure to write facing towards the leader so it isn’t upside down.

Aitan raises a brow as he reads the hero write ‘I will kill you’ into the floor.

“.. Nevermind. You aren’t brave. You’re just suicidal.”

Link lets out a silent laugh, loving the reactions the bastard gives him.

“What, you think that’s funny?”

Link simply nods, calming down from his pit of laughter.

Although, the leader has to admit that he has quite a cute smile.

Though the moment is short lived before Link writes with more blood on the floor.

‘Why are you doing this?’

Aitain stares at it for a few seconds. 

“Because I can? It’s not exactly a complicated question. I am the leader of the Yiga clan. My servants have suffered because of you killing my uncle. Although.. I do want to thank you for doing that. Kohga was a bit.. Soft. He didn’t have what it takes to become a real leader. He had barely any prisoners, he was too soft on the clan and he even allowed that damn fish to be treated like a human. He never even really tortured the prisoners. He just allowed the servants to whatever they wanted to them. Which, I allow, but I’d rather join in on the fun.”

Link scowls at him, anger flashing in his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t you use the power given to you? Kohga never used his power and servants to his full potential, leading towards the downfall of our clan. Servants need fear in order to obey.”

“We have the garbs, master.” One of the soldiers interrupt.

“Ah, right on time.” He takes them before throwing them into the cell.

“Hmm.. I will do you a favor, ‘hero’.” He snaps his fingers, the chains on Link’s wrists disappear. 

“Now. I’m going back to my studies for some peace and quiet. Do not bother me.” He orders before leaving the hall.

The guards look over at Link before walking away as well, leaving him for the night.


	11. Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I am much more busier during the winter. Hopefully next time won't take so long.

Sunset is already painting the skies orange over the horizon and Sidon refuses to go back to the castle. Even with the potion along his scales starting to wear off, he can’t help but constantly fight with his head.

Should he go to the Hebra region alone, risking his life as he rampages his way into their hideout to rescue the hero?

Or should he heed Link’s orders and take the time for the Champion’s Army to prepare and sharpen their weapons?

One will save Link quicker with devastating consequences while the other will take much longer but isn’t as risky.

Sidon sighs as he looks up at the snow filled sky, wondering how Link is fairing at the hands of such horrid people.

“This is all my fault..” A female voice chimes in.

Sidon turns his head to the familiar voice, Zelda’s steed slowly walking up to him with her leading the reigns by the horse’s side.

“No one is at fault except for that disgusting clan… Although I keep telling myself that, I feel as if it is my fault as well.” Sidon sits down in the snow, exhausted from running around and allowing his rage to steam off.

Zelda let’s go of Storm’s reigns, allowing the horse to push the snow aside with his nose and munch on the grass underneath.

She sits besides the prince, looking up into the orange clouds as well.

“I will save him… That I promise.” She starts. “After all, he did everything to save all of Hyrule including me. I believe it is time to return the favor..” She sniffs, doing her best to hide her tears.

“I just wish..” She continues speaking, her voice faltering due to her quiet sobs. “I just wish that I could help him.. Not just from being captured, but from being beaten up in his own mind…” She hides her face into her gloves, finally allowing the tears to fall.

Sidon leans his head atop of hers, allowing his tears to fall as well.

“I remember him telling me..” Sidon does his best to keep his voice in posture. “That time can heal people… And so far it has worked for him.. But how will it work this time? The longer we wait, the longer Link will be suffering.”

The two remain sitting in the snow, allowing their dread to spill out with no one else watching.

Yet, they somehow feel as if they aren’t alone.

They both turn around, Zelda almost jumping as they see a large wolf right behind them.

Now, wild beasts never really scared Zoras. Predators such as wolves and bears usually leave their species alone due to how big and intimidating Zoras can look.

But the wolf’s unique designed fur and blue eyes really give away that this is no ordinary beast.

Zelda stands up as she examines the beast further, noticing a chain attached to his paw and a blue earring on his ear. For some reason, everything about this wolf is all too familiar.

Sidon then stands up as well, not really sure what to do.

“.. Perhaps, this one has an owner?” He speaks up, wiping his tears.

The wolf tilts his head at them, then turning and pointing his nose towards the distance with his paw up.

“.. Do you.. Do you want to lead us somewhere?” Zelda curiously asks. Now she is certain that she knows who this wolf is.

And she is also certain that this wolf will be able to understand her.

Then, the second the wolf nods his head, both the princess and the prince flinch in shock.

“.. Did that wolf just nod his head?” Sidon asks, more surprised that he isn’t dreaming.

“I’m pretty sure he did..” Zelda replies.

Taking a breath, she carefully walks closer to the beast, in which he steps away in the direction he was pointing, ready to travel with them.

Zelda turns to Sidon, the Zora giving her a shrug as they follow the beast through the snow.

The longer they follow, the more they start to hear a melody in the air.

“.. Do you hear that? Or is that just my ears playing tricks on me?” Zelda’s ears turn forward and back, trying to pick up where the noise is coming from.

“Trust me, I can hear it as well.” Sidon confirms.

After some more walking, the wolf finally stops in front of a figure atop of a rock, playing what seems to be an accordion.

“.. Wait why did he lead us- Hold on, where did he go??” As Sidon looks down at the wolf, then quickly realizes that it has completely disappeared. Even the wolf’s paw prints in the snow are completely gone as well.

Zelda doesn’t answer the Zora’s question. Trying to explain the fact that the beast was one of Link’s past lives will do nothing but confuse the prince.

The playing then stops as the figure turns around to look over at them. He then waves his wing over his head.

“Hello fellow travelers!” The bard kindly welcomes.

Sidon and Zelda walk up onto the rock, surprised to find a vibrant colored Rito holding the accordion.

“Hello there.” Zelda smiles. “I’m sorry if we interrupted you.”

“It is no trouble at all. I actually can get quite lonely here in the wilds, so it is never a bad thing to see others traveling as well.” The Rito smiles. “Call me Kass.”

“Pleasure to meet you. Just call me Zelda and this here is Sidon.”

“Ahh, the princess of Hyrule and the prince of the Zoras. Might I ask, what are you two doing out here in such cold?” The bard tilts his head.

Both Zelda and Sidon look towards the ground, remembering about their current situation.

“.. The Yiga Clan took away a great friend of ours.” Sidon finally answers. “We wanted to get away from the castle in order to figure certain things out alone.”

Kass’s expression becomes distraught. “I am.. Terribly sorry to hear that. May I ask what your friend’s name is?”

“.. His name is Link..” Zelda calmly answers. “We’re hoping to go about on a rescue mission and-” 

She pauses when she looks back up at the Rito, confused as to why he has a dreadful look on his face.

“... Link has been captured?!” Kass’s jaw drops in shock.

“You know him?” Sidon cluelessly asks. 

“I do indeed! I helped him find shrines on his journey. Although, I haven’t seen him in a very long time.”

For some reason, Zelda feels some sort of hope start to grow. “Do you.. Do you think you would be able to help us in rescuing him?”

“Say no more, Your Highness.” Kass straps his accordion to his back. “The legendary hero would do everything in his power to save us. I doubt it would be wrong for us to save him as well.”

\----------------------

~~~

Link sighs in peace as he rests under a tree, relaxing in the fields just outside the castle. Taking the rare time off he has from searching for the hideout into consideration, and for him, relaxing in the wilds is the best way to use such time.

However, a sinister snarl can be heard from the tall grass, bright red scales shimmering along the green blades of grass. Golden eyes stare at the hero as if he were prey, crawling closer on all fours until he is close enough for Link to casually boop his head crest with his index finger.

Sidon can’t help but laugh, scooping his Hylian up in his arms in an embrace.

“You are too brave, my love. Think I’m getting better with pouncing?”

Link chuckles as Sidon and him both settle under the tree, Link sitting in the prince’s lap.

_ ‘You’re definitely using the fear tactic just fine. When people feel fear, they tend to freeze up for a brief moment, giving you plenty of time to attack. And I’m sure with your eyes black, it’ll scare them way more.’ _

“Scare anyone but you.”

Link smirks. _ ‘I’ve got too many screws loose to feel fear. I actually consider it more of a curse than a gift. My recklessness comes from my bravery. Which is why I always end up taking big risks during battles. Fear prevents people from doing such risks.’ _

“To me, I will always treasure it as a gift. Because if I showed my true self to anyone else, they would run away screaming.”

_ ‘Dunno why. You’re too handsome to be scary.’ _

Sidon blushes a bit at the comment. “Not as handsome as you.”

Now it’s Link’s turn to blush, the hero quickly looking away to try and hide it.

“.. Hey Link?” Sidon starts.

“Hm?”

“What are you scared of, anyway?”

Link takes a breath, considering what really does make him scared. He wouldn’t ever dream of telling anyone what his fears are, even though he doesn't have the slightest clue himself.

As an answer, the blonde simply shrugs.

“.. Whenever I feel scared, I always think of you. Just the thought of your smile always calms me down.”

The hero chuckles at that, his cheeks still pink. 

_ ‘You’re so cheesy.’ _

“Well, it’s true.. It’s helped me get through my days more than once. This searching, capturing and killing tends to leave me stressed due to the fact that we never get any answers to where our enemy is located… Yet, the thought of you calms me..”

Link leans back onto Sidon’s stomach, his small hands finding their way into Sidon’s large hand.

He simply smiles as he lets go to sign.

_ ‘I do the same thing as well.. Except it’s you I like to think about..’ _

~~~

The shadow makes sure to fill Link’s dreams with beautiful memories, keeping him as calm as possible during such a horrid time.

“Funny.. I remember Malon telling me the same thing..” A serious voice enters the void, the voice having a strange accent (Irish).

Shadow smirks at the familiarity.

“When will he be able to hear us?” The voice asks.

“.. As soon as finds out more about himself.” The shadow sighs. “I was foolish to allow him to skip our sessions… If he was more aware of himself and his powers, we would’ve been able to kill everyone in this damn prison.”

“It was his own fault.. He’s a stubborn lad, that’s for sure. He has the determination of Twilight, always thinking that he has to do things alone.”

“That he does..” Shadow's eyes flicker red in the void as he watches Link’s memory play before him. 

“How is it that love is what drives you heroes towards victory? It can be such a weak emotion if unbalanced..” Shadow states.

“You’re right. It can be. It’s an emotion that can either lead someone towards their happiness or towards their downfall…” The voice finally takes form in the void, the one eyed knight now standing beside Shadow.

“It all depends on if you used that emotion on the right person or not. Or if you’ve forced that emotion upon someone and use it for abuse or power.”

“More and more you show me how weak and pathetic humans can be.” Shadow yawns.

“At least we weren't pathetic enough to believe that being whipped and tossed aside as a failure was considered a ‘proper punishment’.”

The shadow pauses for a moment. “... Don't look down at me for being created and not being born. We have different rules compared to mortals. You can ask that stupid demon lord about these rules. His master was far more strict and sadistic than mine.”

Another voice chimes in, this one much more soft and calm with a more formal accent (British).

“And I saved him from that master. Just like how Time saved you from yours.”

“Fuck off, Sky, we’re busy.” The shadow snarls, rolling his eyes.

“Busy talking about love? And yet you say I’m too ‘soft’.” The voice snickers.

The three then glimpse at Link’s ears twitching in his dream, looking around in his atmosphere.

“.. Think he is starting to hear us?” The one eyed man turns to his counterpart.

“He better. Because time is running out.” Shadow sighs.

“.. Did you lie to him? About you being created by Sky?” The one eyed man asks.

“I did.”

“Did you sense him feeling as if you were wrong?”

“Nope. Not one bit.”

“He is far from being awakened then..” The man sighs. “This isn’t good.”

The one eyed man then transforms into a golden wolf. “I suppose it’s time we speed things up, shall we?” He then leaps into Link’s dream, crouching down in the tall grass.

Link remains leaning against his lover in his lap, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Purposely, the wolf drags his claws against the ground, making Link’s sensitive ears twitch as he looks around.

The scenery around them quickly changes the second Link sees the wolf.

He quickly looks around, Sidon disappearing from behind him as he now stands on a floating cliff among stars with the moon high above him.

Looking across from him, he sees the wolf on a separate floating cliff away from him. The hero tilts his head at the glowing beast.

The wolf then howls a tune, one that makes Link feel as if a clock is ticking.

The all too familiar song makes Link’s eyes widen, his ears shift forward as if he wishes to hear more.

Taking that as a good sign, the wolf finally tries to speak.

“Time is running out.”

Link quickly steps back in awe, surprised to hear the wolf speak even though the beast’s mouth remains closed.

That’s a good sign. He can at least hear a voice with visuals.

“If you wish to hear more, take sword in hand and find me. I will remain here in your dreams.”

  
;

“He seems pretty calm while he sleeps at least.” One of the guards examine the hero from his cell.

Link is now all bandaged up and dressed in old brown clothes that they gave him. He is laid on the rug on the cell floor, sleeping peacefully.

“He was such a savage earlier. Like a feral beast. I would actually be surprised if master is able to tame him without killing him.” The other states.

A girl then walks up behind them, her mask buckled to her side. Unlike the other Yigas, her hair remains white like the moon. Her brown eyes scowl at the guards in front of her.

“The hell are you two perverts staring at him for?”

The two men turn and face her. 

“Oh. Hey Myah. Any luck with food?” The one man speaks up.

“Not really. The stupid runners were lazy again and only ate for themselves. I swear, Aitan doesn’t really care anymore.” She sighs.

“Our loyalty to the Yiga will hopefully give us better luck in the future.” The one guard tries to bring hope. 

“Oh, by the way. Isn’t today your birthday?” The other one asks.

“.. Eh? It is?” She raises her brow.

“Last I heard, the runners say it is now December 17th.”

“Oh damn.. Guess it is my birthday.” She rolls her eyes. “Who gives a shit?”

“Because you’re fifteen now… That only gives you one more year to escape before he..”

Both men quiet themselves as they notice her glare at them.

“Don’t you dare fucking say it… I already know. And don’t worry.” She starts to walk off. “It’s either I escape or I kill myself. I am not going to be that fucker’s ‘breeding pawn’.”

She continues walking off, then stops herself as she hears the guards gasp in surprise. She turns around, only to gasp herself.

Link is now curling up, his expression showing pain as his left hand glows a very bright gold.

She runs back over to his cell, making out the Triforce on his hand.

“.. Should we tell master?”

“Don’t tell him anything, you idiots.” Myah scolds.

They watch Link shudder for a few moments before his blue eyes shoot open as he quickly sits up. He looks down at his hand, watching the glow slowly fade.

Ignoring the people staring at him, Link then grabs the vase full of water, drinking it before setting it down and stretching out his arms after sleeping roughly on the floor.

No doubt the whip slashes and stab wounds will slow him down. Even simply sitting up hurts like hell.

“... Leave us.” She orders.

The two guards then quickly walk off, leaving Link and the girl alone.

The hero tilts his head at her, carefully standing up and walking up to the bars that separate them.

Why does this girl have white hair? Aren’t all Yigas forced to dye their hair black?

“Do you have, like, magic powers or some shit?”

Link tilts his head at her before shrugging.

“Then what the hell was that?”

In hopes that she understands him, Link decides to ask a question of his own.

_ ‘The hell is a little girl doing here?’ _

She sighs. “Of course. You can’t speak.” She then walks away and down the hall, leaving Link alone.

He continues standing there at the bars, looking down the halls and such.

Upon further examination, the halls look more of a cave system and the walls being nothing but imperfect stone and oddly shaped halls.

If there's a cave system this big, then there must be an exit somewhere.

His ears flicker as he hears footsteps. He looks over to see the girl walking back to him, this time, she has Ryo with her.

They both stop in front of the cell.

“Can you translate for me?” She speaks to him more kindly unlike the other Yigas.

“Sure. Should be easy enough.”

Link sighs, signing again.

_ ‘What is someone as young as you doing here? And why do they permit your hair to remain white?’ _

Ryo repeats what Link signs.

“That’s kind of a stupid question.” She scoffs. “I was born into the Yiga. Meaning, two Yigas fell in love, had a baby, and fucking thought it would be fun to have a family in a fucking gang of thieves.”

Link raises a brow.

“... And no. I am not answering the other question. Now, my turn. Why was your hand glowing?”

Link shakes his head. _ ‘I’m not answering until you tell me why your hair is still white. I’m actually curious. I like knowing how my enemies operate.’ _

Ryo continues to translate, looking back down at Myah with an uncertain expression.

She sighs. “Fine. If I answer this question, then that means I can ask you any question I want along with an answer. Got it?”

Link shrugs, then nods.

“Good.” She looks away, not wishing to tell a stranger this while looking him in the eye.

“The female leaders of our clan decided to remain with white hair…”

Link tilts his head, then motions his hand as if to say ‘go on’.

“... Aitan for some reason believes that women don’t deserve to pick who we love. He saw me and, for some fucking reason, thought that I would give him good children.. So, therefore, I am considered leader. Yet I am still imprisoned here against my will. I have one year left to get the fuck out of here before I am raped and forced to become a mother.”

To her surprise Link starts to scowl, anger starting to take over again.

_ ‘You won’t need to worry.. Because I am going to fucking kill him.’ _

“.. You sure?” She looks up at him. “I mean, that would be awesome if you could. This way I can lead the Yiga clan and we can be free people again.”

_ ‘If you do that, then I need to ask you to leave my people alone as a treaty for setting you free.’ _

“Hmm..” She thinks for a moment. “The Yiga clan have been against those who serve the Royal Family for more than a century now. Our goal is to take over Hyrule along with Ganon… But the Calamity lost the battle..”

Link tilts his head. _ ‘How did you guys end up taking that monster’s side anyway?’ _

“It was a pact between a Sheikah and the beast itself.” Ryo answers this time. 

“A long time ago, a Sheikah was abandoned by his tribe along with the Royal Family. He was trying to use malice to bring down his enemies.. Which started the spread of the Malice Infection. The disease back then was way stronger and was very contagious, unlike now where it is only transferred through the malice itself due to the Calamity’s death. He was outcasted and banished from starting a plague. But the Calamity saw it as a gift. The monster then told the anti-Sheikah that if he was able to overrun the Royal Family, he would be gifted with powers beyond imagining…”

_ “... Then why does that asshole have powers then? And same with Kohga?’ _

“The Calamity gifted the man with a mask that gave him a little bit of the power as sort of a promise.”

“.. You read too many of our scrolls. Not even I cared enough to even pick them up.” Myah crosses her arms.

Ryo simply shrugs.

_ ‘But why keep fighting for it? Zelda and I killed that bastard. It can’t give you that power anymore.’ _

Ryo translates again for Myah.

Although, Myah isn’t the one who answers.

“Because this mask still contains that power Ganon promised us.” Aitan chimes in, walking towards the hero’s cell.

Ryo immediately kneels, shivering in fear.

“It took us a hundred years because the last line connected to the Royal Family was trapped inside the castle… And that only left you. You have the blood of the goddesses. For years we’ve searched for you, only to find out that you’ve been asleep. And we finally have you in our grasp. Once you die, my mask will give me the ultimate power to finally rule this world and destroy what’s left of our enemies.”

Link scowls at the Yiga leader, his sharp blue eyes never once faltering.

Aitan then sets his hand on Myah’s shoulder. “How is my little one doing, then?”

She quickly slaps his hand off her. “I fucking hate you. Don’t touch me.”

“Oh please. Your body will want my seeds as soon as you mature just a little more. Only one year left to go, my breeder.”

“Over my dead body.. Literally.” She scoffs as she storms away, too angry to look him in the eyes.

“Stubborn child.” He sighs. He looks back over at Link who is still scowling at him with hatred.

“... How long do you plan to stare at me for? Anger alone cannot do damage.”

Link huffs out an annoyed sigh before smirking.

_ ‘You are pretty fucking stupid to just tell me what your weakness is.’ _

Aitan looks down at the cowering Zora. “Fish. Tell me what he said.”

Ryo gulps. “H-he claims that y-you are stupid for.. For telling him your weakness, sir.”

“My weakness?” He laughs, looking back at Link. “You think you are strong enough to take away my powers? Look at you. You’re nothing more than a single _ boy _ in a prison cell full of elite fighters.”

‘Elite fighters? Please. We’ve killed hundreds of them.’ The shadow speaks in Link’s consciousness.

Link almost smirks at the shadow’s comment, knowing it is all too true.

The two guards from before walk up to their leader, kneeling in respect.

“You two. Make sure he doesn’t receive any food at all. We can’t put him with the other prisoners with how strong he is now.” Aitan orders. “To tame a feral dog, we must first break him.”

“Yes, sir.” They bow their heads.

“Good. And Ryo.”

The Zora shudders, terrified of what Aitan has to say.

“Come with me. There are two traitors needing execution, my pet. I’m sure you could use some food.”

The Zora tenses up. “Y-yes master..”

Link watches as the two walk away, leaving only him and the guards.

The hero’s stomach growls in anger, Link sighing in slight defeat.

Without those herbs and potions that Zelda gave him to calm his random hunger, he will surely be in a hella lot of pain.

‘Sorry about the extra food that I need.’ Shadow chimes in. ‘I can try my hardest to calm your hunger down, but I can’t guarantee that it will do much. For now, I want you to sleep.’

Link then lays his sore body back down on the rug, sighing while doing so.

‘The more you sleep, the closer we will be to getting the fuck out of here. Now then… What memory would you like me to play for you?’

Link smiles a bit, actually excited to sleep for once. If this creature continues giving Link peaceful slumbers, then he knows for sure that he won’t go crazy while in this hell hole.

That is, as long as he holds onto hope.

\----------------------

Nelly and her comrades are now completely exhausted, constantly traveling and only sleeping when necessary. They don’t even have time to put their tents up.

Even their horses are too tired to trot. The knights do their best to keep them well fed and giving them extra pats as thanks for their hard work.

Link’s main horse, Echo, is following in their group. Many are surprised at how trained the Champion’s horse is.

The knights do their best to head home to prepare. They all want nothing more than their lieutenant being rescued.

“This sucks..” Gerald complains.

“... Maybe if one of us went with Teba and Master Link, none of this would’ve happened..” Nelly sighs. “I want nothing more than to have him safe. Princess Zelda even instructed me to make sure of that.. And I failed.”

“You didn’t fail.” A young knight next to her tries to cheer her up. “These things happen. My brother was robbed by the Yiga once. And my dad and uncle were with him when it happened. They are very strong enemies. All we can do is pick ourselves up and fight back.” He smiles.

“Yeah..” Gerald finally agrees for once. “I mean, I dropped my sandwich this one time and I was really pissed off about it. But I moved on and made another one.”

All the knights stare at him, their brows raised in confusion and disappointment.

“.. Well uh.. Hey, that’s all I got! My life wasn’t as crazy and interesting as you guys, so gimme a break!”

“Champion’s Army!” A loud voice is heard from above, a blue Rito landing in front of them.

The knights tiredly look over at him.

“My name is Kass. I am one of Link’s close friends.”

“.. You are? Perhaps there is good news?” One of the men ask.

“Indeed there is.” Sidon comes running up to the soldiers on all fours, skidding along the grass to a complete halt as he stands. “Kass and Teba have arranged a plan to meet your army along with the Rito’s most skilled warriors once we arrive at the Hebra mountain. My troop and I will also be venturing with you.”

“So.. We have extra help then?” Nelly starts to smile. “Are you saying that different races from Hyrule are going to help us?”

“That’s exactly what we’re saying.” Teba lands powerfully with his talons next to Sidon and Kass. The rest he was given at the castle now has him ready for anything.

“And we will always be there for our brother Link!” Yunobo along with Bludo rolls up as well.

“Link saved our lands.” Riju and Buliara gallop up to them on horseback. “I believe it’s time we pay him back for his deeds.” Riju smirks.

“No way!” Nelly beams. “With this much back up, there’s no way we could lose!”

“Princess Zelda and I composed of a plan that includes every race’s help.” Sidon explains. “Kass helped as well. Him and Teba were able to travel to each kingdom and ask for help.. And to my surprise, everyone has agreed to help us rescue Link.”

“What will we do when we get home then?” Gerald brings up. “More than half of our knights are still at the castle and waiting for our return. We’ve been traveling for days with barely any rest.”

“Which is why we came and found you.” Riju speaks up. “The princess has asked us to help you on your journey back. While we do insist that we get back to the castle as soon as possible, you Hylians very much need rest.”

“We’ll take the high grounds and see if this spot here is safe enough to set up camp.” Teba raises his wings and lifts off along with Kass.

“Me and the squirt here will check the low grounds then. Let’s go, Yunobo.” Bludo calls out as the two roll off.

“Me, Riju and Balora will help you all settle down.” Sidon calls as well.

“I’ll help mend the horses. They look as if they will collapse at any moment.” Buliara slides off her steed.

Nelly gets off her horse as well. “Let’s go then, guys!”

\----------------------

The days seem to pass slowly in the cell Link resides in… Or has it only been hours? Weeks? Link has no idea what day it is, nor the time. No wonder why the Yigas are becoming lunatics. There are no windows in a cave system.

He has been sleeping most of the time, doing his best to ignore the fact that he is malnourished right now. When he isn’t sleeping, he is doing push ups, sit ups, and other simple exercises to keep alert and strong.

What he is worried about most is how weak his body has become over time. Without any food, each passing day he can feel himself become far too tired and sick to do anything at all. The only thing to be grateful for is water.

‘That bastard Yiga.’

Link can hear the shadow’s agony in his head.

‘Sure, he was smart to weaken us by starving us. But this makes me want to kill him even more.’

The blonde sighs as he leans against the stone wall in the cave, too tired to even stand up.

‘... You’re first session shall begin the next time you sleep.’

Before Link could even question the creature, Shadow became silent. He wasn’t expecting answers anyway.

Link then slumps down onto the floor into a sitting position, too exhausted to do anything else. 

The whip slashes on his back are almost healed along with the stab wounds thanks to the Shadow’s strange magic. At least his flesh is no longer in too much pain. But his stomach growls with anger and a migraine is now making itself known.

“You look tired..” A familiar voice calls out.

Link looks over at Myah through the cell bars.

“Heh. But your eyes are still alive as always.” She smiles. “You should be careful with the constant exercising you’ve been doing. If Aitan sees that you’re still strong, he will keep starving you until you end up as a skeleton.”

Behind the girl, Link sees Ryo walk into view. The Zora’s expression cringes a little.

“You don’t look so good.. How many days has it been?”

“I think it’s been a week. I’ll have to ask one of the runners what the date is.” Myah replies.

_ ‘.. Why does he want me to be weakened?’ _ Link slowly signs.

Ryo frowns a bit. “He wants to put you in with the rest of the prisoners. But if he puts anyone in there that is too strong, they would attack the guards and cause fights.”

Link scoffs a bit. _ ‘I’ve been far worse than this and yet I have been able to take down troops of monsters. Your boss is going to have a hard time with me either way.’ _

“And that’s why I have some hope in you… I want you to try and inspire Hyzenthlay.” Myah smirks.

Link tilts his head at the unfamiliar name.

“Hyzenthlay is kinda like the prisoners’ mother. She takes care of them despite being a prisoner herself… But she has given up hope a while ago about escaping. Not even I have been able to get her spirit back.”

Link stares into space for a moment, coming up with ways of escaping. His eyes glimmer for a moment as something comes up in his mind.

_ ‘How many prisoners are there?’ _

Ryo thinks for a moment. “I believe we have… fifty prisoners?”

_ ‘And how many armed Yigas are here?’ _

“I think about a hundred or more. Most of our clansmen are out collecting information at night. So the number of guards at night almost splits in half.”

Link smirks. _ ‘Perfect. That’s all I needed to know.’ _

“Wait..” Myah looks around before whispering to Link. “Are you planning on having the prisoners fight back? Are you crazy? All the prisoners are malnourished and unarmed. There’s no possible way for them to fight back.”

Link rolls his eyes before yawning, not responding to Myah’s concerns.

Ryo then quickly taps the girl’s shoulder before pointing his head down the hall.

Myah looks in the direction before sighing. “There you fucking are. I was wondering why he wasn’t being guarded.”

“Sorry Myah.” The guard responds. “He hasn’t been doing anything stupid to receive punishment, so I thought he would be fine.”

Myah looks over at Link, then back at the guard. “That makes sense then. By the way, what’s the date?”

“December 22nd. The Winter Festival should be starting soon I believe. We may have everyone back at the hideout for celebrations and such. Mainly drinking and such.”

“... It really has been almost a week.” Her concerns shift to Link now. “Why hasn’t that stupid Aitan fed him yet? Is he trying to kill him?”

“In a way, yes.” The guard replies.

Link flinches a bit, looking over at them.

“The infection he has should take over his mind with starvation.. But he is obviously fine. I think Aitan is giving him one more day or so before he moves him in with the prisoners.”

“Thanks for the info, I guess.” Myah looks over at Ryo. “Let’s go get your scales freshened up. They look dry.”

The Zora smiles. “Thank you.”

The two walk off, leaving Link and the guard alone. The hero lays on the mat, trying his best to get comfortable.

‘Sleep, Wild..’ Shadow almost coos. ‘Let’s start the session now while we have time.’

Link then slowly closes his eyes, allowing his body to rest as his mind drifts into his consciousness. 

He expected a memory to pop up, one with him and Sidon.

But this time, he sees a young man in a green tunic relaxing in a forest.

Link looks around him, surprised that there are massive mushrooms and trees scattered across the strange forest.

“Are you doing alright there, sky child?” A voice with a formal accent chimes in.

Link looks back over at the tall pale man approaching the smaller man.

The tall one is definitely not human.

“Yeah. I’m just tired. I can’t believe a troop of bokoblins caught me off guard the other day. I thought after killing Demise, we would be safe on the surface.” The man in green also has a formal accent.

“The bastard left a curse on these lands, remember? I just hope that curse has nothing to do with you. Come now, take off that chainmail. You could reopen your wounds with that thing on.”

The man in green sighs before complying, taking off the chain mail along with his tunic. His torso is covered in bloodied bandages.

“See? Told you.”

“Oh please, you’ve done worse to me in battle.” The man chuckles.

“And I’ll admit, I regret it every day.” 

“It’s not your fault that your master forced you to do shit. He even possessed you when you refused.”

The taller man then kneels down, unwrapping the bandages from the man in green.

His hands then comes to life with golden magic as he runs his hands along the smaller man’s wounds.

“But now I have a new master~” He chuckles.

“Oh please.” The wounded man rolls his eyes. “You are more than a weapon, Ghira.”

“And so are you.” The taller man brings up. “So stop going off into danger and coming back with wounds.” His hands pull away from the now healed wounds along the shorter man’s body.

“Better?”

“Much.. Thank you.” He slides his chain mail and tunic back on.

The taller man then helps the other man stand up before holding him in a tight embrace.

“Please… Please don’t die on me..” He pleads as his arms remain tight around the smaller man.

The man in green simply smiles, hugging back. “You know I love you too much to do that to you..”

Link watches in awe, not knowing why this memory seems familiar. And it isn’t even his own.

The two men then disappear into thin air, leaving nothing behind.

The scenery quickly changes, the trees disappearing as Links sees nothing but the blue sky.

Link looks around him, gulping as he notices that he is standing on nothing but a small floating island with grass and flowers.

“Well then.You’re the new one?”

Link quickly turns around to see that same man in green sitting in the grass surrounded by flowers and birds.

This man has a very kind face and warm smile, his blue eyes glimmering almost.

“My name is Link. Just like you. But you can call me Sky.”

Link walks over to him, his jaw still dropped in surprise.

“Take a seat, then.”

Dumbfounded, Link slumps onto the grass, still staring at Sky.

“I am the one who began it all. To know Ganon, you must know the god that rages inside him and why he became such an evil man.”

Link tilts his head.

“My people created Hyrule. We were born on a floating island in the sky with giant birds called Loftwings. I’m sure you remember Ruby, right?”

Link’s eyes widen as a memory quickly fills his head. One where he is flying high in the sky on a crimson red bird.

This bird was his Loftwing.. And her name was Ruby.

Link shakes his head as the memory fades.

“She, along with Zelda, were my best friends at the time. I was in training to become a warrior at the Knight Academy. I wanted to become a knight just like my father after he died… Although at the time, I had no idea I was chosen by Hylia as the CHOSEN knight.” Sky laughs sheepishly.

“I was lead onto the surface, a place of myths and legends. We had no idea there was anything beyond the clouds below us. And I was the first to discover it. Fi and I had a lot of adventures together, doing our best to save Zelda from whatever the hell she was running from.”

Fi?

Link’s eyes gleam at the name.

“You remember Fi, right? She has been with us for generations on end. But no one can hear her voice as clearly as I. Not even Time could hear her at first.”

Link nods at that. After beating the Trial Of The Sword, he too has been hearing a voice from his beloved sword.

“Turns out that Zelda was Hylia reborn… And Demise was using Ghirahim to capture her. At first I thought Ghira was just any other demented demon lusting for power…” Sky looks away, his eyes sparkling a bit. “But he saved me one night. The surface was a very dangerous place at night and Loftwings can’t see in the dark. No matter how important something was that I was doing at the time, I had to head up to the sky right before the sun set so I would be safe.” He looks back at Link, who is very eager to hear his stories.

“But I was stuck in a temple for too long and a horrid storm came in as well… Ghirahim found me and helped me out. He took me to his corridors which were safe from monsters and then we uh..” Sky blushes a bit as he looks away again.

“And then this little sky child seemed to be a bit cold that night.” The taller man teleports onto the small island, a big smirk on his face.

Sky’s face turns red. “H-Hey! Time didn’t allow your soul to come here!”

“Who says that the fairy boy controls me? I was missing you anyway.” The man chuckles.

Link raises a brow at the two.

“Now then, let’s see here.” Ghirahim kneels in front of Link, grabbing his chin and examining him. “Hm. Still not as cute as you. But his eyes are the same, just like the rest.”

Link growls, turning his head and almost biting the demon’s hand.

Ghirahim simply laughs as he steps away. “Looks like we have one quite similar to Twilight. I’m sure the two will get along fine.”

Sky clears his throat. “I’m kinda busy here, Ghira.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” The demon then sits beside sky, kissing his forehead. “As I said. I simply missed you.”

Sky smiles as his blush subsides a bit. He leans against his demon.

“Anyway, we found out some sort of alliance could be possible. Even though Ghira was forced to resurrect Demise, I believed that if I could defeat Demise, that it would not only save Zelda and the world but I could also free Ghirahim from his imprisonment.”

“Although the poor boy didn’t realize that Demise was gifting me immortality. So when he was defeated, I had the same years left as any mortal. I even unfortunately lost my beautiful youth as the years went by.” The demon smirks.

“And I had no idea that he was an immortal at the time..” Sky chuckles a bit.

The two go on about their stories and how Sky saved the world from Demise. Link listened to every word, the adventures and battles almost making him smile.

Even hearing how the two died from old age sounded pleasant to Link.

Unfortunately for him, him and Sidon probably won’t grow old together. Link is certain that he could very well die from the Yiga’s tortures.

He just hopes that Sidon will be strong enough to move on.

“Your thoughts are hurting you..” Sky brings up.

Link doesn’t respond.

“I assure you will not die while in their grasp. Shadow promised us that he would keep you safe.. And hopefully that weirdo will.”

Link’s ears twitch, his face making a confused expression. _ ‘.. You didn’t create him.’ _

Sky smiles at this. “No. I didn’t. Looks like your memories are coming back after all.”

_ ‘Then what is he?’ _

Sky and Ghirahim look at each other for a moment before looking back at Link. 

“He is a creation from another being..” Ghirahim responds this time. “Meant to serve as a mindless killer.”

Link’s eyes widen. _ ‘He isn’t just a carrier of malice! He was created from it!’ _

“That is correct.” Sky nods. “Time defeated him a long time ago and for some reason, our shard of the Triforce absorbed him. Mainly due to the fact that our power shifts between light and dark.”

Link holds his head. Everything is starting to finally come together.

“You know you are able to speak here, right?” The demon brings up.

Link looks up at him before shaking his head. _ ‘I don’t care. I’d rather not.’ _

Sky’s ears twitch as well as he hears distant voices. “You should probably wake now. It was nice meeting you.”

Link looks up at him.

“There are two others that have been chosen to speak with you after this session. But don’t worry. If you ever need me, I’ll be here to help.”

_ ‘Wait- What if-’ _

“Relax, Wild.” Ghirahim speaks up. “The next person you speak with will have much more information for you. For now, focus on surviving.”

“Trust us, Wild. You can do this.” Sky smiles.

Before Link can ask anything else, his eyes quickly shoot open as an unwanted voice is heard.

“Good. Take him to the prison hall.”

Link then thrashes at whatever the hell is around him, the two guards that chained him up holding him in place.

“Finally, you’re awake.” Aitan opens the cell door. “We all thought you were finally dying. You were asleep for almost two whole days.”

Link tries to thrash again, only to stop as he tries to catch his breath.

He is severely malnourished. His body is refusing to give him any energy at all.

“Drag him out. I’m sure the prisoners will love to see their new roommate.”

The guards pull Link down the halls, the wild Hylian doing his best to retaliate and jank the chains away from them.

Even with his malnourishment, the guards struggle to drag him to their destination.

Aitan then grabs Link by his hair, yanking him forward until the hero collapses onto the stone floor.

“Stop wasting time already! You’re too weak to do anything, so I would advise you to obey unless you want us to weaken you more with lashings.” Aitan crosses his arms.

Link does his best to stand back up, but his arms keep collapsing under him.

Damnit, he really was weakened by them. He knows that food keeps people strong and alert, but he never knew how badly it could affect him after a week with no nourishment.

He didn’t eat for three days after he woke up. The king’s ghost himself needed to teach Link where to find food like apples, herbs and such.

But a whole week without a bite to eat?

Link can’t even think straight without his head pounding.

“Do you have to be so harsh on him?” Myah scolds the leader.

“Silence, girl.” Aitan scoffs. “As if you understand what my job is.”

Myah leans over and helps Link up onto his feet, allowing the blonde to lean on her while standing.

“I understand how to make your job easier though, don’t I? You’re just wasting time yelling at him. You can’t exactly beat a dead horse and expect it to move, you fucking moron.” Myah scowls.

“I don’t care!” Aitan stomps over to her. “Do you want to end up like all the other prisoners?! Do you need lashings and punishments for you to just fucking shut up and obey?!”

“I’d rather be a prisoner than be raped by a brainless boy with a fucking two inch twig on his crotch!”

The guards hide their gasps, looking over at each other and almost laughing at how badly Myah is roasting their own leader.

“That’s it!” Aitan fumes as he grabs her arm. “You’re being submitted NOW! I don’t care if you die during childbirth from young age! You need to learn your place-”

Link punches Aitan away from the girl, the leader falling over in the process.

Aitain quickly recovers, fixing his mask. “You little-!” He pauses as he looks over at Link with his arm in front of Myah protectively. 

This wouldn’t usually surprise Aitan… Except for the fact that Link’s left hand is glowing gold.

Myah grabs Link’s arm. “Are you nuts?! He’ll fucking kill you!”

Link doesn’t flinch at all, his blue eyes scowling at the man in front of him.

“.. What kind of magic do you have there?” Aitan walks closer to the two.

Link prepares for a fight, his feet apart and fists curled.

“Oh please.” The Yiga rolls his eyes. “You are a living skeleton. There is no possible way that you can-”

Link then slows the time around him, using as much energy as he can.

He runs behind the leader, kicking him down and taking off his mask as Aitan falls face first on the floor.

With his energy spent, Link watches as time ticks to a normal speed with him standing and Aitan on the floor.

The two guards step away, shocked at what had just happened.

Aitan quickly stands up, turning around to look over at the hero with angry pale blue eyes.

The leader has a strange mohawk dyed black along with the Yiga emblem tattooed on his head in red ink.

“You little bastard…” Aitan spits out.

At first, Link stands in front of everyone, tall and proud. His blue eyes focused and determined.

But in only a few seconds, Link starts to cough up blood, kneeling down on the stone floor as he is now unable to keep his balance.

Shit.

This doesn’t look good.

Aitan then smirks darkly, standing back up.

“You think that taking off my mask would rid me of my powers?” He walks over to the coughing hero, taking his mask back as he laughs.

“I’m happy to say, mask or not, I will always have my powers.” Aitan then grabs Link by the neck with one hand, lifting him up off the floor as unwanted blood spills from his mouth.

“And it seems that your powers have been weakened.”

Link thrashes, using his nails to try and pry away the Yiga’s hands from his throat.

‘Fuck off. My powers are never weakened.’ Shadow scoffs in Link’s head. ‘Hey, Wild. Wanna see what happens when you take sessions? Even though you only had one out of the three, it is enough for me to do this.’

Links screams as shadows surround his body in thin wisps, his hand glowing brightly again.

Aitan tilts his head with the hero’s neck still in hand. “.. What is this?”

Link opens his eyes then, a dark smirk on his face.

Only, his eyes aren’t blue anymore.

They are bright red.

“What the fuck-!!” Aitan quickly drops Link to the floor, the Hylian now standing up with no issue.

“And yet you bastards thought I could be broken…” Link’s voice is echoed, not sounding human at all.

One of the guards quickly run away, the other one taking out his weapon and shaking in fear.

“THIS is what happens when malice is used as a source.. Not as a poison.” Link’s hand comes to life with dark magic.

Aitan’s hand fills with his own crimson magic as well. “Bring it on then! Heh, I’ll admit. Your voice is much more different than what I thought it would be. Much more monstrous than human.”

“Oh, this is not Link’s voice, little mortal.” The beast laughs.

“.. What?”

“I am simply his Tantabus… And I’ve come with a message.” The creature uses his magic to grab Aitan by the neck this time, lifting him up.

“If you dare hurt my host too much, I will return and kill you myself. My powers are still limited, but this only proves how powerful I can get since only a fraction of my powers can kill you so EASILY!” He grins, blood spilling from between his teeth.

Aitan continues to choke, uncertain of what to do.

“Now then… Heed my warning, mortal.. For this will not be the last time you see me.”

Aitan is then dropped to the floor, the magic disappearing. He gasps for breath, coughing for air.

As soon as Link’s eyes close, the shadow wisps fade and his unconscious body falls onto the floor.

‘Rest now, Wild. This will give you more time and possibly less wounds.’

“.. Well then.. I’ll be having nightmares for the next year.” Myah sighs.

“He.. His malice? It’s alive?” The shivering guard brings up. “And what the hell is a Tantabus?”

“Silence, you fools!” Aitan roughly orders. “Throw him in with the other prisoners. I have a feeling that this ‘Tantabus’ only comes out when he is at his weakest point. Give him food and keep him alive for now.” Aitan finally stands up, putting his mask back on.

“For now, only I myself will give him punishments in case this happens again. And next time, I will be prepared to kill.”

\----------------------

By the time Link’s remaining knights come home to the castle, everyone is exhausted and spent. Zelda ordered all the knights to rest for two entire days, also requiring all the horses to be pampered and well fed.

Sidon and the others did their best to keep the poor Hylian knights going and they were able to make it home faster than ever.

For now, the Champion’s Army take a much needed rest. After resting is over, they will start planning right away along with assorting weaponry and posts during the march. 

While the knights rest, Zelda on the other hand, hasn’t been able to rest at all. Lately, she has been overworking herself and avoiding sleep. Even now as she stands outside in the courtyard with the cold winter winds blowing over, she can’t help but stare into the distance with thoughts and fears overbearing her.

What if Link is never found?  
What if his infection gets even worse while in the Yigas grasp?

And worst of all…

What if Link is already dead?

Just the thought of her knight’s dead body somewhere in the Hebra almost has tears spill from her eyes. She has had plenty of nights crying to herself, but she does her best to remain in posture while in public.

She is even certain that Sidon is going through the same thing, given the fact that the Zora Prince has been tired more lately than anything.

Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she sees a familiar figure.

She quickly turns around with tears threatening to spill.

“Urbosa?!”

She halts herself as she sees a very young Gerudo Empress standing behind her.

Zelda quickly rubs her eyes, hoping to gain her posture back.

“I’m afraid I’m not the Gerudo Champion from a hundred years ago.. But it’s quite flattering that you thought I was.” Riju kindly smiles, walking up to the princess wrapped in layers of coats and furs.

“I’m sorry to startle you. I understand that you are going through a lot right now with Link’s abduction…” She stands beside the princess, staring at the same scenery of the castle town.

“Don’t be… If anything, I should apologize for almost crying in front of you.” Zelda smiles a bit. “I’m not exactly mentally intact with myself right now…”

“Don’t worry about it.” The young Gerudo insures. “I was the same way when my mother died…”

The two stay silent for a moment, doing their best to enjoy the scenery in front of them despite the cold.

“... Do you mind telling me what Lady Urbosa was like? I know this may be an inappropriate question at the moment, but I am hoping to maybe learn more about her.”

Zelda looks up at the blue sky. “Well… Urbosa was the closest person I ever had at the time. Even closer than Link. I remember her always being there and looking out for me whenever I visited her or whenever she visited me… She always called me her ‘little songbird’. Apparently my mother called me that when I was an infant.”

“I was always told how close you and Lady Urbosa were…” Riju remarks. “But I was also told that... That you two had something more?”

Zelda simply nods her head. “Yes, you are correct. Although she was a few years older, we did have somewhat of a relationship… Of course, we weren’t able to become as close as we wanted to during the preparation of the war.”

“Princess.” Teba gently glides down behind the two, his talons landing on the cement. “Kass has sent word that the Rito warriors of my clan are on their way over as we speak.”

“That’s good to hear.” Zelda folds her hands. “I can’t thank you enough for your help with this. You should rest as well. You have been flying non stop every day.”

“Anything to save our friend.” Teba looks away. “It was my fault that he was taken away. If I was as vigilant as he was, then maybe-”

“Now then.” Zelda sets her hand on the warrior’s shoulder. “Didn’t Link command you to retreat during the abduction?”

“.. Yes.. But..”

“Then I’m certain he has a plan for being there and for you being here… As reckless as it sounds.” Zelda sighs. “But please don’t feel as if this is all your fault. I promise you that no one here is angry with you. Instead, we respect you for going by Link’s word and being by his side when it all went down.”

“Thank you, princess.” Teba lightly bows. “And I have already made it a promise that I will get him back.”


	12. Ten Thousand Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is a scene dedicated to rape in this chapter along with some death. I did not describe the rape scene much at all, due to the fact that it should never be sexualized or fantasized about.

_ ‘That was fucking amazing!’ _ Link signs happily as he leans against the leafless tree. _ ‘And you’re telling me that this power will only get stronger?’ _

“Indeed it will.” Shadow smirks, pleased that the Hylian enjoys his new power.

“But I will warn you. As the infection itself takes over, your body will get weaker and you will be in much more pain. As much as I care for your reckless bravery and chaotic energy, I ask that you start taking care of yourself and stop fighting them.”

Link rolls his eyes. _ ‘I’ll do my best. But I can’t guarantee that I won’t smash a few Yiga skulls in.’ _

“I had a feeling.” Shadow chuckles. “So. Let’s see what you remember from your last session… What am I?”

Link thinks for a moment. _ ‘You are me.. Well, a trait of mine. Ganon somehow took malice along with the powers of the Triforce to create a version of me. A version that would rather care more about earning power instead of using it for our destiny… A doppelganger.’ _

Shadow smirks. “Good. You are slowly starting to remember what you are as well. In the next session, you will be meeting the second one I chose for you. For now, I want you to try and survive. You may have been able to allow me to scare the shit out of that Yiga freak, but it has drained me as well. I am not as strong as I used to be. And your awakening will soon give me my full potential.”

Link nods, understanding the creature’s intentions. _ ‘And once I awaken, you think I’ll be able to finish my mission and destroy this clan?’ _

“Oh, you can do much more than that.” Shadow’s smile becomes crooked as his blood red glowing eyes flicker in the misty void.

“You can do anything you want. You could even take over the world. Hell, you can even help me find the Fused Shadows that those wretched Spirits kept me away from. With those artifacts, we can create our own world.”

Shadow is no longer in human shape, his legs now in a digitigrade shape along with shadowy wisps flickering along his back and forming a tail. His limbs are much sharper, his teeth longer.

“Think about it, Wild.” His voice is now low like a growl. His shadowy figure wraps around the hero.

“We could kill anyone that gets in our way. We could become king with our power. We already know where the Triforce Of Wisdom is, all we need now is to find the Triforce Of Power and we will become UNSTOPPABLE!” 

The creature’s laughing stops as Link slaps the shadow across the face.

_ ‘Shut the fuck up you crack headed freak. Stop acting like you’re so tough.’ _

Shadow steps away from the hero, his form shifting back into a human.

“Damn, you’re a savage..” He rubs his burning cheek.

_ ‘This power is enough for me. I don’t give a fuck about ruling the world. I only want the Yiga Clan dead and my friends safe. Now, stop acting like some evil little bitch and shut the fuck up before I have Sky sew you up a dress and force you to wear it for an entire week.’ _

Shadow’s jaw drops, not quite sure how to react to the threat he just heard.

Link crosses his arms with a smirk on his face. Just the look of Shadow’s expression almost has the hero laughing.

“...Touche” The shadow then chuckles. “Fine, I’ll be more ‘tame’ around you. Just don’t have that softie put a dress on me. I will literally go on a rampage.”

_ ‘Then stop complaining and let me do my job. As helpful as your powers are, you need to know that I don’t rely on you. Hell, I don’t even need you nor your powers. My army should be preparing now for a full on raid.’ _

The shadow raises a brow.

_ ‘And they will win with nor without me. It’s not like my life is important in war. No one’s life is. It’s war. That means, if you sign up to be involved, you better be damned ready to put your life on the line.’ _

Shadow yawns. “As much as I love hearing your edgy wisdom, I believe you should wake up now. I can sense food nearby and we both need it.”

Link tilts his head before sniffing the air.

“The next session will start as soon as you fall asleep.” Shadow’s voice echoes more and more until it disappears.

;

Replacing the shadow’s voice, is quiet singing in the background. Tired voices gently sing a common folk song before going quiet as Link opens his eyes.

Link quickly sits up, pushing away whoever the fuck is around him.

“Hey! Easy there!” A female voice chimes in, the woman grabbing the hero’s shoulders.

“You are alright, little voe. You must eat. I doubt you can go another day without food.”

Link looks up at the Gerudo’s face then quickly looks around him.

He is still in a cell, but this time there are others with him.

He rushes over to the cell bars, looking at where he exactly is at. There are other cells around the hall they are resided in, tired and hopeless eyes from prisoners look over at him as he looks around.

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to eat?”

Link looks over at the Gerudo woman who is holding a loaf of bread and some pieces of ham.

He rushes towards the woman, grabbing the food and wolfing it down on instinct.

“Oi!” She grabs him by the hair, pulling his hands full of food away from his mouth.

“Eat slower. We already have to deal with shit and piss in the bedpans. We don’t need vomit in there as well.”

She slowly takes her hands off Link, who takes her words and eats slower.

“From the looks of those scars, you are perhaps a knight from Hyrule?” She asks.

Link simply nods as he munches on his bland food.

“Well then. I’m pretty sure you already know this, but welcome to the Yiga prisons… My name is Hyzenthlay. If you have any concerns or questions, let me know.”

As Link looks around the cell, his eyes quickly find another younger man laying on the cell floor, his head laying on a woman’s thighs.

The younger man has his shirt off and is extremely pale with whip lashings all over him.

But what’s making Link even more concerned is the darkened blood leaking from the back of his pants.

Link walks over to him, kneeling in front of him. _ ‘What the hell happened to him?’ _

The woman stroking his head looks at Link with confusion.

“He asked what happened to Perc.” Hyzenthlay translates. “And the answer is simple.. He is dying from blood loss.”

She sits next to the hero, her hand gently petting Perc’s bloodied arm.

The man opens his dull eyes, looking over at her before smiling. “Don’t worry for me… I’ll be free soon.”

Link’s blue eyes stare at the dying man. He then signs to the Gerudo.

_ ‘Why is his rear bleeding?’ _

“One of the guards came by and picked him to be his reliever for the day.. And he came back like this.”

_ ‘.. Reliever?’ _

“In other words, he was raped. We are used in different ways for the Yiga.. Concubines, manual workers, cooks, cleaners.” Hyzenthlay sighs. “But for some reason, the damn bastard thought it would be fun to shove a weapon up there..”

Link flinches just from hearing that, his eyes wide with disbelief.

He watches as the man in front of him slowly stops breathing, his half open eyes becoming still and lifeless.

Hyzenthlay then closes the dead man’s eyes. “May he rest in peace..”

Everyone in the cell turns as a guard knocks on the bars. 

“Away from the door.” He instructs.

All the prisoners step away and sit along the walls of the cell.

All except for Link.

Rage fumes inside of him, his eyes scowling in absolute rage.

“That includes you, too, blondy.”

With an angered yell, Link charges at the guard in anger, moving fast enough to punch the man right on the mask, cracking it in the process.

The prisoners watch in awe as Link beats the living hell out of the armed guard.

“I need back-up!” The Yiga yells as Link punches his head over and over again with no mercy.

Two other Yiga guards rush in, harshly grabbing Link’s shoulders and yanking him off the half dead guard.

“Hold still you little fucking-”

Link rams his elbow into the complaining guard’s stomach.

Having enough of Link’s rage, the other guard takes out his sword and rams the hilt of it onto the blonde’s head.

Link falls to the floor, his hands clinging to the new bruise on his head.

“Is he still fighting?” Aitan walks up to the cell.

“He was before I showed him what happens to those who disrespect us!” The angered guard then kicks Link’s ribs.

The hero struggles to get up, his scowling blue eyes never once leaving Aitan.

“Hyzenthlay.. I thought I ordered you to keep him out of trouble.” The leader speaks calmly.

“I can’t control a beast who lacks discipline, sir.” She bows her head in apology. “I’m sorry for failing you.”

Aitan pauses for a moment, looking back over at Link.

“What should we do, master?” The guard asks as he helps his comrades stand up.

“... Take him to the punisher’s cell. I will be there with him in case this ‘Tantabus’ shows up again.”

“Yes, sir.” The guards then chain Link up while he is still down, then force him to stand up.

Link tries to fight through the pain in his head, his ears ringing and vision blurred from the impact.

As they leave the cell, another guard rushes in and drags out the body of Perc before shutting the door and locking it tight.

Link struggles with the guards, doing his best to trash around and deny their chains.

But his damaged and starved body is too weak to put up much of a fight.

After taking a few turns, the guards throw Link into the cell before closing and locking the door.

“Take your leave and keep an eye on those prisoners.”

“Yes, master.” They bow before taking their leave.

As Link slowly stands up, a steel toed boot kicks the hero back onto the ground.

“You ain’t going anywhere ‘hero’.” She snickers.

Two others then yank Link up to where he is on his knees.

“What should we start off with, sir?”

“Remove his clothes and start him off with seven lashings.” Aitan smirks under his mask. “I want him in enough pain to where he can’t fight back when I finally break him.”

\--------------------

With all knights well rested, the time for war rises soon.

Weapons have been sharpened and modified. Armor has been crafted to protect and all of Link’s teachings have been studied and memorized.

The last step is planning.

They know that the Yiga are hidden among the Hebra mountain. Which means that Link must be trapped there as well.

All they need to do is find the hideout, defeat the Yiga and rescue the prisoners. Teba will lead the army to where Link was first captured.

“I sense him..” Sidon’s tired voice interrupts the silence.

Him and the other three soldiers in his troop stop walking towards the Throne Room. The three look back at him.

“Please don’t focus on him, sir.” Gaddison frowns in pity. “I’m sure Master Link is doing everything he can to stay strong until we arrive.”

Sidon holds his head as his primal instincts start to kick in. 

He can feel everything Link is going through.

Starvation. Slashes along his back. Wounds from torture.

And worst of all, he can sense the mental pain the hero is going through as well.

“I-I need to control this. Tell everyone that I will arrive shortly.”

They all nod.

“Don’t worry, sir.” Bazz assures. “We will make sure to tell you any information you miss in the meeting.”

“Thank you..” Sidon does his best to prevent his eyes from turning black. “I will return.”

Sidon then jumps off the ledge they were walking along and into the moat below.

He finally then allows his eyes to turn black, rushing off in whatever direction as his anger takes control.

He takes a sharp turn into the river that is in the direction Link is at, his senses becoming overwhelming.

He then slows down as he senses something.. Different. Something far more foul and horrible.

Sidon’s eyes widen as tears dissolve into the water around him.

The threat that one Yiga made back at the domain wasn’t a bluff at all.

And Sidon can do nothing but sob as he knows that he has failed in protecting his lover.

  
  


\----------------------

As the last crack of the whip hits the hero’s flesh, Link is in too much pain to let out even a whimper.

“How many does that make?” Aitan remains watching from the other side of the cell bars.

“Ten.” The two black masked Yigas remain near the chained up hero.

“That should be enough. Unchain him.”

The two Yigas walk towards the walls, unlatching the chains from the hooks on the stone.

Link collapses onto the ground, too tired and in pain to even try and get up.

“Where’s your Tantabus at now, ‘hero’?” Aitan laughs. “It seems that was all nothing more than a bluff.”

Link tries his hardest to get back up, his arms shaking under him as shadowy wisps start to form.

“Prepare yourselves!” Aitan’s hands come to life with magic as the two punishers take out their weapons.

‘I’m sorry Link… I have no energy at all. I thought my threat would scare him off… But when I used my powers to show myself like that, it seems I wasted too much of my magic.’

Link’s trembling arms then collapse under him.

‘I’m so sorry Link.. Please forgive me, for I have failed.’

One of the black wisps stroke Link’s cheek as an apology before fading away.

“.. It really is alive, it seems. Tell me that you two saw it caress his cheek.”

“We did, sir.” One of them nods. “And you say that those shadows were his Tantabus?”

“I’m pretty sure. I’m certain he has some sort of spirit from his past or something. Something that was close to him before his hundred year slumber.” Aitan opens the cell door. “You two may take your leave. Make sure no one comes close to this hall while I finally break him.”

The two Yigas nod before leaving the cell and turning down the hall to guard it.

“Now then…” Aitan kneels in front of the hero. “I’m sure Hyzenthlay had time to tell you what your new job as prisoner is.”

Link’s blue eyes scowl at the man above him.

“And with that look, I’m certain that she did.” Aitan uses his gloved hand to pick up some blood off Link’s back, examining it.

“Turn out that the malice does indeed react to your blood differently than normal humans. Although we aren’t sure what it is, but we do bet that it will someday kill you.”

The leader then runs his hand along Link’s scarred and bloody back, Link flinching from the pain.

“If it wasn’t for your ribs showing, I actually would say that your body is quite handsome. But don’t flatter yourself. Love doesn’t exist. Only mindless instinct to reproduce.”

Link looks back up at Aitan, this time his eyes aren’t scowling.

“.. What? I can’t read your mind. If you have something to say, you must speak. You already know that being a mute is a weak trait.”

Link sighs, taking a handful of his own blood and writing on the stone floor.

‘How would you know what love is? All you do is take.’

“Trust me. I know.” Aitan scowls. "If it weren’t for society's laws and traditions, we would all be nothing more than mindless animals. Murder, rape, torture; this is all instinct to us humans. Why do you think destruction is so much easier than construction?”

Link takes his time coming up with the right answer.

But he believes Aitan doesn't need an answer.

Instead, he needs a question.

‘What happened to you?’

As Link finishes writing, Aitan looks at the bloody words in surprise.

“.. As if you would care.” He then grab’s Link by his long hair, pulling down to make the hero look up at him.

“My life story doesn't deserve to be told by the likes of you. You are nothing more than a lying hero that has done nothing but slay a god full of promises!”

He roughly turns Link around, harshly holding the hero’s arms behind his back with one hand.

“And soon you will realize just how weak you really are!”

Link knew what the threat would be like when he was captured. And yet, in his mind, he just couldn’t help but not fear it. All his friends are in danger just from this clan still running about, and he can’t stand the fact of another friend of his dying on his watch.

And the threat of rape was exactly what Link thought it would be.

Humiliating. Painful. Unbearable.

No matter how much Link squirmed or fought back, Aitan remained to have a strong grip on his arms and even slapped the whip wounds on his back.

The worst of it were the names he was being called. Aitan would call him a whore, a slut, complimenting on how his prick felt good inside his pained insides.

And Link could do nothing but allow the tears to spill down his cheeks.

His ears drooped down in embarrassment and humiliation.

His muscles tensing up as he tries his hardest to out strengthen him.

But by the time the deed was done, it was already too late.

Link lays curled up in pain, his body shivering.

Yet, he remains silent as always.

“Those bite marks..” Aitan breaks the silence. “What makes you think that your Zora wasn’t just using you as well?”

Link slowly sits up, his body still shaking. He takes more of his blood and writes something that has the leader go quiet.

‘What you just did, hurt me. What S does makes me feel happy and strong.’

Link left out Sidon’s full name in fear that they would try and find him, too.

Link then adds a sentence under his previous one.

‘What you just did, hurt yourself. What S does helps him grow and feel happy as well.’

Aitan’s eyes widen. He looks back over at Link who collapses onto the stone floor again in pain.

“... How the fuck are you able to know what I go through?”

Aitan sighs as if he was expecting an answer. Of course, talking to a mute isn’t exactly going to get him anywhere.

“I was… T-the same way…”

Aitan looks back over at the hero in shock.

His voice is tired and raspy, no doubt. But it’s still there.

“I th-thought… Love.. W-was fake… Em-m-motions… Un-unneces-sary..” Link tries his best to tame his stuttering voice.

“But he… he s-saved me..”

Link smiles weakly just thinking about Sidon.

Aitan watches as Link' smile wanes as he curls up in pain again.

For a moment, Link feels Sidon scoop him up in his arms, telling him that everything will be ok.

That he will be home soon.

But the pain and blood loss says otherwise as he falls into unconsciousness.

  
  


\----------------------

  
  


Zelda walks over to the rail as she looks over at everyone in the throne room gathered with her today.

Armies of all races have come for this mission, and that alone is enough to give her hope.

“Thank you for joining me today.” She stars. “As you all know, Link has been taken away from the Yiga Clan during one of his missions. His last orders were for us to rest and prepare for the upcoming battle. Now, all that is left is for us to find their hideout, defeat them, and rescue Link along with other prisoners that await for us!”

Everyone below cheers, soldiers holding up their weapons in excitement.

Zelda watches as Sidon walks up the stairs and stands next to her and the other leaders.

She frowns as she notices his grim expression and depressed state.

She will definitely ask him about it once this meeting is finished.

“Teba of the Rito will lead us to where Link was first captured. From there, we will be able to find their tracks that lead to their hideout. Has everyone been able to memorize the marching formation?”

The leaders beside her nod.

She smiles at them. “Then we are ready to go! Prepare your weapons as we march through New Castle Town and into the fields! Your leaders and I will lead the way.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” The crowds yell as they all leave the throne room in an orderly fashion.

Zelda turns to the leaders. “I can’t thank you enough for your help. You may go and lead your soldiers to the fields.”

They all bow to each other before leaving.

“And Prince Sidon.”

The Zora stops in his tracks.

“.. Are you doing alright? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“.. Not really, princess..” Sidon sighs. “My senses are getting the best of me.. And for some reason, I am able to connect to Link to see how he is feeling..”

Zelda tilts her head. She then quickly walks over to the prince and reaches up to wipe his tears.

Sidon leans down for her. “He’s not doing well..” His voice breaks. 

Zelda then hugs him, her own tears starting to form as well. “We will find him alive.. I swear on it.. I will not let him die.”

“I know… I know you won’t..” Sidon wipes his own tears before pulling away from the princess. “I should hurry to my people. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Sidon lets out a weak smile.

“You know I still will.” Zelda sighs. “Now then. Let’s go save a hero.”

\----------------------

;

“Ooookay now. Just try and relax.” Shadow is kneeling down with the hero clinging to him. Link hasn’t stopped shaking since.

“I know it looks bad, but hey, you’ve been through worse. Right?”

Link’s breathing is harsh and quick, a panic attack making itself known.

“His psyche is damaged.” Sky appears into the void. “If he doesn’t calm down soon, he may very well lose his courage and will to fight.” The soft voiced man sits beside the two, gently petting through Link’s hair.

“He may possess the Triforce Of Courage, but with how much he’s been through, it’s starting to affect him… And I thought we could trust you to protect him.” Sky crosses his arms.

“I thought that bastard would have common sense and fear the kid!” Shadow protests. “If I knew he would’ve still gone after him, I wouldn’t have used up so much power to scare the shit head!”

Sky sighs. “Try using an illusion to calm him down then.”

“Oh, right, right.” Shadow’s allows his powers to change the environment of the void to look like the outskirts of Zora’s Domain.

Link looks around him, noticing the trees and coral plants growing around him.

He then turns around to see Sidon.

“Link.. Are you panicking again?”

The hero doesn’t think twice before he jumps into the Zora’s arms, sobbing into him.

“Hush now..” Sidon kneels down to hold Link in an embrace. “Breathe with me, my love..”

Shadow and Sky watch from a far distance.

“Thanks for the reminder.” Shadow brings up. “I.. I’m not used to having people cry in front of me and ask for comfort.”

“I can tell.” Sky scowls at the creature. “I can’t believe your plan didn’t work. None of our lives have needed to depend on your power and now that one of us gives you a chance to step up, you fuck it up!”

“You can curse? Holy shit, I thought you were too soft for-”

Sky gets up in Shadow’s face, his blue eyes scowling in anger.

“Ok ok, I get it!” Shadow slumps onto the grass. “You know that this is a first for me. All I know is teaching and shit. I have never once had one of you depend on my powers. Nevertheless be able to use them.”

Sky sits next to him. “I know it’s hard. I mean, I didn’t have any of you guys with me when I did my mission. I had to awaken myself through many trials… I still have nightmares of those Spirit Trials” Sky shivers just thinking about them. “So.. I guess that’s one thing you and I have in common right now.”

“Heh. Yeah, I suppose.” Shadow keeps a close eye on Link, making sure his illusions are in character.

“... So, you can control the illusions?” Sky brings up.

“Yep.”

“And you can also control what they say?”

“Mhm.”

Sky smirks a bit. “I don’t know if you’re noticing or not, but your illusion is talking very kind and calmly to Wild.”

Shadow turns a bit to look at Sky. Then he turns his attention back to the distressed hero.

“I was able to observe how Sidon acts and behaves. Enough to where I can make him seem almost real.”

Sky then feels a tap on his shoulder.

He looks up to see his own lover above him, smiling down at him.

“And with enough practice.” The false Ghirahim speaks for Shadow. “I can make almost anyone seem real.”

Shadow then allows the illusion of Ghirahim to fade away.

“... But you weren’t with me when I was alive.” Sky informs.

“No. But the stupid demon keeps making his way in here whenever you’re here. Damn bastard can’t stand a second without you in the afterlife with him.”

“Ah, that does sound like him.” Sky chuckles a bit.

“.. On your way back, you should go fetch Time. I want this session to start as soon as possible.”

“Are you sure? Do you see the way Wild is right now?” Sky motions towards the hero who is still sobbing in the illusion’s arms.

“I’m not joking when I say he isn’t doing well. Wait a little while until he is able to calm down.”

“... Alright then.” Shadow sighs. “He is starting to wake up anyway.”

“I hope he will overcome this..” Sky looks down. “We all know exactly what he is going through.”

;

“I hope ten thousand times.”

Link slowly opens his blue eyes, his ears twitching as he hears singing.

“You tell me the truth.”

He looks around the cell, the prisoners all weakly singing.

“‘Cause now there’s much to do.”

Link slowly tries to get up, but a hand gently sets on his chest and makes him lay back down.

“I trust in you.”

Link’s brows furrow for a moment.

He knows this song.

“I shall be free… I shall be free..”

Link’s eyes then widen as a memory of his own plays before him.

Link laughs while he runs around Zora’s Domain. His father needed to go on a mission outside the castle, and he decided to drop Link off at a safe place where he knows he has plenty of friends.

The Hylian child holds up a wooden sword as young Bazz, Rivan and Gaddison surround him with their own twigs and branches for weapons.

“We have you now, bokobolin.. Or, is it called a bokablain?” Bazz questions.

Link laughs. “It’s called a bokoblin, doofus!”

“I knew that!” Bazz blushes.

“Nah you didn’t. You were just making things up!” Gaddison giggles.

Link then rushes off into a different direction. “Thanks for the stall, Gaddy!”

Gaddison gasps as she watches him get away. “Ahg, dangit! Get him, guys!”

The three Zoras continue chasing after the little Hylian, all of them smiling and laughing.

Link then quickly hides behind a while the Zoras run past, thinking they’re on his trail.

“Pfft. Don’t Zora’s have good noses?” Link questions as he sneaks out of his hiding place before crossing one of the bridges. He stops at the waterfall as he hears someone singing.

“Ten thousand enemies wait at my door…. I wait for freedom soon, can’t take much more.”

Link slowly walks towards the beautiful voice.

“I feel the whole earth shake.. Brought to my knees… Although ten thousand strong, I shall be free.”

( <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHpGIlSDDwg>

Link’s ears perk up as he listens to Mipha’s beautiful voice, the Zora Princess sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake.

Mipha stops singing as she looks up at the waterfall. She then smirks.

“Are you playing ‘catch the monster’ again?”

Link giggles before running up to the edge of the small lake. “Your singing is so pretty!”

Mipha can’t help but blush and laugh. “Why, thank you.” She then slides into the water, swimming then walking over to the little boy.

“Mipha, if there were ten thousand enemies, I’d be sure to protect you.”

“And I’m sure you will, my little minnow.” She picks the smiling boy up. “Now, where are those mischievous three at?”

Link shrugs. “Dunno. I was able to hide from them pretty easily. I always win this game.” He chuckles.

“No you don’t-!” Rivan was about to protest as he runs out from a bush only to fall flat on his face.

Then the other two Zoras follow, falling over Rivan as well.

Mipha and Link can’t help but giggle. “You four better not play so far from the Domain. I understand if Link can, due to the fact that he can protect himself, but you three should know better.”

“Aww! But Lady Mipha!” Bazz whines. “We were so close to winning!”

Mipha sets the Hylian down. “Yes, but I would rather you play closer to home. You don’t want the Lynel of Ploymus to eat you up, do you?”

The three Zoras quickly get up as they shake their heads.

“Good. Now go play back at the Domain.”

“Ok!” They cheer as they run back over the bridge.

“Hey Mipha?”

The woman looks down at the little boy. “What’s wrong?”

“.. You wouldn’t let ten thousand enemies hurt you… Would you?” Link’s ears are drooped as he looks up at the princess.

“Oh, Link. You know I would never get hurt from such an army.” She kindly smiles. “What I was singing earlier was only an old song I learned. I was only practicing.”

“Ok.. Good.” Link smiles back. “‘Cause I would never allow so many enemies to go near you. They won’t even see you.”

“I’m certain my little knight will be able to take them on.” Mipha kneels down. “I will always admire your bravery Link.”

  
  


“Is he alright? Perhaps he’s sick?”

Link snaps out of his mind as the memory fades.

“No. He seems fine. Might’ve been shocked is all.” Hyzenthlay gently pets Link’s golden locks, the hero resting his head on her lap.

“We all were after going through our first session as reliever.”

Link tries to get up again.

“No. Be still.” Hyzenthlay gently holds Link down again. “You are severely injured. I’m surprised that Aitan didn’t kill you during his session. Rarely anyone ever comes back in one piece.”

A guard silences the prison hall by banging his blade on one of the bars.

Everyone quickly cowers away from the cell bars. Hyzenthlay holds Link a bit tighter as Aitan and Ryo walk into the hall.

“Someone… Has been spreading rumors of escape..” His low voice echoes throughout the cells.

“Someone has been plotting and sneaking around when on call for cleaning and cooking.” Aitan stops at one of the cells before looking into it.

“Chare... That’s your name right?”

The woman shivers in fear, cowering with her cell mates.”I-I’m sorry master! It won’t happen again!”

“The fuck it won’t.” Aitan opens the cell door. He whistles to Ryo who quickly rushes into the cell on all fours snarling at her.

“Now then.. My pet is hungry. He would’ve been able to eat if you haven’t been eating like a pig, leaving almost nothing for your fellow prisoners.”

“No master! I have been sharing!”

“You have been bluffing with them. Saying that as long as you are fed, you will help them escape.”

“I needed food! One of your bastards got me pregnant!”

Ryo stops snarling, backing up a bit.

The hall remains quiet for a moment before Aitan snaps his fingers.

“Bring her here.”

With tears in his eyes, Ryo grabs the defenseless woman with his claws, dragging her out of the cell before Aitan closes and locks the door.

“Now, if you would’ve told me that you were pregnant in the first place, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Ryo holds the woman down onto the floor while Aitan continues speaking.

“If you would’ve just told me, I would’ve had you escorted to the cell of mothers where you would be able to conceive your child safely then give it to us so we can make the newborn a clan member. Then I would've had the man that made you pregnant go through punishments and trials.”

“No! I don’t want my baby to become a Yiga!”

“Then you want it to become a slave like you?” Aitan chuckles darkly. “Now that’s fucked up.”

“I wanted to escape so my child could live freely without you bastards!” She yelps with tears streaming down her face.

Link quickly limps over to the call bars, ignoring Hyzenthlay’s protests.

“Your child could’ve become a great Yiga footsolder, or even a blade master… Well.. Too bad I have to get rid of both of you now.”

“Wait!”

“This way everyone knows what happens when you disobey my laws.”

“Wait wait! I’m sorry master! Please don’t kill us! Please!”

Link bangs on the bars, ramming his shoulder into them as he desperately tries to stop the Yiga Leader.

Aitan looks over at Link for a split second before looking back down at the pleading woman. “You should’ve just listened and obeyed like a good little slave. Too bad you are too worthless to even do that.”

“I’ll obey! I’ll listen!” The woman continues to cry. “Please! I’m so sorry! I’ll do anything! You can even kill me after I give birth, just please, not now!”

Link screams out in anger as he continues to ram into the bars.

“Ryo.. Kill the slut.”

Link watches as Ryo attacks her, his teeth ripping open her flesh and his claws tearing out muscles and guts.

The woman’s loud cries and screams echo throughout the halls as the Zora rips into her.

She screams one last time before it is cut short as Ryo rips open her throat.

Link falls to his knees. It’s too late. He failed in saving another life.

“Enough, my pet.”

Ryo steps away from the shredded corpse, his scales and mouth covered in blood.

“.. Link.” Aitan turns to the hero in his cell. “And yet you fell in love with one of these beasts.”

Link scowls in rage with tears falling down his cheeks, his teeth clenched in a snarl.

“Ryo. Why not give him a better look of what you look like?” Aitan then opens the cell door, the prisoners in Link’s cell cowering and shivering in fear. Many even start to cry.

Ryo walks in on all fours until he is face to face with the hero.

“Go on and tell me that this thing has human emotions and intelligence.” He grins.

Link stares into the Zora’s emerald eyes, seeing how many tears this poor being is holding in.

His eyes aren’t black. Therefore he isn’t killing because he wants to. He is doing it because he is forced to.

_ ‘When Zora’s kill, their eyes turn black… His eyes prove that you are forcing him to kill. He never wanted to hurt anyone.’ _ Link scowls at Aitan.

Hyzenthlay translates for the leader.

Aitan watches in shock as Link sets his hand on the Zora’s cheek, no fear at all.

The other prisoners watch in awe as Ryo lays down in front of the hero, allowing Link to stroke the scales on his head.

“.. That’s enough… Ryo, heel.”

The Zora gets up to walk out of the cell and stand by Aitan.

“It seems as if you have no fear at all. Impressive-”

The guard by the cell quickly closes the door before Link can rush out and attack the leader.

The guard struggles with the door, slowly slamming it shut and locking it.

Link bangs on the door in anger, looking back at Aitan.

_ ‘You fucking coward! I will kill you! I will fucking avenge that poor woman’s death!’ _

Hyzenthlay translates again.

Aitan doesn’t say a word as he and Ryo leave the hall. One of the guards drag the contorted body out with them.

“I am still surprised that he hasn’t killed you yet.” Hyzenthlay brings up. “If any of us even gave him a glimpse of what anger you showed, he would have us killed.”

Link sighs before slumping onto the cell floor, still in excruciating pain from what he went through a few hours ago.

_ ‘This is bullshit. There are fifty of you and only one of him. You could easily outnumber him. I bet even Ryo would help.’ _

“Ryo is an empty shell now.” Hyzenthlay explains. “Master broke his free spirit long ago… There is no way his fear could be overcome. And the master has plenty more clan members with weapons and full guts. We would lose the battle in a matter of seconds.”

Link feels his eyes droop, an unknown fatigue draining his energy.

‘Sleep Wild. There is much to do.’

Link can’t even protest as his body goes limp, Hyzenthlay catching his head before it hits the stone floor.

“This boy… Something isn’t right with him.” She sighs as she brings him close to her.

;

The first thing Link never expected was to be back at Hyrule Field in one of these memories. Except, it looks much different.

This farm looks very much like the farm ruins next to the destroyed village. Yet, there is no village here. Just the farm alone, alive and well with horses and cows.

“Easy does it..” A red headed farm girl passes by Link with an injured man leaning into her arm.

Link watches as she helps him rest on a tree log, the woman taking off his incredible armor and exposed bloodied bandages.

“Fuckin’ peahat and it’s stupid name and stupid fuckin’ leaf blades..” The man complains in a strange foreign accent as he takes off his helmet.

Immediately Link recognizes his one eye being scarred over. The familiarity taking him back to when he saw that golden wolf.

“Well it’s not the peahat’s fault that you wandered onto its territory.” The girl quickly helps the man out of his shirt and chain mail, taking off the bandages and replacing them.

“I let you go for one day and you come back injured bathed in blood. Why are men so damn reckless, huh?” She complains as she wraps the new bandages around the man’s torso.

“Why are women so damn caring..” The man smirks a bit.

But it doesn’t last long ah she flicks his forehead.

“Don’t fucking swoon me, fairy boy! You’re in big trouble for this! Ya hear me?”

The man simply laughs at her reaction. “I’m sorry Malon. The damn thing was too close to my old home and I don’t want any of my friends getting hurt.”

“Link.” She sighs. “They’ll be just fine. You defeated the King Of Thieves years ago. What you saw during your mission is gone now.”

“I can’t help it..” He looks down at the ground, avoiding Malon’s eyes.

She then gently takes the injured warrior’s chin and has him look up at her.

“Don’t allow your past to hurt you, Link. I know you’ve been through so much.. But you’re home now. You’re back in your own time and even the princess herself has supported you through this.. I don’t want you to die on me.” She leans forward, pressing her forehead against his.

The man then pulls the woman into an embrace, sighing as he does so.

“Your words have always soothed me..” He nuzzles into her neck and shoulder.

Malon smiles. “Anything to make you happy again.”

Link watches them hold each other for a moment before a beautiful chestnut horse with a pure white mane walks up to the two and shoves her head in between them.

“Looks like someone hasn’t been getting enough attention, are ya Epona?” The man laughs as he scratches the mare’s cheek.

Epona… So that’s her name.

Now he knows what song Kass would always play whenever he saw the bard at the stables.

As Link watches the couple laugh over the attention-seeking horse, the scenery around him is quickly engulfed in a thick fog.

Link looks around him as the sunlight dims and turns almost blue. Trees were now around him.

This ambiance is so familiar… It’s almost as if he’s back in the Great Forest.

“Not exactly..” The man’s accented voice interrupts Link’s thoughts as the mist clears, showing nothing but a beautiful green forest around him.

“I mean you’re close. But back then, my home was known as The Lost Woods.”

Link turns his head to find the same one eyed man, but this time, he is wearing a green tunic much like Sky’s.

“You remember me, right?” He smirks as his one eye glows red for a moment before fading.

Link’s jaw almost drops. _ ‘You’re the wolf!?’ _

“Indeed I am.” The man settles on a mossy tree stump. “Go on, take a seat.”

Link jolts in surprise when he turns around to see another tree stump right behind him.

Since when did that get there?

Nevertheless, the hero carefully sits down, still staring at the man in front of him.

“My name is Link. Very much like yours. But everyone calls me Time.”

Link tilts his head.

“I have had two main missions in my lifetime.. Going into the future and destroying Ganondorf, and traveling to Termina to prevent the moon from crashing into our planet.” Time explains.

Now Link’s jaw drops. The moon? How the hell could one man prevent a giant ball of rock from crashing into their land?

“By defeating Majora, of course.”

Link gives Time an annoyed look, his one ear twitching in interest. _ ‘Stop reading my mind.’ _

“Kinda hard not to when we’re technically inside it.” Time chuckles.

_ ‘Why’s your accent so weird?’ _

“Because I was raised by the ancient race known as Kokiri. Now-a-days you call them Koroks. They once took the form of Hylian children before they decided to hide among the humans as wooden spirits.”

_ ‘... How can you turn into a wolf?’ _ Link continues to question.

“I have many forms. All in which were for different reasons.” Time allows the mist to come back.

Link squints around, not able to see anything.

“Of course, some people know me as a child.” A young boy’s voice with the same accent walks through the mist and into Link’s vision.

The hero watches as the small boy smirks with big blue eyes. “My mission started when I was nine years old. Navi, a fairy of the Great Deku Tree, was sent to aid me on my quest. From there, the Deku Tree died and a new one was born.”

Out of the mist, Time’s teenage form walks into view, the child still standing to the right of Link.

“Then I was sent to fetch the Master Sword.. Except the sword knew that I wasn’t ready to face the dangers ahead.. Not as a kid at least. So, I was sent seven years into the future. I became sixteen years old without even growing up in mind nor wisdom. I was technically a teenager with the mind of a child. I went through hell itself just so I could get into the castle and finally defeat that damned monster.”

“Then, as soon as I succeeded,” The child form speaks up. “Zelda brought me back to my own time, back to where all was well. I rushed back into the castle to warn her past self as she told me, and Ganondorf did not ruin our future. Navi also left me as well.” He looks down for a moment, those big blue eyes almost holding tears before he blinks them away and looks back at Link.

“At this point, I had the mind of a broken warrior inside a child’s body. People were surprised at how wise I was for my age. At the time I turned ten, I bidded my Kokiri family goodbye as I set off to find Navi. I ended up in Termina and found out that they were going through hell as well… But then this kid with a creepy mask attacked me and somehow turned me into a fucking Deku Scrub.”

Link tilts his head at the unfamiliar name.

“A Deku scrub is a very old race that lived long ago. I think they went into hiding. I doubt those bastards are extinct. Anyway, I lost my beloved horse, and I was a tiny defenseless creature in the eyes of others.I then found this creepy ass ‘Happy’ Mask Salesman and found out that the same kid that attacked me has one of his masks… And that mask ended up being fuckin’ possessed by a goddess damned demon or somethin’”

Link almost chuckles at how cute the child looks while cursing.

“So, I had to go and catch him. Take back the mask. And bring it back to him. Seemed simple enough… Except in order to get to him, I had to take down four masked monsters that were terrorizin’ every race. I then earned masks marked by souls that could change my form..”

The child takes out what looks to be a Zora mask. As he puts it on, he can hear the boy hold in his screams as his body transforms into a Zora species that he has never seen before.

Link stands up in awe as he looks at the now adult blue and green Zora standing in front of him.

Time smirks at Link’s reaction. “A little birdy told me that you’re dating a Zora… So I assumed you would like to see this form first.”

Link slowly walks over to him, his hand gently touching the scales that lay on his arm.

_ ‘What subspecies are you? You have no hip fins or anything. And your legs aren’t as short.’ _

“I think the subspecies I took form of was that of an eel.. And all Zoras back then had a body style like this. Our color variations were also limited to a light blue. Zoras have evolved greatly over the years.” Time then takes off his mask, his form back to being a child.

“Want to see the other masks I have?” He smirks.

Link quickly nods his head, excited to see what he looked like as other races.

The Goron mask definitely gave him power and strength. Time claims that everyone for some reason always took him much more seriously whenever he was a Goron. The Deku Scrub mask kinda creeped him out though. He never knew such a creature existed or possibly even still exists.

Time then takes off the mask, putting them away. “These three were my main ones. I don’t have a Rito mask ‘cause they didn’t move into Hyrule territory for a very long time… But there is one mask that I received that will definitely interest you..” The child motions behind Link.

The hero turns around, only to freeze as he sees two glowing white eyes staring at him through the mist.

Link takes a step back as the very tall figure steps towards him, the man’s sword in hand.

As the man takes form through the mist, Link can’t help but stare in awe.

The man looks like Time, except with pure white hair and strange white and black armor. His sword is what interests him the most, a green and a blue blade curving past each other like ribbons until the blades meet each other into a point.

“This mask…” Time’s voice is now much lowered and echoed through the void. “Has the powers of a god. It unlocked my true form as Fierce Deity.”

_ ‘Holy fuck. Why the hell don’t I have masks like you do? It would’ve helped me a hella lot during my own mission.’ _

“The goddesses have their ways of knowing what we need and don’t need during our missions. I was going against a creature far stronger than Ganon himself.”

Link pauses completely.

What the fuck could be stronger than Ganon?

“Majora was a tough opponent. It was strong enough to pull a million ton moon towards our planet, ultimately killing us all.”

Oh. That explains it.

“I was also told that these masks were gifts from the goddess herself, rewards for what hell I went through. After defeating Majora and saving basically the entire planet, I gave up my search for Navi and remained in Termina for a bit, playing with Skull Kid as much as I could before I left to head back to Hyrule. I was tired of being alone at that time and I knew I couldn’t return to the forest due to growing older. So, I went back to the castle and grew up training with the guards.. Even though it was more of me training them. And just like you, I became Zelda’s appointed knight.”

Link sits back down on the log. He then watches as another form walks through the mist, showing Time as a grown adult in golden armor.

“I then succeeded in keeping Hyrule safe for as long as I lived. Zelda then had me retire at 25, telling me to go live my life in peace… Except, I wasn’t at peace. I was still going through severe trauma. One day, I allowed Epona to just take me somewhere. Anywhere at all. I was self destructing at the time.”

Link watches intently, surprised that Time has been through so much.

“When Epona took me to Lon Lon Ranch, I wasn’t really surprised. It was her home, after all… And that’s when Malon decided to keep me there for a while. We have known each other since we were kids, so she understood what I was going through… Then, we fell in love somehow. I didn’t even know I was going to have a happy ending at the time.”

Link then looks to his left, watching as the golden wolf walks into the circle of Time’s different forms.

“When I died, Hylia gave me a gift. She allows me to watch over Hyrule in this spirit form, knowing that I will need to train the next hero in line.”

All the other forms then vanish, leaving only the wolf.

“I, along with Twilight, take on wolf forms that can be seen in the living realm. It helps us not only connect to you, but to Zelda as well… Speaking of Twilight, I haven’t seen him around lately..”

“Neither have I.” Sky’s voice chimes in as he appears next to the wolf. “Perhaps he doesn’t think Wild is ready?”

“.. Or possibly because he is readying himself to become a teacher. This is his first time after all.”

“Ah, true.”

They both then turn back to Link.

“Listen, Wild.” Sky begins. “When you meet Twilight, he is going to tell you some pretty fucked up things.. Not about his own life. But about the powers we hold and the responsibilities we have with them.”

_ ‘I just saw a Zora be forced to rip apart a pregnant woman. I’m sure I’ll be fine.’ _ Link reassures.

“That’s not what we’re talking about.” Time claims. “Twilight is going to pass down a story that an ancient spirit told him before he entered the Water Temple… A story that will either awaken you.. Or possess you.”

Link furrows his brows in confusion.

“When Twilight was told the story, Shadow almost possessed him with thoughts of destruction. Thoughts of using his power for himself and not for others.. You’ll understand what I mean.”

_ ‘Wait. I know that Shadow can be a psychopathic cunt from time to time… But isn’t he here to help us?’ _

“.. In a way, yes.” Sky answers. “But he is still a being of malice. Power and greed is still on his mind and can bring us down sometimes.”

_ ‘Then why is he here?’ _

“Because he is a being that could cause chaos. He can’t really be destroyed, so Time absorbed him and fought through it until Shadow finally became reformed. We could also use his powers. Like how he is using all of his energy to help you get through this alive.”

_ ‘So he’s a good guy and a bad guy?’ _

“Well, when you put it like that, yes. It’s complicated to put into words. All I can say, is that he is able to speak and take form all because you were infected with malice. Only Time was able to speak to him, but only from time to time… Heh.. Time to time with Time.” Sky chuckles.

Time rolls his eyes. “Anyway, what we're sayin’ is, you’re the first one of us that is able to clearly communicate with Shadow while still being a mortal being.”

Link nods in understanding.

“Now then.. We’ve still got some time. Wanna hear some more stories of mine?” Time smirks.

Link quickly nods his head with a smile.

;

\----------------------

“Is he.. Leading us?” Sidon asks Leon who is riding his horse beside him.

The Champion’s army along with the other races best soldiers have been on the road for two days now, marching towards the tundra. For a while now, the wolf Zelda and Sidon saw a few days earlier has returned and stayed with the march since it started. The wolf remains ahead of the front lines where all the leaders reside.

“I’m not sure. It’s been a while now and I’ve even seen him sleeping at night just a distance away from our camps… Does someone own him?” Leon turns to the Zora walking beside him.

“That’s what Zelda and I thought at first when we encountered him about a week ago. But he disappeared before we could even find out.”

Leon pauses for a moment, looking over at the beast. “He’s heading in the same direction as we are. And he’s ahead of all of us so he isn’t being led by anyone it seems.”

“I can’t tell if he’s leading us or simply protecting us.” Sidon sighs.

“Or both.” Leon brings up. “But I don’t understand why a wolf that size isn’t an alpha of a pack or something. And he seems docile as well. Hell, Nelly even went up to pet him and he allowed it.”

“Wait, are you serious?” The prince looks over at Leon in shock.

“Yep. I’m thinking that this wolf was raised by humans. I mean, any other wolf would’ve run off after seeing our army. Wolves hate people.”

The wolf then halts completely, his ears turning as if listening for something.

Leon immediately responds. “Halt!” He raises his head up as the army behind him slows to a stop.

The leaders in the front watch the wolf intently as he looks around.

“... Maybe I’m just over exaggerating.. He’s probably just listening for prey to find.” Leon is about to give the signal to continue marching, that is until the wolf lets out a mighty howl.

The wolf then gets into fighting position, snarling as he looks over in the distance.

Then out of nowhere, a Hinox starts to stomp over to the army, hungry for blood.

“Prepare for battle!” Bludo’s booming voice echoes throughout the field and the knights quickly take out their weapons.

“Charge!”

Every race rushes over to the Hinox, Rito’s using their bows from above to take out its eye. With the behemoth down, the remaining soldiers do everything they can to kill it.

With a screeching roar, the Hinox takes its last breath as the soldiers succeed in defeating it.

Everyone cheers in excitement, proud that they took down such a beast in so little time.

“Great job everyone!” Leon congrats. “Let’s get back in formation! And stay alert! There could be more!”

Once everyone is back in place, the march continues.

And the wolf returns to his own post in front of them.

“Ok. Definitely a protector.” Sidon exclaims. “When we set up camp, we should spread the word that this wolf is on our side.”

“Agreed.” Leon nods.


	13. A Hero Of Slaves

“Why is he still asleep?” One of the prisoners bring up.

“I don’t know. They say it’s been two days. He needs to wake up so we can feed him.” Hyzenthlay watches as Link lays near the corner of the cell, the prisoners surrounding him in concern.

One of the guards gently tap their blade on one of the metal bars, signaling that he is coming in.

The prisoners move to sit along the walls as he walks in. He then picks up the sleeping hero, carrying him over his shoulder.

The guard says nothing to the prisoners as he locks the door behind him and leaves the prison hall with the Hylian.

“He’s probably dying..” One woman speaks out.

“.. I wouldn’t be surprised.” Hyzenthlay sighs.

The guard walks down the cave system, stopping in front of a guarded door and knocking on it.

Aitan opens the door, surprised to see the hero with him. “What is it? Why is he with you unchained?”

“My apologies, master.” The guard slightly bows. “But I believe he is dying. He has been asleep for almost three days now.”

“.. And this is my problem, why?”

“Because I said so.” Myah walks from behind the guard with her arms crossed.

“For fucks sake Myah, why are you so damn attached to him? The sooner he dies, the better.” Aitan complains.

“There is something far more concerning than his death.” She walks in, having the guard lay the unconscious Hylian onto the bed.

“Hell no.” Aitan quickly stops the guard. “If anything, clean him up first. The water should still be warm in my wash room.”

The guard bows before scooping Link back up and doing as ordered.

“Now..” Aitan sits on his bed. “What the hell is more concerning?”

“Ryo told me something interesting.. Something about the type of Zora Link is mates with.” She pulls up a chair from the desk, sitting across from the leader.

“And I care why..?”

“Because when Link dies, his Zora will know. And will be very hungry for blood.”

Aitan takes off his mask, raising a brow at Myah.

“Link’s lover is a Shark Subspecies Zora. They are known for power, strength, and their ability to sense others emotions more clearly than other subspecies.”

“Wait.. Zoras can sense emotions?”

Myah rolls her eyes. “Shut up and listen. Don’t embarrass yourself more by not even knowing the basics of each race.”

Aitan sighs, leaning his cheek into his hand. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today.”

“As I was saying, Link’s lover can possibly sense what Link is feeling right now.. How much pain he is in.. And especially when he is raped.”

Aitan sits up, more interested in what she has to say.

“It’s even possible for this Zora to track Link down not only by scent, but by sensing his location.”

“Big deal. I have an army.” Aitan shrugs. “I understand your concerns, but know that it is impossible for one Zora to make it past my footsoldiers.”

“That’s not all. You saw how big those teeth marks were. We aren’t just dealing with a shark here.. We are dealing with fucking royalty!”

“Wait, what?”

“In royal bloodlines, Zoras can grow much bigger and live for much longer. Hell, the bloodline can even pass down as far as cousins if it wanted to. The bloodline affects the Zora’s strength and size.”

“So, the little blondy has been sleeping with a royal Zora so he can live in luxury. It makes sense now.”

“You obviously don’t understand how Zoras work.” Myah scolds. “As I said. Let me finish.”

“Fine, fine.”

“When a Zora mates with someone, they bite them as a sign of eternal connection. The taste of blood can activate their senses towards the other and can sense and smell them from miles away. And leading to my point, this Zora is not only a shark, but he is big, powerful, and vicious. More of a beast than a Zora if anything. These guys can kill _ armies _ before they are defeated. They’ll fight until death just to protect their lovers.. And death will be hard to come by due to their thick scales and wicked speed. And because he is royalty, he probably has an army of others with him.”

“.. So you’re saying that an army of monsters is coming here. And the royal one knows exactly where the Champion’s location is at no matter what.”

“Not only that.” Myah continues. “But when they sense that their lover has died, they go on an absolute rampage. A blood lusting frenzy. And they can last for days like that, killing everything in their way until their bloodlust has been quenched.”

“Or until they die.” Aitan finishes for her. “Now I know why you want him alive.. But what does that change? Once he dies, I will get the powers I was promised and easily kill the threat.”

“Magic won’t protect you Aitan. I’m telling you right now.” Myah scowls. “My plan is that you wait to kill him. You allow his lover and Zora army to come here while he isn’t on a mindless rampage and kill the enemies with your own army. Then, you can kill Link.”

“Hmm..” Aitan pauses, thinking of how the plan will look.

Meanwhile, the guard brings Link back in wrapped in an old towel. “.. Where should I put him?”

“If he’s clean, then put him on the bed. I might use him later today.”

Myah slightly flinches just from hearing him say that.

The guard sets the sleeping hero onto the thin mattress before bowing and walking out.

“.. Fine. We’ll go with your idea. For a little girl, you do somehow know what it means to be a leader.”

“A better leader than you.” She huffs before scowling. "I wonder who I got my leadership from.."

“Don't bring that up again. We’ll see how you feel about your attitude next year… Now leave me.”

Myah scoffs as she leaves, walking down the halls before meeting up with Ryo.

“Well? Did it work? Did he take the bait?” He asks nervously.

“He did. Surprisingly. He’s as stupid as I thought he would be. This should give us more time to figure out an escape plan. And Link is part of it. And I didn’t even have to lie to him.” Myah smirks.

“Be careful, My-My. Link’s fiance might already be losing control and battling with his instincts. As long as Link is alive, we should be safe from his wrath.”

Myah giggles a bit. “You haven’t called me that in a long time.”

“.. I guess it’s just because I feel hopeful.”

“Don’t cling to that hope. Plans can always fail.”

\----------------------

“Let’s stop here for the night.” Leon instructs. “Let’s get our tents up and rest before we head into the tundra.”

The knights behind him call out ‘Sir, yes, sir!’ before unmounting their horses and unpacking.

“My people along with the Gorons. Make sure you have plenty of potions for the cold temperatures ahead!” Sidon calls out.

They respond as well, working together to prepare for the night.

While the leaders round up their knights, Sidon can’t help but hold his head in pain while he fights with his instincts. His eyes repeatedly turn black and gold, his mind fighting itself.

He then feels a soft fabric bump his nose, a familiar scent on it.

Link’s scent.

“The princess gave me special orders to take care of you.” Riju smiles as Sidon takes the shirt away from the young empress’s hands and clings to it. “I’ve read up on Zora instincts. And from how you’re acting, my guess is that we don’t have much time left.” She sighs.

“No… We don’t.” Sidon replies with a snarled voice, anger starting to rise up inside him just thinking about the bastards that are hurting him.

Riju gently takes his hand. “Let’s go. I’m pretty sure your troops have sent up your tent.”

Sidon takes a deep breath, relaxing himself. “Thank you.”

As they walk towards his tent, Bazz quickly runs up to him.

“Sir, the wolf from earlier has somehow made his way into your tent and doesn’t want to leave. Your orders?”

Sidon tilts his head. “This is a first. Usually he is overlooking us near large hills or trees.”

“Not this time. I’ll show you.” Bazz leads the way, the two Zora guards near Sidon’s tent bow as they walk in.

And just as Bazz said, the wolf is sitting inside his tent, watching as they walk in.

“.. I suppose he can stay here. He must be tired from traveling with us.” Sidon confirms.

“Awe. He’s so cute.” Riju kneels down in front of him.

To everyone’s surprise, the wolf licks her cheek and wags his tail, the little Gerudo smiling as she pets his fur.

“He’s such a sweetheart. Ah, I wish I could just take you home.”

A Zora guard walks in, interrupting the two. “Lady Riju. Buliara has ordered you to come to your tent.”

The Gerudo girl sighs as she gives the wolf one last pet before leaving.

“See you soon, Prince Sidon. Please rest well.” She waves as she leaves the tent.

“Thank you for escorting me, Bazz. Make sure everyone else gets rest as well, including you.” Sidon orders kindly.

“Yes sir.” Bazz bows before leaving Sidon and the wolf alone.

Sidon sighs as he lays on his bed roll, adjusting the pillow behind his head so his head fin sits comfortably.

The wolf then lays beside the prince, yawning as he sets his head down.

“.. I suppose you’ll protect me tonight?” Sidon asks the beast.

The wolf simply sighs before falling asleep to Sidon’s question.

The Zora pulls Link’s shirt up to his face again, the scent calming him down more than he thought it would. Before Sidon can even think about his day, he had fallen asleep with the clothing in his large hands, clinging to it as if his life depended on it.

\----------------------

Aitan has no idea what to do with the unconscious Champion laying in his bed. He tried slapping his cheeks hoping he would wake up, but Link won’t even budge.

“Dammit.. I’m not a babysitter.” He complains. Out of bored curiosity, the leader moves the towel off Link’s body, exposing his pale and scarred skin.

He then looks over the designs along the hero’s body, surprised at how much they have spread. His torso is entirely covered, the designs forming a pattern along his chest and stomach. They are starting to spread down his arms and legs now, showing Aitan that Link only has a few more days until the designs completely cover him.

But then what? Will he start showing symptoms then? 

Aitan sighs as he runs his gloved hand along the designs on Link’s body, trying to find out just why the hell Link and only Link is reacting this way towards the Malice Infection.

‘What you just did, hurt me. What S does makes me feel happy and strong.’

Aitan remembers the words Link wrote down in blood on the cell floor after having his way with the hero.

‘What you just did, hurt yourself. What S does helps him grow.’

‘What happened to you?’

Aitan can’t remember the last time anyone has ever asked him about his well being or anything. And yet, the man he just broke and destroyed had the guts to ask him.

For a moment, Aitan feels something heavy in his chest at seeing how skinny the hero has become. How bruised and painful Link’s wounds look.

“You asked what happened to me..” He quietly talks to the unconscious man, not caring if it seems like he’s mainly talking to himself.

“My question is, what happened to you to even care about my life?” Aitan’s knuckles brush against Link’s cheek, moving some golden locks away from his resting face.

The heaviness in Aitan’s chest becomes worse as he stares down at the hero.

He looks so fragile, innocent and divine.

Yet, he knows exactly what strength and rage Link is capable of.

Aitan sets the towel back over Link before getting up from the bed and going elsewhere. He would rather have the hero wake up without him being there.

;

Link is now resting against a cherry blossom tree in the void, the atmosphere having the hero settle on the top of a mountain with clouds shifting below. The sky is golden from the sun, Link enjoying the illusion Shadow has given him.

“Although that brat is annoying, he sure can make it quite comfy here.” A formal voice chimes in.

Link looks over to see Ghirahim stand next to the tree, staring out into the sky.

“You aren’t doing well. I can already tell.”

Link sighs. _ ‘No. I’m not. The others say that I need time alone in order to heal myself… But I don’t think I can heal from this.’ _

“No.. You can’t. I’m far older than any living being could ever comprehend and I'm still scarred from what I went through.”

Link tilts his head at the demon.

“My master was.. Not a kind one. He would torture and rape me if I ever showed any weakness at all.. He did his best to twist my mind to think like his.. But then.. My Link was brought into my life.” The tall man smiles sadly while leaning against the tree.

“It took so long for me to allow my past to fade away and focus on what’s ahead of me.”

The two remain quiet for a moment, staring out into the scenery.

“And if you even fucking tell anyone what I am telling you now, I will tie your hands up so you can never communicate again.” Ghirahim smirks.

Link simply rolls his eyes. _ ‘I’m not one for gossip anyway…’ _

“.. You’re thinking about him.. Aren’t you?”

Link nods. _ ‘I’m worried what will happen when he finds out how much I’ve been through.. How badly weakened I have become.’ _

Ghirahim looks down at the hero in concern. “I thought the same way for the longest time. It took me a very long time before I could open up to my sky child. And soon he told me something that changed my life.”

Link looks up at the demon in interest.

“He showed me that strength isn’t about lifting heavy things or having powerful magic. It’s more about stepping up and defending those you love. Including yourself.”

Link takes what Ghirahim says, his eyes then sparkle with an idea. 

_ ‘That’s it!’ _Link quickly stands up.

“.. What is? Wait, did I actually give out good wisdom? That’s a first.”

_ ‘I know how to get Hyzenthlay and the others to rebel against the Yiga! It might take a while, but it should be worth it.’ _

“Alright then… But just one thing..”

Link tilts his head. _ ‘What?’ _

“You’re still taking your session. You won’t wake up until it’s over.”

Link slouches a bit, sighing in defeat.

“The hell are you doing here?” Time takes form as a wolf before the two, looking up at the demon with a raised brow.

“I’m just having a one to one with the wild child over here.” Ghirahim smirks. “And apparently I give out good advice.”

Time laughs. “That has to be a joke, but whatever. Get yer arse outta here before I make you.”

“Fine, fairy boy.” The demon snaps his fingers, disappearing from sight.

Link looks over at the golden wolf. _ ‘Why does everyone call you fairy boy?’ _

Time smirks a bit. “Because that was what I was known as in my time. Kokiri lived side by side with fairies. Although I didn’t get one until age nine, everyone else in Hyrule thought it was funny that a Hylian had such a companion.”

Link then slumps back against the tree, looking out on the horizon. _ ‘I don’t know how long I have to live, Time. I’m dying. I know I am.’ _ Link changes the subject to something more serious.

“That’s why we’re getting these sessions in as soon as possible… Only, we have no idea where the fuck Twilight is. We’re hoping that he arrives on time.”

Link sighs. _ ‘What happens then? I go through all three sessions, and then what?’ _

“And then you are reborn… You will receive all of your memories of all your past lives, making you much stronger in combat and you will be able to control your Triforce.”

Link nods in understanding.

“.. You seem calmer now. Are you doing better?”

_ ‘I am. Knowing that I have you guys along with my army on the way, it helps me feel as if I’m not alone. And I’m used to being alone… I guess it’s nice.. Having people look out for you. After the souls of the Champion’s left me, I was kinda upset. I mean, I felt alone on my mission. But after they left, I then truly felt lonely.’ _

“And then Sidon came to save you. Didn’t he?”

Link smiles. _ ‘Yeah. He did.’ _

The wolf smiles as well, content that Link is learning more and more about himself.

“I think it’s about time you wake up. You’re learning more and more everyday. Don’t give up now.”

Link then watches as the illusions of the void fade, everything around him turning bright.

;

Blue eyes slowly open as Link becomes conscious. Immediately, his nose leads him to a meal on a plate on the nightstand next to him.

Link doesn’t think twice before carefully eating the meal, taking it slow so he doesn’t throw it back up. After eating and taking a few chugs from the bowl full of water next to him, only then does Link realize that he isn’t back in the cell.

Instead, he is on a red bed with Yiga decorations surrounding the walls around him.

Usually he would freak out, but he is far too weak and tired to even care. He looks down at his naked body, moving the blanket aside to find out that the designs are starting to take over his arms and legs now.

Now he knows that he really doesn’t have much time to live.

He takes the folded prisoner garments at the end of the bed and slips them on, surprised to find them cleaned.

Just what the hell happened while he was asleep? He definitely didn’t expect to be treated like this.

Link carefully gets up off the bed, limping towards the door. As he opens it, he isn’t surprised to find two blade master guards standing outside.

He sighs as they point their weapons at him.

“Halt! You are forbidden to leave this room!”

Link only rolls his eyes as he steps out, not giving a shit about the threat.

“I said, get back in the room-!” The guard quickly shuts his mouth as shadowy wisps grab hold of the Yiga’s weapon and snaps it in half.

The two guards then start to shiver, stepping back from the hero.

Link yawns as the wisps disappear, then continues down the hall. The guard that is still armed follows a distance away, unsure of what to do.

The other Yiga members also tilt their heads in confusion as Link wanders the halls with a guard shivering behind him as some sort of useless escort.

Link then opens the metal door to the prison hall, a smug grin on his face as the guards simply stare in such confusion, talking among themselves about what the fuck they should do.

Link stops in front of the cell Hyzenthlay resides in. He stares at the guard, watching as he stumbles to get the door open.

Link casually walks inside, the guard closing and locking the door behind him.

As the hall chatters loudly about what just happened, Link settles next to the Gerudo woman who is not surprisingly comforting a prisoner having her head lay on the Gerudo's lap.

_ ‘We need to talk.’ _

Hyzenthlay raises a brow. “You look… well? We all thought you were dying. You were sleeping for a long time.”

_ ‘Ignore that. What if I told you that I can get us all out of here alive?’ _

The woman gives the hero a concerned look. “... Go on.”

Link smiles. _ ‘The Winter festival should be over. Which means there are less people here than there are out there. We can take them on.’ _

“I already told you, hero.” She sighs. “It is impossible. No one here has the will to fight. Trust me, I’ve tried. They are simply too scared and weak.”

_ ‘I have a weapon.’ _ Link’s hand comes to life with some of the shadow’s magic. He then quickly allows it to fade away so none of the guards see.

The prisoners then look over at the hero in interest, wondering what they just saw.

“.. What is that?”

_ ‘Your ticket out of this hell hole. You need to trust me on this one. We are stronger than them. We can fight!’ _

Hyzenthlay looks at all of the prisoners, watching as they go back to what they were doing, not even caring what they are discussing about.

“.. I admire your bravery.. But we will not participate. You saw how the master slaughtered that young woman a few days ago. We would be in her shoes if we even thought about escape..”

Link frowns at her words. _ ‘Strength isn’t about muscles or weapons. Together, we are strong. We must teach these Yiga bastards that we won’t let them treat us like this!’ _

The Gerudo looks over at the guards, one of them keeping a close eye on them.

“.. I’m sorry. This discussion ends now.”

Link sighs as he looks through the cell bars and around the hall, seeing so many hopeless faces.

“Hey.” A guard taps his blade on the metal bar Link was leaning on. “Eric. Someone needs you as a reliever. Come to the door. Be on your best behavior.”

Link scowls at the guard, turning and then slowing shaking his head ‘no’ at him.

“.. What do you mean no? I need a slave named Eric. Not an idiot named ‘hero’.”

_ ‘I’ll take his place.’ _

Hyzenthlay’s eyes widen. “Don’t. You don’t need to take someone else’s burden.”

A Yiga then walks into the hall. “What’s taking so long? Is he refusing?” She calmly asks the guard.

He sighs. “No. But this brat won’t let me through.”

Link turns to the Gerudo. _ ‘Tell them that I will take his place! Now!’ _

She sighs, knowing that she has no choice without the guards punishing them for Link’s behavior.

“He says he will tale Eric’s place, sir..” She informs in a cold tone, not even looking them in the eye.

“.. What?” The guard looks over at the hero.

“I mean, hey, a body is a body.” The Yiga points out. “He’s kinda cute anyway. I’ll take him. Hopefully he likes being gagged.” She smirks darkly.

\----------------------

The army is now in the Hebra region, marching through the cold snow.

The wolf remains in front of them.

“Hey, uh, guys.” Teba flies up to the leaders up front, landing and walking with them.

“Is everything alright, Teba?” Kaneli asks.

“Not really. My team and I took a good look at the mountain.. But there’s a huge storm that will make its way through once we get up there.”

“Go warn the others behind us then.” Leon brings up. “We have no choice but to keep going. If the Yiga find us camping here, then our plan for a sneak attack will be in vain.”

“Alright.” Teba nods before flying off to warn everyone marching behind.

“I don’t think we have much time..” Riju whispers to Leon.

“Why so..?

She then motions her head towards Sidon. The Zora looks exhausted, his eyes weak and expression numb.

“He is able to sense how Link feels. And from that look, we won’t make it in time.” She informs, her expression worried.

Leon scowls. “Then we’ll have to move faster. Princess Zelda is counting on us to save him.”

The wolf in front of the army stops in his place before continuing in a different direction.

“.. Why is he..?" Riju looks over at the beast.

He looks back at the young Gerudo, barking and pointing his muzzle towards the direction he is heading.

“There’s a Lynal ahead.” Sidon weakly answers. “He wants us to avoid it.”

“.. Then let's follow him.”

\----------------------

As the days pass, Link allows the Yigas to torture him. He constantly takes the place of other prisoners, using his body as a shield for them. Instead of having Shadow use up the limited power he has, Link wishes to save it for the very end. 

Hyzenthlay has still not taken up Link’s offer of escape. The prisoners are simply too scared to fight back, their lust for freedom gone along with their self confidence.

“You seem different.. As if you aren’t even fighting back..” Aitan pulls his zipper back up, the hero laying on the cell floor in pain.

“.. I heard from one of the guards that you have been willingly stepping up whenever a prisoner is called on duty as concubine or worker. Taking their place instead of allowing them to take on their fate.”

Link opens his eyes and looks up at the leader, still harshly breathing.

“.. Why? Why are you destroying yourself just to protect them? Don’t you see that you can’t take anymore? Your ass is torn, your flesh is nothing but scars and dried blood, and I can tell that one of our punishers have used you due to the scars on your prick… Why are you even still breathing?”

Link’s eyes never leave Aitan’s, almost as if he is trying to tell him something but his voice once again refuses.

The Yiga then sighs, his heart feeling heavy again. He unclips his cape from his back, taking the red fabric off before kneeling in front of the shivering man.

Link clenches his eyes close, expecting a hit, a blow, a whip slash; expecting pain.

But pain doesn’t come.

Instead, he is covered with warmth.

Aitan wraps Link up in his cape, standing up with the blonde in his arms. 

He looks up at Aitan, entirely confused and anxious at what the hell this man is doing.

“.. Don’t ask me.. Because I have no idea what I am doing either.” He sighs as he walks out of the cell, heading down the hall.

He then takes a turn into a small room filled with bed mats and shelves, setting Link down on one of the bed mats.

“Hello, Master Aitan.” A maskless Yiga with a medic sign on her uniform bows. “Who do we have in, today? A new recruit, I presume? Is he a captured villager?”

Aitan scoffs a bit. “As amusing as it would be for the Champion to become a Yiga, I’m afraid I just need you to patch him up a bit. I’m sick of seeing him like this.”

She tilts her head at the hero before kneeling down and looking over his body.

“.. He wouldn’t have made it tomorrow morning like this. It was a good idea you brought him here.” She then begins her work, cleaning his wounds and washing the blood off his pale skin.

The most of a reaction she got from the hero is when she applied pressure with gauze on the hero’s bleeding entrance, in which Link flinches harshly.

“He doesn’t seem to be internally bleeding. Only his anal canal was torn. No internal organs are damaged. But, if you want to prevent internal bleeding from happening, I’d suggest you keep him away from sex for a long while. One more session while he’s like this, then there is a huge possibility that his upper canals will tear and he will die.”

Aitan sighs at the bad news. Wait, why is he upset? Isn’t this what he wanted? Didn’t he want Link to die and suffer?

What changed?

“I’ll keep him here for now. Take care of him and make sure he does NOT get up. The bastard has a tendency of being reckless.” Aitan orders before leaving the medic’s office.

Link continues to focus on breathing, wondering why the fuck Aitan didn’t just kill him already.

He closes his eyes, doing his best not to focus on the pain.

‘Don’t worry.’ Shadow coos. ‘While your body rests, I will use my powers to heal you.’

Link shakes his head in denial, not wanting the power to be used on him. He wanted to save it.

“Shhh, relax now.” The nurse gently pets his arm. “I’m going to get some sleeping medicine ready for you so that you aren’t in pain.”

She walks over to the shelves, grabbing the medicine.

‘Look Wild. You need me to heal you. I promise it won’t take up too much of my energy, just please. Let me heal you.’

Link sighs in defeat as he feels the shadowy wisps move along his body, slowly healing his wounds.

He needs to start the last session as soon as possible.

Where the fuck is this Twilight guy at, anyway?

\----------------------

  
  


The front lines watch as the wolf struggles through the storm with them, leading the army up the mountain.

All the horses and tents had to be left behind due to how difficult the climb ahead will be. All they have left is food, bed rolls, and medical supplies.

Sidon and Bludo have allowed some of their soldiers to head to the stables due to how bad the cold is. Even with the potions, it is hard for them to travel in such cold temperatures.

“As long as we follow the wolf…” Sidon calls out through the storm to the others. “.. We shouldn't get lost in this snow.”

“Let’s hope so..” Leon calls back. “I’m glad I had everyone pack thicker coats for the mission.”

Sidon almost collapses, then decides to walk on all fours through the rough winds.

“Prince Sidon!” Buliara calls out. “Can you help us? The snow is too tall for Lady Riju!”

The Zora looks behind him, seeing Riju hunched over and covered in snow.

He senses her pain. She is starting to get hypothermia.

He quickly turns around, running through the snow before skidding and stopping in front of them.

“I’ll take care of her.” He bundles her up in one arm before continuing onward, walking on three of his limbs now with the little empress snuggled in his one arm.

“Why didn’t you head back with the others?” Sidon asks the little Gerudo bundled in his arm.

“We must..” Her teeth chatter as she shivers. “Save.. Link.”

“And we will. But you don’t have to suffer like this. Yes, I care deeply for my belov-”

Sidon quickly stops his words, clearing his throat before continuing.

“I care for Link as well. But we have plenty of people for this attack. Your people will be understanding if you cannot march with them.”

A harsh wind then picks up, strong enough to push everyone onto their backs.

The wolf skids along the snow before falling and tumbling backwards. Sidon sits in the snow, quickly catching the beast with his other free arm.

“We should stop..” Leon huffs as he struggles to stand back up. “This is too much. We need to wait until the blizzard passes.”

“No!” Sidon snarls. “We have to keep going! We don’t have much time!”

The wolf in front of Sidon starts to whimper as he struggles to get up. He then continues onward.

“... If he can do it, then we can, too.” Sidon points out.

Leon sighs before smirking. “You’re right.” He turns to everyone behind him. “We must keep going! Don’t give up now!”

“Yes, sir!” They all call back as they get back up on their feet and continue up the mountain.

Even though the blizzard refuses to stop for days.

  
  


\----------------------

“His wounds have.. Healed very much so.” The nurse and Aitan stand above the sleeping hero.

“But those designs are now along his arms and legs. And his hair is starting to turn white. He might not have much time left anyway. As soon as his hair turns completely white, he will die. Just like how everyone else dies from the infection.” She informs.

Aitan kneels down, gently stroking the sleeping hero’s face. “You may take your leave and go get some food… But not too much. We aren’t going to be getting supplies in until this blizzard has subsided.”

“Yes master.” She bows before taking her leave.

Aitan sighs, sitting down next to the sleeping man, his gloved hand still stroking his cheek.

“I can’t get your questions out of my head..” He starts, happy that Link isn’t awake to hear him. “So I will tell you… Why I believe that love doesn’t exist and what happened to make me realize it..”

Link unconsciously leans his head into Aitan’s hand, his body possibly just trying to get comfy from laying down for so long. The leader can’t help but smile at the small gesture.

“I was born into the Yiga as royalty almost. Kohga was my mother’s brother. My mother was so kind to me, teaching me how to be a leader and what it means to take care of the people in our clan… But my father lusted for power. He was upset that I was being taught kindness instead of ‘real things’. He believed that a real leader rules by fear and that fear alone can have your people doing anything you need in order to succeed.”

He pauses, sighing just from remembering his past.

“Tired of how my mother was raising me, he killed her. And told me that he only had sex with her because he had always wanted a son. He showed me what fear can do and how more powerful fear is than love… And Kohga hated that. He hated how my mother disappeared without a trace and he hated how my father was teaching me.”

He watches as Link continues sleeping peacefully.

“By the time Kohga killed my father in revenge, it was already too late.. I have already seen how life works and how humans are nothing more than pawns used for the wealthy… So, I went with that code. I used my pawns and now we are not only stronger, but higher in numbers… But then you came along..”

Aitan takes off his glove, stroking the hero’s hair and finally feeling the soft texture.

“You never gave up. You never backed down. I would fucking rape you and you still never feared me. Hell, you even gave up your own body just to save others… You remind me of my mother so much.”

Aitan takes off his mask, wiping the cold tears from his face. 

“If only my mother was still alive.. I wouldn’t be so fucked up. I didn’t even know I was fucked up until you showed me how wrong I was acting… I’m.. I’m so sorry..”

The broken man finally sobs, his hand clinging to Link’s.

“I thought that breaking you would fix me.. But all it did was leave me broken along with you. And I’m pretty sure mother would’ve been able to warn me about this if I wasn’t so weak at the time.. I could’ve protected her.”

He quickly wipes away his tears, surprised that he even had any at all. He sighs as he collects himself.

“I don’t know why the fuck I’m starting to feel so different. But, I’m pretty sure you have something to do with it… And I won’t confirm if your life is worth something to me or not until I fucking figure out why I am like this.”

He stands up, setting his mask back on. He then walks out without saying another word, not wanting anyone to over hear him.

Across from him, he watches as Myah and Ryo walk up to him.

“Where is he? Did he die?” She asks, crossing her arms as they stop in front of the leader.

“Not yet.. He is in the medic’s room. I haven’t decided if he is useful to me alive or dead yet. Now, leave me. I am busy.” Aitan walks away, leaving the two alone.

Myah huffs. “What a prick.”

“Wait. Link is in the medic’s room?” Ryo brings up. “It’s very rare for anyone here to care about the health of a slave.”

“No shit.. Let’s check it out.”

They quietly walk into the room where the hero resides, still sleeping as his body tries to heal itself.

“... He doesn’t look so good.” Ryo walks over and sits next to the bed mat, looking over Link’s condition.

“His hair is starting to turn white.. Fuck, I thought we’d have more time. And he hasn’t been able to do shit either. Hyzenthlay is still hopeless, the Yigas barely fear him, and the prisoners aren’t defending themselves… And I thought that he would actually be able to save us..” Myah sits next to Ryo as well, her expression grim and hopeless.

“.. Maybe we do have hope, Myah. I mean, he’s still alive.” Ryo tries to encourage her.

“Barely.” She sighs. “I doubt he will even be able to wake up this time..”

\----------------------

As the night slowly ends, the blizzard finally leaves with it after days of harsh winds and cold snow. The golden sun rises to kiss the mountaintops good morning as the sky bursts with a bright blue that the soldiers have been lusting to see for days.

The knights pack their bed rolls and canopies, some even digging themselves out of the snow.

“Uhg..” Gerald sighs as he sits up. “Your fucking leg kept kicking me last night..”

“Shut up, you cry baby.” Nelly pushes the snow off her. “You kept trying to cuddle with me.”

“But I was cold..”

“But I’m gay. So fucking deal with it.” She huffs.

The leaders have ordered all knights to sleep close together in order to stay warm during the nights of the blizzard as an act of emergency. Everyone needed rest and dying while asleep due to hypothermia is not something anyone wants to happen.

“... Wait. Where’s the wolf?” Riju brings up while Buliara brushes the snow out of the young girl’s hair.

All the knights look around for tracks, only to find none at all.

As if the wolf just completely disappeared.

“He probably knew that we could find the hideout on our own now.” Sidon mentions as he rubs his scales with anti-frostbite potion. “Besides. I am able to sense where he is. We are getting closer.”

“Then let’s start moving as soon as possible.” Leon calls out. “We have no time to waste.”

\----------------------

When Link fell asleep, he expected to be back in the void filled with mist and shallow water.

What he didn’t expect was to be standing in front of a beautiful spring with decorated rocks.

He looks around the area, the land being unfamiliar to him. His eyes widen as he watches a young man in tribal clothing walk up to the spring, his pointed ears shifting forward and back as he listens to his surroundings.

Those blue eyes.

That must mean this man is…

The man sits along the sand as he sighs, his upper body being laced in bandages.

He stares at the small waterfall, his pointed ears starting to droop as if his mind is racing with thoughts.

The man then takes out a strange black and red stone from his pouch, the stone magically floating above his fingers.

He remains there for a while, staring at the stone.

“Link?..” A small woman walks into the opening, her voice holding an accent (Scottish).

She would seem like a normal girl to the blonde. Except, her ears are rounded.

That’s something Link has never seen before.

He continues watching the memory as it plays out before him.

“.. I knew I’d find you here.” She smiles sadly before sitting next to him. “How are your wounds?”

The man simply shrugs, still staring at the stone.

“.. You miss her, don’t you? Tell me another story about her. I know you like to talk about that.” The girl smiles as she leans against the man.

“... I do miss her.” Unlike the other Links, this man’s voice is low and gruff, also accented like the girl’s. “But I’m not thinking about Midna this time.. I’m just wondering how the fuck I’m still alive.” He chuckles. “And how the fuck I have such a sweet woman like you in my life.”

The girl giggles, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Are you tryin’ to sweeten me up because you did something reckless again? Let me guess, you accidentally forgot to give Epona treats today?”

They both laugh.

“Hell no. I always remember… I’m just concerned. What if the world needs me again? I’m on call whenever Zelda needs me, and it’s usually small things… But what if something big happens again? And if something does happen, what will I do without Midna fighting by my side?.. Er, on my back I suppose.”

The man then gently touches the stone with his center finger, the magic turning his ears wolf-like along with a tail.

His eyes are also sharper in looks.

“All she left me was this stone.. I may be able to turn into a killer beast whenever I want. But what if it isn’t enough? What if I, alone, am not enough, Ilia?”

The woman sets her hand on the man’s cheek, her thumb gently stroking his jawline.

“You are never alone, Link. No matter what you have to do, I will always be right there to help you. I swear on it.” She kindly smiles.

The man can’t help but smile back. He leans in and gingerly kisses Ilia on the lips, pulling away with a happy expression.

“I love you so much. You always know how to calm me.” He leans his forehead against hers.

“I love you too..” She sighs happily before taking the hero’s hand that is holding the stone and pressing it against his chest.

His form turns black, his shape shifting into a wolf.

The beast looks at Ilia with an annoyed scowl, sighing in defeat.

“Awe, come on now! You look adorable!”

Link then towers over the little woman, snarling and showing off his blades of teeth.

He then quickly stops as Ilia starts to scratch his head and chest.

The wolf rolls onto his back, his tail wagging as she gives him belly rubs.

“You’re such a good boy!” She teases. “See? Don’t belly rubs make everything better?”

The wolf quickly stops smiling as he sits back up. He then allows the stone to slowly leave his chest, quickly catching it as he shifts back to human form.

“You really know how to catch me at my worst, don’t ya?” He pouts.

Ilia then cracks up into laughter. “Not my fault that you wanted belly rubs, my little puppy!”

The man rolls his eyes, setting the stone back into the pouch before he catches the girl off guard by tickling her.

She laughs even harder. “No fair!” She giggles as she tackles the man, the two now laying and laughing together in glee.

Link can’t help but smile as he watches the memory fade, the two reminding him how he and Sidon would laugh.

The atmosphere then changes drastically, the sky turning black and gold with little black squares floating among the air.

Link looks around him before his eyes settle on the wolf sitting behind him.

“My name is Link. I’m sure you’re already aware.” The wolf speaks. “But everyone calls me Twilight.”

Link watches in awe as the wolf forms back into a human, this time, the man is wearing a similar green tunic much like the others. His ears remain wolf-like along with his tail.

“I apologize for the delay in my session. I had to help some people find their way.”

Link tilts his head, wondering what Twilight means by that.

“Like Time, I was not raised in Hyrule. I was raised in a small village in the Ordon Provenance. Ordians, unlike Hylians, are born with rounded ears.” He explains. “Sit. We have a lot to discuss.”

Out of nowhere, strange platforms with glowing designs appear behind both men, Twilight taking a seat with no issue.

Link carefully sits on the floating platform, unsure of why they look so familiar.

“.. Before we start.. There is something I must tell you. Something that will define your entire being and will judge you for who you truly are.”

Link furrows his brows in confusion at first, unsure if this is what Time and Sky warned him about.

But he doesn’t have time to think about it before the entire void turns black, leaving only the platform Link is sitting on along with Twilight across from him.

“When all was chaos, the goddess descended and gave order and life to the world.” Twilight starts. The void then shows three dancing lights, one green, one red, and one blue.

“They granted power equally to all of us who dwell in the light.. Or the living realm, what we call it. She then returned to the heavens once finished.”

Link watches in awe as the lights create a small land of grass and life in the black void.

Wait, hasn't he heard this story before?

“The lands where the goddesses came from is called the Sacred Realm. And for generations, all living things lived at ease, content with what they had.”

Link then curiously watches as a man and a woman appear in the void, standing on the patch of grass.

Although, when Link looks closer, he is confused as he sees the woman as Zelda and the man as himself.

Then a golden light beams through the void as the Triforce comes into view, settling atop a small hill in front of the two Hylians.

“But soon..” Twilight continues. “Word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great war was started.”

Link then notices the false Zelda holding a dagger in her hand, her eyes completely white and empty of any iris or pupil.

He watches in horror as she almost murders the man look-alike.. But then gasps as he then watches the illusion of himself kill Zelda instead, using a sword to slice open her neck.

The illusion drops the sword and makes a run for it towards the Triforce, his eyes also white and soulless.

Then out of nowhere, three men that look exactly like Shadow appear before the Triforce, stopping the false Link in his tracks.

“.. Then there were some strange interlopers, who were incredible at magic, randomly appeared out of nowhere. They somehow wielded powerful sorcery and used it to take over the Sacred Realm.”

A strange stone structure then appears out of the ground, covering the Triforce. The three shadows then reach out their arms, using their magic to dissolve the false Link in front of them.

Link then shakes his head as one of the shadows becomes his look-alike, the illusions smirking darkly at each other.

What kind of story is this?

Where the hell has he heard this before?

“It was then that the goddesses created three light spirits to get involved and stop the destructing war.”

Three balls of golden light appear in the void, surrounding the three shadows.

“They then finally sealed away the magic that the interlopers have used to cause chaos.”

The three shadows then quickly turn around as the structure sinks back into the ground, the Triforce behind it being gone from sight.

The one look-alike then screams in horror at finding it gone.

Link looks back up at Twilight as the illusions disappear, uncertain where this story is going.

He gasps as shadowy wisps along with stone relics slowly swarm around him, Link’s head starting to pound in agony.

“You know this magic… The same magic that Shadow uses to aid you.. The same magic that I have sought out on my mission.. The magic of the Fused Shadows.. Pure dark magic that no normal mortal can use.”

Twilight’s eyes scowl as he carefully watches Link’s reaction to this new knowledge.

“.. Beware, my descendant… Those who don’t know the risks of welding ultimate power will soon be ruled by it… Never ever forget that.”

For a moment, Link grins, imagining what the power will be like to use for his own will. He has it, Shadow will no doubt love to give it to him. All he needs to do is just take it and do whatever he wishes with it.

The power is right there swirling around him, all he needs to do is just take it.

Take it and use it to become someone unstoppable.

Link then quickly snaps out of it, the darkness of the void leaving as well as the atmosphere goes back to the spring in the forest before when the session started.

He gasps for breath, stumbling to the ground.

What was he just thinking?

Why the fuck would he ever do such a thing? He doesn't need magic, nor power.

He only needs Sidon.

He needs Sidon to be safe and happy.

That’s all he has ever wanted.

“Thank the gods..” Twilight sighs in relief, quickly running over to the shivering blond and holding him in an embrace.

“Thank the fucking gods you fought through it.. You did it, Wild. It’s ok. I’m so sorry for putting you through that.”

Link’s arms gently cling to the man in front of him, still catching his breath.

Twilight then pulls away, helping Link up. “This is my first time doing this, and let me tell ya, it’s fuckin’ hard.” He chuckles.

Link takes a deep breath as he stays stable on his own two feet.

“You doin’ alright there, lad?” Twilight pats his back. “I know. It was hard not to give in. But now we all know that you are strong enough. You truly are the Chosen Hero.”

_ ‘Holy fuck, what the hell was that?!’ _ Link quickly signs.

“That, my friend, was the hardest test you’ll ever take in your entire life. And you just passed. It proved not only to us, but to yerself, that you can control yer power. Holy fuck, that was epic! I never knew bein’ a teachr’ was gonna be this excitin’!” Twilight’s accent thickens the more he talks, obviously excited about Wild successfully passing his test.

Link then looks over at Twilight’s wagging tail, raising his brow as he smirks in amusement.

The second Twilight notices Link staring, he immediately grabs his tail before clearing his throat.

“I erm.. I ah.. Let’s not talk about this, yea?” His voice is back to being low with his accent more under control.

Link can’t help but laugh, even after seeing such a traumatic story play before his eyes.

He then pokes Twilight’s wolf-like ear, in which it flickers backwards. Link then keeps poking with a playful smirk on his face, chuckling at how annoyed Twilight is becoming.

The man then snarls loudly, showing off his fangs as his voice lowers an octave with a growl.

“Are you lookin’ to die?” He snarls, his sharp blue eyes scowling in anger.

Link puts his hands up in defense, his smug smirk gone as he steps back.

Twilight then starts laughing. “The look on your face!”

Link huffs out an annoyed breath, using his own sharp eyes to stare back at him.

“You're pretty funny. I like ya.” Twilight smiles. “I got word that you almost bit that demon’s hand when you first met em. And let me tell ya, I knew I’d like you the second I found out.”

Link smiles a bit, surprised that Twilight is so laid back.

“Anyway, I mind as well tell ya my life story. But, it’s a bit long..”

Link simply sits down in the grass, his ears perked up and ready to listen.

“Although, you're used to long stories now, aren’t ya?” He smirks as he settles down as well.

“My mission started a bit more.. Drastically than the others. Sure, Sky was sucked up into a tornado and Time had some spooky scary dream or some shit.”

“Fuck off, it was a vision you damn arse!” Time’s voice yells within the void.

Twilight snickers. “No one asked you, ya old hag!”

Link can't help but chuckle at how his past lives interact with each other.

“Anyway.” Twilight continues. “My mission started when me, Ilia, and the village children were attacked by monsters. They invaded our home and took everyone… Everyone except me, somehow. I rushed over the bridge, thriving on blind instinct and instead of finding them, I found this huge black wall.”

Twilight grabs one of the black squares floating in the air, stretching it out and using it as some sort of pencil.

He draws out what the wall looked like and the designs that were on it.

Link tilts his head at the man.

“Relax. This is a dream realm. I can fuck with reality whenever I want in here.”

Link smiles in amusement, allowing Twilight to continue.

“From there, a huge black arm grabbed me by the neck and sucked me into the wall.. And beyond that wall ended up being the Twilight Realm slowly sucking up our world into its own. Due to me being the hero reborn, instead of turning into a spirit like the other humans, I was transformed into what the Spirits called a Divine Beast.”

Twilight then shifts his form back into a wolf.

“I was then put in a cell and chained up, the monsters knowing exactly who I was.. But then, that’s when I met her..” The wolf looks away for a moment, his eyes drifting into his mind.

He sighs, turning back into his human form.

“An imp named Midna rescued me.. Well, kinda.. She was only using me at the time. But we grew close together and I later found out that she is the princess, the ruler, of the Twilight Realm. The Twilight Princess.”

Twilight explained his entire story with added details that had Link leaning forward in interest.

He explained the Twilight Realm, the dungeons he faced, The four Spirits and the Fused Shadows.

And the hell he had to go through watching Ilia as a spirit while he was a wolf.

When he rescued Ilia, he put his main mission on hold for a moment due to her memory loss. And when her memory did come back, they fell in love all over again.

Link almost teared up at hearing how Midna left Twilight permanently after she destroyed the Mirror Of Twilight that lead to her realm.

He could tell how close friends him and Midna have become, and the fact that he never got to see her again was quite a sad tale.

What surprised Link most was that after Twilight’s mission, he declined Zelda’s offer on becoming a Hyrulian Lieutenant of the Royal Guards.

Instead, he wanted to look after Hyrule in the shadows, making himself almost invisible to the world as he blended in and protected the lands without any thanks or consideration.

Twilight wanted nothing more than to be a face in the crowd. Being a hero was nice and all, but he hated the attention.

_ ‘I can relate to that. I hate how everyone looks up to me as if I’m some perfect prince charming. I stand out a lot whenever I travel or walk around New Castle Town. Many are nice towards me, but there are some who either envy me or just outright hate me… Mainly because of my hundred year slumber..” _ He sighs. _ ‘Honestly, I don’t blame them for hating me.’ _

Twilight gives the blonde a slight smile. “What happened to you, wasn’t your fault.. If you haven’t gone under the slumber, you would be dead and Hyrule would be a wasteland. These things happen and all we can do is move forward.”

Link takes in the man’s wisdom. _ ‘I’ll remember that one. Thanks.’ _

The two then continue talking, Link taking his time listening to stories and even telling his own.

It’s not like he has anything special happening when he wakes up anyway.

;

“Damnit, wake up!” Myah is shaking the hero’s shoulders as he gasps for breath while sleeping.

Just what the hell is he going through?

“It’s no use My-My.” Ryo frowns. “It’s been days. And this time, he seems to be in pain. These sleeping episodes are getting worse.”

“Don’t fucking remind me.” Myah scowls. “We need him alive! I’m tired of being constantly worried about him!”

“Then don’t be.” Aitan’s walks into the room with his mask off, his pale blue eyes looking over at the blonde while he struggles to breathe.

“Well, I fucking am!” Myah yells at him. “All you fucking do is destroy and kill! For once, can’t you understand why the world needs him alive?! Hasn’t he already been through enough!? I’m so fucking tired of seeing everyone being tortured and killed! Hurting Ryo already is horrifying enough for me, but adding this stupid brat into your rape list just full on disgusts me!”

“Calm down, child!” Aitan orders. “Why are you so worried about him? What do you mean ‘enough’? He is our enemy.”

“Yeah, an enemy from a war that is far past over that no one gives a flying fuck about anymore, because IT IS OVER!” 

Tears start streaming down her cheeks. 

“The entire clan is sick of you, don’t you get it?! You don’t give a shit about your own people and I’m the one that everyone goes to because they’re terrified of even looking at you! You’re no leader! You’re just a sadistic horny bastard that thinks that the world revolves around pain and misery, when it doesn’t!"

“Myah! Relax!” Aitan’s voice is no longer cool, his tone showing a hint of panic.

“No! I already told you, don’t you fucking tell me what to do! I am the real leader of the Yiga clan! My dad may have been killed before he was able to even see me and my mother may have died giving birth to me, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t know how to lead! You only took position because you were older and I was only an infant! It was supposed to be temporary, but you lied to everyone, saying that Kohga himself gave you his position before he died! And by the time I found out, you made sure everyone would fear you enough to prevent them from rebelling from you and crowning me leader!”

Ryo stares at the girl as she yells, surprised that Aitan is just standing there listening.

“I don’t care if Link killed my father! For fucks sake, he deserved it! All Yiga leaders deserved it because we’ve been nothing but thieves for over a century! As leader, I want my people free and happy! So, fuck being a Yiga! We should go live our lives and forget about the Calamity, unlike you! Who gives a shit about the mask’s power?! Power does nothing but hurt people. I would rather go out and enjoy my life then have some stupid fucking mask-”

Link whimpers in pain, his hand glowing gold as the Triforce once again takes form on the back of his hand.

Everyone turns around and watches with shocked expressions as the designs glow a bright green and spread across Link’s entire body, including his face.

Link continues to cry out in pain, his breathing more harsh and his body shivering.

“What sorcery is this?!” Aitan’s jaw drops at the scene in front of him.

“I thought the designs were part of his infection!?” Myah clings to Ryo, afraid of what is happening.

Link then gasps as if he was being suffocated. He takes deep breaths, the painful look on his face finally gone.

The designs stop glowing and become black again, leaving the strange markings on the hero’s face.

The Triforce also engraves a mark on the back of his hand as the light fades.

All three stare at the hero, unsure of what to do.

“... I fucking hate magic..” Ryo sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending wasn't rushed. And sorry to leave ya on a cliffhanger.


	14. I Shall Be Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for..

As Link opens his eyes, he is surprised to see Aitan, Myah and Ryo in the room with him.

“Let him go, you fucking moron!” Myah scolds the leader. “If his magic is strong enough to put on a light show, it’s damn well strong enough to kill!”

“As I said before..” Aitan sighs as he holds the bridge of his nose, his expression stressed and confused.

“I can’t just let him go. I have people in the clan that are relying on me to kill him and use the powers from the mask. The Black Masked Council is counting on me.”

“We don’t even call them that! We call them punishers because of how fucked up in the head they are!”

“You think it’s my fault that they act that way?!”

“It’s your fault that you put them in second command, you fucking retarded cunt!”

Link starts to slowly try and sit up, his arms shaking under him.

Ryo quickly notices. “Hey, don’t get up yet.” He sits beside the hero, gently helping him lay back down.

“He’s awake?!” Aitan’s head turns to look over at them. “Great, now he’s awake! I could’ve used the time I had while he was asleep to hide him from the council before they find out he’s been taken care of by the medics, but instead, I’m stuck bickering with a teenage girl!”

“A teenage girl that will fucking geld you if you even dare to walk away from this conversation, boy!”

“.. Me? Boy?!”

“Yes, you! Congratulations for fucking finding out that I was referring to you! You want a gold fucking medal or something for guessing correctly?!”

“For fucks sake, Myah..” Aitan tries to hold in his laugh from her sarcasm. “I can’t tell if you’re seriously arguing with me or if you’re just putting me down.”

“Both you fucking moron.” She scoffs. “You want another gold medal for guessing that one correctly, too?”

“Ok, I get it. Now please, stop yelling so I can fucking think for a second.” Aitan rubs his temples, trying to think through what he should do next.

_ ‘Was I interrupting something?’ _ Link slowly signs to the Zora.

“Not really.” Ryo shrugs. “I honestly have just been sitting back and having a good laugh.”

Link chuckles at that, only to cringe in pain. His infected wound hurts now… Is that normal?

“Aitan.” Myah starts. “.. What do you mean hide him? What happened?”

Aitan looks over at her, happy that she is finally asking some questions he can answer. 

Even if the answer isn’t good news.

“The Black Masked Council are tired of waiting. Link has been here in the hideout for a few weeks and yet he still lives. They are asking for his death from me. Even though I brought up what you said about Zoras being able to sense, they just called me crazy and didn’t believe that it was a real threat.”

He sits on a chair next to the desk, sighing as he collects himself.

“I don’t fucking know what I want anymore. My mind is splitting me off in two ways. Keep Link alive, or just kill him… And for some reason, I’m actually fighting over wanting him to stay alive.” Aitan chuckles nervously, uncertain why his mind is breaking all of a sudden.

“.. That’s because you’re finally looking at reality for once.” Myah smirks.

Aitan looks up at her with a confused look.

“Your whole life was stuck inside the clan. You thought that we Yigas were so great and powerful and that pain and fear is what leadership is… But I think you’re starting to finally snap out of it.”

“.. The hell do you mean?”

“Aitan. I have been yelling at you for the past half hour and you haven’t once told me to shut up nor have you threatened me. Hell, you even allowed Ryo to tag along.”

“Please don’t get me involved..” The Zora quietly adds.

“Not only that, but Link is alive. He’s still alive, Aitan! You told me that you would torture him to death and it wouldn't even take two weeks to finish the job.. But here we are..”

Aitan takes in her words, his pale blue eyes widened in shock.

Has he really changed without knowing?

The two stop and look over as Link groans in pain, the hero curling up with his eyes clenched closed.

“.. He’s in pain?” Aitan gets up from his chair and kneels in front of the Hylian.

He pulls the blanket away, surprised to see his hands holding the infected wound.

“Has that always hurt him? I’ve never seen him react to it.”

“No. This is new.” Myah confirms.

“... Isn’t this a symptom of the Malice Infection? Pain in the infected area?” Ryo brings up.

Link yelps as shadowy wisps form around him, pulsing for a split second before they fade away.

“His Tantabus doesn’t seem happy from the looks of it.” Aitan sighs.

“Please don’t bring that up. It scared the shit out of me when I saw Link like that.” Myah shivers just from thinking about the time Link’s eyes turned blood red.

‘Wild. Let me out. Let me kill them! You don’t have much time!’ Shadow yells in the hero’s head.

The hero shakes his head as the pain increases.

“Hey Ryo.” Myah grabs his attention. “Touch him.”

It takes the Zora a second to comprehend what Myah is saying. “.. Uh, no?”

“Trust me on this. Like, put your hand on his shoulder or something.”

“But, uh, that’s not-”

“Just fucking do it before I have to order you.” Aitan bluntly demands.

Ryo sighs as he slowly sets his hand on the hero’s shoulder, calming down as Link doesn’t react.

‘Uhg fine. You’re waiting for an opening aren’t you? To get everyone out of here?’

Link then slowly takes the Zora’s hand, his fingers tracing the scales as he focuses on breathing.

Focusing on Sidon and his kind smile.

‘Alright Wild.. I understand that you want to wait for an opening, but you need to know that my powers are spastic. It’s not like I can hold it in with all this power coursing through me. You will have episodes. But as soon as you finally let it out, it will feel so relieving for you.. And there is also no going back once you let it out.’

Link then leans his forehead against Ryo’s hand, the hero taking a deep breath before relaxing as the pain subsides.

“.. That worked?” Aitan looks over at Myah for answers.

“Of course it did. Doesn’t the infection affect those more who panic and fear? I thought that the feeling of Ryo’s scales would help remind him of his lover.”

“.. His lover..” Aitan repeats, looking down at Link as he clings to the Zora’s hand.

“.. We should leave him be. Ryo will stay here and look after him.” Myah walks towards the door. “And you need to go talk some sense into those stupid punishers. We want Link alive. And they don’t. I’m sure with your asshole attitude, you can get them to shut up.” She smirks.

“.. I still don’t know why I want him alive..” He sighs. “I keep thinking about the power that I will receive once he dies… Imagine what our clan will become just with the mask’s power.”

“We will achieve nothing, Aitan.” Her eyes scowl. “Nothing but pain and destruction. Nothing but malice.” The girl says nothing else as she walks out, not wanting to spend anymore time with the leader.

“.. I need time to think.” Aitan stands up and leaves as well, leaving Ryo and the hero alone.

Myah walks through the cave system with the scowl remaining on her face. She slams open the prison hall door and stomps over to the cell Hyzenthlay resides in.

“.. Myah? It’s been a while.” As she finishes wrapping a bandage along a prisoner’s arm, she stands up and walks up to the cell bars.

“We need to talk.”

“About?”

“Getting everyone the fuck out of here.”

The guards look over at her, surprised at her words.

“Fuck off elsewhere!” Myah scolds the guards. “I am the real leader of the Yiga clan! My father’s blood runs in me, and you bastards have no say in it.”

The guards then quickly look away, not saying a word to each other.

Hyzenthlay raises a brow at the girl. “You’re kidding. Right? Aitan will kill you for this.”

“Aitan can fucking stick a mighty banana up his ass for all I care. He has no control of me. I am taking my rightful place on the throne.” She snags a key from one of the guards, the man too scared to look at her. She then opens the cell door.

“Come on. We’re leaving.”

All the prisoners look up at her, their eyes holding hope for the first time.

“No they’re not..” A black masked Yiga stops her.

The prisoners cower away, clinging to one another in fear.

“Yes they are, you worthless soldier.” Myah crosses her arms. “You have no say in it. Now go grab a white mask and go back to your post. You are no longer in command.”

“You never have been in command in the first place.” He takes out his blades. “Now. Be a good little slut and go suck on your master’s cock. I’m sure he would appreciate a woman doing her job properly.”

Myah fumes at his words, taking hold of the hilt on the guard’s hip and unsheathing the demon carver from it.

“Over. My. Dead. Body.”

As the black masked Yiga takes a step forward, two guards quickly run in front of Myah with their weapons in hand, protecting her.

“Halt! Master Aitan has told us not to lay a hand on his maiden! That goes for you as well.” The one guard informs.

Myah smiles a bit at how some Yigas still respect her, even if Aitan is in charge.

“.. Fine.” He sheathes his blades. “But master Aitan also commanded not to allow any prisoners to escape. You should abide by his laws unless you wish to become a slave yourself..”

One of the guards close the cell door. “We know. But do not _ ever _ threaten maiden Myah again.”

The black masked Yiga sighs as he walks out. “She’s just a kid.. Sheesh, don’t call her a maiden.” He slams the door behind him.

Myah sighs in relief. “.. Thank you. I guess this means I need to find another way to free everyone.”

“We’re with you, Myah.. I hope you know that.” One of the guards takes off her mask. “It’s just.. We’re scared. We’re too scared to rebel. What if we end up dead?”

“.. How many prisoners are there?” Myah smirks as she brings up the question.

“Fifty four..” She replies.

“And how many Yigas guard the hideout?”

“On a normal day, about a hundred to a hundred and fifty.”

“Now, tell me this..” She adds. “How many Yigas are there that want to be free?”

\----------------------

Besides the blizzard that recently passed, the hardest part of the trip that was expected from the knights was going to be the climb up the mountain itself. Link told many stories to his knights, including about exploring the Hebra Mountain. Zelda made sure that the knights would carry proper gear for the rough journey ahead.

And the climb is indeed much harder than they thought it would be.

Wolves, bears, harsh winds and even avalanches had to be avoided or fought through. And that alone is enough to slow everyone down.

And snow is much more common as well, the flurries being enough to fog up the entire mountain, making traveling more difficult.

The formation of the march is long forgotten, everyone focused more on climbing the mountain safely.

Sidon is ahead of everyone, his nose and senses leading him and everyone else to where Link is trapped at.

They are getting closer each day. And each day, Sidon can smell Link’s blood more clearly than before.

He will definitely kill every single being that has touched him. His teeth clench and grind with revenge, wanting nothing more than the flesh and bones of Yigas between his blades of teeth.

“I don’t see any prints at all.” Teba informs as he lands in front of the prince. “It’s either because of the storm, or because they are aware of us coming.”

Sidon sighs at the news, looking back at all the soldiers following his lead.

“.. We need to keep going..” Sidon weakly replies, his formal voice and posture gone. “We are getting closer and we have plenty of fighters. We will be able to outnumber them easily.”

“Prince Sidon.” Bludo’s rough voice chimes in as he walks next to the Zora.

“Your strength and hope is inspiring, my brother. But you look like you could use a nap. No offense.”

Sidon shakes his head. “I know. But rest will not help me, I’m afraid… I just.. I just need to get to him..” Sidon continues onward.

Bludo and Teba watch as Sidon continues through the snow.

“Hey uh. I don’t know much about romance since my kind doesn't reproduce that way… But he seems very fond of the little Hylian Champion.”

“I know that they are close friends. And I’m pretty sure that Sidon can sense his emotions in order to help him track him down or something.” Teba explains.

“Uh, I think it's more complicated than that.” Leon stands next to the men as he stops to catch his breath. “Zora’s are able to do that if they’re close friends as you said… But I’m pretty sure that they’re even closer than that if I recall.”

“Wait what?” Teba looks over at Leon.

“Wait, Prince Sidon can sense Link?” A Zora knight asks as he walks by. “I thought he was going by scent.”

“No. He can sense him, too.” Teba confirms. “Isn’t that normal for Zoras?”

“Yeah. If they’re lovers.” The Zora adds.

The two men drop their jaws in surprise.

“.. Come again?” Teba tilts his head.

The Zora knight simply giggles as she explains. “When a Zora has sex with their lover, they bite into them and suck on their blood. We are able to use that blood as an eternal connection towards our partner and we can sense them whenever we want to, whether it’s to make sure they’re safe or if we simply just miss them. For example.”

The Zora’s pupils turn round.

“Right now, I can sense that my husband misses me and that he is taking great care of our egg.” She smiles as her pupils go back to thin slits.

The two men stare in shock, Teba almost squawking in utter confusion.

“I already knew.” Leon shrugs. “But I never knew that Zoras could do that. That’s pretty cool… Ah, I wish I could sense how my wife is doing.”

“... I mean, I don’t understand it.” Bludo scratches his beard. “We Gorons reproduce by sprouting rocks from our backs. And when you talk about sex, I honestly don’t care.”

“Well damn.” Teba smirks. “The Champion finally found himself a lover.”

“You guys didn’t know?” Riju joins the group, Buliara helping her through the snow.

“.. You knew too?” Teba asks.

“Well, of course. I overheard him almost calling Link his beloved. It made sense since he has been taking Link’s capture the hardest.”

“That does make sense… Wait. Do you guys feel that?” Bludo quickly moves the snow from the ground, placing his hand onto the soil below.

“We can’t. Unfortunately we don’t have your gift of being able to feel ground movement.” Leon walks over to him. “Why? Is there something wrong?”

“Hold on.. I’m getting something here.” Bludo closes his eyes and focuses on the vibrations of the ground. He then quickly stands up.

“There’s a battle up ahead! The shark prince is in trouble!” Bludo shouts out.

Everyone quickly takes out their weapons as they rush over to the area, Bludo leading them.

However, they are surprised to see that Sidon wasn’t in trouble at all.

They then slowly step back a bit as they notice that Sidon isn’t the only red thing in the snow.

The Zora slowly stands up with his eyes pitch black and his mouth dripping with blood. Five Yigas lay dead and shredded in the snow.

“Stay here..” The Zora knight orders the other before she slowly makes her way closer to Sidon.

“Sir, it is over.. They are dead now. You have won the fight. Can you hear me?”

At first, Sidon doesn’t respond. His eyes focused on the woman slowly walking towards him.

The knights shiver a bit as they watch Sidon lick the blood from his mouth, his sharp scales puffed out making him look all the more intimidating.

“Hey now..” She gently speaks. “We’ve got to save Link, remember? We need your nose to lead us, Sir.”

Sidon quickly shakes his head as he snaps out of it, his eyes back to being gold.

Everyone sighs in relief, knowing that it is safe now. Leon starts walking up to him.

“Was that all of them?”

Sidon clears his throat, flattening his scales and wiping the blood off him. “Yes, I do apologize for blacking out like that.” He spits out the blood in his mouth, quickly grabbing snow and using it to try and clean himself up.

The Zora knight takes out a towel from her pack, handing it to the prince.

He takes it and slightly bows. “Thank you for snapping me out of that.”

“It is not a problem, Sir. I know a kind soul like you would never hurt us.” She smiles.

Sidon can’t help but smile back, happy that his people are so understanding.

“Sound the horn. Make sure no one else is attacked as well.” Sidon orders.

“Good idea.” Leon takes out his horn, playing the tone loudly.

The other leaders do the same, making sure everyone can hear them.

“That should do it.” Leon takes out his sword. “Stay ahead of us, Prince Sidon. We will keep watch over the rest of the knights.”

“Thank you.” Sidon spits out more blood. “Let’s continue onward then. If Yigas are starting to attack us now, then we must be close.”

\----------------------

As ordered, Ryo has kept watch over Link for a few hours, possibly even a day, fetching the hero food and water as often as he can without being detected.

Every now and then, Link deals with pain episodes in which Ryo must help calm him down. When they aren’t talking and laughing about, Link is either sleeping or shivering in pain.

What makes Ryo worried most is that Link’s hair is more white than blonde.

And when his hair turns completely white, he is expected to die.

Just like the others.

And as Ryo brings in food for Link, he is once again greeted with a smile.

“How do you feel?”

_ ‘Same as always. Half dead.’ _ Link chuckles.

Ryo hands Link the scraps of food he was able to snatch before sitting down next to him.

“Myah is still trying to find a way around the Black Masked Council. For some reason, they are acting as if they’re more in charge than Aitan himself is.” He sighs.

Link munches on the bread, listening to the Zora.

“Although she has been able to get the prisoner’s hopes up a bit, the council seems to be more and more strict with them. Limiting their food even more, as if they haven’t been getting enough in the first place. But so far, no one has detected her plans.”

Link nods along, moving his long hair away from his eyes so he can eat better.

Only once Link finishes eating does he communicate.

_ ‘It’s been too long. We don’t have much time. I don’t have much time. My episodes are getting worse and it’s only a matter of time before I lose control over my Tantabus… Or before I die.’ _

“Don’t worry.” Ryo reassures. “Myah has been able to get a bunch of Yigas onto her side. But they won’t rebel until she gives the word.”

_ ‘Good. Hopefully by then I will be able to free all the prisoners.’ _

“Hopefully..” Ryo yawns as he lays on the bed mat next to Link’s. “You should rest more. I can get more food if-”

“More food?” A black masked Yiga interrupts as he walks in with other members. “Did you just say that? Did I hear correctly?”

“The little fishy has been stealing our food supply it seems.” The woman next to him scoffs. “And he also has been hiding a little friend..”

Link scowls at the members as he carefully stands up, hiding the fact that he’s in pain.

Ryo stands in front of the Champion, snarling as more Yigas start to walk in.

“Whoa, it can growl? I thought it was too weak to even rebel.”

The Zora hisses at them, his scales puffing up as his eyes turn black.

A few of them step away, never once seeing Ryo like this.

“Turn back before I kill you.” He growls, his voice much lower than before.

“Easy there, fishy.” One Yiga takes out his blade. “Trust me, you don’t want to even try to start a fight with us.”

Ryo smirks, showing off his blades of teeth. “Careful now. I can very easily rip apart a worthless human like you.”

The Yigas clench their weapons, both sides scowling at each other before a clan member finally decides to attack first.

He runs straight at Ryo, his blade ready to slash.

The Zora easily dodges the blade, moving quickly as his teeth find their way around the man’s neck.

The Yiga watch in horror as Ryo kills the man, tossing the body back at them.

“I told you. Now, leave before I kill the rest of you.”

Link smiles, proud of the Zora for finally stepping up.

“Get them!”

The Yigas then clash with Link and Ryo, The Zora doing his best to fight them off while Link does his best to draw two of them near him, using hand on combat.

But, with how much pain he is in, it doesn’t take long for the Yigas to chain Link up and bring him down.

“No! Don’t touch him-!” Ryo yelps in pain as a blade slashes open his chest.

The Yigas then proceed to kick the Zora while he’s down, Link squirming and screaming at them.

Ryo then stops moving, the Yigas moving away from him.

“Take him to a private cell. We must weaken him more if we want him to obey.” One of them orders.

Link weakly yelps in pain as two of them roughly make him stand up and force him out of the room.

But out of the corner of his eye, he can see Ryo open one eye at Link before quickly closing it as they leave the room.

Playing dead so he doesn’t become dead. Not a bad tactic at all in Link’s book.

Not only that, but didn’t they leave Ryo in the medics room as well?

This clan really is full of idiots.

They practically drag Link down the halls and throw him into a private cell, the Hylian baring his teeth and scowling at them.

“First things first. No food for you at all. And it’s not to weaken you, it’s simply because we feel as if you don’t really deserve the pleasure to eat.” One Yiga snickers.

“So.. What should we do first?” A Yiga asks as he steps closer to Link with two blades in his hands.

“Master Aitan always liked to fuck him for some reason.. Maybe we were missing out on something.”

For once, Link steps back a bit, his scowl disappearing as panic starts to take over.

“Ah, I think he understands what’s going to happen next… What do you guys say? One at a time while the rest turn around?”

“Nah, I like watching. The fear and painful noises they make turns me on.”

Link does his best to keep up his fighting stance, but everything in his being is telling him to run away.

For the first time in Link’s life, his mind is telling him to run instead of fight.

And that’s what Link tries to do.

He bolts towards the cell door, his heart dropping as one Yiga closes it.

“Where do you think you’re going, eh?” She chuckles.

Link’s breathing starts becoming fast and harsh, his mind going blank as he looks at the Yigas circling around him.

Just having one at a time was painful and degrading enough.

But with five people?

Just the thought alone has Link want to throw up.

‘Let me kill them!’

Link holds his head in pain while he screams in agony, kneeling on the stone floor.

“.. What’s wrong with him? Is he screaming because he’s scared?”

“Isn’t he infected or something?”

‘Let me out, Wild! Let me rip them apart!’

Link shakes his head as tears stream down his face. He needs to save this magic for the very end. Letting it all out now would only waste it.

“I think it’s lunacy.”

“Definitely. We would put him with the other infected, but then we wouldn’t be able to have fun with him anymore.”

Link screams as black wisps surround his body, his eyes glowing bright red.

All the Yigas take out their weapons, expecting a great battle to begin.

But then the red light fades and the wisps disappear.

‘I’m sorry. I can’t control it.’

Link collapses on the stone ground, catching his breath as the pain subsides.

‘These episodes will only continue Wild.. Please forgive me. For this is who I am.’

“Quickly! Let’s make him weak so he can’t hurt us!”

But the pain only returned, this time, by the hands of Yigas.

\----------------------

Myah sighs while walking through the cave halls. It seems as if the council is talking Aitan back to their side, seducing him by saying what it will be like with the mask’s powers once they awaken with Link’s death.

Yet somehow, Aitan is still undecided. It’s rare for a man as idiotic as him to actually think about an action and its consequences.

As the girl turns into the medics room, she is surprised to find Ryo laying in his own blood.

“Ryo!” She runs up to him, examining the damage.

“Relax..” He hisses in pain. “It looks a lot worse than it is.”

“Yeah, as if I believe that.” She rushes towards the shelves, throwing a few supplies on the ground as she searches for gauze, bandages and alcohol.

Once she grabs them, she runs back over to the injured Zora.

“This is gunna sting, alright?”

“Bring it on..”

Ryo clenches his eyes closed as she pours the alcohol over his chest, then sits him up and wraps the gauze and bandages around him.

“Let me guess.. It was the punishers.”

“Yep.. I tried to defend him, but I haven’t exactly been able to eat much. And there were five of them.”

“Fucking bastards.. I knew this would eventually happen. Let’s fucking hope they don’t kill him.”

“As long as Aitan doesn’t give into their greed…” Ryo sets his hand over the bandages, applying a bit more pressure to help stop the bleeding. “He will remain alive.. Hopefully.”

“Well, let’s go then.” She stands up. “I have a bunch of Yigas waiting for me so we can set up a plan of escape.”

Ryo weakly smiles. “I’m glad that they still respect you.”

“Well, some do.. But we should have plenty of people to outnumber our enemies now.”

\----------------------

Link shivers as he lies on the stone floor, his hands clinging to the clothes that he desperately put back on as soon as the punishes left after another beating.

Ever since they did _ that _ to him days ago, one or two of them would show up every now and then to whip or beat him as a punching bag.

And he can’t move or fight back.

As Link closes his eyes to at least try and force himself to rest, the pain once again returns and he screams in agony, his hands clawing at his head as the dark magic spins around him again.

Instead of appearing as wisps, the magic now forms into tendrils and roots, banging against the stone around him.

‘Let me kill! Let me feed on their flesh! Give into the panic!’ Shadow uncontrollably yells in Link’s head.

After a few seconds, the magic finally fades and Link takes a gasp of air after screaming for so long.

‘Please. I’m so sorry Wild. Please hang in there..’ Shadow tries to calm the hero down. ‘Try and sleep. Maybe sleep will help calm me.’

Link sobs as he curls up more. Sleep is definitely not an option. He can’t close his eyes without imagining what awaits him when he wakes up.

Will Aitan be there to torture him again? Or will those five Yigas come back and humiliate him more?

Link shivers more as he watches a white masked Yiga unlock Link’s cell, quickly rushing over to him and kneeling in front of him.

Link clenches his eyes closed, readying himself for pain.

But instead, a hang gently cups his cheek while another hand rubs his shoulder.

“Relax, I’m not one of them. I’m under Lady Myah’s rule.” He whispers, doing his best to calm the hero.

“Fuck, your hair is already completely white? Look, I’m going to take you somewhere safe. Don’t worry-”

“Hey.”

A black masked Yiga walks into the cell.

The man sits upright before clearing his throat, coming up with a fake excuse. “Why won’t he respond to me? I was going to use him as a reliever.”

“Ah, you’re too late for that. We’re taking him back to the prison hall so that all the prisoners can watch him die. Once they see that we are strong enough to take down a Champion, then they’ll finally lose all hope of escape.” The Yiga grabs Link’s chains, dragging him out of the cell.

The white masked Yiga watches in horror, cursing himself for not getting to Link on time.

He runs off down the hall, ready to inform Myah of his failed mission.

\----------------------

“Please. They need food. I can offer services for it.” Hyzenthlay begs the guard outside the cell.

“Sorry… But if they catch us, we will end up like you.” He lowers his head. “Try and wait. Myah is coming up with a plan.”

Hyzenthlay sighs, unsure if the prisoners will die of starvation or not.

“Open the door. This one is not to be touched or healed by the others, understood?” A black masked Yiga walks in with two others dragging the hero in.

As Link is dragged into the cell, blood streaks are left behind him.

They throw the bloodied and beaten Hylian into the cell across from Hyzenthlay’s. The prisoners getting up to look at the damage they have done to him.

The black masked Yigas then leave the prison hall without saying anything else.

“Oh my, he looks bad.” One prisoner points out.

“He might not make it.”

“If not from the damage itself, he will certainly die from blood loss.”

“Or from infection.. Look at his hair.”

Link curls up on the stone floor, not really wanting to look up at the sad faces that see him in such a condition.

“Maybe there is no hope after all..”

“We’re probably better off dead.”

“What’s the point in fighting anymore..”

The prisoners talk among themselves. And Link can’t stand to hear another word of hopelessness from them.

He tries to get up, his arms trembling from under him.

“He can move?”

“Not even I would try and move like that.”

Link’s blue eyes finally look up at the prisoners around him, seeing hopeless and sad faces all around him.

He can’t take this anymore. He needs them to fight back.

“.. Ten th-thousand en-enemies.. Wait at.. My door..” Link weakly sings, his voice so quiet that everyone needed to go silent just to hear him.

“I wait.. For fr-freedom soon… Can’t ta-take much more-” Link collapses onto the stone floor before he can even finish, the pain too much to bear.

The prisoners look at each other, uncertain of what to do.

“I feel the whole earth shake.”

The prisoners turn to the beautiful voice, Hyzenthlay finishing the song for him.

“Brought to my knees..”

Some start to sing along with her.

“Although ten thousand strong.. I shall be free.”

Link’s pointed ears twitch a bit, wondering if what he is hearing is real or not.

“I hear the sweetest sound… Blowing from the north.. It says don’t panic now.. What’s mine is yours.”

Link slowly opens his eyes, surprised to find the Triforce on his hand start to glow dimly.

“I hope ten thousand times.. You tell me the truth..” All the prisoners are now singing.

“‘Cause now there’s much to do.. I trust in you.. I shall be free.. I shall be free.”

The prisoners slowly stop singing and instead start chanting, standing up and staring at the guards as they stand.

“We shall! Be free! We shall! Be free!”

They are all chanting now, every one of them standing up.

Link’s Triforce glows brighter now, his pain starting to subside.

His blue eyes widen as he finally understands what is going on.

The prisoners' courage.. Their courage is strengthening him.

The courage that he needed all along.

“What is going on here?!” Aitan slams open the door to the prison hall, surprised to see all the prisoners chanting, banging on the bars, their eyes scowling in anger.

And Link barely standing up in a pool of his own blood. His blue eyes staring directly at the leader.

“W-we can’t control them, sir! We have no idea why they started acting up!” One guard quickly informs.

“Quiet you- ahh!” A guard tries to silence one of the cells with his weapon, only to find his weapon gone and in the hands of one of the prisoners.

“We Shall! Be free! We Shall! Be free!”

“Your orders, sir?” The guard asks frantically.

Aitan just stands there, dumbfounded. “The hell would I know?! I’ve never seen this before! I only came here for the Champion.”

“I mean.. I can try and get him.” The guard carefully walks up to the cell he resides in, jolting back in panic as the prisoners continue to bang on the bars, cursing him out.

The guard then quickly teleports inside the cell, grabbing the hero and teleporting Link outside the cell.

With Yiga magic, they can only teleport one person at a time, leaving the guard stuck inside the cell.

Before the cooldown ends for him to teleport himself back out, the prisoners gang up on him, beating him down before taking his weapon and killing him.

Link looks over at Aitan with a weak smirk, his hand still glowing as he does his best to ignore the pain.

“... Why is he covered in blood? Why is he wounded?!” Aitan scowls.

Link leans on one foot, doing his best to stay standing for the prisoners.

Aitan stomps over to him. “Who did this to you without my orders?!”

“It was the council, sir.” A guard answers for the hero. “They have been torturing him for days.”

Link looks up at Aitan one last time before going limp, the Triforce on his hand dimming before going out.

Aitan quickly catches him, holding the small Hylina in his arms.

Yet, the prisoners continue chanting. Not caring about the armed Yigas.

Aitan quickly runs out of the hall with the hero, running back into the medics room and laying Link down on a bed mat.

A black masked Yiga follows him in. “Sir.. What are you doing?”

“I don’t fucking know!” Aitan looks over the Hylians multiple wounds. “Why was he tortured?!”

“Because he deserved it?” The Yiga shrugs. “Relax. The torture was able to get us to where we wanted. Look. His hair is snow white now. He is finally at the stage we have all been waiting for.”

“.. You mean..” Aitan turns to the man. “He’s going to die? In a matter of minutes?”

“Yep. And then we will finally rule Hyrule.”

Aitan doesn’t know what to think. He still hasn’t decided if he wanted Link dead or not.

But it seems it’s already too late to decide.

Link coughs up blood as he opens his eyes, his breathing heavy and raspy. His dim blue eyes look up at the leader.

Aitan takes off his mask as he looks back down at the hero, watching as his eyes struggle to stay open. He gently takes a folded cloth from the shelf and wiped the blood from Link’s mouth.

“I would say he is dying right now, actually. Come on, the prisoners need to watch.”

“No..” Aitan slips his mask back on. “I want him to die alone.. Let him have peace for once.”

The Yiga sighs. “Whatever you say.”

“.. I will leave you be, for once..” Aitan stands up. “Although I didn’t decide your death.. It seems I had no choice in the matter.”

Link’s eyes watch Aitan with curiosity as he struggles to breathe more and more.

“.. Let’s leave him.. That is an order..” Aitan is about to leave the room.

“Sid.. Sidon..”

The two Yigas look over at the hero.

Link coughs up more blood before continuing.

“I failed… I.. Failed..”

Aitan’s hand clutches his chest, the heavy feeling coming back and worse than before.

He takes off his mask again, watching for it to react.

“Hey guys!” The black masked Yiga calls down the hall. “He’s taking his final breaths! Come watch!”

A group of random Yigas rush into the room, some looking over in horror as Link struggles to breathe.

For the longest time, Link expected to die at the hands of enemies. Whether it was from a hinox, a lynel, or even by the hands of Yigas, Link knew that he would never make it to old age.

And death is exactly what he expected it to be.

Painful, yet fuzzy.

His body hurts like hell, sure. But his mind continues thinking.

And he feels silly for thinking that he could ever have a happy ending.

As the Hero Of Hyrule, the Hylian Champion, the Chosen Hero Of The Goddess closes his eyes, his breath leaves his body one last time.

And for a split second, he can hear Sidon’s loving and kind voice before everything goes black.

\----------------------

“Hey, we think he found something!” Riju waves her arms to grab the others’ attention.

Sidon sniffs at a broken mask covered in snow, his senses telling him that he is close.

“This is the place.” Teba informs. “This is where we were attacked.”

“We are close.” Sidon nods. “We should be there today even. Make sure everyone is ready.”

“Are you ready, too? No offence, but you look like you’re going to pass out at any minute.” Teba looks at the Zora with a worried look.

“I’ll be fine.. Link is all I care about-”

Sidon’s eyes go completely black, his claws digging into his head as he tries to control himself.

“Easy now. Everyone give him space.” Leon steps back along with everyone else as Sidon does his best to control his instincts.

Yet, this episode seems much more different than the others.

“Sir, are you alright?!” Bazz, Rivan and Gaddison run over to their prince, worried for his health.

“Wait..” Rivan’s eyes go black as well. “I’ve felt this before..”

“What do you mean?” Gaddison tilts her head. “Are you sensing what he’s feeling?”

“Yeah.. It was how I felt when I sensed my wife die... “

“.. What!?!”

Sidon roars with anger, his scales puffed out and eyes feral. He then runs on all fours towards Link’s destination, his rage controlling him.

“No.. He can’t be dead..” Riju holds back her tears.

“Let’s follow him! Quickly!” Leon yells. “We might still have time!”

\----------------------

Aitan watches in surprise as the mask fumes with power, the red electricity flowing into his arms.

The leader takes a deep breath as he feels full of power.

“We have won!”

The Yigas cheer in victory, excited for their new future ahead of them.

But before Aitan could even test out his new power, the mask then cracks in his hands.

He watches in terror as the mask then crumbles into pieces, the power leaving his body with it.

“.. What just..”

Everyone in the room remains silent.

All except for a little girl standing in the doorway.

“I told you. Didn’t I?”

They all turn to Myah.

“I told you that killing him would do nothing. And yet, you didn’t listen to me.”

Aitan just stares at her in shock, his mind racing on what the hell just happened.

“I kinda knew that the Calamity would lie like that. I mean, why the hell would you trust a giant pig that hates everyone in Hyrule, Sheikahs especially.”

They all continue to stare at her, speechless.

“Well. I hope you’re happy. You killed the man that saved everyone’s lives. A man that put his life in the way for others. And what does he get in return? He is tortured and killed… Goes to show why I never risk my life for others.” She starts walking away.

“Enjoy your new ‘powers’ Aitan.. Hope they’re everything you’ve ever dreamed of.”

Aitan tries to make a handful of magic, gasping as it doesn’t work.

This can’t be true. This whole time, the clan was giving into a lie for a century?! Killing and stealing only to be gifted with nothing?!

Aitan looks over at the lifeless man on the bed mat, his heart racing with self anger and regret.

“I.. I never wanted to kill him..” He looks back down at the mask now crumbled on the floor, completely still from shock.

;

As Link opens his eyes back up, he is surprised to find himself in Hyrule Field. The sun is high above him with a nice fresh wind blowing over him.

This is where he feels most calm. Out here in the wild.

He walks through the tall grass, his fingers gently moving through the tall blades as he takes in the atmosphere around him.

Wild horses graze on the grass right next to him. He even gently pets one with a smile on his face.

Holy fuck, if he knew the after life was going to be this nice, he would’ve made sure to kill himself earlier.

As dark as it sounds, he is still grateful to finally be away from that wretched hideout.

And hopefully Sidon will be able to move on.

“Oh, please, you’re not fucking dead.” Shadow is sitting in a tree, examining his claws as always.

Link looks up at him, walking towards the tree he is residing in.

“This place right here is where your mind is the calmest… Like how Sky is calmest among the clouds.. How Time is calmest in the Lost Woods… How Twilight is calmest in Faron Woods…”

Link tilts his head.

“And you are calmest out here in the wild. With the sun above you and the wind cooling you off… Even the tall blades of grass ease your mind… Can’t you feel it?”

Link closes his eyes for a moment as he feels everything, the sun, the wind, the grass. The smell of fresh air and forestry.

He never knew how calm he was here. No wonder he would always need to go for a run with Echo outside civilization.

“You’ve been through a lot, Wild. You fought through the Yiga, went through sessions and even dealt with the pain I’ve put you through..” He jumps off the tree. “And yet, you’re still standing here. Strong and courageous until the very end.”

Link smiles a bit at hearing that. _ ‘So.. Is it over then?’ _

“Not quite.” He smirks. “You have a mission to finish, remember? And with the malice infection completely taken over your body, I am now certain that you will be able to use it without faltering.”

_ ‘How so?’ _

“Simple.” Shadow leans his forehead against Link’s. “Just wing it. Like you always do. So, why don’t we start off by surprising our enemies, hm?”

Link smirks a bit before nodding.

“Good. Now let’s go save some mother fuckers.”

;

The Yigas in the room are all arguing with each other, completely uncertain of what to do.

“What will we do now?”

“We should probably run! We’re wanted thieves and murderers!”

“Run to where?! It’s not like we are welcome anywhere.”

As they all continue to bicker, Aitan can’t help but watch the hero’s body from a distance.

He swore he saw it move.  
But as he looks closer, it isn’t Link that is moving.

Rather, it is the raw dark magic that is now swirling around his body, wisps of shadows gently moving around him.

“We still have our Yiga spells right?! So why don’t we continue using them and keep fighting!”

Everyone freezes as they hear a low laugh behind them.

They slowly turn around, seeing Link now sitting up with shadow magic covering up his wounds.

“You thought that you have found an ally in malice.”

His voice starts out low and pure, knowing that he now has everyone’s attention.

“Do you comprehend the powers you were gifted with?... The same powers I was _ born _ into.”

Link’s head moves up to look at the Yigas, his eyes glowing bright red.

Everyone gasps, stepping back a bit.

“Relax..” Aitan tries to calm them. “It’s only his Tantabus..”

Link then starts to stand up, smirking to show off his new blades of teeth.

“Only?!” One Yiga begs to differ.

“Where do you think the malice all goes to hide from the precious light?” Link continues. “Just who do you think stands against it?”

The shadows slowly cover Link’s body starting from his arms and legs, turning his form into a blackened shadow. Link’s voice then becomes more echoed, an unhuman growl to it.

“What you had was just a mere fraction of my power. The same power I stand unweiding against each and every night.”

“Impossible! The infection should’ve killed you!” A Yiga takes out his sword, hoping that this is just a nightmare.

Aitan stares as he listens to the hero’s words.

Only a mere fraction of HIS power?!

“You are nothing compared to its true power…”

As the shadow finally consumes Link’s body, the hero’s feet lift from the ground, the magic being strong enough for him to float in the air.

“You are nothing compared to me!”

Link then rushes at Aitan, grabbing the man in a choke hold while lifting him up in the air.

All while staring into those blood red eyes.

“You claim to know fear?! I shall show you _ true terror _!” His loud voice echoes, the other Yigas watching in horror.

“What… Are you..?” He chokes out, gasping for air.

Link steps back, letting out a low laugh as he drops Aitan back onto the floor.

“I… Am a _ nightmare _..”

<https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/92965806_3218745958159470_5598158861501464576_o.jpg?_nc_cat=103&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=_xpqY_SoUf8AX-gdS4X&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=65c858547610b85381b505676745f295&oe=5F41A509>

And just as Link finishes that sentence, sharp black tendrils stab through a few Yiga behind Aitan.

He gasps for breath as he runs away as fast as he can.

Link laughs darkly as the power courses through him, the mere feeling alone making him giddy in excitement.

Some Yigas also run away in fear as Link destroys the doorway, his form rushing away from it as he continues on with his killing spree.

He uses his magic to kill anyone he sees, especially the black masked Yigas.

All while grinning with his sharp teeth showing.

Aitan doesn’t dare look back as he sprints down the halls, only to collide with Ryo. Both of them fall onto the ground groaning in pain.

“The fuck was that for?” Myah helps the Zora back onto his feet.

“Shut up and fucking run!” Aitan yells before scrambling to his feet and rushing out of the cave.

Myah simply sighs. “What a freako..”

“Wait.. Aitan is gone..” Ryo turns to her. “We must free the prisoners now before the punishers take over!”

“Oh fuck, you’re right!” Myah brightly smiles. “Let’s go then!”

The two sprint towards the prison hall, only to slowly stop into a walk as they look at the bodies of dead Yigas around them.

“... The fuck happened here?” Myah looks around.

“Maybe Aitan did it? Was that why he was running away?” Ryo asks.

“No.. Aitan doesn’t have his powers anymore remember?.. Holy fuck, a few of them are just cut in half.” Myah continues to inspect the bodies. Her ears then twitch as voices start to echo through the halls.

She runs down towards the prison hall, dragging Ryo with her.

As she opens the metal door, the prisoners are out of their cells. One of the guards just finished killing off a punisher with the prisoners cheering.

And right at the guard’s feet, is a white broken mask that she stomped on.

The mask that the guard once wore.

The guard turns to the girl. “Myah!” She grins. “Your plan worked! Link was able to get the prisoners’ fighting spirit back!”

The young girl walks towards her. “Is that why Aitan was running away?”

The guard shrugs. “Probably. I dunno. And where is Link at, anyway? He seemed to be in pretty bad shape when he was dragged out of here.”

Myah and Ryo look away with saddened expressions.

“.. Link is dead.” Myah finally confirms.

Everyone in the room goes quiet.

“... He risked his life just to save us..” Hyzenthlay speaks up. “We must not give up now! We have so many anti-Yigas on our side now that wish to be free as well! Let’s get out of here, let’s go be free like Link has always wished for us to do!”

Everyone cheers again, Hyzenthlay smiling with tears in her eyes knowing that she is finally back to being the warrior she once was.

As Myah opens the prison hall door for them, they are all surprised to see many Yigas running down the hall in panic, as if they are avoiding something.

Myah snags a man’s arm, stopping him in place. “The fuck is going on?!”

“You should run, too!” His voice trembles in fear. “Or you’ll be killed like the others!”

Before Myah could ask any other questions, the man runs off with the crowd.

“What are they all running from-” Before Hyzenthlay can even finish her question, a black figure tackles a Yiga in front of them, ripping open the victim’s neck with black tendrils killing everyone else around it.

The figure then turns to the open door, his blood red eyes staring directly at them.

Despite the change in color, Myah knows exactly who this figure is.

“.. Link?” She stares back at him.

The shadow shows off a sharp toothed grin in response.

“Get everyone out of here.” His monstrous voice has everyone shuddering.

“.. But, what happened to-”

“There’s no time. Make sure everyone remains far away from me. I don’t want to accidentally kill an ally.”

“Bastard!” A punisher jumps up with a longsword pointed at him, ready to impale.

Link easily grabs the Yiga by his neck, lifting him off the ground.

Still wildly grinning, Link takes the Yiga’s sword and stabs it through his pelvis.

“I remember that voice..” Link chuckles darkly. “Did you enjoy using me? Because I certainly enjoy watching you _ scream _.”

Link then pushes the blade downward, cutting the lower part of the Yiga’s body in half.

He drops the screaming man, who then quickly goes quiet upon death.

“..L-Link?” Myah’s fear is slowly starting to rise.

Ryo gently holds her in an embrace, his emerald eyes on the shadow in front of him.

Link nods to him in respect. “Keep them safe. For I am not in control right now.”

The shadow then rushes down the hall, continuing his chase to make sure no Yigas get out of this cave alive.

“Let’s keep moving.” Ryo calls to the others behind him. “He seems to be killing the enemies for us, making escape far easier.”

They all follow Ryo and Myah down the halls, everyone avoiding eye contact with the many bodies that lay drenched in blood along the halls.

“Hey Ryo.” Myah finally speaks. “What’s the first thing you’ll do once we leave?”

“That’s easy.” Ryo smiles. “Build a cabin right next to a river so you can have a safe place to live.”

“Ah, you’re joking.” The girl snickers

“Nope.” Ryo chuckles. “I mean it. I want to live with you so that I can watch you grow up happy and strong.”

Myah blushes madly, hiding her face in her hands. “You’re so fucking corny.”

The Zora can’t help but laugh aloud.

\----------------------

As the knights catch up to the Zora Prince, they stop in awe as they watch multiple Yigas, some even wounded and covered in blood, run from their cave in panic.

But as they look over at the army in front of them, they take out their weapons, ready for a battle.

Sidon roars into the sky as the other leaders yell “Charge!”.

Both sides collide with each other with blades clashing.

Sidon, on the other hand, continues to follow a certain scent along the snow. As he follows the footprints, he is surprised to find a burly Yiga man hunched over in the snow catching his breath.

Sidon walks closer to him, his face getting close to the man.

Aitan shouts in panic as he looks up to see round pupils staring back at him.

He quickly backs up as Sidon’s eyes become raven black, the huge red Zora standing up intimidatingly.

His sharp scales puff out as his lips quiver in anger, his sharp teeth clenched. 

“It was _ you _.”

Before Aitan can scurry away, Sidon grabs the man by his arm, his claws digging into his flesh as he holds him up.

“It was YOU who touched my beloved!” Sidon harshly throws the man back into the snow, his foot on his chest to hold the Yiga in place.

“I can smell his anger, his hate, even his fear from you! I can even still smell the blood on your hands!” The Zora’s voice is more of a monstrous growl than anything.

“How fucking dare you…” Sidon snarls. “How could you even dare to hurt him like that?!” 

Sidon picks Aitan up by his hair, his claws purposely digging into his scalp.

“Tell me why! What made you think that he deserved any more pain than he had already received?!”

Aitan tries to kick, punch, even bite his way out of Sidon’s painful grip.

“He was only with you for luxury!” Aitan yelps out. “Do you really think anyone actually falls in love with royalty?! Besides, he’s already dead-”

Sidon hisses loudly before throwing the Yiga against the ground again, this time, Aitan is pretty sure he broke his arm from the impact.

Aitan screams in pain as Sidon looms over him, the Zora’s teeth still clenched and ready to kill.

“You obviously don’t understand the difference between using someone and loving them.” Sidon then punches Aitan hard in the gut, grabbing the man’s neck and lifting him up.

“What you just did to my beloved, hurt him.” He uses his free hand to run a claw down Aitan’s forehead, leaving a bloodied scar over his Yiga tattoo.

“What I do to him makes him smile..” Sidon looks away, unable to control the tears in his eyes.

“And to think that someone could even have such a fucked up mind to do such horrid things to him!” Sidon throws the man into the snow again, doing his best not to just kill him right then and there.

Aitan coughs for air, slowly getting onto his knees.

‘What you just did, hurt me.’

‘What S does, makes me feel happy and strong.’

Aitan looks back over at the Zora, but doesn’t have time as Sidon punches his head. The Yiga is pushed back into the snow, his head throbbing from the blow.

“I don’t.. Understand.” Aitan whimpers.

“No. A monster like you never would.” Sidon coldly responds. He then takes a breath, his instincts taking over again.

And this time, Sidon will allow it.

Aitan spits out the only thing left he has to say. “.. I’m sorry-”

With a loud snarl, Sidon attacks the man, using his teeth and claws to make sure he receives the most painful death Sidon can give him.

He rips off the man’s jaw, clawing out his organs, and as the final blow that stops Aitan’s scream from finishing;

Sidon rips the man’s head right off his neck.

The Zora stumbles in the snow away from the body as he regains control again.

He then finally allows his tears to fall, Sidon screaming in agony.

“I think we’re safe from the battle..” A voice is heard in the distance.

Sidon quickly looks over at who it is, surprised to see a navy blue Zora holding a small girl in his arms.

But the scent..

He can smell Link from that Zora.

Sidon rushes over towards him on all fours, his scales still puffed out and covered in blood.

Ryo stands frozen in fear as Sidon stops in front of him, huffing in anger.

“My-My..” Ryo trembles, holding Myah in his arms tighty. “D-Don’t.. Move..”

Myah looks over at the red Zora, her eyes widening in fear.

Sidon snarls, his teeth dripping blood.

“S-sir.. Can I.. Can I set her down?”

Sidon looks over at the helpless girl before slowly nodding.

Ryo gently sets her down.

“Don’t. Move.” He repeats before standing in front of her.

Ryo then gets on all fours, his scales flat and head fin curled in front of his neck.

A submissive position during fights.

Ryo keeps his eyes on the ground as Sidon sniffs over him.

He is surprised when Sidon steps back, his teeth no longer showing.

Ryo sighs in relief, plopping onto the snow.

“Thank you.” Sidon roughly speaks.

Myah tilts her head. “For what?”

“For taking care of him.” Sidon then helps Ryo back onto his feet. “I did not mean to startle you… I’m guessing you were prisoners as well?”

“Yes.. And I’m guessing you killed Aitan? The clan leader?” Ryo sniffs the blood along Sidon.

The prince nods. “After we win this battle, head over to the knights and tell them who you are. We are a rescue team by Link’s orders.”

“Wait.” Myah interrupts. “Link has an army? And he even made it their main goal to rescue us?!”

“Yes.” Sidon sighs as he allows his scales to flatten.

But his eyes remain black.

“We wanted to rescue my beloved as well but.. I was too late..”

Myah and Ryo look at each other before looking back at the prince.

“... He’s still alive, my dude.” Myah bluntly informs.

Sidon perks up at that, his pupils turning round. “Really?! He’s alive?!”

“Well uh.. I think? I mean, I thought he died, too, but..”

“He turned into a shadowy monster thingy.” Ryo answers for her.

Sidon tilts his head. “.. Eh?”

“Here, I think he’s still down there killing the Yigas.” Ryo holds Myah’s hand as he leads the prince over towards the battlefield.

They look over it, surprised to see no more standing Yigas and the prisoners being taken care of by the knights.

“Huh.. Did they even see him? No one seems spooked out or anything.” Myah leans against Ryo, too tired to even care.

Ryo watches as Sidon’s eyes turn black again as he sniffs the air.

“.. Can you smell him?”

“..I think so.” Sidon turns. “You two head down and follow them down the mountain. They will be escorting you to a hospital in New Castle Town to help everyone get back on their feet.” Sidon begins to walk away.

“Wait, what about you? Will you be ok?” Myah asks.

Sidon wipes the blood off his mouth and smiles. “Don’t worry. I know my way back. But I am not going anywhere until I find my beloved.”

Before any more words are exchanged, Sidon runs off through the snow.

He is certain that this scent is Link’s. And maybe, just maybe, He will find him safe and sound.

\----------------------

As Link kills as many Yigas as he can, he is surprised to find out that his army is right there at the end of the cave entrance.

Smirking, Link allows the rest of the Yigas to run outside, knowing that his knights will be able to kill the rest off.

Link then stays in the cave, watching the battle go on.

He’ll be damned if anyone sees him like this. Going out and aiding the battle will only bring fear and confusion.

“What should we do?”

Link turns to Myah and the others. They are all at a safe distance from him.

“Wait here until the battle comes to a stop.” Link replies, not surprised that some of the freed prisoners still shudder in fear from his monstrous voice.

“Then, simply go outside and state who you are. You will not get hurt.” Link peaks outside, seeing an opening to leave the cave without his knights noticing.

He quickly takes it, rushing out of the cave and out of anyone’s sight.

He isn’t quite sure what to do now. With the Malice Infection coursing through him, he can’t exactly just make these powers go away. Shadow even told him that there is no going back once he unleashes it.

He watches over the battle for a bit, smiling in pride as his team wins the battle.

Sighing, the hero looks around, wondering where he should go first while still looking like this.

And how to make it so that he can cure himself from the infection. The powers are no doubt powerful, but no one will exactly look up at him in respect.

Instead, they will look at him in fear.

Link stops in place as his eyes pick up something. Floating over to it, he notices footprints and blood in the snow.

He follows the tracks, the blood trails getting bigger and bigger until he comes across a torn up body.

He floats over to the head of it, using his foot to turn it over.

He grins as he sees Aitan’s dead expression, his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and mouth hung open in a frozen scream.

Link then kicks the head, wondering who was able to kill him before Link even found him.

Then the claw marks on the dead body has Link’s heart melt.

He quickly hides behind a large stone as he watches his beloved prince sniff for him.

Link’s eyes immediately tear up, the tears then pouring down his cheeks without control.

Sidon sighs as he looks over the body of Aitan he has recently killed.

He sees no footprints at all. So how the hell could-

Sidon yelps as he is tackled to the ground by a smaller figure, slim arms wrapped around his neck.

Sidon then allows his hands to feel the small body against him, the tears from the smaller man sobbing into his neck.

The scent.

Sidon cries out as he holds Link tight in his embrace, not giving a fuck that Link has dark magic sticking along his body.

“My Link, my beloved hero.” Sidon kisses all over the hero’s face, the dark magic fading around Link’s body, leaving behind the black designs and wounds along his pale flesh.

Link can’t stop smiling at all, even with tears streaming down his face.

“M-my Sidon..” He weakly replies, this time, without the help of the magic.

Sidon then finally sits back to look over his lover.

The white hair and designs are not what strikes him the most. The wounds, whip lashes and visible ribs 

Seeing that alone on his hero has Sidon sobbing even more.

“I can’t believe they would do this to you..” Sidon cups Link’s cheeks as the hero continues to cry, a smile still on his face.

Feeling Link shiver from the cold, Sidon takes the long cloak off his shoulders and wraps Link in it.

“S-Sidon..”

He cradles Link in his arms, standing up and walking towards the army.

“W-wait..” Link allows the shadows to cover his body again. He then floats out of Sidon’s arms with the large cloak still around him.

Sidon watches in awe as those blue eyes turn bright red.

“I can’t go with.” Link’s voice is back to being echoed.

“.. But.. What.. How..”

“The Malice Infection didn’t kill me. Instead, I am able to use it’s magic properties. It has to do with the fact that I am Hylia’s Chosen One..” Link sets his hands on Sidon’s cheeks.

“.. N-no, please come with! I can’t live without you, I can’t-”

Link cuts him off with a needy kiss, some of the shadow wisps around him brush up against the Zora.

When Link pulls away, he simply smiles. “I will visit you every night. I will make sure that you see me and know that I am alive and well. My people cannot see me like this. I am a being of fear right now. A nightmare. A malice infected shadow… I cannot scare my own people. I have a reputation, remember?”

Sidon sighs. He’s right. If anyone sees Link like this, they will surely fear him more than anything.

“.. What should I tell them? Riju, Teba, even Yunobo back at Death Mountain will be dreadful knowing that we did not rescue you.”

Link floats back into Sidon’s arms, leaning his head on his scaled shoulder.

“Tell them that you could not find me... But you can sense that I am alive. Tell them that I had escaped off the mountain before you came.” Link then leans his forehead against Sidon’s crest.

“... And every night?”

“Every night, my love..”

“What about your wounds underneath that.. magic of yours? And you’re so skinny..” Sidon runs his hands along Link’s body, his fingers finding exposed ribs under skin.

Link sighs into the touch. “I will be alright.. Please keep doing that. Your touch feels so nice..”

Sidon does as he is asked, his hands gently massaging the hero’s sore and scarred body, avoiding any wounds in the process.

Link remains with his arms around Sidon’s neck, his feet off the ground with this new magic of his.

The two remain that way for minutes. Whispering sweet words to each other in comfort.

Link’s ear then twitches as he hears voices in the distance.

“They are calling for you.” Link releases himself from Sidon’s embrace, but is still close enough for them to hold each other’s arms in desperation.

“I.. I love you, Link..”

The hero smiles. “I love you, too.”

“Every night?”

“Every night. I swear on it.”

“Then keep my cloak. Stay warm. Go find food and-” Sidon takes out a roll of bandages from his pouch. “-please take this.”

Link takes the roll, putting it inside the cloak’s pocket before zipping it up.

“I will. And get some rest. You look just as tired as I am.” Link chuckles.

Sidon pulls Link in for one final kiss before pulling away.

Link’s hands slowly release from Sidon’s cheeks.

“I shall return to you tomorrow night. Have my knights sleep while the sun is still setting… Good luck.”

Link then disappears from sight, his shadowed form rushing off in a direction fast enough so no one else can see him.

“Prince Sidon?” Bazz walks up the hill, sighing in relief as his eyes look up at the prince. “Ah, there you are.”

Sidon smiles a bit. “Sorry for disappearing.”

“It’s no problem.. You seem better.” Bazz takes out a small towel, handing it to the prince.

Sidon takes it happily, wiping the blood off his scales.

“I’m guessing you couldn’t find Master Link as well?”

Sidon shakes his head. “He is still alive and nowhere on this mountain. He must have escaped before we came.”

Bazz smiles. “That’s good to hear! I knew those Yigas couldn’t keep him for long. That’s our Champion for us. Maybe he’s on his way back to the castle.”

“Maybe… Let’s set up camp away from the battle so the freed victims can rest.”

“Good idea.” Bazz nods. “I’ll send word to everyone that Link is still alive and safe from the Yigas.”

As Bazz walks off, Sidon can’t help but look over in the direction where Link took off at.

And all of a sudden, his chest is no longer heavy knowing that Link is safe in the wild.

He just hopes that the damned hero will take care of himself like he promised. Link is no doubt reckless like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who can't see the full image, here's the link for it.. Heh. Link. Get it?
> 
> I need more coffee. And better puns.
> 
> https://scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/92965806_3218745958159470_5598158861501464576_o.jpg?_nc_cat=103&_nc_sid=730e14&_nc_ohc=_xpqY_SoUf8AX-gdS4X&_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.xx&oh=65c858547610b85381b505676745f295&oe=5F41A509


	15. Reunion (Hiatus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the little letter I have for you guys. I swear, I will update before June comes around.

Sidon simply could not wait for night to draw near. The knights gathered the freed prisoners and tended to their wounds and needs.

Those who were infected were being supervised and followed behind in a separate march at a slower and more relaxing pace.

And as the sun sets with tents already set up for a much needed rest, Sidon waited.

He couldn’t pace in his tent, so instead, he just sat on his bedroll, rushing through books and looking around for a sign.

A sign that his beloved has arrived.

The prince waited patently, the moon already high in the black sky and the knights in other tents blowing out their lanterns as they hit the hay.

As Sidon sets down his book, he quickly flinches back to see two beady red eyes peeking through the small gap in his tent flap.

A crooked sharp tooth smirk forms on the being in front of him before his shadowy figure slithers in and settles in front of Sidon.

Link allows the shadows to fade away from his body, leaving nothing but a skinny, pale bandaged body.

Sidon sighs in relief. “I’m glad you used the bandages I gave you. Are the wounds healing? Any puss?” 

Link shakes his head no as he crawls closer towards the prince, his small arms wrapping around Sidon’s neck in a hug.

Sidon smiles at this, wrapping his arms around the small hero.

“I’ve missed you.. I’ve missed you so much, I can’t even describe how happy I am to see you alive.” Sidon kisses Link’s cheek.

The hero chuckles before pulling away to sign.

_ ‘I missed you too much. Whenever I lost hope in that hell hole, I would always think of you and your smiles. I love you so much.’ _

They both close in with a needy kiss, one that has Link practically collapse in Sidon’s arms, tears falling from his face.

“I love you, too.” Sidon holds Link in his arms, his light weight easy to lift. “I am here now, Link.. I will always be here for you and I swear on my life that I will protect you.”

Sidon feels Link’s muscles relax in his embrace, his cheeks stained with tears but his smile never fades.

“You look so tired, my love.. You’re so skinny and wounded.. It breaks my heart to see you like this.” Sidon finally allows his tears to fall as well.

_ ‘I’ll hunt food tomorrow. I promise.’ _ Link sniffles.

“Good.. And if you can’t find anything to eat, you are always welcome to sneak back in here.” Sidon uses his thumb to wipe the hot tears from the hero’s face.

Link sighs blissfully, his eyes closing as his body finally feels warm for once.

No more cold stone floors. No more whips. No more steel bars and chains.

Just warmth, beautiful golden eyes, and the smell of Sidon.

The prince lays back on the bedroll, laying Link down beside him.

The two remain holding each other through the night, both getting the best night's sleep they haven’t had for a long time.

And Sidon made sure to wake up early with the hero to bid him off for the morning.

He awaits for him to arrive every night.

And Link always arrives right on time, just like he promised.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Heya guys. Sorry for such a short chapter. This was all I was able to type for the past few weeks.

My state and county is now under quarantine and lockdown due to Coronavirus. I work in retail, therefore I am getting at least 50 hours every week (with extra pay).

I have no time at all to type, draw, or even simply relax. It’s either sleep or work for me. And I really do hope that everyone out there is safe and doing well.

For the time being, this story will be on a short hiatus. At least until I am able to find time to type again. Right now I need to focus on work and make sure that my loved ones are safe.

Please be safe out there guys. I swear this story will only be paused for a couple months until everything calms down. Hell, I’m hoping that it will only take a few weeks.

I will still finish this story. I promise you guys that. I'm sure that it will take less than three months for me to update. I’m gunna make sure that this story gets updated by then hopefully.

Until then, please be safe. And if you work in retail as well, I give my solute to you. It’s been hell for us and hopefully everyone will learn to calm the fuck down.

Cause I’m running out of coffee to <strike>chug down until I see sounds</strike> drink.


	16. Wolf Of Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I was able to post this a bit sooner than I planned. More notes about updates are at the bottom after the story.

“For a mute, you do let out some nice sounds..” Aitan chuckles darkly as he roughly runs his hands over Link’s wounded body, dragging blood along his pale skin.

Link has struggled too much already and his body simply refuses to fight anymore. With so much pain and not a bite to eat in days, Link isn’t surprised that his body has given up on him.

“Give me more..” Aitan runs his hand over Link’s throat.

“.. I said, give me more!” He then squeezes his slim neck, Link letting out a choked gasp.

“Good.. Now, be still while I slide it in-”

“Wild.”

Link gasps for air as he finally snaps out of the memory, the atmosphere around him turning black and empty.

“Hey. Look at me.”

Link looks up at piercing red eyes, Shadow’s hands gently running along Link’s body.

“Relax.. You are free from him…”

Link gulps.  _ ‘Everytime I sleep, I see him.. But why? He’s dead, right?’ _

“He is.. But as Sky said earlier, your psyche is damaged. Which is why I am here to snap you out of these night terrors.”

Link watches as the atmosphere in the void changed again, Link now sitting in Hyrule Field.

He sighs in relief, doing his best to breathe through the panic.

_ ‘I.. Am broken. How long will it take until I heal from this?’ _

“A while. And the fact that you understand that you have been damaged is the first step towards healing.”

Link sighs. Great. Now he has to heal his mind again. And here he thought all the mental shit would be over.

“Night time is approaching. You will visit Sidon again tonight, correct?”

Link nods.

“Good. I shall wake you then.”

;

Link shivers near his campfire, the winter chill starting to get to him as he wakes up.

He allows the shadows to cover his body again, the magic keeping him warm.

He stretches as he sits up, grabbing a cooked fish and devouring it.

A few days have passed since the defeat of the Yiga and Link has been doing nothing but eating and killing every monster he sees in sight. Hell, on his way down the mountain, he even killed the three lynels near the border as a warm up.

He certainly is powerful, but he looks pretty damn scary. He accidentally came across a camp where a traveler was trying to climb the mountain for a winter trip. The second the man saw Link, he ran away screaming in terror.

And roaming around without the magic along his body isn’t really an option. Not only because he is naked, but because of how cold it is.

And being stuck naked during the winter out in the wilds fucking sucks.

Looking up at the cloudy sky, Link notices the familiar orange and pink colors over the horizon. Night time is approaching fast.

Link puts out the campfire by kicking snow over it, watching as the ambers die out. He then quickly wraps Sidon’s cloak around him before setting off into the snow.

Link has been keeping a close eye on the knights during their travel back home, proud of how amazing they are doing. Especially with how calm they have been handling the victims, keeping them warm and fed.

He’s pretty sure that Hyzenthlay has been helping out as well, which is not surprising at all.

Following their tracks, Link finds them camped up near the canyon. Just one more day of travel and the knights will find themselves finally away from the Hebra Region.

Link wanders around for the time being until it gets dark enough to where he blends in completely. Except for his glowing red eyes, of course.

As he watches the last lantern fade its light among the camp, Link then sneaks in, floating through the tents until he finds Sidon’s.

As he swiftly makes his way inside, he is not surprised to find the Zora still awake.

“Link.” Sidon’s eyes brighten just at seeing him.

The hero allows the shadows to fade from his body, exposing his pale skin and blue eyes.

He basically melts into Sidon’s embrace, sitting on his lap with his chest flush against the prince’s.

Sidon looks over the bandages Link wrapped around himself, testing the tightness and such.

“Any bleeding? Infections? Are they healing?” Sidon looks over his entire body, his golden eyes not once faltering.

Link shakes his head to the first two questions.  _ ‘They’re healing just fine.’ _

“That’s good..” Sidon wraps his arms around the smaller man, taking in his scent.

“What have you been doing lately? Other than exploring and enjoying your freedom.” Sidon takes out a brush from one of his bags that he bought from a stable, gently brushing through Link’s long white locks.

_ ‘Nothing much. Eating and resting, mostly. I was able to eat an entire buck this morning. Do you think I’ve been gaining weight?’ _ Link leans back against Sidon behind him, sighing blissfully as his hair is brushed out.

“You have.” Sidon nods, his free hand resting on Link’s caved in tummy. “Slowly but surely... But may I ask you something?”

Link smiles a bit.  _ ‘Sure. Only for you.’ _

Sidon gently slides his hand under Link’s chin, having the hero look up at him.

“Those designs on your face.. They look exactly like the wolf’s designs.. The wolf that was traveling with us before we rescued everyone.”

Link’s ear twitches a bit.  _ ‘That’s probably because that wolf was one of my past lives.. Was he grayish? Had a hint of green on his tail?’ _

“That's.. Exactly what he looked like, yes.. A past life?”

Link nods.

“That’s insane.. That explains why he knew where you were and why he was so friendly towards us. To be honest, I thought he was some sort of guardian spirit. Goddesses, my father is going to lose his mind when he finds out that a dead wolf led us to you.” Sidon chuckles a bit.

Link shivers a bit from the cold, turning around in Sidon’s lap and curling up.

Sidon gladly wraps a blanket around the hero, holding him tight.

“Will you be sleeping with me tonight?”

Link nods, yawning while doing so. He moves his hands from the blanket around him to sign.

_ ‘I’ll admit, it’s been very difficult to sleep without you lately… I keep getting flashbacks from when he..’ _

Link doesn’t even need to finish his sentence as Sidon kisses his forehead, leaning back on his bed roll with Link still in his arms.

“You don’t need to explain, my love.. Sleep now.. I will hold you tight enough until all images of that  _ bastard _ fade.. I will wake you if I sense your pain.”

Link smiles, sighing in the warmth as his body relaxes.

No more stone cold cells.

No more reeking stench of filth and piss.

No more screams and sobs.

Only warmth, quiet, and the smell of Sidon.

\----------------------

When Sidon awakes with the other knights, he wasn’t surprised to find Link gone. He probably left as soon as the sun started painting the sky with its bright colors.

Sidon sits up and stretches, yawning while doing so.

“Umm.. Sidon, is it?”

The prince looks over at the opening of his tent, surprised to find a little navy Zora standing there.

“May I um.. May I come in? Sir?”

Sidon simply smiles. “Of course. And your name is Ryo, correct?”

The navy Zora nods. “Yes. And um. Myah and I need you to come with us for a moment.”

Ryo looks around before whispering. “Link would like to speak with us.”

Sidon gets up right away. “I’ll meet up with you outside my tent in five minutes.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ryo leaves the tent.

Sidon rushes on a few metal garments, ignoring the fancier ones. After he applies some anti-frostbite potion onto his scales, he quickly steps out of his tent.

“Let’s go then.” Sidon closes the flap to his tent behind him.

The three walk away from the camp, leading the prince towards a shadowy figure who is floating above the snow, looking out into the distance.

He still has Sidon’s dark navy cape around his shoulders

Sidon smiles. “Link?”

The hero turns, smiling as well. He floats over to the prince.

“Sorry to bring you both so far from camp.. But I need help.” Link’s echoed voice still surprises Sidon a bit.

Myah tilts her head. “With what?”

“Well.. With this.” Link’s hand comes to life with his dark magic.

“.. Do you need help learning how to use it?” Ryo asks.

Link shakes his head. “No. Using it is easy.. I need help getting rid of it.”

“Why?” Myah tilts her head. “It’s fucking awesome! You’re like an invincible god or something.”

Link chuckles darkly. “Indeed I am.”

As Link says that, his eyes seemed to glow brighter, the magic around him pulsing with excitement.

Fuck, it would be so easy to let it all out again. Killing all of those Yigas was certainly something Link never expected to be so fun and stress relieving.

To kill and destroy. To take and rule over.

But that’s not what he is here for. And Twilight already warned him on how dangerous this magic really is.

One loose slip of control, and Link would end up being controlled by the magic itself.

The hero breathes slowly, allowing the magic to calm down.

“But my people need me back at the castle. And I doubt they will recognize me in this form. If anything, they’ll think I’m a monster. I need to go back to the way I was before. No magic. No designs.”

“Your people are pussies then.” Myah rolls her eyes.

“You don’t say.” Link chuckles again. “As much as I love your sarcasm My-My, this is still very serious.”

“What about Zelda?” Sidon brings up. “If anyone would understand your changes, it would be her.”

“I was thinking about visiting her, yes.” Link floats up and settles himself on Sidon’s shoulder.

“But..” Link continues. “I want to stay and watch over my knights to make sure they make it home alright… Especially you.”

Link leans his forehead against the Zora’s head.

“I am not leaving you.. Not again.”

Sidon pulls Link into an embrace, his strong arms cradling the hero.

“And I won’t leave you either, my beloved.”

“Uhg, goddess damn you two are so fucking precious.” Myah snickers.

“I will remain with you all until you reach the castle. Only then will I appear in front of Zelda.”

“What about your guards?” Ryo speaks up. “Isn’t the castle full of them? How will you make it past them?”

Link smirks a bit, his blades of teeth still scaring Myah.

“Easy. For some reason, my powers are stronger at night. I am even able to blend into people’s shadows and remain with them that way. My body somehow is able to shift its shape at night. Kinda like.. Well, like a shadow.”

“Oh I get it. So, you will sneak into her bedroom at night?... Damn, that sounds kinda creepy actually.” Myah crosses her arms.

Link chuckles. “Relax.” He then sets himself on Sidon’s shoulder again.

“Zelda and I have known each other for a very long time. We used to stay up in her office studying and planning for nights on end.”

“Wait.. Link.” A thought pops into Sidon’s head. “Do you remember when we went to the Faron Region? You prayed to the goddess at that sanctuary and she replied to you.”

“Oh yeah! I remember!.. Fuck, that was a while ago.. Umm, what did she say again?”

“Take sword in hand… A magic that bends..” Sidon does his best to remember what Link heard.

Link’s red eyes widen for a moment, only for his eyes to glow blue.

He goes limp, Sidon easily catching him.

“Link? Link!” Sidon panics.

“Hey relax. Look.” Myah points to Link’s glowing hand, golden light piercing through his dark magic.

‘Take sword in hand and find me.’

Twilight’s voice booms in Link’s head, memories flashing through him.

A wolf of shadows coming across a sword of light, roaring at it as its magic turns the beast back into a Hylian.

The Master Sword.

Link blinks his eyes as they return to a deep red.

“I got it!” He tries to sit up, only to be surprised that he is now back in Sidon’s arms.

“.. Is everyone ok? Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Because you went limp and your eyes turned bright blue for a moment.” Sidon explains with a shocked expression.

“Also your hand was glowing again.” Myah adds.

Link sighs. “Sorry about that. That’s pretty normal for me at this point.”

Link floats out of Sidon’s arms, his hands on the Zora’s cheeks.

“Are you alright? Did I scare you?”

Sidon smiles. “I am fine.. And you did scare me a bit.” He sets his hands over Link’s hands.

Link gently kisses Sidon before turning to Myah and Ryo.

“I know how to get the malice out of my system. A magic that bends with light and dark instead of clashing with it. Fuck, I can’t believe I didn’t understand her before… Holy shit I’m a retard.” Link chuckles sheepishly.

“Nah. You’re just a blockhead.” Myah snickers. “And what magic are you talking about?”

“The magic from my sword. The Master Sword.” Link explains. “My Triforce is linked to the sword’s magic. And when I connect to it, it’s almost like a balancer of some sort.”

“.. What’s a Triforce?” Ryo quietly asks.

“Hell if I know, just nod along and pretend you know what he’s talking about.” Myah whispers.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Link crosses his arms, his long ears shifting forward.

Ryo smiles nervously while Myah simply rolls her eyes.

“Your sword is heavily guarded in the dungeons.” Sidon explains. “It’s in this one huge room where they used to test the Royal Guard trainees. Zelda put it there for safekeeping until you came back.”

“Shit..” Link sighs. “And it’s heavily guarded? Do you know how many are guarding it?”   
Sidon frowns a bit. “Four guards at the entrance, seven lining the walls inside and two professional knights besides it. They have it in a locked glass case.”

“Fuuuuck.” Link leans his head against Sidon’s chest.

“That sounds a bit too much for just a sword.” Myah brings up.

“That’s because it's a sacred relic.. That sword is older than any mortal on this land. Hell, I’m pretty sure it’s even older than time itself.” Link sighs. “And now, I need to get to it.. This will be harder than I thought.”

Sidon gently moves away one of the white locks covering Link’s face, moving it behind his pointed ear.

“You can do this, my love.. I know you can. Let’s just focus on getting back to the castle.”

Link nods, agreeing with his lover. His red eyes close as Sidon’s thumb gently strokes his cheek, the hero sighing into the bliss.

Oh, how he missed this.

Link kisses the prince’s palm before floating out of his arms.

“I’ll come up with a plan on our way home. All of you head back to camp before anyone grows suspicious. I will remain in the distance following you.” Link then kisses Sidon’s lips.

“Be safe for me..” The hero coos.

Sidon kisses Link again. “I’ll be just fine.”

“For fucks sake, stop being adorable!” Myah scolds.

Ryo is standing behind her, his hand over his face not only as a respect of privacy, but mainly to hide the deep blush on his face.

“I’ll visit you again tonight, Sidon.. Until then.”

In a blink, Link disappears. His shadowy figure rushing through the snowy fields and into the fog.

\----------------------

A loud thunk is heard over and over in Zelda’s study, one of the guards walking in with a frown on her face.

She walks over to Zelda bumping her head against the top of her desk repeatedly, many books and papers scattered around her.

She can’t study like this. How can she possibly even think knowing that Link could be dead? How can she do anything without him by her side?

The guard uses her hand as a cushion between the princess’s forehead and the hard desktop.

She sighs, laying her head on the guard’s hand.

“Please tell me there is some sort of news at all? Letters? Messengers?” She tiredly asks the guard.

The knight simply shakes her head. “I’m afraid not, Your Majesty.”

Zelda groans in frustration.

“Your Majesty, you haven’t eaten or slept much at all since Master Link’s capture. Please be at ease. I’m sure his knights will come home with good news.”

The guard grabs a pillow from the couch. She walks back over to Zelda and sets the pillow under her head on the desk.

Zelda pulls the blanket from around her shoulders and pulls it over her head.

“I’ve dealt with being a hundred years without him… A hundred years was enough.. I just want nothing more but to see him safe and happy… I’m a terrible friend.”

The guard sets her hand on Zelda’s back, gently rubbing in comfort.

“Let’s go outside and take a quick break from studying, Your Majesty. I’m sure the fresh air will help relax you.”

Zelda sighs as she stands up, draping the blanket over her chair.

“I suppose..”

She follows the guard outside, other knights accompanying her for safety. 

She takes in the cold, crisp air. Winter is slowly coming to an end as the last of the snow storms fade away.

Cold. Cloudy. Same as usual whenever she goes outside.

However, something else in her view is far more unusual than anything.

Or someone, for that matter.

“How did he?..”

Zelda stares at the grey wolf trotting towards her. He then sits in front of her, his tongue out as he pants with his tail wagging. The knights’ aim their weapons at him.

“Wait, wait. This one if a friend. He’s used to humans.” She eases them as she crouches down.

The knights sigh in relief as they watch the wolf lick the princess’s hand, his tail still wagging.

“Make sure no one harms this little one whenever he is on castle grounds. I promise you that he is completely harmless.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” A guard bows in response.

But the wolf isn’t the only one who has visited.

The beast points his muzzle in a direction for the princess to look at and is surprised to see Paya walking over with a smile with a guard escorting her.

“I’m sorry for coming over so suddenly, Your Highness.” She bows.

Zelda smiles. “Don’t be sorry at all, Paya. Did Impa send you? How is she fairing?”

“Oh, she’s doing fine… But she’s not the only one who sent me.” Paya looks down at the wolf at her side.

“This one showed up in the village at my grandmother’s doorstep. She believed that this creature was there for a reason and he seemed to be trying to lead me somewhere. So, I took grandmother’s advice and followed him here to the castle.” Paya adjusts the bag on her back so it fits more comfortably.

The guards look at the wolf in confusion. Just what kind of beast is he?

“Then I will welcome you with open arms. If your grandmother trusts this wolf’s instincts, then I will as well. Please, come inside. It’s freezing out here.”

\----------------------

As the nights pass, Sidon and Link slowly heal while in each other’s arms.

During the day, Link enjoys the scenery and fresh air while following far from his army along with the food that his prey provides for him. Sometimes, he even travels ahead of them only to settle down and take a nap before they arrive where he waits.

Sidon is slowly starting to understand what happened to Link while in captivity, his eyes reading the scars and wounds along his flesh like an open book.

Sometimes Link will even talk about what happened, allowing himself to open up and allow the mental scars to fade.

Or at least some of them.

One night, when the two were laying together, Sidon moved his hand over Link’s rear, his fingers grazing over the soft flesh.

Link immediately slipped into a panic attack, flashing images of his captivity racing through his mind.

And as Sidon helped Link calm down and fall asleep, he made a mental note to never do that again.

For now, the knights rest by Lake Kolomo. The Zoras pretty much threw their tents to the side and decided to sleep in the calm lake waters.

All except for Sidon. Of course, no one questioned him for it. He is a prince after all. Though, his meanings for it will remain a secret.

Sidon waits as the moon rises high into the sky, the camp ground going dark and quiet.

He smiles as he catches two beaming red eyes slip into his tent.

“I saw a hinox up ahead from your trail. So, don’t be surprised when you come across the hinox’s body tomorrow.” Link smirks as he quietly speaks.

“Always so willing to do the work by yourself.” Sidon smiles as Link curls up beside him.

“It’s fun killing things. Especially when they look as ugly as a Yiga.” Link yawns.

“So.. What’s the plan? We should arrive at the castle sometime tomorrow night… What do we tell Zelda?” Sidon sets his hand over Link’s shoulder.

The hero shrugs. “Tell her that you succeeded in destroying the Yiga and rescuing the prisoners. And I forgot to ask, how are the infected doing? I saw a few body bags being carried on wagons.”

Sidon sighs. “Not so good. A few have already died, as you saw, and some are starting to show signs of lunacy. Potions seem to be helping with the symptoms but only to a certain degree.”

“Hm..” Link allows the blackened magic to fade from around his body, leaving him bare as he settles himself in Sidon’s lap for warmth.

The Zora wraps them both in a large blanket, smiling as Link’s breathing settles into a calm rhythm as he leans back into the prince.

Although he would love to talk to Link more often, he also doesn’t mind the hero catching up on as much sleep as possible. Hell, even Sidon needs it as well.

\----------------------

At first, Zelda wasn’t quite sure why the wolf led Paya to the castle. Impa was still training the young Sheikah to become the new leader of her tribe.

But Zelda was very grateful for Paya’s help.

Everytime Zelda has a hard time studying or sleeping, the Sheikah is right there to help her out. The two have been acting like teenagers at a slumber party every night as they laugh and chat. Having a friend is exactly what Zelda needed.

“So you had a big crush on him, huh?” Zelda raises a brow as the two converse in old relationships and crushes. The two sitting on Zelda’s bed.

Paya blushes madly. “I- well- I uh..” She sighs in defeat. “I did. Grandmother would always poke fun at me for it.”

Zelda giggles. “Don’t worry. He is pretty handsome after all. Even I agree on that. In fact, he’s apparently so handsome that when he had to cross dress to go into Gerudo Town, there was a man that crushed on him so badly that he gave Link expensive boots to survive both the desert and the mountains.”

“No way!” Paya laughs. “Link accepted the gifts?”

“Technically, he stole them.” Zelda smirks. “The man asked Link to go out into the mountains and find an ancient relic that belonged to the Seven Heroines. The man read something about there being an eighth heroine statue in the desert. He expected Link to give up and return to him, but nope. Link found the statue and the statue’s sword, forcing the man to feel bad and give him both pairs of boots!”

Paya bursts out laughing at the story. “He did that?!”

Zelda nods. “Yep. And he even turned the poor man down when he offered Link a date!”

Now both girls are laughing.

“I would feel sorry for him, but that’s what you get when you fall for someone too quickly.” Paya calms down from her pit of laughter.

“I once did that, actually.” Zelda brings up.

“Ohh do tell.” Paya lays on her stomach, her head resting in her hands.

“Well, sort of. Before the Calamity started, I was good friends with the Gerudo Chieftain, Urbosa.”

“Urbosa? You mean, Champion Urbosa?” Paya sits up in interest.

Zelda nods, smiling a bit. “Yep. We have been friends ever since I was born. She was a few years older than me and was great friends with my mother. She always called me her little bird, just like my mother used to… Our feelings for each other were mutual. But we had a war to prepare for so we didn’t have any time to even consider it. We thought that once this was all over, we could finally start going out like a normal couple, despite the age and cultural difference… But she died before we could even say anything about it.” Zelda sighs.

“That's.. Such a sad story.” Paya frowns.

“We fell for each other too quickly, thinking we could even try a relationship with everything going on… It’s probably for the best. We both are leaders in different lands. It would’ve been impossible for us to even see each other even if the Calamity didn’t take over.”

The wolf who has been sleeping on the couch jumps onto the bed and lays next to the princess, his head on her lap. Zelda smiles at the small gesture, petting the beast’s head.

“I’ve never seen a creature like him before. Especially with those designs on his fur.” Paya scoots over to pet his back, the wolf’s tail starting to wag.

“Actually, he’s more than a wolf.. Has Impa ever told you about the Hero’s reincarnations?”

Paya stops petting the wolf and looks up at the princess with a shocked expression.

“.. This wolf is..”

“Yep.” Zelda answers. “This little one has the same aura around him that Link does.”

“Then I suppose there is no hiddin’ my voice then.” The wolf sits up.

The two women stare at the wolf as an unfamiliar accented voice chimes in. Yet the wolf’s mouth remains shut.

“So you can talk?” Zelda raises a brow.

“Unfortunately, yes. But only those who know who I am can hear my voice.”

Paya’s jaw drops. “... So.. You brought me to Zelda for a reason?”

“Of course I have. Why the hell would I have had you follow me if it were for no reason?” The wolf quietly snickers.

“Then.. What was the reason?” Zelda becomes curious as well.

“I will tell you later.. But first, there is one thing you must know.” The wolf looks at both of them to make sure he has their full attention.

“Your Link is alive. But he is also in grave danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hia guys! I hope this chapter was alright. I 'm doing my best to make sure the editing is perfect despite the work I have been going through due to Covid-19. Everything is starting to calm down, therefore chapters will hopefully go back to being every two weeks or so.  
But something else is going to prevent those updates.  
My husband and I are buying a house this month and it will take a while to clean, organize and settle in. I'm sorry to say this, but the next chapter may also take a little while to finish. Hopefully not as long as the hiatus.  
But until then, stay safe guys!


	17. Danger Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. But it's been way too long since I updated to my liking and I just needed to put this one up.

Leon sighs sadly as he gently lays another bagged body onto the wagon. He is worried that the infected will die off before they can even see civilization again.

“Little detective.” Bludo walks over to the man. “I’m sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but I’ve noticed that there is not much food to go around for the tiny Hylians. The skinny Zoras have agreed to go out and hunt some meat for them. Do they have permission?”

“Of course they do.” Leon smiles at the Goron. “Thank you for informing me. I didn’t realize our food storage has become low. Spread word to slow down the march so the Zoras can have more time hunting. I’ll remain here with the rescued.”

“Alright. Let me know if you could use help, brother.” Bludo curls up in a ball before rolling away, catching up with the knights to spread the word.

Brother? Leon was just called brother by the leader of the Gorons? Now that's something to be proud of.

Leon nods to the rider of the wagon, signalling him to continue on with the march back home now that the last body has been loaded. As he turns to his horse, he is very surprised to see a curious navy Zora gently petting his steed’s mane.

Ryo quickly steps back on all fours as the detective notices him, his head lowered.

“S-Sorry!”

Leon chuckles. “You’re fine. He loves the attention anyway.” Leon pat’s the stallion’s nose, the horse letting out a pleased nicker.

But as Leon looks over at the Zora, he is still surprised to see the man cowering, not moving an inch.

“Ryo, relax. He’s a good guy.” Myah quickly runs over to him, petting his head fin.

“Oh.. Is he scared of us?” Leon asks.

“He is.” Myah sighs. “I wish he wasn't. He is scared of every Hylian except for me.” She helps Ryo get back on his feet, the Zora still moving slowly as if expecting an attack.

Leon frowns as he notices the many scars along the Zora’s body, most of them being along his chest and back. Probably whip lashes. He then smirks as an idea pops into his head.

“Hey, Ryo.”

The navy Zora looks up at him. Only for his emerald eyes to widen as the detective lifts the back of his coat up, showing his old whip slashes along his back.

“Trust me, I’ve been there. Took me a long time to heal. People will seem scary for a long time and healing those harsh memories will take years… But that’s what friends are for.”

Ryo’s iris’s go from thin to round, the words making him think.

“I wouldn’t say it any other way.” Myah elbows the Zora. “What am I, chopped moblin? C’mon bud, you know I’m always here for ya.” The young girl smiles.

Ryo finally allows a smile to escape. He turns back to Leon.

“.. Thank you. I will remember that.”

Leon smirks. “It takes a lot of gut to take a step forward, away from the past. And I’m sure you are already brave enough to take that on.”

Ryo’s head fin wags a bit. What is this feeling? Despite the cold, he suddenly feels warm.

Leon takes hold of his horse’s reins. “Come walk with me.. I would like to speak with you two if you don’t mind.”

“Sure.” Mya holds Ryo’s hand as they follow the detective. “Let me guess. You want to know about our captivity.”

Leon chuckles sheepishly. “I guess I’m not the only one who asked. Sorry about that. We don’t mean to bring up such terrible times, but we need to know exactly how they treated you. We have some captured Yigas in the castle prison and Zelda can’t decide their fate until we have every detail of their crimes.”

“Easy. Death.” Myah shrugs.

Leon smirks a bit. “I’m glad you agree with me.. But the princess is not very fond of death sentences. While Her Majesty does agree that punishments are needed for criminals, she also has a different way of going about them. She believes that the punishments should be used to help Hyrule grow and flourish instead of just adding another name on death’s list. She has proposed a proposition that deadly criminals will be put to work every day to help around the castle with extreme supervision. They will be doing manual labor such as helping with stone construction or helping load and unload boats from the castle docks. Of course, she will have them bound with chains to one another in order to prevent them from trying to escape or cause damage.”

“.. Actually. I like that.” Myah smiles.

“Yeah.. They’re prisoners, but they are forced to help the kingdom out.” Ryo smiles at the idea.

“Her Majesty has learned to take advantage of anything she is given. She believes everyone has potential, even the criminals. As they tried to hurt other people or destroy homes, Princess Zelda forces them to make up for their crimes.”

“Alright then.. So what would you like to know about those Yiga bastards?” Myah starts.

“.. Actually, I want to know more about what happened to Master Link. Since we have no idea where he is, I have no choice but to ask you about what he’s been through.”

Myah looks away. “.. I’ll tell you everything I saw.. But try and keep it secret. A lot of it is too terrifying and awful to even bear to know.”

\----------------------

After hearing what the wolf has told her last night, Zelda can’t help but stare outside the window with her thoughts racing inside her head.

_ ‘Your Link is alive. But he is also in grave danger.”  _

She sighs, leaning her forehead against the window glass.

“I understand that it is hard to bear with.”

Zelda turns to the voice, looking over at the wolf behind her.

“But the cure is easy. He simply must wield The Master Sword. Then all the malice’s energy will be absorbed and trapped inside it.” The wolf sits down in front of her.

“That’s what’s worrying me the most.” Zelda looks back out the window. “It sounds so simple, so easy. Yet, if there’s anything I learned about being a leader, it’s the fact that simple things always turn out far more difficult than it seems.”

The wolf walks up beside her, standing up on his rear paws with his front paws being supported on the window sill so he can see outside as well.

“That’s reasonable thinking. When Midna told me about obtaining the Fused Shadow, it sounded so easy and simple. Just grab three ancient relics, then head home and forget about the whole thing happening… What we didn’t know was the fact that the relics were hidden away in homicidal dungeons and someone else more dangerous than the monsters inside those dungeons was looking for them as well.”

“Midna.. What a familiar name..”

The wolf smiles a bit, happy that the princess remembers such a dear friend from so long ago.

“You and her have always been close. I remember when we both bawled out in tears after she went back into her realm and destroyed the portal… I always wonder what she did after that.. Perhaps found someone to marry. Had a family, an heir to her throne..”

The two have a moment of silence. The past always tends to make others quiet in their thoughts.

“... You claim that the malice is already starting to take over Link’s mind?” Zelda starts the conversation back up.

“It is trying to at least… The shadow does indeed care for him. Hell, it has even saved his life. But, despite it’s kindness and calm words, after some time it will end up fueling off of insanity and chaos. I have warned your Link of what will happen if he loses control of it. He has been very careful ever since and it has saved us some time. But I’m not sure how long that time will last us for.”

“Insanity and chaos..” Zelda repeats. “And I’m guessing that the torture those  _ bastards _ have done to him aren’t helping the matter.”

“No. It is not. His mind became more fragile due to their horrid treatment on him. Although he is accepting the fact that he has been wounded and is learning how to heal himself, the malice inside him will still do everything in its power to break through.” The wolf pushes away from the window sill, turning around and looking over at the door.

“A guard is going to ask you to eat.. Please listen to them and ease your anxiety. I will go and take care of your Link for the time being… Please, my friend. Take care of yourself.”

Before Zelda could ask anymore questions, the wolf disappears into black flat squares before fading away.

\----------------------

As night approaches, Link can’t help but feel anxious. Tomorrow, the troops will make it back to the castle with the freed victims, thus completing the mission.

But what will he tell Zelda? How can he explain to her about his change? Sure, there's an easy cure for it. Just pick up his sword and then he’ll return back to normal… Actually that sounds like the easiest mission Link has ever done in his life.

Yet, he still feels unsettled.

Out of all the missions and shrines he has gone through, one thing Link has learned is that easy things can always take a sharp turn for the worst. Like the shrines with the major strength test. 

He thought it would be easy, just killing another brainless robotic scout, but holy fuck do those guys move fast. And when Link tried going into his first labyrinth; damn he had no idea that mazes could make you run in so many circles.

So, grabbing his sword sounds easy. But there could be something else that could prevent him from doing so. Perhaps when he wields it, it will activate another sword trial? Or maybe he would travel through time, like what Time went through during his mission.

‘Or maybe you simply don’t want to give away such magic.’

Link stands up right away, his magic coming to life in his hand as he rapidly looks around him for the voice.

‘Stop being so paranoid, human. It’s just me.’

Link lets out a sigh of relief, plopping back down on the ground.

“Don’t scare me like that..” He quietly mumbles.

‘Not my fault that you forget about me. Now then. Once you’re finished watching over your knights safely make it to the castle, what’s the plan after that?’

Link raises a brow at the voice in his head.

“Have my sword absorb the malice inside me then go back to being head of the Royal Guard. My people still need me.” Link remains quiet as he speaks, knowing that he probably sounds crazy talking to himself.

‘But why do that? Why give up such power? Who needs a sword when you have  _ me _ ?’

Link holds his head as a pounding headache suddenly appears.

‘Wild. You and I are one and the same now. You are the host while I am the power that protects the host. You are unstoppable.  _ We _ are unstoppable. Why take away such a precious gift that I have bestowed upon you?’

Link takes calming breaths, doing his best to stay in control. Shadow cannot be the controller. Twilight already warned him what would happen.

“Your gift is.. Much appreciated and inspiring. But I need to return back to normal. My people cannot see me as a monster and my sword is enough for me.”

‘Oh please.’ Shadow snickers.

Link shivers as he feels some of the shadowy magic form on his back. He turns around to see just what the hell is happening, but freezes as he sees two red beady eyes staring back at him.

Shadow is now able to show himself in physical form. His long clawed fingers rest on Link’s shoulders.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Shadow coos in his ear. “I am yours and you are mine. Separating each other will only make it harder for you.”

Link tries to speak, but without the magic supporting him, only babbled words come out. He scowls as he signs.

_ ‘We will not be separated. You will always be with me, just not as close as this. My sword’s magic will calm yours, that way you won’t feel so damn hyper all the time.’ _

“Hyper?” Shadow smirks, his mouth forming blades of teeth. “I don’t exactly feel hyper.. Instead, I feel..  _ Alive _ … And I wish to keep it that way. I wish to be by your side forever. Showing those cowardly mortals just what we are and what happens when we aren’t obeyed. Look what they did to you, Wild.. Look at the scars they gave you.”

The blackened magic then starts to surround Link from his chest downward, Shadow appearing right in front of him with that sinister grin.

“Come, my pet… Why would you ever wish to leave me? Your protector? Your  _ best friend _ ?”

Link scowls, anger rising inside of him.

“N-no-ot! P-pet!” He fights through his stutters. Link then unbounds his arms from the shadow’s grip, his hands grabbing Shadow’s neck and pinning him down.

“Not! Your! Pet!” He huffs out an angered breath, his scowling blue eyes challenging Shadow’s red orbs.

“.. Your speech is improving..” Shadow fades completely, leaving Link’s hands to fall onto the snowy grass as his physical form disappears from his grip.

‘You really are an unbreakable spirit, little wild one..’ Shadow speaks one last time in Link’s head.

Link sighs, wrapping Sidon’s cloak around himself. His hand then reaches around to touch his back, feeling the hard scabs under his bandages from the whip lashes.

Hot tears then fall down his cheeks. Mortals did this to him.  _ Humans _ did this to him.

Link’s anger starts to rage in him, his blue eyes scowling as more tears fall. Why did he have to be chosen? He saves everyone, only for them to bitch and complain.

Only for them to hurt and torture him.

The raven magic swirls around the hero’s body, whispers from Shadow getting louder and louder-

Link’s eyes widen, sinking his nails into his bandaged back then quickly snapping out of it thanks to the pain. As he catches his breath, he groans in annoyance as he feels blood start to seep into the bandages.

At least he knows how to snap himself out of that. He must stay in control. He cannot let grief or anger seep into his mind.

‘Wild.’

Link raises a brow at the voice.

‘Hungry. Get food.’

The hero finches as his stomach growls.

‘Food! Hungry!’

Link allows the magic to surround himself. “Fucking relax, I’m on it.”

He likes being able to talk. Sure, his voice is echoed and sounds like a ghost. But he can talk. He can explain using words.

Link shakes his head and quickly sets out to find food, moving fast.

He doesn’t need speech. All talking has done for him in the past was let out unnecessary emotions. Emotions that he doesn’t need. Emotions that are useless on the battlefield.

Wait.

Something smells good.

Link harshly changes direction, his floating form charging directly towards the scent. He tries to stop in place as he notices something in the distance but is moving too fast to slow down in time.

He tries to set his foot down and- NOPE BAD IDEA-

Link tumbles through the shallow snow, landing face down. Groaning, he slowly looks up and sees Sidon carrying a metal plate full of food.

“Link? Are you alright?”

“Food!” Link yelps happily.

Sidon rolls his eyes, but still smiles as he hands the hero the plate.

Link wolfs down the entire meal, licking the plate clean.

“Ok, ok, don’t make yourself sick.” Sidon chuckles, helping Link get back up on his feet.

The hero immediately jumps up and wraps his arms around Sidon’s neck, pulling himself in for an embrace.

The prince smiles happily, scooping Link up into his arms and kissing his cheek.

“I didn’t know you’d be so happy about food.” Sidon chuckles as Link nuzzles his face in Sidon’s neck.

“I take it you had a rough day?” The prince asks.

Link sighs. “I guess I’m just tired. Why’d you come over to see me? Your guards might get worried about you not being in camp.”

“They’ll be fine. And my people went hunting and brought back a bunch of food. So, I thought it would be a good idea to bring you some.. Also, I smelled your blood all the way from camp. You reopened your wounds, didn’t you?”

Link smiles awkwardly. “.. Maybe?”

Sidon sighs. “Turn around. I’ll replace your bandages.”

Link sighs, doing as told. Relieved that Sidon didn’t ask him how they reopened.

\----------------------

Zelda’s quill pauses on her paper as she sets it aside. She blows on the paper slightly, allowing the ink to dry as she looks over her work.

For some time now, the wolf has been laying on her couch, sleeping the day away. But as the wolf sits up and disappears into black squares, Zelda sets her paper down and looks over at the door as someone knocks.

“Your Highness! I have great news!” The guard’s muffled voice is heard from behind the door.

“You may come in.” She organizes her desk a bit.

The knight opens the door then bows.

“It is the day everyone has been waiting for. The troops have arrived from a successful mission! The Yiga Clan is no more.” He smiles.

Zelda stands up immediately, rushing out of the room and down the halls. The guard from earlier quickly tries to catch up to her as she runs out of the castle.

She gasps in awe as she sees the army lined up in rows from the castle entrance all the way down to New Castle Town. And what makes her even more happy is the fact that the number of knights look the same. Therefore, the battle was victoriously won.

Leon dismounts his steed, quickly running up to her and kneeling down in a bow.

“Your Highness. The Yiga Clan is no more and we have freed all their prisoners. Shall we continue onto the next step?”

“Of course.” Zelda nods. “Bring the rescued victims to the hospital so they can be examined and healed up in case there are any wounds from their imprisonment… And might I ask, where is Link?”

Leon frowns. “We.. Thought he made his way towards the castle, Mistress. We didn’t find him in their hideout. Prince Sidon senses that he is alive and away from the mountain but…” He gulps. “Some of the victims are also claiming that he was killed.”

Zelda’s eyes widen in horror.

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty. We quickly found out that he is still possibly alive. Myah, one of the prisoners, claims that he escaped before our troops could get there.” Leon adds.

Zelda was about to ask further questions, but then the wolf walks up to her side before nodding. When the hell did he appear? Either way, she is relieved that the wolf is agreeing with Leon that Link is still alive.

“I as well believe that he is still alive.” Zelda continues. “Continue on with the next step without the Hero. I will decide to start a search party when I can. As for now, allow the knights to rest once the victims are safe. As for the other races, they can stay here and rest as long as they need to until they depart back home.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Leon bows before turning to the knights and commanding them to proceed towards the next plan.

Zelda remains standing behind him, wishing to ask further details on the battle they have won along with their travel. But the wolf gently bites the bottom of her tunic, pulling on it slightly.

“What is it?” She whispers.

The wolf motions his head upward, then downward.

Taking a few seconds to finally understand what he is asking, Zelda kneels down to his level.

“He will arrive tonight.” The wolf quickly mentions. “And allow Prince Sidon to stay as well. We will need him.”

Still surprised how the wolf can talk without moving his mouth, she slowly nods before standing back up. How does this wolf know so much? Well, it’s pretty obvious since he’s one of Link’s past lives. But as a scientist, she would still like to understand how it works.

Taking a breath, she then proceeds to ask Leon about the details of the succeeded mission with the thought of Link still in the front of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much longer, that I promise. My husband and I just settled into our new house so the hardest work has been finished.


	18. To Cure A Heart Of Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I promised a longer chapter, therefore, I needed more time to make said chapter

Being leader of the entire Royal Guard along with every single knight in Hyrule, you have to make sure that each soldier has the perfect job that is best suited for them. 

For example, you have a rookie that can’t stand still and always needs to be moving around. Turn their hyper personality into their advantage and have them be put in New Castle Town where they can walk the streets and always see new faces and different surroundings all while keeping check on the citizens and making sure no crimes are being created.

Or, let's say you have a rookie who is very patient and doesn’t do well in crowds. Have them guard inside the castle where it is usually quiet and calm.

But as Link floats around the outer river around the castle, he is now thinking that he did too good of a damn job with being in charge of his knight’s positions. Because he can’t get fucking ten feet near the damn structure without being noticed.

He hasn’t been seen yet, but he had enough close calls to the point where he needed to sit by a tree and think of a plan. 

Yes, he can float in mid air, but he can’t fly. His magic is able to push himself off the ground to stay afloat, but if he tries to go too high, the magic won’t have anything to push off of and he ends up falling back down to the ground.

Perhaps he can try and get in through the moat? 

He may be able to swim fast and hold his breath long enough. But with his magic surrounding him, the guards will be able to easily notice a pitch black figure with beaming red eyes swimming around. And once he gets into the docks, what next?

‘Wild.’

Link lifts his head from his hands, his thoughts being stopped.

‘We can blend into shadows at night and even change our form. I bet we can use the guard’s shadows as camouflage to get in. Just make sure our eyes aren’t spotted.’

Link nods at the plan. It seems like that's his only best shot at getting inside. He wants to see Zelda as soon as possible, tell her how much he missed her and how he isn’t dead from the Malice Infection.

Instead, he turned into a monster. And he has a cure for himself.

“Are you doin’ alright there, laddy?”

Link quickly looks next to him, surprised to see Twilight sitting there in his wolf form.

“.. Twilight?”

“The one an’ only.” The wolf smirks. “Zelda knows you’ll be arriving tonight. And she also knows of your transformation.” Twilight clears his throat, trying to make his accent less thick so Link can understand him better.

“What’s a laddy?” Link tilts his head.

“Just part of my accent. Sorry. When I get too comfortable, my accent tends to get in the way.”

“.. But I like it.” Link smiles a bit.

“Ah, if only Hyrule’s ancestors did.” Twilight sighs. “I never really talked ‘cause sometimes people would look at me funny. I wasn’t raised 'round Hylians, therefore I have a different accent.”

“At least it makes you more interesting.” Link shrugs. “I don’t talk for two reasons. And neither are because of an accent. And they’re both pretty stupid reasons.”

“Ah, come now, I doubt that.” Twilight sets his paw on Link’s shoulder. “Tell me then. And I’ll be the judge of that.”

Link takes a breath. “Well, the main reason is because I have a small stutter. Of course, Shadow’s magic gets rid of it for some reason, but it doesn’t sound like me.”

“That’s because Shadow is basically speaking fer ya.” Twilight explains. “Yer voice is echoed because his voice is overlapping yours. And do you remember how you got yer stutter?”

“Nope.” Link sighs. “I forget if it was because of a head injury or if it just got worse as I grew older. At first, I thought it was because I went down a hundred years ago and was placed in a sleeping chamber. But that would make no sense because Robbie, Purah, Impa, and even Zelda can understand my sign language. And they told me that I signed even before the Calamity.”

“And the second reason..” Twilight has him continue.

“The second reason.. I vaguely remember it but after becoming the head of the Royal Guard and being placed back at Zelda’s side, I then finally understood it.. With so much at stake and with so many eyes upon me, I feel it necessary to stay strong and silently bear any burden. This is what I told Zelda one hundred years ago…” Link sighs.

“But the war is over. The Yiga have been slain.” Twilight brings up.

“I know. I guess after being silent and unemotional for so many years, it kind of just stuck with me. Even after losing my memory.” Link looks at the red glowing Triforce on the back of his hand. 

“But after feeling what it is like to speak again… To have everyone finally understand what I say and not needing to sign. I am willing to let go of that treaty of silence and allow myself to feel alive again.. Sidon has taught me how much healing and kindness can do for people. Can do for me. And even after what Aitan and his freaks have done to me, I am still alive.. I am still myself… But I will always be scarred.”

“Every scar heals differently.” Twilight starts. “There are burns, slashes, stabs. It also depends on how deep or wide the wound is. Finding out the right way to heal the scar takes time and patience. But sometimes, you can end up healing it the wrong way and the scar will end up looking discolored or jagged.”

Twilight sits in front of Link as he continues.

“After my mission, I was diagnosed with severe PTSD and Depersonalization Disorder. I locked myself in my house for almost two years straight, only going out to get food or bathe in the springs. I remember Ilia would constantly leave me baskets of fruit and flowers outside my door, a way to help me feel at least some sort of connection to the outside world.”

Twilight smiles just at the thought of her.

“I then realized that hiding away and being alone wasn’t what was going to heal me. I spent more time in the forest with Ilia, even allowing her to take me into my village for some fresh air. And before I knew it, I was slowly accepting what I went through and that I know how to be both wolf and Hylian.”

Link takes in Twilight’s story.

“So.. You found out that going outside with a friend is what helped you heal?” Link tilts his head.

“That was only the beginning.” Twilight adds. “There were a lot more steps from there. In order to accept myself, I would turn into a wolf from time to time to help remind myself that I can control my body no matter the shape of it. Ilia then showed the village my wolf form, telling them that I was a harmless domestic wolf. The villagers then saw me less as a monster in wolf form and more as a playful puppy. I remember the first time when the kids had me play fetch. It was embarrassing, but it was all worth it to see them smile. And yes, there were a lot more steps from there until my scar was healed enough to be nothing but a pink line above the skin.”

Link takes in his words. He knew healing wasn’t going to be easy for him, but now that he knows that there are different steps to take and so many ways to take those steps, he somehow feels more confident.

“But your scar..” Twilight starts. “None of us have ever dealt with yer kind of scar before. Sure, we’ve had assholes who complained to us, saying that we weren’t a ‘real hero’ and that we should do this and that… But we’ve never had someone go as far as…” He refuses to finish his sentence.

Link sighs, leaning his head against the tree behind him. “It’s strange.. I haven’t really had time or the energy to think about it, therefore I don’t feel.. Anything. I feel like it was all just a bad dream. As if it never happened..”

The hero reaches his hand to his back, his fingers tracing the bandages that are hidden under the blackened magic that surrounds him.

“Sometimes, it takes time to sink in. And once yer mind finally accepts that it was real, you will not be yerself fer a while.” Twilight explains.

“I guess that’s fine by me then.” Link looks over at the castle. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and my mind will never accept it. That way, I can stay strong and keep moving forward.”

“Strength isn’t about ignoring your emotions or bein' hefty..” Twilight’s tone changes, his eyes wander to the horizon as if in deep thought.

“.. Strength isn’t about lifting stuff.. It’s about being brave.”

When Link looks back over at the wolf, his eyes widen in surprise.

There, right in front of him, is a teenager with dirty blonde hair wearing tribal-like clothing. It was surprising because when Link first saw Twilight during his sessions, he was an adult with longer and shaggy hair.

“I thought that for the longest time.. But after saving Colin… He told me about strength. The damn kid ran right in front of the bulbin leader, savin’ Beth from being run over by that giant boar. He risked his life for her, and I knew damn well I was going to risk my life to save him as well… Just so I could tell him how proud I was.”

Twilight smirks, his canine teeth a bit more pointed than a normal Hylian.

“I never knew he would grow old to become a knight…”

Link studies the teenager sitting beside him. For someone younger than him, the teen’s muscles show a lot more than his own. His eyes are also very different from the other two of his past lives. Instead of an ocean blue like his own, Twilight’s eyes are a shade darker, almost navy. And the way they are shaped reminds him of a beast.

“Yer not crushin’ on me, are ya?” Twilight smirks.

Link quickly looks away, shaking his head.

The teenager lets out a laugh. “I’m only pullin’ yer leg! Although, if someone has sex with a past life, does that count as masturbation?”

Link laughs with Twilight. He did not expect that random of a question.

“Ah, I remember telling that joke to Time when he met me after I died. I didn’t expect the old man to actually give me an answer!”

“Seriously?” Link chuckles. “The hell did he say?”

Twilight clears his throat, doing his best impersonation of Time.

“We may have the same soul energy, but we are still different individuals. And I would never wish to even lay a hand on an immature smelly wild child like you.” He makes it so his impression looks wise and boring.

Both Links burst out into laughter. Who would’ve thought that such a weird conversation would be so funny?

“Besides.” Twilight starts, still laughing. “He’s too into gingers to even look at anyone else!”

The two continue laughing, making fun of Time and other things. Link didn’t even notice how much he was laughing until his side started to hurt. 

Ghirahim was right. Twilight really is someone Link would like. He never knew that someone in a past life would have similar interests.

They both like food. They both hate crowds. They can’t stand snobby rich people. And they both feel as if they have a beast inside of them, ready to run wild and free.

“I know I sometimes make fun of Time..” Twilight starts after a few minutes of them silently enjoying the scenery of the castle.

“But he appeared in front of me many times during my mission. At first, I thought he was just an ancient spirit. A famous knight from olden times who died a hero… He taught me everythin’ about sword fighting. He didn’t tell me who he was until I was about to go into that castle and defeat Ganondorf. And I didn’t know anything about Sky until later on… It’s scary thinking how my life would end up without him there for me.”

Link hums in interest. He knows damn well he wouldn’t be sane if it wasn’t for his past lives.

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

Link looks over at Twilight, the old hero back in his wolf form as he stands up and shakes the grass off his fur.

“Please be careful. And stay in control. Zelda knows you are arriving and I will make sure Sidon knows you are safe. Both will be seeing you tonight in Zelda’s private study.”

Link nods, watching Twilight disappear into black squares.

He looks back towards the castle in thought. There’s still an hour until sunset. Mind as well go hunt for some food.

‘Food?’ Shadow speaks in his mind.

Link rolls his eyes before heading off into the wilds to calm his hunger.

\----------------------

Zelda paces back and forth in her study, Paya sitting at her desk with worry.

“By the goddesses, I hope he is doing alright. It’s already sundown. What if he shows up and I don’t recognize him in his new form? What if the malice corrupts his mind? What will I do then?” She continues pacing.

“Your Majesty, I doubt that any of those things will happen.” Paya talks calmly. “I mean, this is Master Link we are talking about. If he’s strong enough to overcome the Calamity, I’m sure he’s strong enough to hold off the malice’s temptations.”

“You’re right.” Zelda stops pacing, taking a breath. “But.. I just can’t stop worrying.. I was never this stressed about him before because I always knew he would be ok… But after seeing him bleeding out at the fort, about to take his last breath and me begging for the Sheikah to take him to the shrine on time before he-”

“And even after seeing him go through that.” The wolf chimes in, walking towards her. “He is still alive and fightin’.”

“.. How? Where?..” Paya looks at the wolf utterly confused. Just how the hell does he show up without being seen?

“I just talked to him. He is doing fine. Great, actually. Fer someone like him to overcome what he has gone through, I would be very surprised if the malice corrupts him before tonight’s meeting.”

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, the wolf quickly fades into black squares. Then someone knocks on the door.

“You may enter.” Zelda sits at her desk, collecting herself.

A guard opens the door with Prince Sidon at her side. 

“Your Majesty, I have brought Prince Sidon here for your meeting as you asked.”

“Thank you. You may take your leave. Prince Sidon, please have a seat. I need to discuss something importing with you.” Zelda calmly speaks.

The guard bows before closing the door. Sidon ducks his head down as he enters the room, then sighs in relief as he realizes Zelda’s study has a very high ceiling.

“You wished to speak with me, Princess?” Sidon simply sits on the floor in front of her desk. He is way too tall to fit on one of her chairs anyway.

“As a matter of fact, I did.” The wolf steps forward.

Paya and Zelda’s jaws drop. Just how the hell does he appear without anyone noticing?

Sidon’s eyes widen. “You-You can speak??”

The wolf grins. “And you know what I am. My guess is that your Link has told you what I am?”

Sidon slowly nods.

“Good. Then we have no time to waste.” The wolf jumps onto the desk so he has everyone’s attention.

“Your Link will arrive shortly. And only you three are allowed to see him. No one else.”

“Only us? Is it to limit the panic in Hyrule?” Paya asks.

“Yep. But the other reason is because he feels most safe with you three. He trusts you and he will not be able to do this successfully unless he is in a calm and safe environment. And you three will help make this environment all the more calm.”

“.. What should we expect?” Sidon brings up.

“A lot of bright lights and, uh, possibly screaming. To put it bluntly, it will look painful and scary. But I promise you that he will be just fine and it won’t last long at all.” The wolf uses his rear foot to scratch behind his ear as he speaks.

Zelda looks outside, the sun completely gone from view and the sky pitch black.

“He should be here any minute.” Zelda informs.

“Good. Be prepared and do not fear him. I promise you he will be just-”

The wolf is interrupted as a bright beam of light shines down in one spot in the room. As the light concentrates, a golden wolf forms from the light as it gently floats onto the ground, the light disappearing.

Everyone, even the grey wolf, stares at the golden beast in front of them.

“.. The hell are you doin’ here?” Twilight hops down from the desk to walk towards Time. “You should be lookin’ after the kid!”

Zelda stands from her desk walking up to the golden wolf as well. She knows she has seen this beast before.

Time gazes his one red eyes towards her before smiling. 

“.. You look as beautiful as the day I met you all those centuries ago..”

“.. Hero Of Time..” That was all Zelda could say. But she quickly shakes her head before she changes the topic.

“Wait, you should be looking after Link? Why are you here, then?” Her voice almost quivers, hoping that the reason she is thinking isn’t true.

Time lowers his head, his smile faltering and slowly shakes his head.

“I’m sorry… But tonight will not go as easily as we anticipated.” The golden beast’s voice makes everyone in the room go quiet.

“.. No.. No that can’t be!” Twilight panics. “I am not losing anyone else to malice!” The wolf snarls before fading into black squares.

“Wait!” Zelda tries to stop him, but fails as Twilight completely disappears. 

“Do not worry for him.” Time speaks calmly. “Perhaps he can help the Hero Of Wilds better than I can.. Now let’s go. Bring the sword and I shall lead you to him. He is nor far from the castle.”

\----------------------

As the sun completely sets, Link starts heading towards the castle with a plan finally set up. He has decided to swim into the docks without anyone seeing him.. And to do that, he must have his eyes closed. His entire body is able to be hidden within the shadows, but his red glowing eyes are a give away.

As soon as his feet dip into the icy cold water, his head pounds with a migraine.

‘You are making a mistake.’ Shadow booms in his head. ‘I cannot protect you without my magic.  _ We _ cannot be together without my magic.’

Link opens his eyes, pushing through the pain.

‘Wild.’

Link’s eyes widen at the familiar voice of Time.

‘Keep it together, soldier. Sidon and Zelda are waiting for you.’

Link immediately pushes Shadow away from his thoughts as he continues forward. That’s right. His friends are waiting for him. He promised Sidon that he would visit him every single night and he knows that Zelda will have a nervous breakdown if he doesn’t show up. Why would he abandon them? 

Sidon is someone he can trust. Not only as a lover, but as his beloved friend. They fought side by side together against Ruta and against Yigas. And Zelda is basically like a sister to him. She saved his life when he fell a hundred years ago during the Calamity. There is no way he would ever abandon anyone who cares for him like that.

‘You damn FOOL!.’

Link screams in agony, his head pounding as a golden light is pushed out of his chest.

The small ball of light clashes onto the ground, a golden wolf forming from it.

“T-Time?” Link questionably calls out. Why is Time out?

But before Link can even ask any more questions, he feels himself become uncomfortably calm. His red eyes glow even brighter as his mind completely blanks.

‘You feel much better now, don’t you?’

Link slowly nods.

‘I would kick out the sky child, but then you would lose the knowledge you have gained over all those lifetimes. Now then. Tell me what you desire most?’

Link’s vision starts to fade, feeling as if he isn’t even in his own body anymore. He could’ve sworn he watched the golden wolf disappear.

“Sidon?” Link quietly says aloud.

The Shadow laughs. ‘How sweet. Do not worry. Your dear prince will be just fine. And I’m asking for a.. Different desire.. A desire that brings out all that piled up anger and grief. A desire that no one else knows about…’

The shadow forms on Link’s back, his head getting close to Link's ear as he hangs over the Hylian’s shoulder.

“A desire that only we understand.. Tell me, hero.. What ails you?”

Link’s glowing red eyes flicker, his hand unconsciously touching the bandages along his torso that hides beneath the blackened magic.

“Your wounds?” The Shadow coos. “My, how did you receive such wounds?”

Link snarls, his teeth growing sharper. “Yigas..” His voice is more monstrous.

“Yigas? Such terrible people, aren’t they.. But wasn’t there some others that also disrespected you?”

Link thinks back to the people who hated him. That bastard Hagie used to always make fun of him back when he was helping Hudson build up Terry Town. The man from the restaurant that publicly harassed him in front of his friends. The traitor knight that attacked him.

Link scowls at the memories.

“It’s not fair.” As Shadow continues talking, the magic around them starts to flicker and grow. Tendrils of magic start to form and wave around them.

“It’s not fair at all how those people treated you. You saved their lives without a second thought, risking your own life, only for them to bitch and complain. Call you names and blame your hundred year slumber for their misfortunes. But how did you sleep that long? What happened?”

“I.. I risked my life for Hateno and Kakariko..” Link starts to grow angry. “I almost died protecting two entire villages and they still blame me for the Calamity!”   
“Exactly. It doesn’t make sense, does it?”

“It doesn’t!”

“You even had an entire gang rape and torture you for saving all those lives. That doesn’t make sense either, does it?”

“It fucking doesn’t!” The magic around Link then swarms around him, leaving him inside it with Shadow’s entire physical form standing directly in front of him.

“These wounds..” Shadow gently sets his hand on Link’s chest. “They cannot simply be healed by forgetting and forgiving. They must pay for what they have done. All of humanity. No. All of  _ Hyrule _ must pay! Zoras, Gerudos, Gorons, Ritos, Sheikahs, and Hylians all together must perish for the pain they have given you! How many lifetimes have you had to deal with saving their asses, only for them to come back and complain about it?!”   
“Too many.” Link’s Triforce glows bright red.

“And how many people have you shown kindness towards, only for them to stomp on it and take advantage of it?!”

“Too many!”

“What are we going to do about it, then? Tell me Link. What will we do?”

Link shows off a toothy grin, a thin yellow pupil appearing in Link’s red eyes.

“Let’s show them what happens when they disrespect a god!”

Link roughly grabs Shadow’s neck, the creature’s form being absorbed into the hero.

‘That’ll do..’ Shadow snickers in Link’s head. ‘Tell me, Link. How do you feel now that you’ve accepted me?’

Link looks down at his clawed hands, the magic around his body swirling with raw power.

“I feel..” The memories flash in front of his eyes, hate and anger fueling him.

“I feel.. As if I can  _ paint the whole town RED _ !” A yellow horizontal pupil gleams in Link’s eyes, his eyes now having a yellow hue mixed in with the red glow.

Some of the designs from the malice infection return, but instead of being plain black, it now glows red along the magic that slithers along his skin.

Now completely infected with grief and anger, the hero starts to make his way around the river and towards New Castle Town, carefully walking as he adjusts to the new surge of power he has absorbed.

Courage does nothing to gain respect.

Courage does nothing to gain others’ kindness.

All courage has seemed to do for him is hurt him in ways no one can ever comprehend.

But fear?

Fear can make people do things beyond their capability. Whether it is to run away from something or to prevent death, fear is what gives them that boost to run faster.

If Link can’t convince others to accept him with courage, then perhaps fear is what they need.

Fear is stronger than courage.

Without Link noticing, a grey wolf watches in the distance. He sighs in defeat before teleporting away.

It's too late for him or Time to save him. It's all up to Link now.

\----------------------

Zelda, Paya, Sidon, and Time quickly rush downstairs. Just as they exit the castle, a group of guards stop them.

“Your Majesty! I apologize for stopping you but- but something is coming this way!” One of the guards warn, his voice trembling.

“What is it then?! We are in the middle of something important here. Is it a hinox? Lynel?”

The guard looks dead in her eyes, his pupils shaking as his fear starts to show.

“No.. It is much worse.” Is all he can say.

Zelda quickly runs to the side of the castle, her eyes widening in horror as she watches a figure covered in tendrils of blackened shadows heading around the river and towards town.

Sidon and Paya rush to her side, both of them frozen at the sight.

“.. What is that thing?” Paya asks first, having never seen such a thing in her life.

Sidon snarls. He turns to the guards. “Get everyone on duty! I need every guard you have to move to the border of town as fast as you can! Have the citizens evacuate to the castle for shelter!”

The guards look over at Zelda, waiting for what she says.

Zelda turns to them. “You heard the prince! Get to it!” She orders.

The guards yell “Yes, Ma’am!” before sprinting off and doing as asked. The castle’s emergency bell then rings, signaling that danger is approaching.

“Let’s go!’ Sidon yells before sprinting down the mountain.

“W-wait up!” Paya calls out as she follows Zelda and Sidon.

Time is about to follow, but Twilight teleports in front of him.

"Twilight?" Time speaks his name in surprise.

"We must be there when he grabs the sword. We may not be able to do anything, but I'm sure Zelda can."

Time nods at Twilight's words, both wolves teleporting away from the castle.

As the three open the castle gate doors, they allow the citizens waiting outside to come in.

“Please remain calm!” Zelda gets the panicked citizens to quiet down. “This is all under control! Head to the castle in orderly fashion! The guards will ensure your safety!”

The people do as commanded, some still afraid of course, but they do their best to make sure the children and elderly remain in front of the lines.

The three then make their way through the crowd and into town.

“Head to the west exit!” Zelda calls out. “He’s going to make his way across the river any minute now!”

They continue running, Sidon almost collapsing but quickly catches himself and decides to run on all fours.

“Wait.. How can you do that?!” Paya asks.

“All Zoras can.” Zelda answers. “I didn’t know either at first.”

Sidon stays at the two women’s running pace. At this rate, they will collide with Link far too near the town.

An idea then quickly pops into his head. He quickly stops, the two women stopping as well.

Sidon then puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles as loud as he can.

“Why’d we stop?” Paya leans over, becoming exhausted from running.

“It will take far too long to get to the river without help.” Sidon answers, then sighs in relief as a chestnut mare comes running towards them.

Echo rears as she stops before them.

“You can call Link’s horse?!” Zelda turns to Sidon.

“I didn’t think it’d work, either!” Sidon smiles in pride.

Zelda hops on, then grabs Paya’s arm so she can get on as well.

“Hold on!” Zelda kicks her heels against the mare, then quickly regrets it as the horse gallops at a much quicker pace than she anticipated.

Sidon follows behind, doing his best to stay up to speed with Echo. Damn, he had no idea Link’s horse could run this fast!

And just as Sidon predicted, Link has finished floating over the river, his feet hitting the ground. The grass around him seems to turn black, as if it’s rotting.

They stop at some distance away from him, Echo huffing in confusion as she looks at Link.

“Get out of here, girl. I’ll take care of him.” Zelda pats her muzzle.

Echo snorts in response before running away.

“It looks like a malice storm around him..” Paya shivers from the sight.

They all stare at the monstrosity before them, watching as Link stops walking and stares directly at them.

“He looks much more different than before.” Sidon points out. “His eyes never looked like that.. And those designs are now glowing red.”

“I-I’m not very good at combat.” Paya gulps. “But I at least know some medical practices?”

Zelda pats her head. “That’s good to know, but I doubt you will have to fight him.”

She then starts walking closer towards the beast, her green eyes scowling and determined. Her Triforce glows bright gold against her hand.

“Link! Can you hear me!?” She yells.

The hero stares at her, his red eyes flickering as if he is processing what she is saying.

He then grins, his ears flickering in response.

“Why did you accept the malice?! You’re better than this, Link!” She sternly questions.

Link finally walks closer, closing the long distance before them.

“.. Tell me princess..”

They all flinch at the deep voice. There is no way this is Link.

“.. Do you remember what we have been through? All those people we have saved time and time again.. And yet, they have never once thanked us?”

Zelda doesn’t respond, her eyes still scowling.

“You shouldn’t be surprised at this point. You know damn well what I am and what I can do.. All this power.. Why waste it on an entity like Ganon? People are the ones to blame. They are the ones that keep cowering while we do all the hard work.”

Link starts to laugh.

“Why use courage when fear can do so much more?”

Still no response from the princess.

Link sighs, then pushes away some of the magic on his torso.

Zelda finally responds, her eyes widening in horror as tears start to form.

“Look what they did to me! All because I killed something that was hurting them!” He pulls the bloodied bandages away, relieving the multiple scars and whip lashes.

“They don’t deserve kindness, Zelda! What makes you think they care about you?!”

“What about Nelly!?” Zelda yells with tears in her eyes. “What about Leon?! What about Hudson, Bolson, Teba and Yunobo?! Riju and Buliara!? They’re all waiting for you to come home!”   
Zelda takes out the Master Sword.

“What about Fi?!”

Link’s eyes widen.

“Fi has been there for you for generations! She has never once left your side! She has always accepted you, not just as her master, but as her partner and friend!”

Link was about to open his mouth to speak, but quickly holds his head in pain, screaming out in agony.

Zelda runs towards him with the sword in sheath, pointing the hilt towards Link.

The beast grabs her by the throat, grinning again.

“Fi became immobile in the sword. She left. Just like everyone else.”

Paya starts to run towards them. “Let go of her!”

Before she can get close, a burst of golden light pushes her away.

Sidon quickly catches her, stepping back away from the unfolding battle.

Zelda uses her magic to shove Link away. “You give me no choice..” Tears fall from her cheeks as her eyes glow gold.

They both collide in battle, Zelda using her light and Link using his malice.

“There has to be another way!” Paya tries running towards them again, but Sidon keeps his grip on Paya’s hand.

“You’ll die if you go in there.” He calmly explains. “But I do agree.. Fighting won’t make him take the sword.”

Link grabs Zelda’s neck again, shoving her into the dirt. But she quickly comes back at him with another burst of light. She has one hand on the sword, and one hand filled with her magic.

Black and gold lights up the area around them, Link the using tendrils of shadows to combat her light beams.

The battle goes from close combat to ranged combat, Link trying to use the tendrils to knock her down but her light quickly dispatches it.

Zelda tries to use her light to stun him, but just before she can force the hilt of the sword into his hand, Link quickly comes to and pushes her away with more shadows.

The light show is bright enough to be seen from the castle, the guards and some citizens able to watch from the castle.

“What the hell is happening?” Leon watches in awe.

“No idea.” Nelly answers. “People are saying it’s another Calamity of malice making its way towards the castle.”

“If that’s so, then where’s Master Link? Her Highness and the Top Lieutenant always work together.” Leon adds.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Teba walks up to the two knights with Yunobo and Riju beside him.

“I came to visit because I thought the mission was successful and Link would be back?” The young shy Goron scratches the back of his head.

“The mission was successful.” Riju sighs. “But we didn’t find our blonde hero. Apparently he escaped before we could get to him.”

“Wait, I see them!” A woman calls out, everyone looking down at the battle.

Surprisingly, past the light and shadows, everyone can make out two distant figures fighting each other.

“That must be her and the monster.” Leon points out. “Man, Master Link better show up or he’s gunna get an ear full from Her Majesty.”

“Besides, the little guy never misses a single battle. He’s missing out.” Teba crosses his wings.

“I’m sure he’ll show up.” Riju smirks. “If there’s anything we know about him, it’s that he will do anything to protect us.”

Nelly thinks for a moment before leaning towards the battle. “Master Link! Where are you!” She yells towards the horizon.

“.. Do you think he heard that?” Teba tilts his head.

“No.. But what if we all called out at the same time?” Leon smirks.

“There’s no way that his pointed ears won’t hear us!” Yunobo smiles.

“So, we’re doing this?” Teba walks up near the cliff.

“Hell yea!” A soldier calls out. “Master Link cannot be far. Let’s try it!”

“Master Link!” Another soldier calls out.

“You’re missing out, buddy!” Riju calls out as well.

Everyone then starts calling out his name in unison in hope that Link can hear them.

And he most certainly can.

Link turns to the castle, his ears perked up. Who’s calling him? Someone needs him?

He quickly dodges Zelda’s fist before it makes contact with his head. Her ears also adjust towards the noise.

“Who is that?” Paya’s ears are perked up as well, looking towards the castle.

“Who’s what? You’re hearing is far better than mine.” Sidon looks around.

“Link, listen to them!” Zelda stops the battle. “They need you! They’re calling for your help!”

Link stops as well, his red eyes staring towards the castle.

“There are always going to be ungrateful people, Link. But you need to focus on the people that know who you are. People that care about you.” Zelda wipes her tears.

Link stops focusing on the noise, looking back at Zelda.

“Ungrateful? Ungrateful!?!” Link snarls. “Those ‘ungrateful’ people knew me enough to break me! They don’t deserve forgiveness!” He lunges towards her, one of his tendrils knocking her over as his claws slash her torso.

Zelda gets knocked onto the ground, quickly getting back up as she removes her blue and gold top. Underneath is metal armor that was able to block the attack.

“I see you took my advice all those years ago.” Link smirks.

He then slams his hands onto the ground, the earth beneath them starting to shake.

Black tendrils then emerge from the ground, trapping Zelda.

Zelda closes her eyes as the tendrils start coming down onto her, quickly forming a bubble of golden magic around her as a last line of defence.

But the attack never happens.

When she opens her eyes back up, the tendrils fade into disappearing dust particles.

Sidon tackles Link, his eyes pitch black as his teeth grab Link’s arm and throws him, the Hylian tumbling along the grass.

“Rest your magic!” Sidon yells, looking at the princess. “This is my fight!”

She watches in disbelief as Sidon dodges every tendril that tries to attack him.

Link yells in anger, floating in the air as his eyes glow even brighter. The magic around him becoming static and distorted.

As Sidon tries to attack Link again, a burst of shadows pushes him away.

Wait.

Zelda watches how Link shifts his battle position. Is he.. Copying her moves?

Link lunges towards Sidon with magic in his hands this time, the two colliding with hand to hand combat.

“Look who you’re fighting!” Sidon yells as he dodges Link’s attacks. “Look who you’ve become!”

Link smirks, still trying to attack him. He is about to land a hit, his fist full of magic just a foot away from this Zora’s face.

“This is not the Link I love!”

All blacked magic fades away, the battle coming to a halt once again.

Both men stand there, Link’s eyes glowing angrily.

Sidon is close enough to him to see the tears falling from his cheeks. Have both Zelda and Link been crying this whole time?

“.. This is not who you are, Link..” Sidon adds.

The beast looks up at him, tears falling at a faster pace. “Then who am I?.. How am I supposed to react?.. How do I..”

His voice cracks from a sob.

“How do I get rid of these feelings? I can’t forgive them, Sidon.. They.. Look what they did to me.” Link holds the multiple wounds with his hand, his fingers tracing the scabbing along his skin.

“How can I go on as a brave, courageous knight with these memories? How can I go on.. After what they did to me?” He sniffs, that low tone in his voice fading.

“By listening to those who love you..” Sidon answers. He then sadly smiles as he looks towards the castle. “I think I’m finally starting to hear them..”

Link looks over at the castle, and no doubt they are still chanting his name, asking him to assist the princess in this battle.

He smiles as well. “.. I didn’t think they would miss me this much..”

“Link.” Sidon starts. “They all missed you to the point where they risked their lives just to save you from the Yiga.”

Link’s eyes widen. How could he forget about that? How could he ever forget that his people, and all the other races, started a rescue mission into a hellish snow covered mountain just to save him? 

They traveled so far, they climbed until their hands froze, only to battle a gang of combat trained Yigas after being exhausted from traveling.

All for him.

The magic around Link calms down, the glowing designs fading and the yellow pupils disappearing. Link then looks at the dark navy cloak around his shoulder, the cloak that Sidon gave to him.

“You are never alone, Link.” Sidon walks towards him.

“I know it seems like you are. You’ve been through so much. You lost your memory, you had to venture across the entire land, only to find all four Divine Beasts and save every single race that was being tormented by them.”

He stops in front of the hero.

“You conquered every shrine, you always helped people, and you were able to save Hyrule and Zelda.”

Link finally looks up at Sidon.

“Of course we would all miss you.” The Zora’s eyes are back to being gold, tears forming in front of them.

Zelda carefully walks over to Link. “And they’re still waiting for you.” She holds out the sword for him.

“So, why not come back and tell them more of your stories? Your knights always seemed to smile more whenever you told them.”

Shadow forms on Link’s back, the creature looking up at Zelda in fear.

The princess smiles kindly. “And you will be there to help guild him as well, little one.”

Shadow stares at her for a moment before grinning and snickering. He then fades back into Link’s body.

Zelda sets the sword on the ground in front of Link, then has everyone stand back.

Link kneels down, carefully picking up the sword.

As he stands back up, his Triforce glows from red to gold. Then his eyes go white.

Blue and green light emerge from him, the power alone having Link float in mid air.

The blackened magic slithers from Link’s chest, down his arm, and into the sword.

The two wolves then quickly appear out of nowhere and jump towards the blonde, their figures fading and being absorbed into his chest.

The people back at the castle look down in awe as the dust fades away quickly and is replaced with blue and green lights. The lights are so bright, that everyone squints their eyes and looks away.

“Holy fuck, that HAS to be blondy!” Riju moves her arm in front of her eyes.

“I mean, he’s the only guy that can make an appearance like that!” Leon chuckles.

As the shadows leave Link, another element starts to ooze out of him in a less attractive manner.

He cries out as pure malice leaves his body, leaving the wound that Ganon left on him to be nothing more than a discolored, jagged, and healed scar.

The magic around him finally fades, leaving his bare body to stand in the grass.

Zelda quickly covers Paya’s eyes with her hand as Sidon runs over and catches Link before he falls onto the ground.

He wraps the cloak around Link’s body, the blonde blinking his eyes open.

“F-fuck… M-My h-head..” He mumbles, his hands holding his head.

Sidon smiles at the familiar voice.

“You’re alright.. I have you.” He gently kisses Link’s forehead.

“Can I look now?” Paya quietly asks.

“Nope. Too gay for your innocent eyes to see.” Zelda smirks.

“But I’m gay..” She quietly mentions.

“Well, yes.. Um, but uh.. I have no comeback for that one.” Zelda moves her hand off Paya’s eyes.

Paya simply laughs. “But you’re usually good with comebacks.”

“Well, I’m still a bit tired from battling a literal entity of darkness, so give me a minute to come up with one.”

“A who?” Link raises his brow at her.

“A you, silly goose! You gave me a goddess damn fucking heart attack you short barbarian!” Zelda sets her hands on her hips as she scolds.

“Next time you are given magic, I will make sure to fucking get rid of it so you don't-.. Wait, did you just speak?”

Link’s lips go flat as he slowly shakes his head no.

“... No?!.. But I- I just-.. You just said ‘A who’!”

Link shakes his head again, denying it even though he knows it’s true.

Link then stops shaking his head as he becomes very dizzy all of a sudden.

Quickly noting what is happening, Sidon tilts Link over so he can puke into the grass. Zelda puts her hand over Paya’s eye’s again.

“Yeah, we should take him home. He needs some rest.” Zelda adds.

After vomiting a few times, Link catches his breath and turns over towards Sidon, shivering in his arms.

Sidon stands up, cradling Link in his arms. “I’ll carry him.”

A distant neigh is heard, everyone turning to watch Echo galloping towards them at full speed. Zelda quickly pulls Paya out of the mare’s way.

Echo then skids and stops in front of Sidon, the mare licking Link’s face.

The hero chuckles at this, his hands petting her nose. Gods he’s missed his horses so much.

“I suppose she won’t mind taking us home.” Zelda pats Echo’s shoulder.

Sidon looks down at the hero. He looks pale and is no doubt exhausted. “I doubt you’d be able to ride my back.”

Link shrugs, still shivering in Sidon’s arms.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to give this to you.” Zelda shuffles through the bag that Paya brought with her to take out a Sheikah Slate.

He carefully takes it from her, turning the machine on and smiling happily.

“Robbie and Purah worked hard on it. It’s a second Sheikah Slate. It has all the same settings on it that mine has. You can use it to teleport to the castle. Sidon will take you to the castle infirmary from there.”

Link nods in understanding, opening up the map and tapping on the shrine in the castle docks. He then gives Zelda a thumbs up.

“Good. I’ll meet you there then.” She climbs onto Echo, helping Paya get on as well before she gallops off.

Link looks up at Sidon, making sure he is ready.

“Go ahead. I won’t let go.” The prince smiles warmly.

Link then taps the screen, both men fading into blue light. As they teleport and set their feet into the podium of the shrine, the guards quickly turn their heads and stare at them.

“Prince Sidon? Where’s Princess Zelda?” One guard questions.

“She's on her way over by horse.. Can you take us to the infirmary?” Sidon then moves the cloak away from Link’s head to reveal his face. 

What has Sidon worried, is the fact that Link is unconscious with both the Slate and his sword in his arms.

“O-Of course! Right this way!” The guard reacts immediately.

“And the threat has been dealt with.” Sidon adds. “The citizens are free to go home.”

“I’ll let them know.” Another guard reacts and heads upstairs.

Link fades in and out of consciousness as they walk through the castle, his vision too blurry to make out anything.

He’s in pain, but not by too much. He’s most likely just exhausted. He’s self diagnosed himself too many times to think that he has any serious injuries.

As he is set on the bed in the castle’s clinic, he gently sets his sword on the ground next to the bed. Sidon took his Sheikah Slate and set it on the side table.

As the guards leave, the medics quickly get to work, moving the cloak aside and checking everything.

“Severe lashes on his back, we might need to apply potions. Help me clean them first.”

“His eyes aren’t responding well, he might pass out.”

“He looks malnourished as well-”

The voices of the doctors fade away as Link closes his eyes and rests. This bed is far too comfy to ignore, anyway.

And it is far more warmer than a cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter won't be coming up for a bit. I'm hoping to have at least two or three more chapters before this story ends. But do not fret! I've got another one that I've been working on.
> 
> Only thing is; I don't know if I should have the next one be about Sidon again, or if I should post the one I made about Ganondorf.
> 
> Oh well.. We'll see.


	19. Everyone Needs Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long again. The ending is coming up soon and I want to make sure everything is as perfect as possible!

“En dašebu... Nobe šundu..”

Link opens his eyes in the void of his inner consciousness, a soft voice singing a tone in a language far forgotten in Hylian history.

“Tje̞ šutwu, Kewenu swa lei..”

The void looks empty, yet as Link adjusts more to his surroundings, trees and flowers start to appear. He stands up from the flowerbed he was laying on, slowly walking towards the singing voice.

“ En dašebu... Nobe šundu…”

Has he heard this song before? As he walks closer he can also hear a harp being played with the lyrics, harmony mixing perfectly with melody.

“Tje̞ šutwu, Kewenu swa lei..”

His ears flicker as he notices a pattern in the song. He listens closer as he continues walking through the bright forest, the sky being nothing but white light.

He notices Sky sitting on a tree stump playing a small harp. But as Link gets closer, he notices that the man is not wearing his usual green attire. Rather, he is wearing light colored clothes that look very foreign to Link. 

Sky stops singing as Link approaches, setting his harp in his lap.

“There you are. I was getting a little worried. Your mind was so exhausted that it took a little while for you to start dreaming.” Sky smiles kindly.

_ ‘.. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you or the others..’ _ Link slowly signs.

“That’s because Shadow’s magic was filling your mind. We couldn’t get through to your dreams.” Sky explains. “But that’s all over now. Shadow is in a much calmer state and he is happy that you are safe.”

“Indeed I am.”

Link shudders as he feels shadowy wisps loop around him, Shadow’s head leaning on Link’s shoulder with a sharp toothed grin.

Link raises a brow, amused at seeing the creature smile.

“I suppose I should apologize for how my malice corrupted you. It was not my fault, I swear it.”

“Really? Not your fault?” Time appears into the void, a stern look on his face.

“Look forest boy, the Malice Infection corrupted me as well. I had no control over my magic.” The shadow shrugs, wrapping his arms around Link’s torso.

“Uh huh. Suuure it was.” Twilight then appears, obviously not amused. His tail flickering in annoyance.

Link rolls his eyes, patting Shadow’s head before moving away from his grip.

_ ‘Can’t I get any time alone while I’m asleep?’ _

“Aww, but that’s no fun.” Shadow pouts.

“How the hell would you know about fun, Tantabus?” Twilight crosses his arms. “You literally almost destroyed all of fukin’ Hyrule!”

“Ah, nooo, it was the kid.” Shadow smirks. “He was the one that was all angry and emo and shit.”

“Says the one with black magic and red eyes.” Twilight grins.

Shadow laughs. “Are you kidding? You’re the one who cries all the time!”

Twilight immediately reacts. “No I don’t!”

“Uhh, yeah you do.” Shadow crosses his arms, still smirking.

“I fuckin’ don’t! Sky is the baby here, not me!”

“The only times I ever cried was when I found out that my father died and when Zelda had to lock herself away in an eternal sleep during my mission.” Sky raises a brow. “You on the other hand have cried multiple times as a child. You cried whenever Ilia was upset, you cried whenever you spilled your milk, you cried whenever someone else cried.”

“Yea, when I was a child!” Twilight defends himself. “Everyone cries when they’re a kid.”

Sky smirks. “Oh, you cried way more as you grew older. When you lost Ilia and the kids to bokoblins, you cried. You cried whenever you missed Ilia, you cried when you found out that Ilia lost her memory. Basically, to put it short, you cry mostly over your little lady friend.”

Everyone is now staring at Sky. Never once has anyone seen him burn anyone else in a conversation. Link, on the other hand, is doing his best not to laugh his ass off.

“W-well I.. You, uh...” Twilight stutters his words, trying to come up with an excuse.

“That’s what I thought. Now stop acting so tough, dog boy.” Sky starts playing on his harp again, making sure the strings are in tune.

Link and Time burst out laughing at their interactions, unable to control themselves.

“Says the one who likes to knit.” Time chuckles. “But you are right. Out of all of us, you have cried the least while you were alive.”

_ ‘Wait. You’ve cried more than Sky?’ _ Link signs, calming down from his pit of laughter.

“Eyup. I started my mission when I was about nine years old. It wasn’t hard for me to cry. Even in a teenager body after traveling into the future, I still had the mind of a child. It took me a bit to become more mature.” Time shrugs.

“And it’s obvious that you cried more than twice as well.” Twilight mumbles at Link, still butthurt from being called a cry baby.

“I’ve never cried.” Shadow grins, leaning his head on Link’s shoulder again.

Time sighs. “Of course you haven’t, You aren’t even human. Now leave the boy alone and come here.”

Shadow swiftly moves towards Time, the creature of shadows twirling around the man’s body before leaning his head on his shoulder.

Time ruffles the creature’s white hair. “You’re too clingy for your own good, lad.”

Shadow simply snickers at his comment. “You know me too well, old friend.”

_ ‘So.. What now?’ _

Everyone looks over at Link. Twilight tilts his head.

”Whaddya mean?”

_ ‘Well.. I defeated the Yigas, I’ve become more conscious about myself and my past lives, and I cured myself from the infection… What do I do now?’ _

Sky and Time look at each other, both thinking of a good answer. Twilight then steps forward.

“Heal.” He says. “You need to spend this time to heal. You may be back in control of yerself, but that doesn’t mean you have healed yer scars.”

The other two nod in agreement. Shadow then nods as well, not really understanding why everyone is nodding towards the hero but does so anyway.

_ ‘But I don’t know how.’ _ Link leans against a tree.  _ ‘I don’t know the first thing about healing. All I know is fighting and surviving.’ _

“Then I suppose it is time you learned something new.” Sky adds. “We can’t really help you with this one.. It is completely up to you.”

Link sighs, but nods in understanding.  _ ‘So.. How long have I been out for?’ _

“Only a few hours.” Sky answers. “Your body just healed from a sickness. It’s going to be tired for a bit.”

“Also you’re laying on a bed for the first time in weeks.” Time adds. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you slept for a couple more hours.”

_ …’Actually.. A couple more hours sounds fine to me.’  _ Link smiles.  _ ‘I know that my friends are safe now. I can sleep easy.’ _

“About fukin’ time.” Twilight smirks. “And since we’ve got a few hours, why don’t we-”

“Let him rest.” Time interrupts Twilight.

“.. Eh?” Twilight tilts his head at the older man.

“Wild, you’ve already completed your training and regained our memories. Now, it’s time for you to rest without us being here so you may try and recover your own memories before your slumber.” Time smiles slightly.

_ ‘... But.. Will I still have you guys with me? Will we ever talk again?’ _

“Aw, you actually miss us?” Sky smirks.

Link chuckles.  _ ‘Seeing you guys bicker and nag at each other is the best thing ever. Of course I’d miss that.’ _

Everyone laughs at Link’s statement on them.

“I like seeing it, too. You humans are so cute yet so stupid.” Shadow snickers.

“Quiet, you.” Time pinches the creature’s cheek. “You’re lucky that it was the infection’s fault and not yours for this mess. Or I would’ve grounded ya.”

Shadow grins. “Fine, fine.”

“No, not fine. Now shush it.”

“Come now, old friend. You know you could never get rid of me.” Shadow licks his massive sharp teeth.

“That’s because you’re unfortunately forever bonded to me.” Time rolls his eyes.

“.. Touche..”

Link yawns, still smiling at Shadow's and Time’s interaction with each other.

“I believe it is time for you to rest for now.” Sky brings up. “You’re still exhausted after what happened.”

Link simply nods in agreement, his eyes feeling droopy.

“Sleep now, Wild. You need it.”

As Link’s surroundings fade to black, all noises and voices fade as well. Link closes his eyes, not thinking twice before succumbing back into a deep sleep.

;

As Paya walks into the private room in the castle clinic, she isn’t surprised to see Zelda and Sidon sitting in chairs besides Link’s bed, both of them fast asleep. Their heads lay in their arms on the sides of the bed, Sidon being close to Link’s shoulder and Zelda holding Link’s hand further down.

Paya grabs a chair and sits next to Zelda, rubbing her hand along her back.  The princess slowly wakes up, not surprised to still see Link sleeping.

“Mmm how long was I out?” Zelda mumbles.

“Only an hour.” Paya replies. “The doctor wants to know if he can enter in your presence.”

Zelda rubs her eyes. “No shit he can enter, Link needs the help.”

Paya nods to the open door, the medic walking in with a clipboard.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Your Highness.. But we just finished interviewing some witnesses who were imprisoned with Master Link.” He explains.

Sidon slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes awake as well.

“.. It’s..” He gulps. “It’s not good news.”

Zelda grips Link’s hand. “... I know.. Please, go on..”

The medic clears his throat as he reads the paper off the clipboard.

“From what we have gathered, he would go days on end without food while imprisoned. He was beaten with whips and fists, was stabbed with small knives, and has witnessed people being killed along with everyone else imprisoned with him. He was given improper clothing for the cold weather and is lucky to have survived hypothermia. He has been seen sleeping for long periods of time; one of the sleeping periods lasted over three days. After the sleeping phases, he then abruptly stopped sleeping due to severe trauma and insomnia. Some witnesses claimed that they could hear him screaming in one of the isolated cells, an anti-Yiga member then explaining it was due to the pain the Malice Infection was causing him… And..”

He pauses, quietly reading the last part of the page.

“.. A-and witnesses claimed that he has been raped multiple times by Yiga’s. Hyzenthlay, a prisoner who kept an eye on him, told us that he would sometimes be thrown into the cells with h-his rear bleeding along with multiple new whip marks on his back… This was because… because he would sacrifice himself to the Yiga’s torments in order to prevent the other victims from being tortured and raped. And-”

He stops as he hears Zelda sobbing, Paya rubbing her back in comfort, tears in her eyes as well. Sidon also has tears running down his cheeks, his head lowered and voice silent.

“.. I-I’ll stop it there… What I read was enough to understand..” The medic lowers his head, upset about what happened to their hero.

“I can’t believe I let this happen.” Zelda sobs. “This is all my fault… I-I should’ve kept him safe.”

“No, Zelda..” Sidon speaks up. “It was my fault… Link knew the danger he was in and I just.. I didn’t protect him enough.”

“.. What.” She sniffles. “What do you mean?”

“When the Domain was attacked, the captured Yigas that we had left over weren’t just there to cause chaos that night… They were after Link.”

Zelda and Paya look over towards the Zora.

“He made me promise that I wouldn’t tell anyone, saying that he had it under control. They threatened that once he was captured, he would be turned into a concubine along with some other gruesome details. But he didn’t want to hide away. He wanted to fight back.”

“.. You may take your leave.” Zelda tells the doctor.

The man then bows before leaving the room.

“... Link knew the danger.. All along, he knew that they weren’t just after others, but they were after him as well.. If he would’ve just told me, I would make sure he would be safe at the castle.” Zelda explains, her voice staying calm through this news.

“I wanted that as well.. But then he explained about Yigas being masters of disguises, that moving around with his troops would prevent them from finding him, including inside the castle. He didn’t want anyone to bring down the Yigas just because of him.. Instead, he wanted to bring down the Yigas to protect everyone else around him. I should’ve told you this earlier. I’m so sorry..” Sidon can’t bear to look at her face, already knowing that she will probably hate him for this.

The three remain silent, no one knowing what to say.

“So, let me get this straight." A young girl’s voice interrupts the silence.

“The idiot knew the danger he was in, yet he kept it to himself because he knew that he needed to be there with his soldiers in order to win this war.”  Myah stands in the doorway, smirking. “You do realize that if he wasn’t captured, none of us would’ve rebelled.”

“.. Wha-what do you mean?” Zelda replies.

“He saved our lives.” Ryo walks in, the two women in the room looking at him in shock from all the scars on the Zora, the bandage around his torso hiding most of them.

“The boy single handedly brought back our fighting spirit, our lust for freedom.” Hyzenthlay then walks in. “If he wasn’t with us, we would've been too scared to leave our cages.”

“You were all imprisoned with him?” Zelda sits up.

“I’m Myah. I used to be imprisoned by Aitan. This is my buddy, Ryo. He was one of Aitan’s top slaves. And Hyzenthlay over here looked after all the prisoners, including Link.”

“Who’s Aitan?” Paya asks.

“He’s the bastard that touched him.” Sidon snarls slightly.

“I remember you.” Ryo points out. “You’re the one that killed him, right?”

Sidon nods.

Zelda looks over at Sidon. “You’re the one that killed him? He wasn’t captured?”

Sidon slouches in embarrassment, slowly nodding.

“It was awesome!” Myah interrupts. “When he found us, he was covered in blood! And when Ryo said that it smelled like Aitan’s blood, I fucking rejoiced!”

“What Myah is trying to say-” Hyzenthlay finishes for her. “-is, thank you.”

“Once word spread that Aitan was killed, all the prisoners seemed to have a huge weight lifted from their shoulders.” Ryo adds. “It helped them travel all the way to the hospital in town.”

“.. Hmm.” Zelda looks at Sidon, who is still flustered from being caught. “I ordered Prince Sidon and the troops to capture the Yiga leader so he can stand trial and have a public execution for his crimes.”

Everyone looks over towards the Zora, Sidon’s lips remain in a flat line. Gods, he wishes he could curl up and hide his face.

“.. But it seems you have done a great deed.” Zelda smirks.

Sidon then sighs in relief.

“Hold on a fucking second.” Myah stares at Zelda. “You look familiar.. Who are you?”

Everyone in the room stares blankly towards the young girl.

“Don’t mind her. Never once has she seen the outside world.” Ryo adds. “And that is Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Myah. You’ve probably seen her in our scrolls back at the hideout.”

“Ohhh.” Myah blushes, scratching the back of her head. “I-uh.. I’m sorry.” She chuckles sheepishly.

“No worries.” Zelda smiles sadly. “You were born into the clan, weren’t you?.. And your hair is white?” Zelda’s smile falters as she recognizes her hair not being dyed black.

“If I may ask, and you don’t have to answer, did you happen to be.. The female leader?” Zelda calmly asks.

Myah nods her head with confidence. “I was. Or, I was supposed to be. I wasn’t really a leader. Aitan took control when I was very young, making everyone in the clan fear him. Aitan wanted me to bear his children for some dumb reason.” She crosses her arms. “I’m fine, though. He wasn’t able to even touch me because he didn’t want me to die from childbirth due to being a young age.. I had one year left to escape before it would happen. And, here I am, far away from that hell hole.”

Zelda stands up, gently taking Myah’s hand. “I am very proud of your bravery, and I thank you three for telling the doctor everything Link has been through. I believe it is fair to say that you, along with everyone else from the prisons, will get betting free therapy sessions and help you find new homes.”

Hyzenthlay’s eyes widen. “Do you think.. That my people will take me back?”

“Of course they will.” Zelda nods. “Many people all over Hyrule are aware of the victims' rescue and have been preparing. Paya and I have sent letters a while ago about this occasion happening, and everyone seems to be happy to help.”

“.. Paya?” Ryo looks over towards the Sheikah.

Paya tilts her head at the Zora, both of them staring at each other.

“S-Sorry to stare..” Ryo adds. “But, I’ve heard your name before.. When Kohga and I overheard some soldiers in the hideout talking about you… So you were the one who..”

Paya’s eyes widen. “That- That was a long time ago. I’d rather not speak of it.”

“... Kohga demoted the two soldiers and had them do nothing but clean the hideout for the rest of their lives.”

Paya looks up at him.

“He actually had me in charge of them. Whenever they slacked off, I’d growl at them to scare them. Unlike Aitan, Kohga was against rape."  


“One of them is dead.” Sidon finally speaks. “He was one of the men we captured during our ambushing in the Domain.. As soon as he mentioned something about you, Link killed him.”

Paya’s eyes widen a bit, surprised that Link could get angry enough to kill someone that hurt her.

“Paya..” Zelda walks up to her, sitting back down. “.. What do they mean?”

Paya looks down, clearing her throat before giving her a smile. “I will tell you later.”

Zelda nods in understanding. “Ok.”

Link twitches in his sleep, taking a deep breath before sighing it back out. Sidon gently strokes his knuckles over his cheek.

“We should let him rest.” Sidon pulls the covers over his chest a bit more. “I want him to sleep as much as he can.”

“We should head back over to the others anyway.” Hyzenthlay adds. “We told the medics everything we know.”

“One more thing, before you leave.” The doctor returns, this time he is holding a pair of pliers.

He walks up to Ryo, the Zora standing very still in confusion as he cuts off the Yiga tag that was pierced to his ear fin.

Ryo blinks for a moment before reaching his hand up to the fin, his fingers feeling the tiny hole left from the tag as he slowly smiles.

“Thank you..” The Zora keeps holding the fin, too happy to express how he feels without that cursed tag always clinging to him.

“It is not a problem. You ladies can head back to the New Castle Town clinic. Ryo, you can follow me into a separate room. I’m going to apply some lotion for your damaged scales.”

As they leave the room, Zelda and Paya stand up.

“I have to head back to my office and find out how many rupees I’m spending for the doctors and therapists to help the Yiga victims. You can come if you’d like.” Zelda turns to Paya.

“You know I won’t leave you hanging.” The young Shiekah smiles.

“May I… Come with as well?” Sidon quietly asks. “I am scared of being alone right now.”

Zelda walks up to the prince, holding out her hand for him. “You and I both. Let’s allow him to rest.”

\----------------------

Bright blue eyes open among the dark room, only a single candle being lit at his bedside. As he looks towards the window, he assumes that it is late at night.

Slowly sitting up from the bed, he cringes as his arms crack a bit from laying down for so long. He rolls his shoulders, his wrists, and his ankles to make sure everything works.

And everything still does. He smirks a bit, proud for being able to withstand those damn Yigas. His body seems to be healed enough.

But just as he slowly steps out of bed, he clings to the night stand. Standing up caused his body to finally pinpoint all the pains throughout him. And as far as Link can tell, everything hurts. Mostly his back.

Without Shadow’s magic aiding him, he is now able to feel pain again.

His eyes quickly notice a long staff next to the door, an oddly convenient tool to leave someone.

Stumbling towards the staff, he leans his body against the wall where the staff remains. He slowly grabs it, then moves away from the wall as he balances with his new support.

Confident with the sturdiness of the staff, Link slowly and carefully takes his first steps, the staff helping him more than he expected it to. As he limps out of the clinic’s room, he looks down the hall, surprised to find no guards or medics near the area.

Which is probably a good thing, in Link’s book. It must mean that his wounds aren’t fatal, therefore no one needs to be close by to make sure he doesn’t die or fall into a coma.

Knowing exactly where he is in the castle, he starts heading his way down the hall. And after taking a corner, he is not surprised to find a guard patrolling the area.

“Master Link?” He quietly speaks. “Whatever are you doing up, sir? Is everything alright?”

Link simply nods, not really able to sign as he clings to the staff holding him up.

“Do you want me to help escort you somewhere? To your room perhaps?”

Link shakes his head, signing ‘no’ with his free hand. Then spelling out Sidon’s name.

“Allow me to escort you to the Zora Prince’s chambers, then. I understand you don’t like help, but I can at least be there in case you fall, sir.”

Link thinks for a moment before nodding. He still can’t pinpoint where every wound is on his body and has no idea how severe any of the wounds are. It would probably be smart to bring someone along.

As Link slowly heads towards Sidon’s direction, the guard stays a bit distance away behind the hero, far enough away to give him space but also close enough to catch him in case he falls.

When they approach the large door, Link then signals for the guard to take his leave. In which the soldier bows then walks back down the hall.

The guard at the prince’s door opens it for the hero, Link peering inside the dark room.

A few candles are lit, showing the large Zora looking outside his window, staring into the moonlight. As the door opens more, predatory golden eyes peer over at Link.

The hero smiles happily as he limps into the room, though walks a bit too fast for his body to handle as the staff falls along with Link.

Sidon swoops down and catches the Hylian in an embrace, Sidon on his knees with his arms around the hero.

“I’m here..” He whispers. “I’m here, my love…” Sidon runs his fingers through Link’s blonde locks in comfort.

The guard then quietly closes the door, knowing that Link will definitely be safe in the hands of the prince.

Sidon feels Link yawn, his body becoming more and more limp in his arms. Sensing the exhaustion Link still feels, Sidon picks the little hero up and walks over towards the bed.

All the while, Link continues to smile. His arms lazily lying over Sidon’s shoulders as the Zora carries him towards the bed and carefully lays him down.

“The doctors said that you’ll be perfectly fine as long as you rest. Your wounds are healing with no infections.” Sidon informs, knowing that Link will be more at ease hearing that.

Link then reaches his hand up, cupping Sidon’s cheek as his thumb rubs away at the few tears that lay there.

Sidon lays his hand over Link’s. “I’m so happy that you’re alright.”

Link chuckles a bit, still surprised himself that he is alright after what happened to him. He could’ve sworn he was going to die in that hideout.

But before Link can say anything, his eyes flutter closed as his body forces him to sleep more.

Sidon then carefully joins the hero in bed, holding the small Hylian in his arms. Although, it takes a bit longer for Sidon to fall asleep.

Link will never be the same again after what happened to him. He has faced so much trauma alongside the other prisoners. He will no doubt be in denial about what happened to him.

Just like how he was in denial after dealing with his mission. Constantly fighting just to live another day, only to fight again. Trying to fix everything the Calamity has done.

He doesn’t like other people thinking that he is hurt, because he knows that there are others out there that are hurt as well. A kind soul with a heart of stone. Petrified to keep emotions in so that way no one can notice his pain. His suffering.

Melting the stone would burn the heart. And chipping away at it will just hurt what's beneath it. The only cure is to simply wait until the stone grows old enough to become brittle.

Then allow everything that he has been holding in to break away from the weakened stone. A process that cannot be fixed by others, rather, it can only be fixed by the beholder.

And Sidon knows this because he had the same condition.

When his sister died and the Domain fell, Sidon divided himself from his own people. He was now next in line to the throne and he honestly didn’t want that. He wanted his sister to rule, for he knew that she would’ve been amazing at it.

But Sidon? Becoming a king?

He is a Shark Subspecies. He has uncontrollable rages, a nose sensitive to blood, and teeth sharper than the others. His mother may have been one of his kind, but she was able to pull herself through her instincts and become a loving wife and mother. An amazing queen as well.

It took him decades to get over the death of his sister. He then had to create a shell of stone around his heart to prevent his people from worrying for him. He is the future leader after all.

But when he met Link…

His world completely changed. A Hylian with a mysterious motive and unbelievable strength.

And eyes full of kindness.

There is a saying among the Zoras. That if you can sense someone strongly after you just only met them, it means that they are going through similar troubles. That the spirits are guiding you towards them, not only to help them, but to help yourself as well. A friendship that grows through pain, only to get strong enough to fight that pain.

Sidon breathes in Link’s scent, a small purr erupting from his chest.

As long as he gives Link time and patience, the hero will heal. Maybe not completely, but enough for him to live happily again.

Sidon then finally starts to doze off, his breathing and heartbeat settled down now that his lover is safe in his arms.

And he is not the only one who has struggled to sleep tonight.

Zelda remains awake at her desk, scrolling through the photos Link has taken on the Sheikah Slate during his journey.

Most of them are horses and wildlife. Some of them are scenery. And as she scrolls deeper, she smiles to herself as she sees a few selfies with Link and Sidon joking around together. 

She does remember Dorephan telling her how Link would occasionally visit Sidon at the Domain during his mission. The hero taking his time to heal there whenever he finishes a massive battle.

She then raises a brow as she sees another selfie, this time with Link posing while a lynel is charging at him in the background. Then she finds another selfie with Link posing again, but this time, that same lynel is on the ground bleeding out.

She smirks at that, remembering how Link used to go out killing monsters, only to come back covered in multicolored blood with a big smirk on his face.

“You can’t sleep, either?” Paya walks into the room, thanking the guard as he closes the door behind her.

“I have a feeling a lot of us can’t sleep tonight.” Zelda tiredly smiles.

Paya then walks up to her desk, smiling as she sees her scrolling through Link’s photos.

“He’s such a doofus.” Paya smiles as a photo comes up of Link being snuggled by a bunch of dogs, a goofy smile on his face.

“He is.” Zelda agrees. “Yet, no one knows that about him. How he loves animals and how he likes to joke around and pull pranks.”

“He pulls pranks?” Paya’s smile widens.

Zelda nods, smiling as well. “A hundred years ago, I was speaking with Mipha about our next plan at the Domain. Everyone at this point learned how to use their Divine Beast. I then heard some of the guards yell, Mipha and I running over towards the area, only to find Rivan and Bazz freaking out about the weapons they were holding. We then soon found out that someone had covered the handles with some sort of glue.”

“You’re kidding.” Paya starts to laugh.

Zelda smiles as well. “We then spotted Link laughing his ass off, hiding behind one of the pillars. This is when I found out that Link was very good friends with the Zoras, the two guards laughing as they chased him. I remember that the second he noticed me, he stood up still and straight with his smile gone from his face… At the time I was a bit.. Uptight. I yelled at him, calling him immature and unprofessional. I was surprised to see the guards try to defend him, saying that it was only a joke and that Link and them always prank each other whenever he visits. As if it was a tradition.”

“I honestly would never expect Link to do that.” Paya giggles.

“He always seemed more happier whenever we had to visit the Domain.” Zelda then smirks. “I even caught him and Mipha hitting it off.”

“Oooo, do tell!” Paya sits on the bed, excited.

Zelda laughs a bit. “Whenever I had duties to attend to at the Domain, I usually excused Link so I could be left alone. The Domain was one of the safest places in Hyrule, and still is to this day. So, I wasn’t worried about him looming over my shoulder to protect me while I was there. I remember I was helping Mipha’s father understand the next plan for the upcoming war, and what I should do if my powers never awakened. After the meeting, I found Link and Mipha alone across the bridge, sitting on the cliff side with Mipha’s head on his shoulder.”

Zelda laughs at herself a bit. “I was so confused because it didn’t look like Link at first. With the way he was smiling and his body posture loose and relaxed, I almost assumed it was someone else. I didn’t want to intervene, so I let them be.”

“He sure does love his Zoras.” Paya giggles.

“I know.” Zelda smirks. “I actually found out later on that he has been friends with Mipha and some of the guards since he was a child. His father would have to tend to business, being a royal guard and all. So, his father would send Link to the Domain where it was safe. Mipha would always look out for him.”

She pauses for a moment before continuing.

“It’s sad to see Bazz and the others look at him sometimes. While they have known Link very well, he can’t remember anything after his slumber… But it makes me happy to see that Link still gets along with them, even after losing his memory.”

Zelda continues scrolling through the photos, Paya then gently laying her hand over Zelda’s.

“You should get some rest.” She quietly adds. “You haven’t slept since you fought off that weird shadow guy that possessed Link. And you looked exhausted after the battle.”

Zelda nods. “I was exhausted.. But the thing is, I can’t sleep because of what happened.. And Link wasn’t possessed.”   
Paya’s expression shifts to confusion.

“The man I fought was Link himself… He was just being aided by malice, making his negative emotions overrun him with pure anger and agony… Tell me, did your grandmother pass down the legend to you?” Zelda looks up at her.

The Sheikah woman gulps a bit. “She has… I know about both yours and Link’s Triforce along with Ganon’s. And your past lives in the never ending war.”

“Good.” Zelda sighs in relief. “Then that means I don’t have to explain everything at once. And you know that the Triforce of Courage is a force that can bend and shift WITH shadow and light?”

Paya nods. 

“Then let me tell you a story.” Zelda stands up, walking up to the window. “The Hero Of Time’s story is the most famous, many story tellers and writers using his story to aid their own fairy tales. One about a hero who can travel through time.”

Paya walks up next to Zelda, eager to listen.

“The Hero of Time came across a force of power during his journey into an underwater temple. That force of power being crafted from malice to turn into his own image. A doppelganger. A creation from Ganondorf himself that he used as a weapon. A shadow that can copy one’s movements and abilities almost perfectly.”

“.. Wait, is that who that shadow guy was at Link’s shoulder after you got him to calm down?” Paya questions.

“Yes.” Zelda continues. “He doesn’t really have a name. And The Hero of Time had to use his Triforce to absorb the creation because it was basically a part of him. The creature was too alike and too dangerous to be left there. And, as it turns out, the creation was actually a form of malice that is based on emotion… And thrives on fear.”

Paya’s eyes widen. “So.. That means..”

“That Link is the only one who can control it due to his lack of fear. But when the malice infection took over, the creation grew to be more and more unstable, feeding off of Link’s emotions and hatred. Even without feeling fear, Link had no control.”

Paya stands there awestruck, not once hearing about the creature in any of the ancient scrolls her people hold.

“We called him Shadow. Because there is no other name that the creation could relate from.”

“That.. Is so cool!” Paya’s eyes sparkle.

Zelda looks over at her with a raised brow, though is still smiling at her enthusiasm.

“I have been studying the properties of the Triforce ever since my grandmother has shown me it exists. I had no idea that Link was able to do that… Wait, then. Why wasn’t I ever taught it?” She tilts her head.

“Because while the creation can be Link’s weapon during certain circumstances, it is also his biggest weakness. Since you already witnessed it, it’s best for you to know about it. Impa probably didn’t want to scare you with this information.” Zelda explains. “If someone somehow succeeds into bringing fear into Link, there is no telling what the creation is capable of.”

“Ah, that explains why it’s such a secret.” Paya nods. “But if I’m going to be the next leader of my clan, then I am honored to gather any information I have for you to pass down to the next incarnations.”

Zelda smiles. “I’m glad to hear that… I just wish that I would’ve brought this up to Link sooner. But at the time, I simply couldn’t connect the dots to what was happening to him. The nightmares, increased appetite, the designs on his body; those were all symptoms of the creation awakening inside of him. I just wish I could’ve told him sooner.. But I was afraid of how he would react.” Zelda sighs, laying her head on her desk.

“None of that, now.” Paya pulls a blanket over Zelda’s shoulders. “You need to sleep. Link could wake up at any time now and I’d rather you be fully rested until he does.”

The princess nods, standing up from her desk and sitting on her bed.

“I’ll head back to my room and leave you be.” As Paya stands up, she is surprised to feel Zelda gently grab her wrist, stopping her in place.

“I.. I know this sounds weird.. But can you perhaps stay? I just.. I can’t stop thinking.” Her voice is quiet, ashamed of asking for help.

The Sheikah simply smiles, sitting on the bed next to her and blowing out the candles.

“Rest now. I’ll be here for you.” Paya complies.

The two lay down on the bed, a good distance away from each other. Both of them think that the other needs space to sleep, when in reality, neither of them would mind being closer.

Surprisingly, Paya was the one to fall asleep first, her own exhaustion becoming hard to bear. And when Paya turns over in the bed, laying her arm over Zelda, the princess then decides to hold her close.

She wants to apologize to the young Sheikah for everything she’s put her through. She still doesn’t quite understand why the wolf lead her here, but she assumes it was because he sensed that Zelda felt alone.

And her theory is confirmed as she feels her mind go blank in Paya’s arms, Zelda finally succumbing to sleep.


End file.
